


In My Mind

by SatansSin



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Dubious Consent, Loki Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 109,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failed attempt at gaining Earth, Loki is brought back home and basically ignored. That is until a few unforeseeable events change everything and Loki finds his heart being taken by his golden haired king. My first Thorki - be gentle.</p><p>Fixed the mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's return to Asgard leads him to being ignored. However, things start to unravel and soon, far too unexpectedly, a certain golden haired king realizes his desires and sets about finding his place in Loki's heart.

"Watch it" Loki muttered to his accomplice "You're destroying our balance."

His 'partner in crime', a clone of himself, held the ladder steady at his command. It didn't say anything. They were standing inside the great hall where preparations for dinner were about to be made. The doors nearly reached the roof and so did the ladder Loki had stolen. Should he fall, the resulting injury would be spiteful.

Since his return to Asgard, nothing had been the same. He'd been held in the prison longer than he could remember and was returned only when Odin stepped down.

That had been two hundred years ago. Whatever havoc he had wreaked on Earth had long had been confined to history books and more or less forgotten. What crimes he had committed were not. Therefore, after his initial sentence ended and he was released, his shackles remained on his wrists, binding his magic. Or most of it. Loki had managed to cast a few harmless spells about but he wasn't about to tell anyone.  

Loki held the thick sack of cement over the door and held on to it, muttering the small spell he discovered the shackles failed to extinguish. The sack began to levitate, slowly lifting from his grasp.

The clone flickered and Loki looked down at it, concentrating. It faltered to life again.

"That's better" Loki said "Now hand me..." he cut off abruptly as the door swung open and his unfinished trap was triggered. Loki cursed and tried to catch the sack he had been positioning on the door but it was too heavy for him to stop, leaning off the ladder as he was.

There was a soft thud as the cement sack collided and a louder thud as the unfortunate soul slumped to the floor.

"I told you to lock the door!" Loki muttered and slid down the sides of the ladder to see his victim. His clone vanished in a flicker and he was alone again.

The Trickster peered down at his cement covered and unconscious victim.

"By Odin's beard" Loki muttered "I think I killed him."

***

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Sif asked

"No, I do not" the man they called Thor replied in an annoyed voice. They had been talking about him as if he wasn't there.

Well you can't blame us, you're almost not.

Loki glanced at him then back at the healer "It is temporary is it not?"

"Perhaps, my Prince. His majesty just needs to have his memory triggered by something. A sight, smell, touch or taste." The healer said. "Or it may simply wear off with time. Physically, he is fine there is nothing more I can do for him."

"How about a spell?" Sif asked, pointedly ignoring Loki "is there nothing our sorcerers can do?"

The healer glanced at Loki before speaking "There are a few spells that tamper with the mind, but our sorcerers have not advanced to that level yet. The only one who can is...."

"Currently disabled" Loki provided, smiling humorlessly "How quaint."

"Thank you" Sif said, turning to face Thor.

Thor looked impatient. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall in a way that reminded her of the old Thor. The one before Loki's betrayals. As she watched him, he gave her a smile that could have melted half of Jotunhiem.

"Well" she said when the healer left them in privacy "I guess we have to reacquaint you, our King your life."

"We?" Loki asked, standing from the bed he was leaning against "There is no 'we', my lady. But you can attempt it."

"It's your fault he's in this mess, Loki" Sif broke her apparent vow of silence against him "You wiped his memory clean."

Loki stopped and turned, arms crossed over his chest. "Is it?"

"Yes" she walked over to him "You made this mess, you fix it. I am otherwise preoccupied or I would have done it myself today. Help him."

"Why should I?" Loki challenged "You can't make me."

Sif looked like she was about to hit him when Thor spoke.

"I can"

They both turned to him.

"What?" Loki asked

"I gathered that I am king" Thor explained "And as such, I can command you. So I order you to help me."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly "But&#133;"

"Excellent" Sif smiled suddenly, before Loki put his silver tongue to good use "Then his majesty is yours for the day."

Her smile vanished when she turned to Loki "No dirty tricks, my prince."

She left before he could reply to that and that left him and Thor alone.

He turned to his king.

"So," Thor smiled "Let us start with you."

"Me?" Loki asked dryly.

"Yes, what is our scenario?" Thor inquired

Loki bowed "You are my king. I am nothing but a faithful subject"

"He called you Prince" Thor pointed to where the healer had stood

Loki smiled, but it didn't reached his eyes "Among many things, I am that."

Thor frowned at the response, but let it go. If there was something important there, he would know about it later.

He straightened and walked past Loki, into the hall. "Then let us get reacquainted, Prince Loki."

***

"Who is she?"

"You don't remember her?"

Thor looked at the woman in the picture and a sad feeling tugged at his heart. Her brown hair and eyes smiled at him from the frail paper he held in his hands. The feeling was not pleasant and Thor struggled to understand why he felt this way.

It had been a day since the accident and he remembered nothing. Even with Loki helping him, he got nothing but pangs of guilt and sadness when he glanced at certain things. Like this woman, for example.

"What's her name?" Thor turned to the other person in his chambers.

Loki was seated on a stool, hands loosely clasped between his knees as he watched his brother. "Jane" he replied "I don't know her last name."

"Jane" Thor went back to the picture.

He moved to other things in the room, furniture, lamps, and his mighty hammer, but his mind wandered elsewhere.

Loki wasn't happy with the situation, Thor knew. Apart from his own command, Sif had revealed that the business which had kept her occupied was a direct order from the former king and the queen themselves that Loki fix the damage that had been done to Thor.

Loki had paled in either anger or disbelief when the dark haired beauty told them the news but had been able to do nothing. It was a royal order, one that he had to obey. 

"Where is she?" Thor asked, waving the picture over his shoulder.

Loki glanced at him briefly "Dead, probably."

Thor turned abruptly at his answer "What?"

Loki rolled his eyes "She was a mortal, Thor. She couldn't have lived this long."

Thor frowned at the irritated response but made nothing of it. His eyes instead, went to the shackles around Loki's wrists.

"What about those?" Thor asked, pointing to the confines.

Loki followed his gaze and pulled his arms closer to his chest "They are not your concern."

There was a snicker from their side and Loki's head turned to glare at the laughing guard. He was here on Odin's , or rather Sif's orders, to make sure Loki didn't try and manipulate Thor.

When Thor saw his brother's furious face, he frowned.

"Is something amusing you, soldier?" he addressed the man.

The guard stopped laughing "No, my king"

"It certainly seems that way" Thor continued, ignoring the way Loki was staring at him "Do share it with us."

The guard looked at the ground, suddenly terrified of his king's wrath.

"No?" Thor asked "Then do your duties as you are told."

"Yes, my king" the guard muttered.

Thor glanced at Loki, expecting something akin to gratitude, but the shorter man was ignoring him, his hands still held to his chest as he glared out of the window.

Thor sighed but let it go. Again, if it was something he should know, he would.

***

Sif had Thor for the whole day next day and she was trying her hardest to make him remember.

"Do you remember who this is?" she asked, pointing to Fandral.

The man in question smiled charmingly at him.

"Yes" Thor smiled

"From before I mentioned who he is" Sif asked

"No"

Fandral's smile vanished.

Sif sighed "This is harder than it looks."

Thor laughed, "My lady, you tire yourself with this. Why not take a rest before you attempt to go along further than this?"

"Because she is Sif" Volstagg said through a mouthful of fruit "She doesn't renounce anything till she had tried everything to make it work."

"Really?" Thor looked at her with more interest than before "What else does the lady plan on doing with me?"

Fandral whistled as Sif narrowed her eyes, but a smile played on her lips "I stabbed you once and left you bloody. Mayhap that might bring your memory back."

Volstagg laughed as Thor stepped back.

But the thunder god merely smiled "Perhaps a hunt? Should we try that?"

The Warriors Three shrugged. There was no harm in it.

"Good" Thor said, turning to run into the castle "I shall fetch Loki."

He was surprised when his four friends suddenly stopped him.

"What is the matter?" he asked, confused "Has he done something that I should know of?"

When they hesitated, Thor's gaze turned dark "As your king, I demand that you tell me everything."

His voice didn't raise itself, but that left the Warriors and Sif with little choice other than telling him everything.

***

Loki rubbed his eyes as he watched the scene before him. Even when he had no recollection of who he was, Thor was a rash, pig headed, arrogant show off, as he was setting himself out to prove.

Watching Thor exchange a rather colorful invective with a soldier, Loki glanced around at the larger crowd that had gathered around the pub they had chosen to drink at.

Loki should have known better, he did know better, but when Thor played rank, he had no choice but to follow. It had gone smoothly for a while until a drunken soldier made a &#150; rather inappropriate - comment regarding Loki's heritage, Thor had seen no alternative other than making the man apologize. Had he not been drinking, the brute would have realized who he was talking to, but now that he had taken on his king, backing down seemed cowardly to him.

What kind of idiot takes on Thor anyway? 

Loki knew the answer to that. The bully hadn't expected Thor to react, after all, Loki was insulted everyday and Thor had done nothing about it. But now that he had taken Thor on, the man would look cowardly backing down. However, as Thor kept batting his insults away, the man became more agitated as he lost the battle.

Thor saw the blow when the man snapped. He dodged the blow purely on instinct, bending his body low, and in the same movement, launched a fist in the man's face. The unfortunate drunk cut through the crowd and flew through the window, outside in the Asgard street.

As his mind caught up with what he had done, amid the baffled crowd, Loki grabbed his arm and pulled him away, outside the bar and into the dark alleys across the street.

***

"I don't know why you're chastising me" Thor said "It wasn't that big of an incident."

They were in Thor's room now. Loki was pacing around "You shouldn't have done that, Thor. You're a king, not some commoner. Your people look up to you. They expect a certain amount of decorum" he glanced at his brother "But that may be easier said than done."

Thor ignored the jibe "So you expect me to let him insult you?"

Loki spun around and leaned against the dressing table "You've been doing it so well for so long, I would make it a second nature to you."

His words were cavalier, but Thor sensed the underlying tone. "I am seriously starting to dislike who I was, then."

Loki looked at him, but remained silent.

"What else is there for me to know?" he asked, changing the topic

"Nothing much" Loki answered "You're a king and you rule over this realm."

"I don't feel like a king" Thor said. He glanced at the hammer "What of that?"

Loki looked at the hammer with shuttered eyes "That's your weapon. You wield it and its might. It is a symbol of your royalty."

"Hand it to me" Thor extended his hand for the weapon.

Loki scoffed "I can't. Only you can lift it."

Thor was about to laugh but the look on Loki's face stopped him "You tell the truth."

Loki smiled sarcastically and straightened "If there is nothing else your majesty requires, I shall leave"

"No, wait" Thor stood too "I have a question."

"Yes?" Loki turned with a humoring aura. "What would you like to know? Your favorite color?"

"No" Thor asked, his face serious "Why do you hate me so much?"

He saw Loki pale and his eyes widen in surprise a second before the younger man masked it.

"I think" Loki spoke eventually "You already know the answer to that."

"No, I don't" Thor said "At least not from my own mind. I have been told by others and I hold little value of their thoughts over mine. But I sense you have a better idea of what I feel."

"Fine" Loki shrugged "I hate you because you are better than me. I hate you because you destroyed my right to gain a kingdom and to rule over the world and I hate you because you are stupider than me and still became king."

His voice was normal, almost light and Thor didn't believe it for a second. So when Loki made to go past him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"You're lying" Thor said simply "There is more to it than what you say. Yes, you nearly destroyed our kingdom and you killed innocents but I sense there is more to you than you are telling me. I feel not only hatred but hurt in your eyes. And in that pain, you lashed out at everything and everyone around you. Am I not right?"

"Get your hand off me, before you regret it, Thor" Loki rasped "I am not some maiden you can manhandle. Shamed or not, I am still a prince."

"And I your king" Thor said, his face close to Loki's "So when I ask a question, I expect you to answer it or - " he broke off suddenly, gasping in pain.

He unhanded Loki and looked at his hand that had turned blue. His eyes turned to Loki.

The raven haired god was returning his arm from its Jotun from and glaring at Thor.

"Like I said," Loki smiled "Before you regret it."

Thor didn't stop his from leaving this time.

***

Even Hogun revealed a smile at what he saw before him.

True to her word, Sif was trying everything she could to help Thor gain his memory back.

After the incident in the pub, which the man thankfully survived, the Warriors Three decided to keep a closer watch on their king. It had been a week since he lost his memories and he had still to gain them back.

Loki had vanished somewhere and no one had seen him for the past few days. It seemed he had ignored his king's command and was doing exactly as he pleased.

Thor was battling Sif at the moment and was having a hard time keeping up with her. Normally, he could counter every move she made but in his current state, he couldn't remember any of his own moves, much less hers.

Volstagg laughed as Thor landed on his back once again.

Sif stood next to him, breathing heavily "Anything?"

"No" Thor ignored the hand she extended "Other than the pain."

"Sorry" she breathed, sounding the exact opposite.

Thor rolled his eyes "Are we finished?"

"Why?" Sif asked "You tired?"

"Of course not" Thor smiled "Just seeing if you are"

That was all the warning Sif got before he attacked again. This time, he had memorized some of her moves and countered them better and she ended up on the ground.

"You remembered?" she asked hopefully.

"No" Thor breathed "Just learnt."

A servant walked over with two glasses of wine. Thor grabbed one and drank it in one gulp.

"More" he breathed.

The servant nodded and left without comment. Thor glanced at his friends and raised a brow.

"What?"

"This is how you ask for more, Thor" Volstagg replied, slamming his glass into the ground "Another!"

A vague memory flitted through his mind. Someone telling him it was rude to do so. But he made nothing of it. If it wasn't a proper memory, it didn't matter.

But sadness settled over him and he found himself asking his friends who Jane was.

"You met her when you were banished to Earth" Fandral told him "we met her, she was wonderful."

"Yes" Sif added "She had almost nothing, no training and she was ready to stand up to anyone."

Thor listened to them but somewhere in between, his thoughts went to Loki.

"What of Loki?" he suddenly asked "What happened after he was brought back?"

Sif hesitated only slightly but spoke strong "He was sentenced to two hundred years in isolation. A special dungeon was constructed for him underneath the castle. It was enchanted to make sure he didn't use his powers and so are the shackles around his wrists. He was to remain there for two hundred years and then&#133;"

When she broke off, Thor looked at her "Then what?"

"He was to be executed" Fandral said

Thor paled

"But by that time, Odin had named you king" Sif said "and the first thing you did was to cancel that order. You convinced the council to let him live on but he had to wear those shackles till he repented." She sighed "As you can see, he has yet to do that."

"You saved him" Volstagg said "an order many in Asgard are against."

"They are?" Thor asked "Why?"

"The fate of a traitor is sealed" Volstagg said "many think that your leniency was&#133;unjust."

"People want him dead?" Thor asked

"Yes" Sif stated "That's why you ordered him to remain inside the castle. Or not to go out without armed guards. Your start as king was slightly fragile. But you gained peoples trust. You deserve it."

"All of them?" Thor asked.

"Not all" Sif sighed "But most of them. They haven't accepted Loki, but they accept you. They believe you will lead them like your father did before."

"And if Loki fits into everything, then so be it" Fandral added "Nothing they can say."

Thor sighed "So Loki resents me?"

"He resents everyone" Sif said dismissively "it's his nature."

Thor frowned but didn't say anything. Something inside him told him it wasn't his nature. That Loki was not unconcerned with the people around him and what they said. He could pretend to do so, but it mattered to him. It was probably his pride that got in the way.

They talked well into the night and only returned to the palace when dinner was announced.

***

As usual, Loki was eating in his room. He had been doing so for so long and he intended on doing it tonight, too. His favored dishes were brought up and he sat on the balcony, watching Asgard beneath him as he ate his assorted fruits.

A cool breeze flitted around, playing with his hair and he nibbled on a grape.

His mind wandered to his current predicament.

So far, he had kept his feeling locked as firmly as ever, but last night when Thor demanded the truth from him, he found the feelings surface, if only a ripple and that was dangerous.

He didn't want to admit it, but Thor had been right. Who knew losing his memory would make him sharper? He had been hurt and had lashed out in pain. His world had been torn apart and no one but he himself was going to pull it back together. How and why was his business. If he wanted to mend after taking over a world, they had no right to stop him. If he wanted to destroy the evidence of his true heritage, they should have let him. Why did they stop him? Why did they punish him after damned near making him do everything in the first place.

They were nothing to him now. Less than nothing. They were ash and dust. All of them.

Loki sighed. That wasn't true.

Thor mattered to him. He mattered to him more than all of them combined and he knew it. His brother was the only thing that had made sense and in his mad bid to heal, he had nearly destroyed him. He had almost killed his friends as if determined to show Asgard he was the Jotun monster they all feared. But Thor had stopped him again. He forgave him and that destroyed Loki.

Two hundred years he spent in the cell without complaint because he knew he deserved it. He almost welcomed it if it meant he was going to stay away from Thor and the shame he felt whenever the thunder god was near. He knew Thor had called off his execution and he was the one who was most angered by that fact.

He should have let him die. It was better than living like this, anyway, guilt and humiliation mixing together whenever he saw Thor. He knew Thor had ordered the guards to stay with him in case someone tried to harm him. Even that crushed him.

Loki picked up another fruit.

The incident at the bar came to mind. The man had called him a Jotun whore and Thor had attacked him. It reminded Loki of the good times when Thor always did that. Now, it only came when his memory was lost.

Loki scoffed. He was used to such comments. They didn't matter to him. What did matter was the warm feeling inside him when Thor had defended him.

It rose again.

Angry, Loki shook his head. There was nothing in that path anymore. Nothing was the same and it wouldn't ever be the same.

***

Halfway through the middle of the second week of his memory loss, Thor found himself alone. His friends had gone on a hunt after he declined their invitation so he went to the only thing that was making sense to him at the moment.

Loki was in the library when he asked about him and dismissed the guards that went everywhere Loki did.

He didn't need protection from him.

The library was empty and it was a slight task locating his brother but eventually Thor found him sitting cross legged against a wall.

"Brother" Thor greeted.

Loki looked up in annoyance then went back to his book "Thor"

"What distracts you from your king's presence?" Thor asked, not knowing how arrogant he sounded.

Loki didn't glance up from his book, which was larger than anything Thor had seen and covered half of Loki's body "Something a bit more worthy."

Thor sat opposite him and glanced at the cover of the book. the language was beyond him.

"What book is this?" Thor asked

"An ancient text" Loki replied without taking his eyes off what he was reading "one I am sure even your whole mind cannot digest."

Thor ignored the thinly veiled insult "Then explain it to me."

Loki looked up at him "What?"

"Explain the text to me" Thor repeated "in a language my half mind can understand."

An unwilling smirk tugged at Loki's lips but he continued reading "it is not of your caliber, Thor. Why don't you go smash a few things about?"

"I don't want to" Thor said simply, leaning next to Loki on the wall "I want to hear you read. Maybe it will bring my memory back"

Loki rolled his eyes "You are a child, my king."

Thor smiled and paid attention as Loki read.

"It has been said that the people of ancient Asgard had technologies beyond our own." Loki translated the ancient script "That their ships sailed through sky, not water and their weapons destroyed at a mere touch of a hand. This could be a reference to the power of the Bifrost. No sky sailing ships have been&#133;"

But Thor was a long way off. Almost as soon as Loki had began reading, his attention had moved to how calm and suddenly relaxed he was feeling. He enjoyed time with his friends, but with Loki, he felt a peace that wasn't there. He didn't care that his memory was gone and he didn't feel a loss.

According to him, he had Loki figured out and that was a comfort he didn't want to leave. He wanted Loki to help him understand him, not himself.  He wanted to understand the younger god and what made him do what he did. He had a feeling that before he was downed by a sack, he wouldn't have understood him as well as he felt he could now.

Thor watched the man read on and noticed the difference immediately. The scowl in his face was gone and his eyes shown in a way he didn't remember seeing. His intelligent features were lit up as he read on, unaware that Thor wasn't listening.

To Thor, he looked mesmerizing. He looked happy.

"When challenged," Loki translated, "it is said that these kings unleashed a strong war machine against their enemies. Thor, maybe you could..." he looked up and broke off when he realized Thor was much closer than he remembered.

Loki froze as Thor gently touched his cheek and planted a kiss full on his mouth.

Thor slid a hand around his waist and pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he kissed him. Then he suddenly found the sharp point of a dagger pressed against his chest. Loki slipped away from him, his knife still aimed at him as he backed away.

"You are not yourself, so I will let this slide" Loki rasped "Try that again and I will cut you. Do I make myself clear?"

Thor's expression was unreadable "Crystal"

Loki was far more disturbed than he let on. His cheeks were flaming and his hand was shivering as he rose to his feet. Thor met his eyes and he knew he had noticed. Loki backed up till his back came up against a shelf.

Thor stood slowly, as if he was facing a cornered animal and didn't want to appear a threat. Loki sheathed his weapon and Thor watched him.

"I am leaving" Loki said "Don't you dare follow me."

Thor raised his hands "As you wish."

Loki kept him in sight as he backed away, then gave into the impulse and ran.

***

It had been an eventful night and the two guards due for their shift were drunk.

When they arrived at Loki's doors, they were laughing and giggling like little girls as they took their posts.

They straightened a little when Thor walked into his room next to his brother's but resumed their pointless giggling afterwards.

Loki emerged from the corner, back proud, head high as they opened the doors to his chambers. They moaned shut behind him.

"Proud ass" one of them said.

"Ssh," the other giggled "Not so loud"

"But he is" the other insisted "He should be groveling at our feet after what he does. Instead, he walks around like he own the palace."

"He does" the other said after a while

"No, our king does. He is just a little bitch that dwells in it."

"Proud little bitch" the other whispered.

The first smiled "You know what they say about proud bitches right? They become wildcats in bed."

"Ssh!" the other giggled "He'll hear you."

"We could have been with beautiful maidens tonight" the first complained

"instead we guard the bitch inside" the other agreed.

There was silence and then the two glanced at each other. It was clear they both had the same twisted idea at once.

***

Loki was sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His light robes were the only adornment he had as he mulled over the previous days' events.

He had managed to spark a few more spells out of his confines and scared the cook by making a snake appear in the broth. It was entertaining how he went about telling everyone not to eat the poisoned food later at dinner and Loki had a hard time keeping a straight face. His meeting with Sif had been an unwelcome thing. But it was the same old thing; her accusing eyes and words just rolled of his back. Then there was Thor.

His smile vanished.

That kiss.. 

Loki put his head in his hands and sat up. Why did that keep coming back? Why did he think about it so much in the past three days? He wasn't himself or he wouldn't have done that. Try as he might, Loki couldn't put the image out of his mind.

He was confused and there was no feeling behind it.

But why did he feel that ember of excitement in his own chest when the golden haired god touched him why?

He faintly heard a door lock somewhere outside his heavily draped bed.

It was ridiculous, impossible, preposterous, insane.

He groaned and put his head on his pillow. It felt amazing.

Suddenly, his drapes were pulled apart and Loki sat up, startled.

A guard loomed there, looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Loki demanded "How dare you enter my room without asking permission. Get out."

"You don't get to order me, bitch" the guard showed him a thin dagger "Not tonight"

Loki's eyes widened as his intention set in and he scrambled off the other side of the bed.

Only to have the other guard grab him around the waist and pin him back on the bed. Loki struggled, but the guards soon pinned him down.

"Get off me!" he bucked, trying to dislodge them, knocking the drapes down in the process.

"Fiesty, isn't he?" the first said and placed the dagger's tip to Loki's throat "Calm down."

The other put a hand over his mouth and began to undo his robe.

Loki kicked out and caught a lucky hit. The man was momentarily knocked off.

"No!" Loki yelled, but was pushed flat again and the knife shown on his face.

"Let me explain" he said "You scream, I slice."

He started pulling his robe down.

***

Thor was lying back in his bed, thinking.

He was sure he had destroyed everything he had with Loki. But for some reason, even as he thought it, he doubted it.

He believed Loki was going to forgive him because he had decided he wasn't going to accept anything else.

His thoughts were broken slightly by a yell in the distance, but he ignored it. But the second scream, louder and cut off, got his attention. He suddenly jumped out of bed, heart in his throat.

Loki!

***

Loki screamed as the man forced his touch on him while the other held him down.

The doors to his room crashed open and Thor ran inside with a wordless roar of anger.

His hammer flew from his grasp and attacked the man on top of his precious brother. The weapon hit him with a sickening crack and sent him flying through the wall.

The other, Thor assaulted with his bare hands. His neck was nothing more than a toothpick breaking in his fingers.

Thor let his lifeless body hit the floor. He looked around for Loki.

The younger god had pulled his robe shut and was watching the ground with wide eyes.

"Loki..." Thor moved towards him and froze when he backed up. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

He looked terrible. There was a gash on his forehead that was leaking blood and his lips were bloody and swollen. There were bruises on his pale skin where the man had held him down but his eyes were the worst. Scared and vulnerable as he watched Thor.

He hadn't ever seen his eyes like that.

"Loki, it me" Thor said "I'll help you. It's okay."

When Loki didn't move, he lifted him into his arms and carried him back to his room because he knew he hated the attention doctors would give him.

***

"For everything we did" Sif said "His memory came back itself."

Fandral shook his head "And we didn't have any fun."

"Speak for yourself" Sif said "I haven't beaten him in years. My victory was sweet."

"And unjust" Volstagg added.

"Really?" Sif began in a challenging tone.

Their banter was lost on Thor. All he could think of was how close he had come to losing Loki. Had he been a few seconds late...

He shuddered. His food was untouched and all he wanted was to go back to Loki and give him protection.

But the life of a king was demanding. He had to stay here till the feast was over.

He had stationed two guards at his door and ordered Loki to keep it locked from inside.

Whether the younger god did or not, he didn't know. All he knew now was that nothing was going to matter to him anymore than Loki. Not even his rule, should it come to that. He had pushed him back once, he wouldn't do that again, even if Loki insisted. Nothing else was more important anymore.

After he had tended to Loki, Thor had ordered two other guards to take away the dead bodies. Word had spread that someone had finally attacked the prince. Thor didn't give any details other than lies Loki told him to say. After the bodies were dumped at sea, too shameful to be buried at Asgard, the hostility against Loki became silent. It didn't vanish, Thor knew that much, but it wasn't as verbal as before.

It was a start, Thor thought as he stood to leave. That was something.

He went to his chambers and found them locked. Knocking, he waited for Loki to open them before he went in to try and gain a sleep that he knew wouldn't come.

 


	2. Lacerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after his memory comes back, Thor makes startling revelations about both him and Loki

Stubborn, that's what he was, a stubborn, unmitigated ass with an inane desire of getting things his own way. He was also, Loki sighed, his king. So, when he was commanded to arrive at the practice chambers, armed with his weapon of choice, the god of mischief had little to no choice.

He tossed a washcloth over his shoulder and threw open the doors to the practice arena. All movement damned near stopped when he entered, but started again a few seconds later. However, in those few seconds, Loki could gather all the words and phrases left starkly behind the eyes of the people in the room.

Traitor...

Damned magician, up to his tricks again

Couldn't he have just died?

Pathetic Jotun scum

He'd heard them all before and decided he was above them. Jotun scum or not, he was still royalty and would get their respect.

As he walked, head held high, he worried slightly, about his ankle. He had twisted it rather badly the other day but was bargaining that it wouldn't hurt him - much. His long, thin gold scepter was held loosely in his hand as he made for the largest ring in the arena.

"Brother!"

Loki turned to the sound of Thor's voice and found the thunder god sprawled on the benches; his friends perched beside him like obedient pets.

Loki nodded to them and proceeded to the ring. He wanted to get this over with quickly.

Thor was beginning to border or being welcomed by Loki but his friends had yet to achieve anything. They were a rough headed nuisance and Loki would rather not have their company. He walked under the ropes that were fastened on the sides of the ring and threw the cloth aside, swinging his scepter hither and yon to test it.

"Anxious to start, is he not?" Volstagg commented.

"More likely wanting it to be over" Thor muttered, standing "He didn't want to be here, I forced my hand with it."

Sif smiled "Mayhap it will prove good for him."

"Mayhap, it will" Thor said walking over to the ring.

Loki watched as Thor made his way to the ring, rolling his eyes when his king jumped over the ropes and beamed at the applause he got.

Show off.

He reminded Loki of a show girl; bathing in the applause of all the men gawking at her antics.

"So, brother" Thor walked over and clapped Loki on the back "Are you ready to face the toughest of warriors?"

Loki extracted himself from his grasp. He knew Thor meant it as a joke, but his arrogance was an annoyance "Are you so arrogant to believe you are the best, my king?"

"Is it arrogance if one knows it's the truth?" Thor countered.

 Loki was acutely aware that the people around had gathered to watch the two royals compete. Let them stare, if they wanted to, it didn't matter to Loki. He had long since gotten used to them.

Loki smirked at his brother "Shall we begin, then? Aren't you anxious to show your loyal subjects your strength?"

Thor smiled and half bowed "Let us begin, then"

Thor detached his hammer from his hip and took an aggressive stance. Loki's shackled wrists glistened in the golden sun as he took up a defensive stand.

There was pin drop silence in the hall; it was almost deafening. The whole arena watched, breaths held at what would unfurl. Then tension was taut and nearly visible.

Then Thor attacked. He brought his weapon down with less force than he usually did. He didn't want to harm his brother, after all.

But Loki was ready.

As the hammer closed in, he jumped to the left, hooking one end of his scepter on Mjolnir and brought it down, using the momentum to lift himself over and behind Thor. He landed as gracefully as a cat and wielded his weapon again, waiting for Thor's reaction.

Thor looked around for a second, then found his brother behind him, grinning mischievously.

"Clever trick, brother" Thor smiled "But how long can you depend upon your tricks?"

"We'll just have to see, wont we?" Loki countered.

Thor attacked again, a combination of moves that Loki blocked in fast, calculated movements as he slammed the head of Mjolnir into the earth again and again. His hammer met the ground more times than Thor thought possible. And when he straightened from another blocked attack, he was breathing heavily.

The crowd was awestruck as they watched. None of them had expected Loki to last and Thor caught them placing subtle bets at the end result.

"You are merely blocking my attacks, brother" Thor breathed "Have you none of your own?"

"Why?" Loki asked "Does it tire you?"

Instead of answering, Thor swung out swiftly, without warning. Loki blocked it again, but this time propelled himself into the air with the force of the hammer and aimed his foot in a vicious arc that collided with Thor's face.

Gasps of surprise erupted from the crowd as Thor's head was swung aside and he stumbled.

More bets were placed.

"Very good" Thor rubbed his jaw and watched Loki brandishing his thin elegant weapon readily "You learnt that recently?"

"Very" Loki watched with narrowed eyes "You learn a thing or two living in a dungeon for two hundred years."

His tone was airy, but the temperature in the room dropped several degrees and the silence in the room had more than anticipation to it.

Even Thor's smile had an edge to it. He brought Mjolnir down with more force than necessary, right on top of Loki's head.

Loki stopped the blow by raising his staff above his head and winced as the pain in his ankle suddenly burst to life in pain. But Thor let up after a few moments and Loki's limp was hardly noticeable.

"Tired?" Thor asked

Loki was breathing deeply now but he smiled nonetheless "Not by the fight. By your half hearted attempts, yes."

"You think my attempts are controlled?" Thor asked "Why would I do that?"

"To give me enough hope of winning then taking it away with a mighty blow from Mjolnir." Loki smiled "Just like old times"

The accusation was true and it hit like Loki had wanted. He knew Thor was making it easy for him and his pride wouldn't stand for it.

So when Thor swung out this time, it was in earnest and Loki blocked it again. However, this time, Thor didn't let up instead, he added more and more weight and watched Loki's strained features try and fight it.

Loki was brought to his knees by the force and his ankle began to throb in complaint.

He saw more wagers being placed and realized he was about to lose. His gaze fell to Thor's feet and he saw there was ample space for him to maneuver a move. Using the weight Thor applied on him, Loki slid between Thor's legs, hooking his scepter around his ankles and pulled.

Thor yelped as he fell flat on his face in an ungraceful heap. Mjolnir had slipped from his grasp and rested behind his slightly raised rump.

Loki was behind him, letting his staff take his weight as he breathed heavily, almost bent over from his exertion.

There was a stunned silence among the crowd. 

Thor straightened and found a genuine smile on Loki's face. It was small, almost unperceivable, but it was there. And that made Thor laugh.

"I should have put those shackles on earlier" he laughed "it's turning you into a warrior."

The arena erupted in laughter, more out of relief than anything and then they began cheering. Loki looked around, his expression flat, and rolled his eyes.

Thor was taking in the glory. Even though he had lost, his king refused no cheer and took it all in as it was his.

He didn't notice Loki limp away or the way the younger god let his staff take all the weight as he maneuvered himself through the crowd and away from Thor's cheering posse.

*** 

Loki was in his room, his injured ankle hoisted on his bed as he sat on a thickly fluffed chair placed next to it. His attention was taken by a book he was absorbed in. As he read, he removed a shackled hand and waved it to his side.

A glass of wine levitated towards him unsteadily. He grabbed it before it fell and took a small swig of its contents.

Outside, the sun had long since set and the sky was dotted with scattered stars. If he bothered, he could have heard the sounds of Asgard as the city breathed.

There was a knock on his door.

Looking up in annoyance, Loki called out "Who is it?"

"The Queen, my prince" a guard replied.

Loki stood, wincing as his ankle protested but when Frigga entered, he was composed.

Frigga looked magnificent as always. Her features, soft and beautiful, brightened as she saw Loki.

"My son" she glided towards him

"Mother" Loki bowed and moved to her.

She embraced him, then stepped back "How is your foot?"

Loki blinked "How do you - "

"You're brother told me you were limping today" she supplied.

"Aah.." Loki said. So he did notice.

"He also told me how you defeated him this morning" Frigga continued, with a pride only mothers could muster up "I believe you were the first in a long, long, time."

Loki smiled, humoring her "Yes, a great accomplishment, that."

Frigga sensed his unease "Loki, you mustn't view yourself so shortly. You have magnificent talents, never doubt that"

"Of course, mother" he said automatically

"Loki!" she said sharply, starling him "do not be condescending towards yourself. I will not allow it. Self pity is the path of weaklings and you are anything but. You are strong, if not in body then in mind and soul" she placed a hand on his chest "and heart."

Loki looked at her with shuttered eyes and remained silent.

"I cannot imagine what lurks in your heart" Frigga continued "But I know it is not evil. It maybe misguided but it is not bad. And unless you understand that, I fear the emotional turmoil inside you will last forever."

Loki's gaze was fixed on the ground. He wanted this conversation to go onto another path desperately.

Frigga sighed slowly "Defeating Thor in a match may not be a big thing for you." She smiled suddenly, beautifully "But it is to me. So I demand you tell me every detail."

A small, slow smile spread across Loki's features "Of course, mother"

***

Thor couldn't find his mother. He had searched in the chambers, the gardens, the library and found nary a clue of where she could be. To him, it was arcane where she would be.

Upon asking the servants, he finally discovered that his mother had gone to see Loki.

Beaming, Thor decided on intruding the little meeting.

He entered the room without knocking and found it empty. He looked around and upon finding no one, turned to leave when a soft laugh drifted towards him.

They were on the balcony, enjoying a platter of fruit and talking easily.

Loki was seated on a divan and his mother on a long, elegant settee under the night stars. Their conversation was light and it barely touched Thor's ears. All he saw were their smiles. His mother's was relieved and happy, laughing as she related a story to his brother. And Loki's grin was genuine, untainted and his laugh was throaty. It was just like Thor remembered. It lifted across the skies and to Thor as he leaned against the wall and watched the pair. What he didn't remember, was the result it enticed.

Sharp, clear as day images suddenly exploded in Thor's mind. Thoughts like these were forbidden, things that he hadn't even thought possible until they played before him. They were unexpected, they were vulgar, raw, passionate and&#133;they were having a physical effect on him. Thor suddenly found himself uncomfortable in his attire and thanked the stars for the darkness around him.

"Thor"

His mother called him just as he was taking his leave.

"I did not see you there" she smiled "Come, join us."

Avoiding Loki's eye, who was staring at him as he lay on the divan, Thor walked over to his mother.

"I was just telling your brother about your first encounter with your father's steed" Frigga smiled.

Thor flushed as he recalled the incident.

"I finally understood why you never told me that" Loki smiled at him "Tell me, did he really run off and were your screams as feminine as mother recalls?"

Thor ran a hand through his hair and tried to gather his thoughts. Those images had left him staggering and he was denied the few minutes he needed. "Perhaps."

Frigga laughed "He is just shy about it right now. Let time pass and he might tell you himself"

Frigga stood and Thor straightened, his brow furrowing when he caught Loki stagger as he, too, stood.

"I am afraid I must leave" Frigga smiled, touching her son's cheeks affectionately "Your father cannot take so much time alone." She laughed delicately "he has turned into an infant, truly."

Thor smiled, as did Loki as they bid their mother goodnight.

That left Thor alone with Loki.

Loki moved, lying back on the couch with a relaxed sigh that chaffed Thor's nerves. The raven haired man was looking at the sky, and for once, not thinking.

Thor debated between leaving or staying but Loki solved the problem for him.

"Could you please hand me that goblet, Thor?" he asked, raising a hand and pointing to the table where the food was placed.

"Of course" Thor complied then sat in Frigga's vacated seat.

Loki levered himself on one elbow and drank the contents. Thor watched the smooth column of his throat as he drank and made himself look away.

"So" Loki said eventually "To what do I owe the pleasure of the king's company?"

Thor kept his gaze to the skies. "I was looking for mother."

 Loki hummed but made no other sound.

"People had bet on the match today" Thor ultimately said "it turns out more rooted for you than me."

"How lovely" Loki said sarcastically, putting the glass on the ground "forgive my lack of inclination to jump for joy at the news. I fear it would be wasted sentiment."

Thor looked at him then "You are not as resented as you have convinced yourself you are."

"No," Loki gazed at him "it's more than I am aware of." 

Thor sighed "Loki..."

"Yes?" Loki asked and when Thor didn't reply, he went on "Say what you were going to, Thor. You might as well."

Thor looked at him "Did you really expect a clean slate when you returned, brother? After you killed so many innocents and nearly destroyed a world, I think resentment is a light punishment."

The moment Thor spoke these words, he regretted them.

Loki went pale and Thor saw the hurt in his eyes before he covered it up with anger. He couldn't, however, suppress the small gasp as the pain Thor's words inflicted.

" I suppose you are right" he said tightly " a criminal such as me should be grateful for a punishment so slight." He stood and wavered, but kept him balance "Now excuse me, my king. I am tired and need to rest."

"Loki, wait" Thor said, standing up and going after him.

He didn't know why he had said those words. He would never want to hurt Loki. But they were said, the damage done.

"Loki" he reached out and grabbed Loki's arm. "Listen..."

Loki stumbled under his touch and cursed "Damn it, Thor, don't push me."

Thor raised his hands "Are you hurt?"

"No" Loki lied, straightening "You're brutish force could knock down towers, never mind me."

Thor's mouth would have twitched had he not known Loki was lying.

"You are lying" Thor said "I saw you stumble a while ago."

"Maybe it was the wine" Loki said, walking again.

"Loki..."

Loki turned and his eyes widened when Thor brought his hand down in a mighty blow. He blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him, but Thor kept adding more pressure and he was forced to take a step back to accommodate the hit. His ankle folded beneath him and he lost his balance.

Thor caught him before he hit the ground.

"If this was real, you would be dead" Thor said harshly "Don't ever hide an injury from me."

Loki glared back at him "Yes, my king."

Thor released him and closed his eyes. His words hadn't come out the way he intended&#133;or maybe Loki had twisted his meaning around. He didn't want to differentiate anymore.

"Loki I did not mean it like that" he began, but broke off when he saw something that made him go pale.

Loki was straightening his tunic and Thor saw a thick scar going from his shoulder and heading lower.

Without thinking, he grabbed Loki again and pulled him towards himself.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Loki asked in irritation, trying to pull away "Have you lost your..."

He broke off when he realized what Thor had seen.

As if to confirm it, Thor pushed his collar down and Loki saw horror descend on his brother's face.

"Loki..." Thor nearly gasped "What happened?"

Loki wrenched himself out of his grasp "Nothing that concerns you."

"Tell me" Thor demanded

"It's nothing" Loki replied

"Tell me exactly what happened and do not lie to me again."

Loki watched him with narrowed eyes "Did you really think your friends on Earth didn't harm me when I was finally captured?"

The color left Thor's face and he felt his energy leaving him as well. "What...?"

Loki smiled at his discomfort "Poor Thor, do you want me to explain it fully? Very well." His voice was menacing "Your fellow Avenger plunged a dagger into my flesh and made it his point to prove I was nothing more than a butcher's meat to him. I maybe immortal but I felt the pain. I felt the blade slice through every fiber of my skin as he pulled down harder and harder and ignored my screams of pain. I felt it because he would not stop till me insides were cut and I was nothing more than the piece of meat he claimed me to be" there were tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall "I was cleaved like a goat while you celebrated with your friends."

Thor was leaning against Loki's wall, a hand to his head as if every word Loki had spoken was a heavy blow against his skull. He couldn't believe it - he didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be a lie, but one look at Loki and he knew it was the truth. His knees threatened to give away.

"Who - ?" Thor managed

Loki crossed his arms over his chest "That man, Anger or Fury - whatever his name was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged "It didn't matter. It had no power over me. And besides, when could I? You dragged me back here and threw me at Odin's merciless feet. I had no chance to speak."

Thor was feeling dizzy "Loki, I ..."

"Guards!" Loki cut in suddenly

The doors burst open and two armed guards hurled in.

"His majesty is not well" Loki ordered "Help him to his chambers."

"No," Thor said, standing "I am fine"

"No, you are not" Loki muttered "Now leave me in peace." 

Thor was about to argue, but suddenly felt tired. He hung his head and left the room, the guards tailing him.

As soon as the doors closed, Loki gasped and fell to the floor, a hand to his crumpled face as he held back the tears he knew would fall. His tortured eyes focused on the floor as he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and putting a palm over his mouth. His other arm was curled around his middle, keeping the pain away.

How could he? He had kept it to himself for so long, why did he tell Thor?

The hurt and confusion in Thor's eyes played before him and a new wave of sadness enveloped him. He had harmed the one person who cared about him so much it was miraculous. He had hurt him, why?

To protect himself? No, the answer was a weak one and Loki didn't believe it. He had done it to destroy the illusions he had about his friends on Earth. He had done it so that Thor could remove them from the pedestal he had placed them on. He had to know their reality.

He just did and it had shattered him

How could he?

***

The next morning, Loki didn't want to leave his chambers. Last night was fresh in his mind and he didn't want to face the morning after.

He fell back in bed and gazed at the ceiling. If he went on with today, it would be hell. If he stayed, it would be cowardly. Biting his lip as he thought, he finally made up his mind and stood.

He had become used to hell and he would sooner die than be labeled a coward.

So washed and polished, Loki went to have his breakfast. His back was proud but his feet wavered as he entered the majestic dining hall.

Thor sat on his throne, a table of food before him. He looked depressed but when Loki entered, he could have sworn Thor brightened. That feeling alone made Loki straighten his back and walk towards his king.

Thor stood to let him pass and Loki gave him a small smile. He sat at his right hand and began picking on a few cherries that were before him.

"Loki..." Thor began urgently.

"Not now, Thor" Loki said gently "Perhaps we call it a truce and not talk about it?"

Thor saw what it had taken Loki to say these words. For once, there was genuine emotion in his eyes instead of mischief, there was hope in his voice instead of lies and there was trust in his eyes instead of resentment.

Thor smiled "As you wish"

So breakfast was a peaceful event but Loki knew it would end soon. That Thor would ask questions about his scar and he would be hurt again when he discovered the answers.

The only thing on Loki's mind was how he could lie and convince Thor it was nothing.

However, after breakfast, Thor didn't say anything. He let Loki go about as he pleased and called him out only after lunch.

Loki walked as he was summoned to the throne room, his mind abuzz with lies to tell the king.

"Loki!" Thor greeted, attired in his hunting gear "Glad you could make it."

Loki glanced around questioningly "What are you up to, Thor?"

"We are going hunting" Sif replied "There has been a rumor of a wild beast running amuck in the forest and we plan on hunting it down."

"A beast other than Thor, here?" Fandral laughed, earning a glare from him king.

"And we... I was hoping you would join us" Thor asked.

Loki raised a brow "is that an order?"

"Only if you want it to be" Thor winked at him.

Loki's breath hitched suddenly. No one else had seen the gesture and for some inane reason, Loki was glad. It was his.

He mentally shook his head and focused "Then give me a few moments to get prepared."

"Granted"

***

Once the dark set in, Volstagg was the first to complain.

"I say we head on back," he muttered as their horses roamed in the forest "if we were fated to meet this creature, we would have."

"Scared, Volstagg?" Hogun asked.

"He's never scared" Fandral said "He just gets hungry. He finished his dinner on the ride here."

"Here" Thor threw his satchel at the fat man "Enjoy the feast."

Volstagg caught it, and glanced inside, his gaze widening at the food inside. He was about to dig in, then stopped more out of forced politeness than anything else "What of you, then?"

"I'll share with Loki" Thor pointed to his brother who rode next to him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, but a smile played on his lips. He didn't object.

"Did anyone bring a tent?" Fandral asked after a while.

"Everyone did" Sif answered "I gather you did not."

"No one said it was more than a day's trip" Fandral complained.

"No one had to" Hogun said "You just had to be smart enough to know."

Fandral glared at him but said nothing. He had slept under the stars more than once, he could do it again.

"We stop here" Thor pulled his horse to a stop "This is an opening and we shall keep watch incase it comes in the night."

"Yes, your majesty" Sif jumped down from her horse and began unloading it.

Thor dismounted and so did Loki. They watched as the Warrior's Three and Sif made their camp.

Loki removed his tent and began to stand it when he heard Thor from behind him.

"Fandral" Thor was saying "Since you have no tent, you shall have first watch."

Loki smiled. Before they left, Fandral suggested that Thor removed Loki's shackles so that he may transform into a watchdog. Though Thor had laughed about it, Loki sensed his anger.

He bit his lip from laughing at the man's expression. His tent was set and Sif had started a fire. Loki pulled his black cloak over his head, just like the others when the chilly wind nipped at them.

"Does someone hear anything useful?" Hogun asked.

"No" Fandral called from where he was perched on a stone hill "Nothing but your ghastly voices."

Thor chuckled "I'd say he disliked the first shift."

The others giggled and Loki smiled. He was feeling warm for the first time in a long time. He felt - happy was too strong a word - contented.

After dinner, they talked for a while before retiring. Sif entered her tent with all the grace of a lioness and Loki entered with the grace of a gazelle.

If Thor had a choice, he'd go for Loki.

Thor blinked. He did not just imagine that.

But there it was again, then strange desire lurking within him. It was deep, it was dark and it was disturbing. His mind went again to those images, sharp and pleasuring and he shook his head to remove them.

He needed to stay focused. He had a monster to hunt tonight and his watch was next.

Though the others offered, Thor had declined. He told them he should watch and they should rest in case the beast came. In truth, he needed the cool air to calm his heating blood. He had to get away from his thoughts.

But even as he thought it, his gaze moved to Loki's tent where the man was sleeping.

His hair was probably sprawled around, framing his beautiful face as his chest heaved in and out with every gentle breath.

Thor hit himself.

Enough! Focus, Thor, focus!

He went back to watching the trees and sky.

***

Loki woke to the distinct feeling that he wasn't alone.

There was someone or something in his tent.

Lifting his head slightly, he looked over his shoulder only to drop back again.

Right next to him, sleeping soundly, was the thick frame of a large animal. It looked and smelled like a dog but the horns on its head were evidence that it wasn't something so docile.

As silently as he could, Loki curled his fingers around his knife.

***

Thor heard the screeching wail and knew the animal was here.

He burst out of his tent and saw Loki bolt from his with an enraged animal on his tail.

Hogun jumped down from the watch station, confused and armed.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as his brother disappeared into the forest, the wild animal behind him.

"Sif!" Thor ordered, "pair with Fandral and Hogun team with Volstagg" he barked as he ran "Do not let the animal escape and do not ... "

He broke off when Loki came jogging back, a smile on his face, as he glanced behind him.

"Loki!" Thor ran forward and embraced his brother "You're alright!"

"Yes" Loki pushed against him "Thor, let me go."

Thor released him and looked at him "Are you hurt?"

"No" Loki was annoyed "But I will be if that thing gets loose"

" Loose?" Sif questioned and ran to where Loki had. She emerged a few seconds later, fuming.

"What is it?" Thor asked

"The thing is trapped in a ditch" Sif said "he must have fallen in as it chased Loki."

Thor laughed "You trapped it!?"

Fandral replied before Loki could "It probably fell in on its own."

Some of Loki's good humor vanished "What is wrong Fandral? Jealous of my wit? Do not fret. Someday you will gain yours."

Hogun came between them and took Hogun to kill the monster.

"Come, brother" Thor said "Let me see the beast."

Loki grinned, for once, proud.

***

The beast's head was mounted over Thor's throne. It cast a grotesque and beautiful quality around and all that viewed it knew they were protected.

The dining hall was filled to the roof with cheers and shouts of celebrations. Wine was poured feely and the food seemed never ending.

Loki sat beside Thor instead of in his room like he was used to. His plate of fruit was slowly diminishing as he watched the celebrations. The night, for him, had started fine but it was slowly becoming clear that Thor intended to question him tonight.

His king had barely touched his wine. Apparently, he wanted to keep a clear head.

Loki had never through so much trouble making up a lie nor had he ever tried to convince himself that the lie was the truth.

Thor had learned to catch his lies and would demand he tell him the truth. He would badger him till he submitted and that Loki would not allow.

It was too dire to recall.

Another cheer went up and caught Loki's attention. One Asgardian was on his hands, drinking mead at the same time.

Loki made a face at the sight.

Thor chuckled "Enjoy this, brother. They cheer for you."

Loki scoffed "They cheer for themselves, anyone but me. They have no feeling for me save hate."

Thor turned to him "Such depressing thoughts plague you. They don't suit you, Loki."

Loki frowned and realized he had blushed he turned away.

"Loki" Thor called, then touched his shoulder "What is it, brother?"

Loki looked back at him he opened his mouth to speak.

And Volstagg hollered "Thor!"

Loki looked at him and Thor had no choice but to turn his gaze to his friend as well.

"Why does his majesty not challenge me to a competition?" Volstagg hollered.

"Because there is no hope for you" Thor replied, but stood nonetheless.

Loki watched him stomp down and begin the ridiculous match.

He could relax, he thought. Thor drinking meant he wasn't going to ask Loki the questions he dreaded.

The god of mischief sat low in his chair, his helmet glinting in the dull lights the candles cast.

***

Loki was readying himself for bed when his doors were thrown open.

"His majesty requests your presence in his chambers, my prince" the guard droned, then bowed out.

Loki felt his stomach drop.

Apparently he had been wrong.

He trudged to Thor's room back straight, resolve made. He wasn't going to tell him anything.

Thor grinned when he saw him "Brother! Come, let us celebrate."

There was a table laden with food for them to enjoy.

Loki was confused "Did you not stuff yourself enough down there Thor?"

"Celebrtions shouldn't end" Thor appeared clear headed "Also, you barely ate."

"I ate enough" Loki said, taking a chair "I do not wish to be as fat as you."

"Fat!" Thor laughed "Try muscled, weakling."

Loki narrowed his gaze but picked up a pear and bit into it. Thor handed him a mug of wine.

"To you, brother" Thor said soberly "and to the victory that will not be forgotten."

He tapped their glasses together and took a long swig.

They enjoyed the feast in relative silence and soon Loki felt his mood suddenly lift.

"So, brother" Thor said, putting his glass aside "Are you ready to tell me what happened on Earth?"

Loki looked at him halfway through drinking his wine. He took a deep breath and put the glass aside.

He confidently smiled "Yes"

Thor took a deep breath "Then speak."

Loki prepared to speak all the lies he had practiced. But something else entirely, happened.

He began telling the truth almost against his will.

"When they caught me," he said "I was shackled and you placed me in the confinement cell under their lair. You left me. And that's when that man came in. he told me how I had killed his people and how he wanted justice. He told me that justice had been denied to him because I wasn't punished on their planet. And he decided to take it into his own hands. I remember how he lacerated me, how he sliced open my skin and I remember screaming&#133;for you."

Thor closed his eyes in pain.

"I could sense you were so close but there was no hope as he injured me, dug the knife in deeper and deeper till it could go no more. I called for you again and again but you didn't hear me, Thor. You never came."

Loki suddenly put a hand to mouth, the tears in his eyes quivering as he watched his brother. He was shivering and his face depicted horror.

What had he done?

Thor didn't move and Loki couldn't. What had happened? Where did his lies go?  

He stood on shaky feet and Thor moved.

"Loki"

Loki stepped back, a hand on his mouth "I ... "

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Thor asked

Loki backed away, hand still on his mouth. He shook his head "No ... "

"Loki, wait" Thor moved forward and Loki ran.

He pulled aside the doors and ran down the hall into his own chambers. He intended to lock them, but Thor opened them and forced his way inside.

"No!" Loki said, stepping back "I will not talk. I have harmed you enough already."

It was becoming easier to lie, he suddenly realized.

"I'm tired, leave me alone." He lied

"Loki, do not ask me to leave" Thor said.

"Forget what I said" Loki replied "I didn't mean it. It was a lie."

"No it wasn't"

"Yes, Thor" Loki said "it was"

"No, it wasn't," Thor said a little louder "You couldn't lie to me. I made sure of that!"

Loki stilled, watched his brother with a confused gaze.

"I put a potion in your drink" Thor said "a truth serum. You couldn't lie to me. Apparently it is wearing off."

Loki's mouth was slightly opened to help him breathe as he digested what Thor had said.

"What?" he asked.

"Loki, I ... " Thor began

"You ... " Loki began "How could you?"

"I had to know, Loki" Thor pleaded

"No, you didn't" the younger man said "I didn't want to tell you anything."

"Loki ... "

"Leave" Loki said, his face angry

"Brother... "

"I said leave!" Loki yelled "Don't you dare talk to me after what you have done. Do you even know how it makes me feel? How used I suddenly feel?"

Thor moved to him, but stopped at the venom in his gaze. " I just had to know."

"Oh you had to?" Loki asked dangerously "Fine. I was hurt. I was pain and you never arrived. I needed my brother but he wasn't there, he was out celebrating with the people that were torturing me. I was left to bleed on the floor, gasping for air from the lungs that man had sliced open and I still believed you would come. But when you didn't, I vowed to keep it to myself, this humiliation that I suffered at the hands of men you called friends. I vowed that I would take it to my grave because it killed me every night I relived it. For two hundred years I had to live that night over and over till I thought I would go insane!"

Tears fell freely from his face now. His hands were shaking but his voice was steady "I didn't have my magic to fix myself or I would have. I spent so long in silence because I was leaving it behind. Only to have you rip it open and place it before me!"

Thor winced as if he had been struck.

 "I forgot it" Loki looked at Thor, then yelled "I had forgotten it! Wasn't my punishment enough that you had to splay this in front me?!"

Thor looked at him with anguished eyes "I wanted to help you, brother. Is it so wrong?"

"Not everyone wants your help" Loki muttered, wiping at his tears "Not everyone welcomes it."

"Loki ... " Thor moved to him.

Loki stepped back "Get out."

Loki was shivering and his tears were brimming again. But his back was proud.

"Got out!" he yelled

Thor stepped back, his own eyes wet and did as he was told.

The doors closed and Loki walked off to the balcony.

Asgard looked so peaceful.

Another wave of anger rose in him and he screamed. He screamed at the sky, at the fates, at destiny and at himself, till his throat was sore.

Then he put a hand to his head and sunk to his feet.

How could he?

 


	3. infiltrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst, drama and revelations for the King of Asgard

Thor lay back in his bed, twirling the small pink flower between his fingers as his mind traveled back over tonight's ball. The changing of the seasons brought on cooler weather and the much awaited winter ball. He knew the preparations were made months in advance for the peasantry because it was their one chance to enter the magnificent castle.  It was their first time to dine and dance with the royalty they admired from afar. It was actually their food the peasants wanted. Lately, Thor had become aware of the fact that though his rule had helped the poor, there were many still in need of shelter and basic things like clothes and food. He vowed to change that.

His father had been a good king, but he had focused mostly on conquering, controlling and order. Things like food were petty for him.

The flower twisted slowly, then fast paced at he moved it idly. The ball had been a success and a soft smile played on his lips as he remembered the never ending line of women that had been before him, too timid to ask him to dance but too stubborn to back off. He had danced with all of them. They had been delighted, bouncing off when he bowed to the end of a song and he had been refused the dinner so lavishly spread out before the crowd.

Since the number of people arriving had been immense, the ball had taken place outside, in the palace grounds, under the open sky and stars. The wintering breeze had played around the dancing and laughing couples and everyone had enjoyed themselves. Thor was proud. He had a feeling the night would not soon be forgotten. It was magnificent, the food bountiful, the crowd happy, and the lights dim enough for both privacy and glow. Nothing was amiss.

Except Loki.

Thor groaned and put his head back on the headboard.

Why? Why did he have to think about his brother again and again? Why did he have to think about how he broke that trust, that fine thread of peace between them, just to satisfy his curiosity? Why?

It had been months since that last episode with Loki and Thor had yet to gain forgiveness. Whatever ground he had gained with his brother, he'd lost. Loki was now back in isolation in his room, his books his only company, with no contact with the outside world.

The few requests Thor had sent over the weeks following the incident were sent back with no apology and refused.

Thor eventually stopped but his chest felt like someone was leaking acid into it, drop by drop, breath by breath.

He had tried distracting himself, with hunting, battling and ruling a kingdom. One would think it would suffice.

It didn't and he found himself thinking about the prince more and more. First, the thoughts were of regret. About how he could have asked him differently, how he could have just left it alone. Then as the months passed, Thor was just sorry. He shouldn't have pressed the issue and he knew it. It must have tortured Loki to talk about it. Then his thoughts went to how Loki might heal; he needed to. And eventually thoughts about how he himself could heal from Loki's venom. And it was here that his thoughts always turned to a dark path.

Thor shook head and sat up.

What was wrong with him?

The answer didn't take long to come and it was highly unexpected.

A flash of images came into him. Loki writhing beneath him, devoid of clothes, back arched, neck bowed back over Thor's thick arm as he moaned in the pleasure Thor pressed on him.

Thor stood so quickly it made his head spin.

"Odin's beard..." he quickly stepped out of his room. The intimacy was making it difficult to breathe.

Outside, the cool air was a welcome hit and Thor closed his eyes against it, reveling in the weather. All heated thoughts were magically taken from him. He ignored the small stab of regret their leaving left him with.

Walking over, he opened a window outside the royal chambers hall and breathed. More cool air, more heat vanishing.

He had almost forgotten about Loki, his thoughts going back to the ball and his kingdom when a small sound caught his attention.

The doors to Loki's chambers opened.

Thor felt his heart drop. He glanced at his own door, knowing he wasn't going to make it back in time, but he needn't have bothered.

As he watched, soft voiced drifted from inside the darkened room. A short feminine giggle, a masculine growl of laughter, then hushed voices.

Then a young maiden emerged from Loki's room.

Obviously, books weren't his only company.

Her hair was undone, but she was making it up as she talked to the other occupant in the room. Since her head was turned away, Thor noticed the red marks on her neck. It didn't take a scholar to guess where they had come from. She smiled again and turned as the door closed behind her. Her swollen lips were smiling and she walked towards Thor, apparently, not having seen him yet.

She looked up and froze.

"My king!" she fell onto a bow.

Thor held back the rise of pure jealousy in him. He was a king and a man&#133;he didn't get jealous of females!

What was wrong with him!?

"No, no it's alright" Thor forced himself to say, ignoring the impulse that made him want to yank her up and throw her out the window, and held her shoulders. They were marked as well. Damn you, Loki.

 "It's alright" he helped her up "be on your way, lady."

"Yes, my king" she bowed and hurried off.    

"Stupid tramp" Thor muttered, then put a hand over his mouth.

What in all of Asgard was that!?

He returned to his room before he did something else to embarrass himself in his own eyes. He grabbed a thick cloak and all but ran out.

He needed more than fresh air now.

***

Thor...

Thor moved but didn't awaken.

"Thor?" a voice called gently in the distance.

Thor smiled and cushioned his head on something soft.

"Shall I kick him..?" a new voice asked

"Thor, wake up, damn it!"

The slap across his cheek woke him up.

"Who dares to smack his king!?" Thor roared as he sat up, fully awake.

Fandral coughed to cover up his laugh and ducked out of sight. Hogun remained stoic, though a smile played at his lips and Sif was standing closest to him, humor shining in her eyes.

"Would my king please help explain why he sleeps among the sheep?" she managed without smiling.

"What?" Thor looked around and balked.

The sheep he was holding like a pillow bleated at him indignantly and stood, shaking its wool of Thor's smell. It huffed off into the distance.

Fandral and Volstagg snorted in laughter as Sif kept concealing hers behind her hand. Hogun was turned away, suspiciously coughing, but no sound came out.

"I think you offended her" Fandral commented.

Thor groaned and rubbed his face, the world spinning suddenly.

"What happened?" he muttered

"Apparently, last night got you" Fandral and Volstagg helped him up "Consider yourself lucky. Two men were found sleeping under the pigs."

Thor made a face in disgust.

Then he remembered last night.

He had walked into a pub and drank himself blind trying to forget about Loki. This was probably the end result.

He groaned again.

"Come on," Volstagg said as he walked him back "Let's get you off to bed."

"Or a bath" Fandral said from the other side.

Thor was able to walk halfway through, but his friends remained at his side till he reached his chambers. They didn't leave like he would think they would, so he turned and frowned at them.

"I can take care of myself now" Thor said "you may leave."

"Alright," Sif bowed out with the men but Fandral remained standing.

Thor glared at him daring him to say something, anything.

Fandral had the gall.

"Does my liege want any messages left to the sheep he befouled?"

He laughed and ducked out the door to avoid the goblet that had become mysteriously air borne.

***

The gardens were peaceful, shadowed and inviting. The clouds had cast a pleasant shade over them and Loki was itching to go. He hadn't left his room for a long time for fear of running into his older brother and only ventured out at night when he was sure the buffoon was sleeping.

Though night seemed to suit him, almost too perfectly, he wanted a taste of the light. He realized he was yearning for it.  His gaze went to the accursed shackles. If he was free of these, he could transform into something, a raven perhaps, to take him over and into the skies of Asgard.

But such imaginings were useless. He was trapped, imprisoned. Yes, he lived in a palace, but it was his prison. It was a gilded cage of gold and beauty and he thought he would die beating himself against the bars, trying to escape.

Loki sighed. He was on his balcony now, gazing down and he caught sight of something he hadn't seen in years.

Thor was being escorted back after last night's party.

Thor

Anger and betrayal rose inside him like hot lava. It was dampened quickly with regret and sorrow. Regret at how he had built a wall around his brother and himself and sorrow at what had transpired between them.

Idly, his tapered fingers reached under his collar and touched his mark.

He pulled back like he'd been stung. He didn't need to think about that.

But he was forced to now, almost against his will.

When Fury had knifed him, he had left no room for error. It had taken four years for Loki to heal, four years of breathing through a gash in his lung, four years of living with an opened chest, four years of living with unimaginable pain, four years of watching his body make and leak blood all over the floor. His heart had been sliced too, and he knew he should be dead, but he wasn't. He was alive to feel it all, every spasm of agony, every slice, every anguish his cleaving had left. His immortality was his curse and in the end he had done what needed to be done.

When he wasn't passed out from the torture, Loki pushed his chest closed one day and wrapped his torn clothes around it the next. It had nearly killed him. Nearly, to his regret.

Thor didn't know about how he had healed and he wasn't about to tell him again. Nothing could be done anyway. He had lived through it.

Sadly.

A noise caught his attention. There was a small movement in the balcony around his.

It was the royal balcony and Loki didn't need to know who was going to step out.

He slowly made his way back into his room, leaving the pleasant inviting grounds behind.

***

Thor sighed as he sunk low into his bath, the water taking him in till his neck. It was warm and relaxing, waving his hair with every ripple, caressing his skin with its magic touch. He welcomed it and stayed like that, still beneath the waters, till he realized he was a king and as such, daytime luxuries like baths were somewhat difficult to indulge in.

Reluctantly sitting up, he began soaping himself and within minutes, he was done. Walking out of the bath, he put on clean clothes and rushed to the throne room.

The room glowed with all of his might and when Thor entered, the few people around smiled and greeted him with a warmth absent in his father's time.

Taking his helmet from a servant, Thor sat in his throne and waited for the day to begin. His first order of business was with the man who held would help him give money and other things of need to the needy.

He was a bird of a man, thin, reedy and the kind many stayed away from. The records keeper was old, his hair thinning and a bald pate shining in the lights.

"My liege" he bowed

Thor took an immediate dislike to him, but as king, he was forbidden to show it. "Good man, have you done as I asked?"

"Asked, my king?" the Keeper rasped "Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Then approach the throne with your findings" Thor commanded.

The Keeper walked forward, bones creaking and when he reached Thor and kneeled, the king could smell sweat on him. It took all his will not to wrinkle his nose.

"The commoners have a small colony on the outskirts of our kingdom, you Highness" he grated "An encampment of about fifty. The feed on leaves and other fruits the forest has to offer and as such are avoiding starvation."

Thor narrowed his eyes "How much will it take to make them houses within the city and to get them good jobs?"

The Keeper pretended to think "Round about the whole budget for the military's new armor."

Well that complicates things.

"How many in need of good armor?" Thor asked

"More than half the army, my king" the man replied "they would repair it, but they were promised more."

Thor's fingers played a tattoo over the throne's arm. "Mayhap you should get more information on the subject. See how many can be repaired and how many are irreparable. We shall only give out new ones to those who really need it."

Irritation flared up in the man's eyes but he just smiled "As is your command, my king."

As soon as the man left, Thor raised a hand and his minister ran over.

"Make sure you appoint a new Keeper by this afternoon" Thor ordered softly.

The minister smiled, approving his decision "Anything you desire, sir."

The minister left and a peasant walked over to the throne, kneeling low.

"My king" she whimpered.

"Speak" Thor said gently, smiling at the young girl.

Taken in by his smile, the girl gained a little confidence "My lord, my family is in desperate need of help. An illness has taken my father and brother both. My mother passed when I was but twelve and I have no one else. Our healer has no solution to the problem, but he is nothing more than a village healer. He has no professional education" small tears were falling from her face "I cant afford a good healer, please my lord, could you do something? I will lose everyone if you don't."

Thor nodded grimly "Minister"

The man rushed over again.

"See to it that the man and his son are brought here and that their illness is fixed" Thor said "Make sure they stay here and offer this young girl some quarters while her family recuperates."

"Thank you" the girl cried, rushing over before anyone could stop her. She fell in front of Thor and kissed his cape "Thank you, my king"

Thor gently pulled her up "Thank me when your family is better, lady, not a moment before."

He thought she would start crying but a maid gently pulled her down and escorted her from the premises.

Thor sat back and his eyes roved the few people in his throne room. They all had increased adoration in their eyes.

Thor almost glowed.

***

Loki pulled his finger from one end to the other, watching the water's trail absently. The stars in the water danced at his movement and he smiled lightly.

He had no magic and yet he moved stars.

His gaze ended on his shackles again and he cursed them. He would have to repent for them to be taken off.

He didn't intend to.

His fingers sparked some escaped magic and a soft color was added to the water. He made it swim across, under the water like snakes, then made it leap out and twirl in the air like dolphins. Then he turned it into two, two shapes that darted in and out of the water, leapt into the air and back in the life giving substance, as he sat on the edge of the large fountain underneath his balcony.

It was well past midnight and all good citizens were sleeping. The few that were awake were the guards and well, thieves.

Loki wasn't worried. No one was going to attack him. The last time it had happened, two guards were dead, their bodies dumped at sea. Since the details of their deaths were not known, many suspected Loki of killing them and kept their distance.

Crickets jumped about and played their music behind him in the silence. To him, this was music, night was music and he listened to it as he played in the water.

He didn't notice the dark figure that watched him from the royal balcony.

Thor bit his lip as he debated on what to do.

It had been months since he had seen Loki and he had a desperate desire to see him. It was almost gnawing at his insides, coiling its nails around his flesh and pulling. The other side of him wanted to leave his brother in peace. He'd had a long day, solving problems and fixing his repertoire more firmly as an approachable king, that his muscles just wanted to lie back and sleep.

However as he watched Loki play with something in the water -  what are those? Ribbons? Thor's mind was already made up. 

Hoisting his hammer into the air, Thor launched himself into the skies.

He landed with a thump a few yards away from Loki. But the younger god was too busy with his game to notice.

He thought about calling to him, opened his mouth to say his name, but a twig crunched under his foot and beat him to it.

Loki's head spun around, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Thor!" his eyes were surprised.

"Brother" Thor said lamely

There was happiness there, but Loki stepped on it and his expression became neutral.

"Why are you awake?" Loki said "no maidens to warm your bed?"

Thor smirked "I could ask you the same, brother."

"What?" Loki asked, not moving as Thor sat next to him.

"That girl, a few nights ago" Thor kept his voice cool, devoid of jealousy and only just managed it "Who was she?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the tone. It was almost too light "Just a maiden, Thor."

"What's her name?" Thor questioned "Or is that forbidden to me?"

Loki glanced at him, then at the water "Althea. Why? Do you fancy her?"

I fancy her dead.

"No, just inquiring" Thor said, keeping the venom out of his voice "Do you intend to call on her again?"

Loki gave him a strange look "Why are you here, Thor?"

Thor sighed "I wanted to see you."

The words were simple, cavalier, but they weighted heavily. To Loki, they sounded pleading. To Thor, they sounded desperate.

Loki put his hand in the water, moving it about gracefully "What makes you think I want to see you?"

Thor watched his slender hand "You haven't left."

The hand stopped "I guess I haven't."

"Loki..."

"Don't start that, Thor" Loki said "You aren't so dense as to start talking about what I think you are going to talk about. If you want to shut me out for another six months, just tell me."

"I shut you out?" Thor stood suddenly.

"Yes" Loki turned to look at him.

"I did everything save get on my knees to ask you to join me in more than one occasion and you refused them all" Thor said, anger suddenly rising.

Why was he angry?

"You know why I did that" Loki said, turning his gaze away "I couldn't bear to see you. Not after you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Thor repeated angrily "I was trying to help you, can you still not see that?"

Why was he starting this again? He finally got what he had wanted and this is what he was doing with it?

"I didn't need your help" Loki stood, glaring at his brother "I didn't want it then and I don't want it now."

"Why not?" Thor asked "Because you are too proud for it? Because it is below you?"

"No" Loki turned away.

"Or is it because you're afraid?" Thor suddenly said.

It was meant as a jibe, but the way Loki froze and the way he turned his back to Thor, anguish and surprise in his eyes, Thor knew he'd hit a nerve.

"What?" Thor questioned the unspoken truth.

"It seems you're not at daft as I imagined you to be" Loki said flatly, turning to leave.

No!

"Loki!" Thor moved forward and grabbed his arm "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to&#133;"

"What did you say?" Loki turned to look at him with emerald eyes.

"Huh?" Thor grunted

"What did you say just now?" Loki asked, a strange expression in his eyes.

Thor sighed " I said I didn't know how - "

"The other thing" Loki cut in.

Thor frowned "I'm sorry?"

Loki suddenly punched him.

Thor stumbled back, shocked, as he rubbed his jaw.

"You stupid, idiotic, moronic, unmitigated ass!" Loki said, lunging at him again "All you needed was to say those stupid words and you couldn't even do that!?"

Thor was too surprised as Loki tackled him. It was when he fell to the ground that his sense was literally knocked into him.

"Loki!" he quickly maneuvered himself and trapped Loki in a successful headlock "What is wrong?"

"I can't believe - " he grunted, trying to get out of the lock "That someone as stupid as you ... ugh ... could be king!"

Thor was stupefied "What?"

Loki got his head loose and pushed back his ruffled hair "You sent me commands and summons like the arrogant king you are, but did you ever thing about apologizing!?"

Thor stared at him as he stood "Apologize?"

"Yes, every heard of it?" Loki straightened his clothing "Bloody idiot."

 Then it clicked "I had to apologize?"

"You think, you'd get that by now" Loki was straightening a few rebel strands of hair.

Thor scoffed, then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Loki snapped

But Thor only laughed harder. He was happy, he was relieved, he was, he realized, feeling so light he wanted to fly.

With a mighty roar of laughter, Thor grabbed Loki, threw him over his shoulder and shot straight into the air.

"Thor! Are you mad?" Loki detangled himself from his own royal robes "Put me down at ...." his words ended in a gasp when he saw they were flying hundreds of feet into the air. He grabbed Thor tightly.

"What?" Thor said "I can't hear you, brother? Put you down?"

"Don't you dare!" Loki yelled at him, eyes shooting venom "Take us down at once!"

"Why?" Thor asked, grinning "Don't you like flying?"

Dipping Mjolnir, Thor took them for a nosedive, laughing as he heard Loki yelp.

"Stop this at once, Thor!" Loki yelled over the howling wind.

"Where is your sense of fun, Loki?" Thor asked, through his smile.

"On Midgard, where I was defeated!" Loki replied.

That pretty much killed Thor's mood.

They landed with a thump and Loki removed himself from Thor, setting himself right again.

"Is it true?" Thor asked soberly after a moment or two of silence had passed.

"Is what true, Thor?" Loki asked distractedly. He pulled a twig out of his hair.

"That your fun was killing people?"

Loki stopped mid-motion and turned to him "If you think I tried to conquer Midgard because I was bored, you are wrong. I wanted to take over that planet. I wanted to turn those people into my slaves and I wanted to make them worship me. It is all very simple."

"Why?" Thor asked sadly, all previous mood defeated.

Loki shrugged "The heart wants what it wants, I guess."

"And what did your heart want?" Thor asked

"Power, rule, supremacy" Loki said "I was a prince of two places and would be king of none. I guess I wanted some sort of compensation."

"What about now?" Thor asked, his hand tightening on his hammer.

Loki shrugged "Nothing. I learnt my lesson, brother. You needn't worry."

Thor relaxed then, as Loki was leaving, he realized something Loki had said.

"What do you mean prince of two places?"

Loki glanced at him "Hmm?"

"Prince of two worlds?" Thor asked "is that what you are saying?"

Loki smirked "Did Odin not tell you?"

Thor shook his head.

Loki smiled bitterly "Well then allow me to introduce you&#133;" he bowed "To Loki Laufeyson, not to be crowned prince of Jotunhiem."

Thor paled and when Loki raised his head, he knew the younger had noticed.

"I - "

"No need to hide your disgust, Thor" Loki said cynically "I can see it in your pallor."

 "No, Loki" Thor said "I am not disgusted - just surprised."

"It's alright" Loki drawled "I am getting used to it."

"Loki, I am not disgusted" Thor repeated.

"Then why did you grow so pale, my liege?" Loki asked.

Thor didn't have an answer.

So when Loki sneered and turned around to leave him, Thor panicked.

The golden haired god reached out spun Loki around, intending to grab him in a crushing hug. However, at the same time, Loki stepped on the slick marble floor of the castle veranda and when Thor seized him, he slipped.

It was comical, really, how Loki was spun around in mid fall and then held up by his brother. But to the two of them, it was anything but funny.

Thor was holding Loki more like a lover holding his maiden before the first kiss. Loki had an arm around Thor's shoulder, his nails digging into his back as he held for balance. Thor's arm was around his waist, the other around the wrist of the hand Loki had on his chest.

Thor could feel Loki's heartbeat through his fingertips. Or was it his own?

He couldn't tell. All he was suddenly aware of was how beautiful Loki's eyes were when they had stars in them. How pale his skin was when untouched by scars of the past and how delicate his lips were when he spoke.

"You big lummox!" Loki said, pushing him away and straightening "I could have fallen, I hope you know."

But Thor wasn't listening. His mind was on his current problem. The close premises with the object of his desires had a very noticeable effect on him.

"If you wanted to continue wrestling with me," Loki was saying, pulling at his sleeve in what seemed to be the hundredth time, "You could have - "

There was a twirl of wind that cut him.

Looking behind him, Loki found himself alone.

"Interesting" he muttered, he gazed at the balcony Thor had landed on "That, my king, needs to be explained."

***

Thor locked his chamber doors and began pacing. He prayed that Loki wouldn't come after him to see what went wrong.

Loki. He desired his own brother!? Oh great Odin this was going to destroy him, this would be the end of him, this would - 

"Thor? Open the door" Loki called through his knocks.

That would be the end of him, actually.

"Not a good time," Thor called back

"Are you joking?" Loki asked, his voice annoyed.

"No, brother" Thor replied "I do not jest. Please leave me."

There was no reply but a few seconds later, Loki's doors closed.

Thor relaxed somewhat. How was he going to overcome this? He had been dealing with this so far, but a physical reaction this intense would be noticed by someone as sharp as Loki.

Which reminded him; he needed a cool bath to help his&#133;problem.

Running mostly the cold water, Thor removed his clothes and jumped in. The effect was instantaneous.

He yelped at the cold water, the high pitched sound echoing through the bathroom, and dunked himself in.

The cold water cooled his desire hit blood and he decided to enjoy it.

He surfaced from the large bath, water cascading down his torso, and pushed his hair back.

"You left me to bathe!?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Loki!" Thor barked and spun around, lost his balance and splashed back into the water.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the ungraceful stunt "Extraordinary."

Thor surfaced again and shook the hair out of his eyes "How ... how did you get in?"

Loki straightened off the wall he was leaning on and nodded behind Thor. Thor turned and found a window open.

Thor turned back to him "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what made my brother, a king, jump like a frightened rabbit and hide" Loki said dryly "Apparently it was body odor."

Thor had no explanation. "Uh..."

Loki raised a hand to stop him "Don't bother. I was leaving, anyway."

"Wait" Thor walked over to the edge of the large bath "About what you said. I would never be disgusted with you, brother. I knew of your Jotun heritage, I just didn't know your lineage. I guess I didn't hide my suprize well. But I am not disgusted nor will I ever be. You are my brother and I love you. Do not ever doubt that."

Loki nodded and remained silent. However, Thor saw some emotion behind those eyes.

"Now you may leave" Thor said mostly to dispel the lingering desire "Your king warrants privacy."

Loki narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to Thor, holding up his middle finger. He then turned and left without a word.

Thor frowned at the strange gesture but shrugged. It was probably something only Loki would know.

***

The next morning, Loki was in the gardens, attired in his winter clothes and walking along the path. His gloved hands held a small book he was engulfed in as his booted feet went about of their own accord.

"It is surprisingly difficult not to mess him up" Fandral said, leaning on the wall beside Volstagg "He looks innocent. Hardly suits him."

Volstagg threw a cherry in the air and caught it in his mouth "Doesn't suit him at all"

Behind them, Sif and Hogun clanked their weapons together, trying to drive out the boredom of the slow day.

"What would you suggest?" Fandral asked, frowning when Volstagg pulled away the fruit he was reaching for.

"Throwing something at him" Volstagg replied "Damned Jotun."

Fandral hissed at him, looking around "Don't say that word. You know what the penalty is."

Volstagg shrugged "Never liked him."

"Neither did I" Fandral relaxed back "which begs the question&#133;should we rough him up a bit? Teach him a little something?"

Volstagg smiled.

So absorbed was Loki in his reading, he never saw Thor's friends come up behind him till Fandral snatched the book out of his hands.

"Hey!" Loki said, glaring at him

"What are you reading?" Fandral asked looking at the book

"Nothing you can comprehend" he grunted when Volstagg put an arm about him heavily.

"Why not?" Fandral asked, carelessly flipping through the book "What language is this?"

Loki tried to lunge at him, but Volstagg held him back.

"Stop whatever you intend to do" Loki warned "Before you regret it."

"Oh ho!" Volstagg whooped "Mighty big words for someone so frail"

Loki wrenched out of his grasp "Only idiots underestimate on appearances. You may keep the book if you like. It won't do your wit much good, though." He smiled "That's a lost cause."

Fandral dropped the book on the ground, humor vanishing "If there is something on your silver tongue I suggest you say it properly." He didn't take it well when his intelligence was insulted.

Loki smiled, the gesture almost feral "Why? Couldn't understand what I said?"

"Fandral" Volstagg warned.

"You had better stop insulting me" Fandral said "Or ... "

"Or what?" Loki challenged "You will beat me to a pulp? Go ahead, I dare you."

 A staring match began.

Loki was strained like a cat. Fandral was as ready as a bear.

"Fandral!"

The man looked to where he was called.

Thor stood there, a confused expression on his face "What is the matter?"

"Nothing that needs your attention, brother" Loki said, still glaring at Fandral.

"Just a match" Fandral replied at the same time.

Thor glanced between the two. His demeanor was calm, but his eyes were blazing. "Which is it?"

"A match" Loki said, sneering "Fandral here wanted to prove himself to his friends. I was merely helping him."

"Really?" Thor asked, not believing him in the least "then why don't we take this to the tarps?"

Loki didn't show his surprise but Thor knew him enough to know that the prince had not expected this. He had wanted to leave in peace, but since he had lied to Thor, again, the thunder god wanted to teach him a lesson.

"What?" Fandral asked, suddenly not as angry as he was earlier "No need for that"

"Yes, Thor" Loki  said, crossing his arms "I find myself inclined to agree with your dear friend here."

"Nonsense" Thor said putting his arms heavily around their heads and leading them away "Any match with that much fervor deserves the tarps. Does it not, Sif?"

The lady in question nodded "Yes, my king."

"See?"Thor said "Even Lady Sif agrees."

Both Loki and Fandral looked at each other with accusing gazes.

This is all your fault.  

***

Loki knew Thor was angry. Few, if any, people had the ability to know his brother was angered and Loki could always tell.

He slipped on his armor.

It was new. The one brought back from Earth had long since been destroyed by Loki himself, in the hopes of ridding himself of the memories attached to it. However, some things had the tendency to stay despite efforts to dislodge them.

His hand swam over the cloth and armor that sealed his scars vaguely.

He shook his head against the plaguing memories and resumed his dressing.

This wasn't the smartest of things he had gotten himself into, but when facing an angry Thor, he decided there was nothing bad about a tactical surrender.

The arena was flooded, to Loki's dismay, and Fandral was busy glorying in the cheers.

Apparently the news of the very official match had spread and when he saw Thor, sitting on the largest chair in the spectators above the open air stadium, Loki had a feeling the presence of the people had something to do with him. He didn't smile like Loki was used to and the younger man could tell he was still angry.

Thor didn't approve of Loki's tirades against his friends and had told him off more than once about it. This time, he had decided to something about it.

Loki pretended not to notice the way the cheers dulled at his arrival and he gave Thor a knowing glance.

See, brother, I told you they despised me.

Thor remained aloof. He neither cheered nor smiled at him. He looked every bit the king Odin had been.

The thought only made Loki shudder. He moved under the ropes, staff held in his hand and faced Fandral.

"You ready, princess?" Fandral nodded.

Loki didn't reply, focusing on his armor instead. He knew the way Fandral fought and he knew his weaknesses. Talking was one way Fandral kept his opponent out of focus. Not replying to him was a strategy Loki learnt from Thor. It kept Fandral on the edge.

As an answer, Loki brought one end of his staff close and began twisting it off. A wicked dagger glinted off its end, reflecting Fandral in it. The man was surprised as he raised his own twin blades, a recent development in his fighting preference.

As the warriors took an aggressive stance, the crowd silenced. They awaited the bell Thor would ring as their king.

Loki closed his eyes and began silencing everything around him. It was his way of focusing. Gradually, the crowd's noise dulled, the clanking of glasses of ale and the laughter of wenches disintegrated. The world around him died, till only he heard was his own heartbeat, the sound of Fandral's agitated breathing and the faint hum of anticipation everywhere.

The bell rang.

Loki's eyes opened, green fire blazing within.

Fandral swung his blades at him, one after the other. Loki jumped back and used his staff to send one of them back. The other missed his by centimeters. Fandral didn't give him any time before attacking again. Loki ducked as one blade went over his head and dug his staff into the ground when the second one aimed for his ankles.

 He looked up just as Fandral's foot collided with his face and Loki was thrown back.

 The crowd cheered.

Wiping the blood from his face, Loki glanced at Thor who watched dispassionately. Though Loki knew it wasn't allowed for a king to show preference, it still hurt him a little. He was so used to Thor's adoration that when he was taken, he felt empty.

Fandral's intake of breath alerted him and he held up his staff in both hands. Blocking his blades, Loki kicked him in the gut and delivered a spinning kick to his head when he bent over. Fandral fell down and pushed himself back up again, bringing his swords in for another attack. Loki side stepped it and put a neat slash on the handsome man's cheek. Fandral backed up, a hand on the bleeding gash. Loki sneered at him.

The crowd gasped. Loki had scored a point. 

There was a small bell to announce his point and the boys near the score board put a single line under Loki's name.

Fandral rushed at him again, his anger clearly sounded in the battle cry he gave. Loki waited for the opportune moment, then stepped back, putting another shallow gash on Fandral's back where his armor didn't protect him.

The bell rang again, Loki scoring a point. A second line was placed under the first point the prince had made.

Fandral was red in the face, anger plain, as he circled the arena "So the little princess has claws?"

Loki didn't reply, he attacked.

Fandral wasn't expecting him to lash out like he did and lost a valuable asset.

Loki swung his staff, faking a left that Fandral tried to block. When the path was cleared, Loki placed another gash on his face.

Fandral growled in anger and pain, rubbing at his injury and consequently bloodying his face.

The crowds were betting again. On whom, Loki didn't know nor did he care. His attention was on his opponent.

The bell rang again, enticing Fandral's temper.

"You're just lucky" he said as the two men circled each other "you have no talent for this. I just have to wait for your luck to run out."

Loki merely smirked "Believe whatever soothes you."

Fandral threw one of his swords aside and opted for his older fighting style.

Loki straightened from his stance and twirled the middle of his staff. He pulled the weapon apart, revealing two identical scepters, one with a blade at its end.

Fandral smiled.

The match began in earnest, leaving the audience on the edge of their seats.

Fandral attacked with hard, trained thrusts and Loki dodged them with calculated, careful grace. When Loki attacked, Fandral stopped them with brute force that left Loki breathless and the audience cheering.

Thrust, parry, plunge, block. Slash

Fandral's point.

Parry, parry, lunge, thrust. Cut.

Loki's point.

Lunge, thrust. Cut

Loki scored.

Thrust, block, parry. Slash

Fandral's point.

Eventually they reached a tie breaker. The first to gain a point would win.

Loki spun around, a deadly weapon as the staff in his hands rotated with him. Fandral backed up, then put his sword to use, trying to relieve Loki of the scepter. But Loki's grip was strong and his other sword was knocked from his hand.

Weaponless, Fandral raised his hands glaring at Loki when he stopped and pushed the blade close to Fandral's jugular.

Loki smiled.

He extended his blade and cut the binds that held up Fandral's armor. He put a near gash in the front of his shirt.

The bell rung, Loki won.

Like his earlier win, the crowd was silent. He removed his armor front as a sign of the match ending.

Thor stood magnificently from the silence. Everyone awaited his verdict.

He raised his hands and started to applaud.

A slow, hesitant clapping soon turned into an unbearable sound. Loki nearly felt over whelmed.

The clapping continued, all around him, then the people stood in a mark of respect. Loki watched as they began cheering and applauding, his head going from one sode to the next, his silver tongue silenced in surprise.

So busy was he, he didn't notice the man climb over the arena ropes. He only heard him.

"Jotun scum!"

Loki spun around and tried to block the drunken man. But he was a second too late.

The thin carving knife latched itself in his chest and Loki screamed in agony.

***

Thor clapped and a faint smile played on his lips as Loki looked around him, awed by the applause.

Loki was a complicated man but the smallest things seemed to enchant him. Thor almost laughed at the bewildered expression on the man's face.

However, his smile vanished when he saw a knife wielding man, obviously drunk, run for his brother.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed "Look out!"

This mighty voice was drowned in the applause and Thor could only watch in horror as Loki turned. His heart stopped when his brother raised his hands in front of his face to block his assailant and Thor screamed when he failed and the blade landed right in his chest.

The crowd yelled in horror and shock. The guards moved to the fallen prince and Thor pushed everyone aside as he tried to get to his brother.

Thor jumped into the ring, pushing aside the guards to fall on his knees next to Loki.

"Loki!"

"Get us a cot!" a guard yelled.

Thor looked at his brother. The knife was inserted just next to his heart and Loki's eyes were unfocused.

"Not again ..." his raven haired god muttered "Please ... 

Thor swallowed and shook his head. First things first he needed to get Loki to a healer.

Gently lifting his limp brother in his arms, Thor cut a path through the parting crowd, shouting orders.

"Tell the healers to make a bed and tell them to be ready before I arrive!"

He raced down the corridor and felt Loki's blood drip down his arms. The feeling was ghastly and it only made his run faster. He reached the infirmary in record time.

His hands full at the moment, Thor kicked the doors to the infirmary open and ran in.

"Healer, I need help, this is an emergency!"

The healer jumped from his position, moving the curtains aside for a bed.

Loki screamed when Thor put him on the bed, blood dripping from his wound. His eyes were closed against the pain and he breathed heavily.

"Someone hold him down as I remove the knife"

A young man moved forward to hold Loki down. Thor put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

He put his hands on Loki's shoulder "Brother, I am here, don't worry."

Loki looked at him through slit eyes. He didn't say anything, just kept breathing in an attempt to keep himself calm.

The healer gripped the handle of the knife and began to pull.

Loki screamed, arching his neck and trying to lift himself off but Thor held him down.

"Loki, it will be alright!" Thor said over the screaming.

The healer was pulling slowly to make sure the knife didn't damage anything on the way out and Loki's screams began more agonized by the second. They echoed in the infirmary, in the halls and seemed to echo through the castle itself.

Finally the knife was out. Loki's shriek of pain echoed in the distance. He was gasping, trying to make the pain leave but it wasn't working.

"Take his shirt off" the healer commanded.

Thor felt Loki grab his forearm suddenly. He looked down at him.

"Don't...let them... undress me" Loki panted.

Thor frowned in confusion "They have to fix you"

"No" Loki breathed "Thor, listen to me..."

But Thor was suddenly pushed away.

"My king, we must ask you to leave" a healer said as two others hovered over Loki.

"Why?" Thor said, trying to fight the man "He is my brother I have to stay."

"It is the reason you must leave, king" the healer said in a firm voice, pushing Thor out the doors and shutting him out.

***

Thor put a bloodied hand to his forehead and slid against the wall. His eyes were damp as he sat limply on the floor.

Loki

Thor's tears started to fall.

If anything should happen to him, Thor didn't know what he would do.

Loki was his other half, his partner. He couldn't live without him, he wouldn't. He had lost him before he won't lose him again.

A sob rumbled through him.

Fast paced footsteps sounded in the hall and Thor raised his face to see Frigga running over.

"What happened?!" she shrieked "Where is my Loki?"

Thor stood and embraced her "Mother."

"Where is he?" she nearly screamed, holding Thor's arms "What happened? Tell me!"

Thor gazed at her tear filled eyes "He's in there, the healers are fixing him."

He held her tighter when she would have run in. "It's going to be alright."

It had to be.

After what seemed like hours, the doors opened and the healers walked out, his clothes red with blood.

Loki's blood.

"Your highnesses" he bowed "The prince will live."

Thor released the breath he didn't realize he held. Frigga sobbed.

"But he needs to rest" the healer continued "he has lost a lot of blood and would need a day or two of bed rest."

Thor, feeling a lump in his throat, just nodded.

"Can we see him?" Frigga asked, though she didn't have to.

"You can even take him to his chambers." The healer said "he is sleeping at the moment. I administered a sleeping medicine. He will sleep calmly through the night."

Thor heaved a sigh of relief as Frigga ran in.

Loki was alright. His brother was alright. Oh thanks to heavens he was alright.

Loki, his brother. His partner, his beloved.

His Loki.

***

That night, when Loki awoke, he became aware of two things.

One was the tight feeling in his chest. And the other was of someone sitting next to his soft bed in a chair. The rumbling from the occupant's chest left no doubt of whom it was. Thor had a hand holding up his head, his elbow planted on the arm of the large chair he occupied.

Loki moved with the intention of saying something to him when he felt the sheets against his chest and the bandage around his torso.

Yesterday played before him.

Loki hissed in humiliation, anger, pain and anguish. He held the blanket to his neck, his eyes leaking silent tears of agony.

No, no, no...!! How could this happen? Not again! Not again!

Thor stirred, his elbow slipping and he jerked awake. He looked at his brother.

"Loki!" he smiled "You have awakened. Mother will be ... what's wrong?"

Loki was sitting up, hunched over as he held the blanket to his heart. He gazed at Thor with shining eyes "What's wrong? What's wrong!? How can you ask me that, Thor, don't you know!?"

Thor gaped at him "What?"

Loki glared at him with blazing eyes "I told you I didn't want to get into that match but did you listen? And now look what has happened. The whole kingdom probably knows!"

"Loki, what are you talking about?" Thor asked

"My scars!" Loki yelled.

Thor fell silent.

Loki gazed at him through humiliated eyes "Those marks that man left on me, the poisonous design on my chest! That's what I'm talking about." He bowed his head and put it on a raised knee.

Loki was vain, Thor knew. He fretted over his appearance more than most females and he despised imperfections in his form. But this went deeper than that, even Thor knew.

"The shame and the agony that came with these marks, that's what I'm talking about" Loki muttered "You don't know what I went through so don't even think about saying anything to justify what happened."

"I wasn't trying to" Thor said.

Loki raised his head to look at him. His lips were thinned but he obviously wanted Thor to say more.

Thor knew he was picking for a fight, an argument. It was his way of asking for help without actually asking for it. He wouldn't fight with him. He wouldn't even raise his voice. He would let Loki end his tirade and give him the comfort he sought.

"Loki .... "

"Don't" Loki cringed when Thor moved "Thor, don't come near me."

Thor ignored his request and joined him on the bed, sitting across from him.

"Come here, Loki" he commanded in a soft voice.

Loki glared at him "Get out of my room."

Again, Thor ignored him "No."

Loki blinked in surprise "Thor, I said - "

"And I said no" Thor said gently "So you can either yell at me or you can talk like a sane man. Either way, I am not leaving till I want to."

"Why?" Loki rasped.

"Because I left your side once and lost you" Thor replied "I won't make the same mistake again."

Thor saw the fight go out of him, but the defiance still remained. Then again, that was part of his brother. He moved forward, sitting next to Loki, ignoring the irritated noise his brother made, and put an arm around his bare shoulders gently.

"Happy?" Loki asked sarcastically, highly irritated.

"Very" Thor smiled and laid back.

Loki almost growled at him and pulled his sheets from under Thor's massive form "Idiot."

***

"Now" Thor said after a lengthy silence "Why don't you answer a few questions?"

"No" Loki replied "if you are going to talk about what I think you are, then don't waste your time. I will not speak on that subject anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because  - " Loki broke off.

Because I saw a part of you die the last time we talked about it. I won't do that to you again.

That's what he was going to say.

"Because I grow weary of the topic" Loki said instead.

Thor sighed "Just tell me one thing, then. Just this once and I won't bring it up ever again."

Loki didn't say anything. His heart was racing but his nod was calm.

"What happened to your chest?" Thor asked "The healers told me of its oddity."

What color there was, left Loki's face. Thor thought he would pass out.

"Loki?"

"Do I have your word it will be the only time you speak of it?" Loki asked, looking at the blankets.

Thor regarded him for a second "Yes"

"It healed wrong" Loki lied "When the healers tended to me, they must have bandaged it wrong. I intend to fix it when I get free of these" he gestured to the confines around his wrists "It matters naught."

It matters to you, Thor thought. I can see it in your eyes, love.

There was something else on Loki's mind, Thor could tell. The god of mischief was flicking at his blanket and chewing his lip as if hesitant to ask the question.

"Loki, if there is something on your mind, I suggest you ask it before I fall asleep" Thor said, putting his head back on the headboard.

Loki glared at him "You won't fall asleep here. This is my room."

"There is nothing you can do about it" Thor smiled.

"I can push you off the bed"

"You can try"

Loki became silent, letting Thor have this win.

"Who was he?"

The question woke Thor from the comfort he was sitting in.

"Who?" he feigned misunderstanding.

"You know who, Thor" Loki said "The man who st - attacked me."

"No one of consequence" Thor said "He has been dealt with."

"Is he dead?" Loki asked.

Thor didn't know how to answer the question. It was one of the few phrases that could not have a correct answer.

"No"

"So he lives" Loki said flatly.

His voice may have been flat, but Thor sensed disappointment.

"Loki, I couldn't ... " 

"Is there anything else you desire, Thor?" Loki suddenly cut in "I wish to rest."

"Loki ...  " Thor looked at him.

"Please?" Loki's tone brooked no argument "I had a hard day. At least give me some peace."

Thor wanted to argue, to carry on with this but he felt Loki close like a book. That pretty much left no room for disagreement.

"Very well, brother" Thor stood "But if you need anything, no matter the time, be sure to let me know."

Loki nodded "Yes, my king."

Thor nodded to him as a good night and left.

As soon as the door closed, Loki began to gasp. His chest felt tight and he had trouble breathing.

He was alive. Just like Fury, the man who tried to kill him was alive.

Loki hunched over in pain, curling up and biting his lip to keep himself from screaming in the fear that was threatening to engulf him.

No ... 

He looked around. The walls seemed to close in on him. He needed to breathe. He needed to keep his mind away from this. He needed something - anything.

There was a knock on his door.

He needed company.

***

Thor woke earlier than usual and stretched.

The day had been a hard one yesterday and he had decided on making this a late morning.

He ordered breakfast to be brought into his room and went to fetch Loki. His brother would no doubt be in need of sustenance and Thor was in need of his company.

He entered without knocking and closed the door behind him.

"Broth- " Thor broke off, freezing.

Loki was still asleep, but he wasn't alone. His arms were wrapped tightly around a young maiden. The same one Thor had seen leaving his room so many days ago. Her hair was open, splayed across Loki's silk pillows and her face was hidden in Loki's elegant neck. The thin sheets covered them both but Thor could see the marks on Loki's back where her nails must have raked him.

Burning fire, so intense rose in Thor that he nearly yelled against it. Jealousy so extreme filled him that it was all he could do to keep himself from killing the girl.

Slowly, he stepped back, exiting the room without disturbing the young lovers. He closed the door and turned around.

Once in his room, Thor blinked back the tears his eyes carried. The pain in his heart was so intense he had to concentrate on breathing.

However, no matter how much he tried to, no matter how much he ridiculed himself for such actions, Thor eventually slid to the floor against the door and buried his head in his hands, silently sobbing his pain away.

 


	4. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings escalate. And something happens that leaves Loki in doubt and Thor in delight.

When he looked up, he saw the man called Fury enter the room. The dark skinned man's face was grim and Loki saw his eye narrowed.

Loki sneered at him.

Fury hit a button and the doors slid shut behind him.

"You proud of yourself?" the man asked.

Loki didn't see him worthy enough for a reply. He barely watched him, bound to a chair like he was. The room had metal walls and Loki was pretty sure sound was forbidden to leave it.

"You killed a hundred and thirty people" Fury said "That's a hundred and thirty families destroyed."

Loki looked around him, unconcerned.

Fury's face reddened in anger. "Your precious king might take you away, but you won't leave undamaged."

Something in his voice alerted Loki and he finally gave him a glance.

Fury removed a long cleaving knife from within his clothes. "I guess now I will have some fun."

Loki looked at the weapon, then at the face of the man wielding it. His heart began racing with every footstep Fury took towards him. His mouth itched to call for Thor. His hands coiled and unfurled against their bonds.

Fury raised his hand to kill him.

***

"No!" Loki gasped, sitting up in bed and looking around. He struggled for a while, against the sheets around him before he realized it had been a nightmare.

He wasn't on Earth, he was in Asgard.

The early morning light illuminated his room, glazing it in a dull gold and reminded him that he was home. He wasn't on Earth.

Loki groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, groaning in embarrassment. He had been spooked - again.

He had lost count of how many times he'd woken up, a scream locked at his throat just in time, his nightmare fresh with him. It had been this way for a couple of weeks now and though he expected the dreams to lose some of their venom, they only in more and more intense every night. It had reached a point where he had refused to sleep. Or sleep alone.

The occupants in his bed stirred. One on either side of his tall form. The first was Althea, a young seamstress he had taken a liking to and the other was a baker's assistant. After last night, he discovered that her hands were good for more than just kneading bread.

Loki idly scratched his head. It was too early to rise and too late to sleep. Asgard had yet to awaken and Loki was inclined to stay till one or both women woke. Lately, it was this company that kept his dreams at bay.

He took his women till he was too tired to move till his mind was too exhausted to think. Then he could easily get a few hours sleep in peace. However, the result was always the same. He always woke to a nightmare. To his voice screaming as Fury slashed at him in his dreams, or his voice hoarse from calling Thor.

Loki laid back.

Recently, his brother had been behaving oddly. It had started sometime after his attack and at first Loki thought Thor was reacting that way before of the accident. But it soon became clear that the king was avoiding him at all costs.

Whenever Loki entered a room, Thor found an excuse to leave or one of the guards removed Loki from the premises, saying something about the king's privacy. After a while, Loki just stopped going to him or looking for him.

If Thor wanted his company, he could easily seek him out.

Loki's chest heaved as he breathed. The fabric across it hid his marks and he was content. He didn't leave his torso bare save for when he bathed that too behind a securely locked door. Not even the two girls had seen his marks for he put out all the lights during their tryst and wore a thin black tunic when he needed their - attentions - during daylight. His imperfections remained his own.

One of the girls stirred against him and Loki looked down at her.

Her gaze was similar to his, though it lacked the brilliant shine his eyes held, as she looked at him.

"Does my lord desire anything else?" she asked sleepily "Or am I relieved of my duties?"

Loki gazed down at her, a hand going to her chin "Actually, there are a few things I could do with."

He bent his head and took her mouth in his, lingering over the soft flesh.

Somewhere between their lovemaking, Althea awoke and Loki felt her sharp nip on her shoulder.

He smiled and delved into the distraction he had discovered for himself.

***

 It was his duty to see what had happened there last night, Thor reminded himself. As king, he was to pay attention to everything that happened within the kingdom be it good or bad.

He had been sitting in his throne, slumped down in a most ungraceful and un- king like manner when a guard had rushed over looking distressed beyond his natural demeanor.  A disaster had struck in the small village, something about an entire colony freezing over. Thor had gone cold. He rushed from the throne room and mounted his steed before racing down to the scene.

He had been disappointed.

There was nothing there, nothing frozen or even cold. But the people around swore on their families, dead and alive, that they had seen a dark figure emerge and freeze a colony of twelve houses. Thor had ordered his guards to search the area and had even remained there, standing watch as his men went to work, but nothing was found. He stood there, accepting the compliments on his rules, listening to the complaints a few people had and taking in what the people said about the ice and snow terrifying them from their slumber.

"Mayhap it was the prince. I hear he has dark powers in his control that permit him to do magic even through those bonds he wears."

Thor heard the voice clear as glass, through the crowd's dull roar.

"Who said that?" he demanded, turning to the source of the voice.

The crowd fell silent, many exchanged confused glances, but Thor's gaze fell to the lone teen that suddenly looked guilty and horrified.

"You dare to spread lies about his majesty?" Thor advanced on him.

The boy looked cornered, he looked about for a way to run, but Thor doubted he could manage it. He faced his angry king with wide, disbelieving eyes. He sure this was his end.

"Your majesty!" a woman ran and fell before him "Forgive him, your majesty. He knows not what he says, he just repeats what he hears. Please, I beg of you -"

"Is he your son?" Thor cut in.

"Yes, your highness" the woman whimpered "He is nothing but a simple minded child. Please forgive him."

Thor eyed the crying woman, then the child behind her. The boy was cowering, alone and scared, the people around him had vanished, leaving him to face Thor's wrath.

There was a terse moment. Thor knew the people watched carefully hiding their fear and anticipation.

Would he kill the boy? Will his wrath overwhelm his father's? Is he another Odin?

These questions went through Thor's mind and the last one eventually calmed him.

A little...

"Consider this a warning" Thor growled after a hefty silence "Speak ill of the prince again, and I will not be so forgiving."

He spun around with a magnificent whirl of his cape and stormed through the suddenly parting crowd.  His steed remained where it was, it's feet pawing the ground as if sensing Thor's rage. Thor mounted it in a royal leap and thundered through the crowd. He was running the horse so fast, everything he passed was nothing but a blur.

The wind whipped his cape behind him like was flying and his hair beat the air around it. He looked every bit the king he was.

His anger stuck to him and he found an unlikely place to focus it.

The boy's comment had brought some unpleasant rumors back to his mind. He wasn't unaware of what was said about Loki. Ever since his return to Asgard, Thor had heard the worst things possible said about his younger brother. People had talked about him as a monster, as a traitor, as an enemy and worse.

However, recently, Thor had become aware of his brother's sudden promiscuity. He had seen and heard people talk about the prince's impulsive desires and how he was going through the women of Asgard like fruit.  

He had seen it as well, how an almost countless parade of women left Loki's room more than a few times a day. The only time the younger man ever came out of his chambers was to feast and now even that was being taken to his room.

 Thor growled wordlessly. Loki should know better. As a member of the royal family, he was expected to show certain decorum. Even Frigga had been concerned about this and how it would look when it eventually became public knowledge ... more so than it already had. She had asked Thor to talk to loki, but the man hadn't. Loki was a smart man, he should have known his lust would eventually gain the public eye. He should have learnt his lesson so many months ago when those two guards...

Thor shook his head to get rid of the memories. His anger had a firm hold on him and showed no signs of diminishing. So when he eventually reached the castle, he pulled on his horse so viciously that the animal whined against the reins.

Thor threw the reins to a guard and stomped inside the castle.

His minister was standing with his helmet when he entered the throne room and when Thor snatched the thing from his grasp, the man made himself scarce.

Thor slumped into the throne and his anger began to increase as he thought more and more.

Loki was settled on his mind and refused to leave. For someone with so much wit, Loki was acting really stupid. He needed to be discreet when it came to affairs like these, what would happen if Loki got one of those many women with child?

The thought stopped Thor cold.

A child...

Loki's child.

Thor swallowed heavily, all anger gone. Should Loki get one of these women pregnant, he would have to wed her. The thought left Thor's insides freezing. He didn't know how he would handle the thought. Already he was itching to kill the women in Loki's life out of jealousy, how would he handle the woman Loki would take as his wife?

Thor snarled audibly which made one of the servants stare at him and take a cautious step back.

Thor closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Nothing good will come of growling at the air. He needed to stop hiding and face his problem like a warrior.

"Fetch me the prince" Thor spoke, startling the servant "Tell him to come here immediately."

***

Loki was reading a book, perched on the edge of his window when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter" Loki said without looking up. It was probably his drink - with the maid he ordered.

"Your highness" a guard bowed.

Loki spared him a glance then focused on his reading again "Yes?"

"The king wishes to see you" the man bowed "he said to come immediately."

"Tell him I am otherwise engaged" Loki said without looking up "If he wishes to see me, he can very well come himself."

The guard was hesitant, unmoving, which made Loki look up.

"Yes?" he asked, deceivingly polite "is there anything else you wish to say?"

"No, my lord" the guard said, bowing.

Loki shook his head and went back to his book. The sun behind him was shining perfectly, almost as if it resented the days it spent behind the sun.    

So when Loki heard the thunder outside and saw the clouds gather, he was surprised. Then he smiled.

Apparently, Thor hadn't taken kindly to his rebuff.

Never mind, the king had made it clear Loki's presence was currently unimportant.

Since the light was dimmed now, Loki jumped off the ledge and entered his room to light a candle. Who knew how long Thor's angry tirade would last.

The doors burst open with a bang, startling Loki.

Thor strode in, obviously having kicked the doors, and glared at Loki.

"Was something amiss about my demand to see you?" Thor asked, deathly soft.

Loki stared at him. He hadn't expected Thor to be this angry. A twinge of fear slithered up his back and Loki suppressed it.

Instead of answering like he should have, Loki leered at him "Remembered you had a brother, did you?"

Thor slammed the doors shut behind him "Do not test me, brother." He advanced on Loki "Why didn't you come when I called you?"

"Because I am not a dog, Thor" Loki glared at him.

"I am your king" Thor loomed over him, making good use of the few inches he had on Loki "So when I command you, you do as I say, understand?"

Loki glared at him, his anger plain in his tight lips and narrowed eyes "Yes. My king."

Thor stepped back "I need to discuss something urgent with you."

Loki remained silent as Thor made himself comfortable in his chair.

"It has come to my attention that you are cutting yourself a nice piece of the peasantry of late" Thor gazed at him "That is acceptable. However, you cannot go about it in the fashion that you are."

"What are you talking about, my king?" Loki asked, his back held straight in anger.

"The women, Loki" Thor nearly snapped "The women you have been taking in and out of your bed. A prince such as you should be more delicate about these things. We are an example for the people and I am afraid your permanently opened doors are leaving a bad impression."

Loki was so angry he had gone pale. The only thing keeping him calm was his iron will to not react the way Thor obviously wanted. He knew the man was angry and was using him to get rid of the rage. But his words chaffed his already exposed nerves.

"You are such a hypocrite, Thor" Loki muttered.

Thor narrowed his eyes "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you are a hypocrite" Loki repeated "How high a horse you now ride, you majesty. But you forget that I was there when you boasted to one and all about your conquests. How you announced to everyone that you, a prince, an example, deflowered maidens in the gardens or stables or wherever you damned well pleased."

Thor scoffed "This is different"

"How so?" Loki asked "Because you became king?"

"Exactly" Thor sneered "I became king, not you. So do as I say or you will regret it."

Loki's face drained of color when he heard Thor's words. He watched his brother leave without a backwards glance, his mouth hung open as he tried to get over the pain his brother's words had caused.

***

Thor had handled that badly.

Loki had failed to show up for lunch and dinner both, not even opening his doors when Thor sent a few male servants to get him.

Now Thor picked at his food as he watched everyone in the dining hall enjoy the feast. It was an anniversary of Thor's ascension to the throne and the guests were enjoying themselves fully.

It had gone past midnight but the feast showed no sign of ending, so Thor bade everyone a goodnight and retired.

He didn't go to his bath like he wanted, but out on his balcony. He could see Loki's terrace and he knew that if he tried, he could easily reach it by climbing the walls.

Not that he needed to, he was the king. But he had a feeling that, king or not, Loki wouldn't welcome him at the moment. So he deprived his brother of the choice of keeping his company.

Thor scaled the wall and found himself on Loki's balcony within a few minutes. He pushed curtains aside and walked in.

The room was empty. There was no light, no women and definitely no Loki.

Thor was about to call out to him when he noticed that the bathing room's door was opened and the lights inside were blaring magically. He walked up to the doors, still hidden in the dark, when he noticed that though the bath itself was filled with water, Loki was nowhere near.

Thor took a step forward, worried about his brother.

Loki burst through the surface of the water, his mouth opened and taking in air, water flowing down his elegant body. His hair was slick from his bath and rained water everywhere when he shook his head.

Thor had frozen in mid-step and now watched as the water slipped down Loki's torso. It slid down, almost motionlessly to Thor, his neck, his chest, his flat stomach and lower. His heart began to race when Loki raised his hands, muscle moving against bone and bared skin, and pushed his hair back from his face, water dripping down his elbows, going to the vulnerable place between arms and ribs. His eyes were closed and Thor found himself gazing at the provocative way Loki's lips were parted to help him breathe.

Thor felt himself gulp. He had never seen Loki in the nude and now it was doing strange things to him. His breathing was stunted and he was getting harder by the second.

Then Thor saw something that made horror dawn on him.

Loki's beautiful torso was decorated with thick scars, the size of snakes. They slithered from his clavicle to his chest, travelling deeper, growing thicker, over his stomach then slipping to just above his hip bone to his back. That was one.

The other went from the base of his throat to his navel, leaving a thick welt over his heart.

The third went from his right rib to his left collarbone.

His chest was another terror altogether. One side was slightly lifted and the other was pushed too far&#133;almost as if someone had done it off beam deliberately. It made Loki look like he was hunched over.

Oh, brother, what happened?

No wonder Loki didn't want anyone to see.

Thor realized that he was within sight. Should Loki turn his head and look, it would be disastrous. The young god didn't like his privacy violated.

Gently as he could, Thor took a step back. Then another, then another.

His armor creaked.

Loki turned his head sharply. Surprise and panic in his emerald eyes.

He gasped, using his hands to hide his scarred body and dipped lower into the water. There was another emotion in his gaze, Thor had seen it a few times, fear.

"Who is it?" Loki rasped, raising a knife to throw. Where he had kept it was beyond Thor. "Give a name to the body I will toss off my balcony."

Thor realized Loki couldn't see him, being in the darkened room as he was. He should have turned and left.

However, his feet began to move forward of their own wish.

"It is I" Thor emerged from the shadows.

"Thor!" Loki said angry at the relief he'd felt. He kept his body hidden in the water, a hand protecting the scar visible on his neck "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I - "

"Don't bother speaking" Loki's voice seemed strong, but Thor heard the quiver "Just get out."

"Loki, I just wanted - "

"I do not care!" Loki said, backing up as Thor came closer. He would rather die than let Thor see his scars "Just leave."

Thor walked to the edge of the large bath "I came to apologize."

"Good. Apology accepted. Now go" Loki voice was almost pleading.

What if Thor had seen them?

The thought made Loki grow cold. "Leave" he whispered.

But Thor removed his cape and sat on the edge of the bath.

Loki panicked "What are you doing? I asked you to leave!"

"I know" Thor said calmly "but I sense you need someone at the moment. Who better than your brother?"

"I do not need anyone, Thor" Loki backed away, going towards the towel he had placed next to the bath "Get that around your head."

Thor was taking his shoes off, put place his feet in the water, and Loki used the opportunity to jump out of the bath and wrap the towel around himself, holding it tightly in one fist. He spun around and nearly balked.

Thor was right there, in front of him.

Loki stepped back, gaining his balance. Now that his shame was hidden from view, Loki felt calmer.

"What do you want?" he asked Thor.

Thor looked at the hand holding the towel around Loki and then back at his face.

"You needn't hide from me, Loki."

"What are you talking about? I am not hiding!" Loki took another step back. The close proximity was making it difficult for him to think.

"Yes, you are" Thor stepped closer. He took a deep, steadying breath " I saw your scars, Loki."

Loki paled. He bent down a little as if he was in pain and started to concentrate on breathing. He pulled himself back when Thor moved forward.

"No..." he whispered "Don't come near me."

"Loki..."

"Don't touch me!" Loki said, backing up till he was against the wall. "Stay away from me, Thor."

Thor didn't stop. This had gone too deep for him to back out now. He moved forward, cornering Loki till the other man had nowhere to go. Then he planted both hands on either side of his brother, effectively caging him.

"Look at me, Loki" Thor commanded softly.

Loki was shivering and though his head was held proudly, his gaze was lowered. At Thor's command, he didn't gaze up, just kept his gaze firmly planted on the ground.

Thor put a hand under his chin and made him look up.

Tears were welled up in his eyes.

"Loki, I won't hurt you" Thor said, his voice light.

"Then step back and let me leave" Loki said tightly "Before I hurt you."

"You won't" Thor said, gazing into the emerald depths of his eyes.

"You are either too arrogant or too stupid to believe that" Loki said "our past is evidence of the fact that I am completely capable and willing to hurt you."

"Our past is our past" Thor murmured "Leave it be"

His calloused thumb reached up to gently slide along Loki's bottom lip.

Loki wrenched out of his grasp "What are you doing!?"

Thor didn't answer. He raised a hand to Loki's dripping hair and held it tightly. The other went to his shoulder and Thor started kneading it softly.

"Comforting you"

Thor leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. Loki pulled back sharply and gasped when Thor leaned in closer, pressing him against the wall. Releasing his shoulder, Thor put a hand on the wall and pressed their mouths together.

Loki whimpered and tried to turn his head but Thor held it in place and began to kiss him. He nipped at his lower lip and when he felt Loki push away, he bit down hard.

Loki cried out, the sound muffled against Thor's lips. The golden haired man used the opportunity to slide his tongue in, making the kiss more intimate.

Loki kept pushing at him, trying to get free but his current position was making it impossible. Thor had yet to release his hair and his hands were trapped between them, curling and uncurling his fingers as he tried to believe this was happening.

Thor dipped his head, nibbling down his throat. They were small nips at first, then became harder, larger bites over Loki's flesh. His head was pushed aside and Thor could hear the small cries the escaped from Loki's throat.

He raised his eyes to see his reaction and was surprised to find that Loki's eyes were closed, his head tipped back to allow Thor better access.

Finally! Yes!

Thor rubbed his lips against his long, elegant neck and when he took the sensitive flesh over his collarbone into his teeth, Loki's next whimper was closer to a moan.

Highly encouraged, the thunder god raised his head and planted a kiss on Loki's mouth. The man moaned against his mouth deepened the kiss, making it harder, more passionate, till eventually, Loki began to respond.

His eyes were still closed, but his lips moved against Thor's creating a rhythm. His hands remained trapped but Thor sensed the urgency in them. He pulled back a little and Loki grunted in disagreement, craning his neck to continue kissing him.

The effect of Thor was devastating. His blood was boiling and he was pretty sure he was as hard as Mjolnir &#150; or harder.

Thor slid his knee between Loki's legs, raising it, when he heard a clock chime three.

The bell was like cold water thrown on Loki's heated blood.

His eyes flashed open and he realized what he was doing. He wrenched his mouth away from Thor's and pushed him away with a jerk.

His hand went to his mouth, hiding the evidence of what just happened, his eyes were wide and disbelieving.

Thor saw the emotions pass in him. Loki looked confused, horrified and hopelessly aroused. It must be a painful combination.

"Loki."

Loki shook his head wordlessly, palm still over his mouth. He stepped away from Thor on shaking legs.

Panic rose in Thor. He moved forward "Loki, wait."

Loki sprang away from him as if stung. He was still unable to speak, he only gazed at Thor with impossibly wide eyes, scared for the first time in his life.

Thor felt his stomach drop.

What had he done!?

***

Frigga blinked when Thor yawned for the tenth time since he arrived.

"Sorry" the man said, blushing.

His hair was lacking shine, his eyes were red and he looked lazy from all the yawning.

She had invited him for breakfast on the highest terrace in the palace. When he had arrived, she knew something was amiss.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked gently, as she stirred her tea.

Thor shook his head "Nothing other than the fact that I fail to give my mother the good company she deserves."

Frigga chuckled softly "Flattery will get you nowhere, my son. So tell me what has our king yawning like a babe?"

Thor struggled to think of an excuse but the only thing that came to mind was last night's disaster.

He had finally got what he wanted, was finally thanking his stars, was finally kissing Loki and the man was responding beyond his dreams.

What had gone wrong?

The answer was clear.

Loki had gone wrong. He was scared, scared of his feelings, scared of what the people would think and probably, scared of Thor.

The feeling left Thor reeling. He didn't want Loki to be scared of him, he wanted him to respond the way he had done earlier.

Thor concealed a shudder. The wave of pure ecstasy that he felt ride Loki when he kissed him was unforgettable. Those moans of pleasure, the feel of his skin under Thor's mouth ... 

"Thor?"

Thor focused on his mother.

"Are you ill?" she asked.

"Uh, no"

"You were realms off into another world" she explained "is there something on your mind you would like to take off?

Loki's clothes

"No, mother"

She sniffed delicately "Alright then. I guess since you are done with breakfast, you may leave. Your kingdom awaits."

Thor nodded and stood. He bowed over her hand and instead of leaving after that, as was customary, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get out, you" she laughed, slapping him tenderly.

Thor walked down the columned stairs, the problems of his kingdom fresh in his mind.

Halfway through, he saw Loki climbing the stairs, his gaze lowered. Thor paused when Loki looked up.

Loki froze.

Thor saw last night play in his eyes and by the way Loki blushed, Thor knew exactly what he was thinking of.

Thor waited for him to move, Loki waited for Thor to move.

When he didn't, Thor proceeded downstairs, catching the way Loki cringed from him. That brought about an unexpected anger. His hand lashed out and grabbed Loki, ignoring the startled gasp that erupted from him.

Thor pulled him close. Loki's eyes were wide and apprehensive as Thor leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Even you cannot lie about the pleasure I felt in you last night" Thor whispered, his lips touching Loki's ear "so believe this. I will not stop till you surrender, Loki."

Loki's eyes were damp and he was still at a loss for words.

Thor released him abruptly and he stumbled.

He put a hand on his arm; massaging the area Thor had grabbed roughly "You may think whatever pleases you, brother. But that is the last thing I will do."

Thor smirked "We shall see."

The promise was clear in Thor's eyes and Loki knew he was headed for trouble.

***

 When he looked up, he saw the man called Fury enter the room. The dark skinned man's face was grim and Loki saw his eye narrowed.

Loki sneered at him.

Fury hit a button and the doors slid shut behind him.

"You proud of yourself?" the man asked.

Loki didn't see him worthy enough for a reply. He barely watched him, bound to a chair like he was. The room had metal walls and Loki was pretty sure sound was forbidden to leave it.

"You killed a hundred and thirty people" Fury said "That's a hundred and thirty families destroyed."

Loki looked around him, unconcerned.

Fury's face reddened in anger. "Your precious king might take you away, but you won't leave undamaged."

Something in his voice alerted Loki and he finally gave him a glance.

Fury removed a long cleaving knife from within his clothes. "I guess now I will have some fun."

Loki looked at the weapon, then at the face of the man wielding it. His heart began racing with every footstep Fury took towards him. His mouth itched to call for Thor. His hands coiled and unfurled against their bonds.

Fury laughed "Do I sense fear?"

Loki pulled against his bonds but since his magic was forbidden to him, the attempts were futile.

"Guard!" Fury called.

A man rushed in, weapon aimed.

"Remove his armor" Fury commanded.

The man was confused but he did as he was told, ignoring the way Loki struggled and glared at him. The top half of his glorious armor was suddenly gone.

"Now leave us" Fury said "Answer only to my voice, nothing else."

The guard left.

Loki was breathing heavily. "Is this how you get your sense of fun?" he sneered with false bravado "Tying down men?"

The implication made Fury narrow his eyes.

As an answer, he moved in close, watching Loki get nervous. He stood before the bound god as if waiting for something.

Loki glared at him, heart beating in his ears.

Fury suddenly plunged the knife into Loki's middle.

Loki screamed in pain and shot up in bed, pushing against an invisible fear.

His cry echoed in his empty room. It hit the walls, the ceiling and tried travelling through the balcony curtains. But most of it remained with him.

Loki rubbed his face, raking his hands through his hair. He pushed aside the covers and got out of bed, going into the bathing room.

It was somewhere around four in the morning so when he ran the water, it was unnaturally loud in the silence. When the bath was full, Loki put his hand in the warm water.

The water began to cool. He applied more magic and soon it was too cold to bear. He stepped into it and hissed. Then submerged himself, emerging on the other side, wet and completely awake.

This was the only way he felt clean after a nightmare. The only way his body became numb to the nonexistent pain Fury's knives had forced on him.

He sat there, covered to the neck in the water, and refused to think.

But a mind as sharp as his didn't shut up.

His thoughts went from his attack directly to Thor.

Loki groaned.

What was he doing!? Why was he thinking about that - whatever it was - again and again? Why couldn't he get it out of his mind?

Because he liked it.

Loki's closed eyes flew open.

Yes, he had enjoyed it. He had felt the undeniable thrill, the pure sexual pleasure course through him when Thor had embraced him, god help him, and he wanted more.

Putting cold water on his face, Loki tried calming himself.

Perhaps it was the vulnerability he had found himself in, perhaps it was a thrill he needed to get out of his system

Loki groaned again.

No, it was nothing else but the plain truth before him.

Loki wanted Thor. He wanted him with the darkest of desires and the strongest force within him. He wanted Thor to ravage him, to throw him to the floor and take him like he had taken so many women, till Loki cried out his name again and again, till he screamed in pleasure.

Till the nightmares stopped again.

It had been so long since the episode in this very bath and Loki had slept soundly ever since.

No dreams had attacked him, he hadn't wakened sweating, nor did he need those women he had taken to bed before.

Actually, Loki grimaced. He needed the women for another reason completely.

His desire had started having a heated effect on him and he needed the women to take it out.

Sighing and rubbing his face, Loki thought.

He was going to forget about it. If the memory left his mind, the physical effect would be quick to follow.

But what of Thor?

The promise he had made a few days ago was still in his mind and Loki had a feeling that his brother - he refused to call him anything other than that - wasn't going to make it easier for him.

This was - how did the Midgardians say it? - fucked up.

 

***

Thor was fuming.

Usually feasts like these excited him, but the absence of Loki sitting beside him was making him more than a little grumpy.

His blue gaze followed the man in question as he danced with a duchess. The woman was young and beautiful; she smiled as she danced with a prince.

Stupid bitch.

Thor closed his eyes in self rebuke. He had to stop doing that.

Loki twirled her around then pulled her close, harder than necessary and Thor saw desire flash in the woman's eyes when her body hit Loki's supple form.

Thor's grasp on his chair tightened.

Whore!

Damn it

The rest of the dance become more adventurous as Loki and the duchess moved about. He was more graceful than her, spinning, twirling, prancing and all but flying across the floor. All the woman had to do was hold on to his shoulders; nails digging into his back over fabric, telling him that yes, she was available.

The song ended and Thor released his grasp on the chair.

Apparently, Loki had got the message. When he bent low to kiss the duchess' hand, Thor saw him wink at her and a teasing smile play on his lips. The duchess bowed and walked away.

 Thor watched Loki with narrowed eyes. He tailed the duchess, his hand reaching over to tug gently at the back of her dress, and followed her out into the gardens.

Thor counted to ten, calming himself.

This was a party. Thor should enjoy himself. But how could he when the person he desired was gone?

Loki's helmet lay on the chair beside his and Thor reached out to touch the horns. The steel was cool beneath his fingers.

It began to calm him and eventually Thor sighed.

When he looked up, the party was more festive and he smiled softly. Loki could wait. He had him here. The duchess was merely a distraction.

Loki was his.

However, when his Loki walked in half an hour later, Thor tried to convince himself that he had gone out for some air&#133; not to ravage a young woman.

Loki walked up to the royal platform and picked up his helmet. He put it on before sitting ramrod straight in his chair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor asked him.    

Loki eyed him uncertainly. His green eyes went to Thor's face, then to his tightly gripping hands "Yes"

"You have danced the night away, Loki" Thor looked at him "The food remains untouched. Is it not to your liking?"

Thor gestured to the table laid out for both of them.

"I am not hungry but thank you, brother" Loki said, looking at the guests.

The party was held for the duchess. She had come about from another part of Asgard to pay her respects to Thor. The feast was magnificent, but in Loki's opinion, she had come for something else entirely.

"Something amusing you, Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki had been unaware he was smiling a little. His face went blank.

"Nothing at all, brother" he gazed back to Thor's "Why do you ask?"

"Your lips become softer when you smile" Thor replied "I was merely wondering what brings that change."

Loki felt his heart begin to race. Thor was going to be deliberately challenging tonight. This night might end in disaster. He swallowed and looked away.

"Do I repulse you?" Thor asked.

"Generally, yes" Loki kept looking at his guests "At the moment you are only being irritating."

Thor laughed softly, though it was devoid of humor "Perhaps irritating you is the only way I can get you to talk to me."

Loki remained silent.

"You have not said a word to me in days, Loki" Thor went on "was I so wrong? Do you not feel an ounce of what you felt a week ago?"

Loki spun his head to look at him "Whatever happened has long gone. Take your own advice and leave it in the past."

"Is that what you truly want?" Thor asked.

No, I want it again. I want to feel your strength against me.

"Yes"

"Liar" Thor smiled for the first time that night "I can see the desire in you. You want it as much as I do"

"Stop it, Thor" Loki looked around to make sure no one heard them.

But Thor continued "I know you, Loki. I know that if I begin to kiss you, you will respond and let me have my way. Let me go as far as I want. You won't stop me, you can't stop me."

Loki's hands were shaking but he couldn't refuse the flare of excitement Thor's words had lit in him. He swallowed audibly.

"You have lost your mind, brother" he muttered "The pressure of the throne get to you."

"Nothing but you get to me. Nothing will matter if you accept." Thor reached over and took one of Loki's shaking hands in his. Since the table was before them, no one saw it.

Loki didn't pull away. His gaze was fixed on their hands.

"Here is your proof" Thor had his gaze on the crowd, but he pushed something small and metallic into Loki's hand.

Thor straightened and put his cheek on a raised hand, bracing it on the chair.

 Loki's gaze was fixed on his closed hand.

Slowly, his heart racing as he turned his hand over, Loki focused on what Thor had given him.

When he opened his fist, his breath hitched. His shivering increased and he turned to Thor with a surprised expression.

His king barely turned.

Loki looked back to his hand.

The key to his shackles glittered beautifully in the light.

 

 

 

 


	5. Of Rugs and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally gets what he wants

Asgard was asleep. The sounds of crickets and the sounds of the night mingled together to make a sweet, gentle lull that put everyone in deep, peaceful slumber. Somewhere, the clock tower struck two. The dull sound spread to every house but few heard it.

Loki did, but he barely acknowledged it.

The Trickster's mind was occupied by certain developments he had no little idea of solving.

He sat in the thickly stuffed chair, an elbow resting of the arm and his jaw settled between a finger and thumb as he thought. He absently rubbed at the faint stubble along his jaw line.

Thor couldn't be so stupid. He couldn't believe that Loki wouldn't escape Asgard given half a chance. He should have known that the key to Loki's freedom would cause nothing but betrayal and hurt to the man.

Loki was a liar, he was a traitor and he was a thief. He would betray Asgard and lunge at it with a vengefulness few had. He would destroy Asgard and then head straight to Midgard. He was cold hearted, calculating and a liar. He was going to prove the end of them all now that he had his freedom.

So why hadn't he?

The answer was evading Loki and it was making him irritable.

He had idiot brother give him the keys to his shackles. What more did he want? He was Loki, he could very well get up, all his power with him and destroy this hateful place. Or he could overturn the throne. Brand himself king, finally live up to his dream.

Why wasn't he?

Again, Loki knew not the answer. His gaze was fixed on the skies and he blinked every now and then, trying to make sense of everything.

Thor would be nothing now that Loki was powerful again. The challenge was small and would be easily conquered.

The answer came to him, then.

It was Thor. Damn the man, he had changed Loki and he knew it. Had it been any other way, had Thor not told him that he was more important than the throne, Loki would have run without a second thought. Now he was just sitting, thinking again and again about the man he called brother.

The keys to his chains glowed beside him in the dim moonlight.

They were legitimate, Loki had checked. Should he put them to use, he would be freed.

He glanced at them now, heart racing in indecision.

He moved his gaze to the outdoors, then back. He made up his mind.

Taking the keys, he put them between the shackles. A gold chain and padlock appeared from thin air. Taking a deep breath, Loki inserted the key in the lock and twisted.

It clicked open.

Loki stood slowly, hardly daring to believe it. He didn't know how long he stood there, but after what seemed like eternity, he finally moved. Pulling the chains aside, he saw two keyholes appear in the engravings on the shackles themselves. He pushed a key into them by turn.

His shackles fell to the ground.

The effect was instant. Loki felt the magic well up in him, rise with every breath. It started from his toes and erupted upwards, every curse, every spell coursed through him with the power of a raging sea. His eyes glowed, he felt more and more powerful. The feeling was exotic.

Loki sighed as the magic was contained in him fully.

He looked at his hands; they began to glow as he watched them.

He was once again Loki. God of Mischief, god of Lies.

Loki laughed, cradling a spell in his hand, marveling at how blue it was. He spun around and threw it across the balcony. It soared into the sky, exploding into a thousand stars and disappearing.

He laughed again, and this time conjured a flame that went across the room, lighting every candle then launching into the fireplace.

Loki was back.

Another laugh echoed as he produced fireworks that lit and flashed before him. He stopped then, a thought occurring to him.

The curtains closed themselves and Loki locked the doors with an idle flick of his hand. He strode into the bathroom, removing his robes and tunic.

He stopped in front of the mirror and gazed at his reflection.

His scares stared at him smugly.

Loki lifted a hand and passed it over the marks. They disappeared right away and he smiled. Next, he passed his hand over his chest. The stunted bones he had pushed together to heal himself popped to rightness and he gasped at the unexpected pain. It receded immediately.

Loki looked at his perfect self. There was nothing flawed about his appearance.

Still gazing into the looking glass, Loki raised two fingers to his temple.

He didn't need to say the spell.

Slowly, his memories began to surface then vanish. He saw Fury's face dim, he heard his screaming fade away, he saw his blood wash away, he saw less and less of the room where he was held. He stopped then. The memories weren't pleasant, but he would rather keep them. He wanted to know what Thor's friends had done.

It would prove useful.

Next, he focused on the painful memories of his healing. He pushed them into darkness, forgetting them. He stopped again. He liked to keep that in his mind, with a few select memories removed. He could use it in the future.

He looked at himself, the shadows gone from his eyes, no flashes of pain at his reflection. He smiled and it broadened.

The trickster was back.

***   

It was dark, but the boy who was working in the shadows knew he had only begun his job.

He was no more than nineteen but since his father had passed, it had become his duty to help his mother and sister with the house. So he had taken a night shift with the milkman, milking the cows and taking the milk to the storing shed.

He grunted as he lifted the heavy buckets, his back protesting painfully. He decided to move only one.

It was then he heard the low guttural growl behind him.

He turned and found there was nothing there. Stories of Frost Giants and the like echoed in his mind and he soon found his imagination getting the better of him. There were four more buckets to take to the shed where the milkman had managed to freeze the water.

He looked at the buckets, then at his house a few meters away.

The growl came again, closer this time.

Abandoning the buckets, the boy ran to his house, his mouth opened to call for help.

He didn't make it.

He was but a few feet away when a cold hand settled on his shoulder.

***

Thor's deep slumber was broken by an insistent knocking on his door.

Grumbling, he buried himself in his bed but when the knocking continued, he slid out. His body protested leaving the warmth of his bed but there was little he could do.

When he opened the door, the guard who was knocking fell stumbled. Thor steadied him.

Righting his helmet, the man spoke.

"You're Eminence, Frost Giants invaded the village" he told him "They have harmed a boy."

Thor paled. He ran back inside to grab Mjolnir and his cape.

"Where did it happen?" he asked, marching into the open-air halls.

"A few kilometers from here, I have horses to..."

"Not fast enough" Thor grabbed the man around the waist "Hold on."

He blasted into the sky.

The guards' screaming was shrill in Thor's ears and he regretted his actions. As the wind howled by, Thor turned to the screaming man.

"Tell me where it happened!" he shouted over his screams.

The man had latched onto Thor, incapable of speaking. He pointed to a small distance away.

Thor dove down and landed near a large gathered crowd.

The guard slumped to the ground when released and Thor ignored him. He pushed his way past the people till they moved aside themselves and came across the scene.

What he saw nearly broke his heart.

The boy was nothing more than a statue now. His hands were reaching out to something, his eyes filled with fear as he ran. He never made it to the safety he sought.

 His mother was on the ground, holding her weeping daughter in her arms and crying.

"My son!" she cried "My beautiful son!"

"What happened?" Thor demanded.

Everyone began speaking at the same time and the noise hurt Thor's ears. He lifted Mjonir and lightning flew to the skies, mixing with thunder and silencing everyone.

"Only one of you speaks" Thor ordered.

A man moved forward. He was not much older than Thor but he was hunched over from working too hard.

"My king" the man said "This boy was helping me with the night shift. He was due back from work a few hours ago. When he didn't return, his mother went to find him and..."

The woman cried again, the sound tugged at Thor's heart. 

He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, his expression sad as he tried to console her.

"I am truly sorry, my lady" he said softly "But mark my words, those monsters will pay."

Rage, hot as hell, coursed through Thor. It was an almost uncontrollable ire that made him surge to his feet and turn with the intention of flying to Jotunhiem and destroying the bastard responsible for this.

"Monsters, eh?" a voice came from behind.

Thor turned as the crowd gasped and parted.

Loki stood behind him, arms crossed and a flat expression on his face. His intelligent eyes flickered over the scene and Thor could swear he saw sadness flash in them. However, when Loki spoke, his voice was cool, detached and as cavalier as always.

"What happened?"

"A frost giant attacked him, my prince" a man replied.

Loki walked forward, an arm braced on his elbow, his fingers tracing his jaw as he thought.

The boy had been running when he was touched. Frozen, probably to death, while crying for the help that wouldn't come.

"How long ago did it happen?" Loki walked around the boy, his eyes taking in the frozen boy.

"A few hours" Thor told him "Why?"

"Perhaps something can be done" Loki muttered.

Thor watched him carefully.

"Nothing can be done!" the mother wailed "my boy is gone! Dead!"

Loki spared her a glance as he circled the boy. "He is not dead, my lady. Merely frozen" his eyes became focused "Perhaps if he stays this way he might die."

The woman held to her daughter, drowning in her sorrow.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki didn't reply. He raised his hands and shook the sleeves of his royal robes back.

Thor noticed the lack of his shackles immediately. The crowd took a few minutes and it gave Thor the time to relish the idea that Loki had accepted his adoration.

"His shackles are gone!" someone cried.

The panic that began to ensue, Thor had no idea how to dispel.

"Silence!" Loki snapped "I must focus."

His words had little effect; it was the lightly muzzled boom that emanated from him that silenced the crowd.

Everyone watched as Loki looked at the boy, then placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his heart. His hand began to glow softly.

A collective gasp emerged from the crowd as his the hand on the boys heart began to absorb the cold. The one on his shoulder radiated heat. It dipped downwards heating the boy and melting the frost around him. When his face regained its natural color, the boy gasped.

The frost left his body and the boy stumbled forward.

Loki caught him and held on in case he fall again "Are you alright, son?"

The boy was in shock, unable to speak, and gulped down air. His fingers were holding Loki tightly.

"My boy!" the woman dove out of her shock.

Loki only released him and stepped back after the mother had him in her arms.

A great roar erupted from the crowd and Thor stood with his mouth hanging open, smiling when he saw the people surround Loki.

Loki was suddenly encircled by people. He was clapped on the back; his hands were shaken and kissed in gratitude as the people piled on, their roar nearly deafening him. He was surprised, he was shocked, he was &#150; he realized &#150; unable to breathe.

Thor went forward, pushing the people aside to get closer to Loki when there was a startled gasp from the crowd. They stepped back, forming a circle. Loki was gone.

"He just upped and disappeared!"

Thor felt a mild panic rise within before he realized that Loki was probably over whelmed by the population that gathered him and made a hasty exit.

Thor smiled as he calmed the people and explained why Loki had vanished.

He enjoyed every minute of it.

***

The next morning, Loki was folding the clothes on his bed when Thor knocked on his door.

"Enter" he called, calmly involved in his task.

Thor threw the doors open, a huge smile on his face, his arms spread in happiness.

"Loki!" he bellowed

"Brother" Loki replied in a more subdued fashion. He moved away to place a folded tunic in his large wardrobe on the other side of the room.

 "The whole kingdom is talking about it! Your heroics have spread to every corner of Asgard." Thor jumped onto his bed, displacing the neatly placed clothes.

"Really?" the trickster asked soberly. Loki turned around. His gaze went to the bed "What are you doing? Get off my bed!"

Thor ignored his irritated tone but stood nonetheless "Everyone cheers for you, and no one more than I, Loki."

Loki hummed "Thor, how you managed to dislodge all my system in one leap is beyond me."

He grabbed a shirt and shook it roughly. His irritation plain on his face.

Thor laughed then grabbed him in a hug and spun him round, smiling. He ignored the indignant yelp of surprise that Loki gave and how he tried to get out of his grasp.

"Have you lost your mind!?"

Thor ignored him and the way he strained against him.

"Thor, put me down!"

Thor obliged, but grabbed him in a headlock, mussing his hair up with a fist. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thor, let go" Loki shoved him "You idiot!"

Loki pushed him and freed his head. However, his hair stood up in such a funny way that it sent Thor into laughter.

"You&#133;" he wheezed "You look like a ravished peacock!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. But when he gazed at the mirror, his mouth twitched. Thor was right.

Reaching up and pushing his hair back into the strictly pushed back fashion he preferred, Loki straightened his shirt and turned to the bed again, picking up the clothes.

"Did you come here to annoy me or do you have a reason for disturbing me?" he asked as he lifted a tunic and began doubling it.

Thor's laughter faded slowly "Annoying you is the only way I get an honest response from you. Other times I have to decipher every word, every veiled answer from you."

Loki didn't reply, he reached down and picked up another shirt. Everything was ruined; the entire clothes were either crumpled or thrown across different corners of the bed.

"However, there is a reason for me to be here" Thor was suddenly behind him.

Loki straightened slowly.

"You are not wearing your shackles" Thor grabbed a lock of his black hair and tugged gently. Loki held down the delicious shudder than went through him at the touch. However, when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Of course, only a fool would pass freedom without a price."

He waited for Thor to realize what he had said.

Thor got the message. He let his hair go.

 "Look at me"

Loki kept his back to him, barely looking at him over his shoulder.

"Loki, turn around please."

Loki turned slowly, facing his king. He was so close, Loki could feel the heat that radiated from his body.

He stubbornly kept his gaze shuttered.

"Do you not feel a degree of what I feel for you, Loki?" Thor's breath fanned his face.

Yes, I do. More than I can say. But I can't.

Loki knew such things were forbidden; especially between brothers. Fear was a rare thing for him but there were a few things he feared. Odin's wrath was one of them he would sooner run than entice his former king's anger, the other was losing Thor. He would never admit it, but he needed Thor in a way that crossed the boundaries of brotherhood and normality both. In the crossroads he would eventually find himself, Loki knew he would have to choose one or the other fear. He didn't intend to.

"No"

 "Liar" Thor smiled, plucking the shirt out of his hands and stepping ever closer "you cannot expect me to believe that."

Loki was having trouble breathing "I do not expect you to believe anything other than what suits you. But when I say no, I mean it. I do not feel anything akin to what you do."

The thunder god smiled and placed a hand under Loki's chin, looking into his eyes.

"Why do you persist with this, Loki?" Thor asked "Our past is evidence enough that you crave me."

"I could have been lying" Loki replied "I might still be the cold blooded man that nearly killed you. Our past is evidence to that as well."

"And yet you saved an innocent boy" Thor smiled. He let him go and took a step back.

"That was for my own gain" Loki said dismissively "I had my shackles off. The people would protest and demand that I be imprisoned again. They would not have rested till you complied. Saving that boy was a way to ensure you didn't put me away again. His life meant nothing to me."

Thor almost believed him. Almost.

"Believe whatever eases you, Loki" Thor went to the doors "in the end, even you can't lie to yourself."

The doors closed behind him and Loki lifted the shirt Thor had thrown to the ground.

Immediately, the doors locked themselves, the curtains were drawn by an invisible hand, throwing Loki into darkness. A flame flew around, lighting all the candles and lamps in the room.

"You can come out now." Loki called "he won't return."

The wardrobe doors opened and the occupant came out. His huge foot cast frost imprints on the ground he stepped on. His massive frame was almost as tall as the entire wardrobe.

"What did he say?" Laufey mumbled.

Loki placed his clothes in neatly formed stacks "Could you not hear, father? I'm sure he was loud enough."

"I didn't hear all of it, that accursed spell you put on me forbade it" Laufey approached him.

 Loki turned to him, dwarfed by the size of his biological father "Now speak. What do you want?"

Laufey smiled and reached out a hand to touch Loki's jaw. He recoiled when Loki put a flaming hand on his arm, burning him. He reeled back, hand held to his chest. He gazed at Loki with fury in his eyes.

"Try that again and I will roast you alive" Loki glared at him "Now state your demand and leave. What is it that you want? Gold? Women? Treasures beyond your dreams?"

Laufey straightened "I took you in after you fell. After your own people betrayed and left you. You landed at my feet broken and finished and I helped you. The least you could do is give me respect."

"I have no respect for you." Loki growled "You should have known that when I tried to kill your world. Now tell me what you want and leave. My patience grows thin. You are already unwelcome here, even more so after what you did to that boy."

Laufey's growl was low. "My health is deteriorating. I know I will be dead soon. Without a king, my world will fall apart and delve into chaos."

"Excellent," Loki said "So what of it?"

"I need an heir to take the throne otherwise my world will fall and scatter." Laufey rumbled "since you killed all your brothers, I have no one to take the throne after I leave. My world faces extinction."

"Those were not my brothers" Loki snarled "And why should it matter to me if you need an heir? You have many&#133;"

He broke off when Laufey grabbed his throat in a vice like grip. He struggled against the hold on his throat and his feet kicked as they lifted off the ground.

"I could have killed you when you fell from Asgard" Laufey brought Loki to his face level. "I didn't do that and you promised me a boon."

Loki began to choke as his world got darker.

"I shall have it from you, prince" Laufey released him.

Loki fell to the ground, gasping and coughing as he tried to get air into his lungs. Stars danced before him.

"There is a certain ritual that ensures the heir I get will be of pure blood" Laufey walked a little distance away "You will perform that custom for me. I shall return for it in a fortnight. You will do as I say, or I will take it up with your king."

"Leave him out of this" Loki gasped "Your deal is with me."

Too late he realized his mistake.

Loki's eyes widened when Laufey smiled. It was an ugly strain on the muscles and Loki knew that the rare action would not bode well.

"You will have my favor or I shall rein war over your precious kingdom." Laufey rumbled "I shall destroy your home and kill your king then make sure you watch as I devour his heart."

Loki stared him in horror.

Laufey extracted gold dust from a pouch at his side and threw it around him. He began to fade till Loki was left alone on the floor of his chambers.

***

"You dance with uncommon grace tonight, my king"

Sif's eyes shone with humor as she danced with Thor. She was looking beautiful tonight. Out of uniform, her hair was done up in an elegant bun, with tendrils framing her face. Her dress was beautiful and swirled with every turn Thor put her into.

Tonight was a celebration. The feast and food was wonderful and the great hall was filled with people that took part in the festivities. The usual colors of crimson and silver had been replaced with emerald and gold, in honor of the royal the ball was a tribute to.

"And you dance like a lady, for once" Thor replied.

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, but there was a glint of humor in her eyes.

Loki's feat had not gone unnoticed. Where in the great hall people enjoyed the ball, outside, the palace grounds were filled with people. Food was plenty, the mead and ale never finished. Loki's praise was the talk everywhere. Everyone talked about him, cheering at every mention of the prince's name.

The boy Loki had saved was standing near the food tables, telling the story of how he was attacked and brought back to the living world. Thor noticed that Loki's act was exaggerated with every telling, the attack becoming more and more gruesome every time.

The boy had made Loki into a hero.

"This is the third song we danced to, king"

Thor looked down at Sif, then back at the long line of men waiting to dance for her. They fluttered whenever he swung them both close, only to take her away again.

Her dress swirled around as Thor spun her in a daring twirl.

"Tired?" Thor smiled.

"Of dancing, no" Sif raised an eyebrow "Of your company, yes."

Thor smiled and stopped in mid dance. Another couple crashed into them, then apologized and went on dancing.

"Forgive me, my lady" Thor bent over her hand, his lips grazing her skin "But time seems to pale when compared to beauty such as yours."

Sif's eyes glittered with humor, but Thor saw a faint blush form along her neck and rise to her cheeks. She bowed and walked back to the men anxious to dance with her.

Thor laughed as he replayed her reaction. That blatant flirting was something Loki had taught him. It had worked before and, judging by Sif's blush, it still worked now.

His eyes scanned the crowd for Loki. Thor smiled slightly when he saw Loki drinking wine out of a tall glass. The man had been dancing all night, barely getting a second's rest.

Thor grinned when he saw a young girl approach Loki and drag him to the dance floor. His grin widened when Loki caught his eye and sent him a pleading glance. Thor chuckled as he moved forward to save his brother. He was going to risk life and limb to save his brother from certain dance, Thor smiled.

He approached the couple and might have imagined the look of relief that crossed Loki's features. He moved forward and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Forgiv my intrusion," Thor began "But if the lady does minds not, I would like to request..."

"Of course I would!" the girl, no more than seventeen and a nobleman's daughter "I would love to dance with you, my king." She jumped out of Loki's grasp and latched onto Thor, already initating a dance.

Loki was thrown into a fit of laughter as Thor found no polished way to get himself out of the dance. His laughter doubled when Thor gave him a withering glare. Loki snickered as he walked over to the band that was playing. He gestured to the maestro.

"Make sure you make this song as long as you possibly can" Loki muttered to him "The king wishes to dance with the maiden."

The man nodded and turned the dance slower, elongating it by every note.

 Loki laughed to himself and made his way to the royal platform. He picked up his helmet, put it on and sat in his chair.

The dance was for him, he thought. It would be naïve for him to believe that the people danced solely for his celebration. They had come here for the food and merriment. His gala was just an excuse. When a servant brought him some more wine, Loki cooled it within his hand and gently sipped.

His green eyes traveled across the guests and he smiled when he saw Thor. The older man gave him a good glare which meant he knew what he had done. Loki winked at him.

Thor nearly tripped at the affectionate gesture.

Loki's gaze fell to the buffet tables. The Warrior's Three were talking among themselves. Their wine goblets glittered in the light. As Loki watched, Fandral and Volstagg turned to him. They caught him watching and turned away, whispering. It didn't need a scholar to uncover what they were talking about.

Loki narrowed his eyes, waiting.

A few seconds later, Fandral yelped and jumped back, crashing into a couple and sending them to the floor. A mild panic ensued as the warrior told everyone that he was alright. He then glared at Loki, blaming him for the snakes around his ankles. Apparently, Fandral was the only one who had seen them.

Loki held his gaze till the other man looked away. Satisfied, Loki went back to the party.

He drank his wine and saw a small girl sneak up to him.

"My prince, I have waited for a dance with you for a long time"

"Why don't you come here, dear?" Loki asked softly.

The girl shone when the prince called her over. She squealed in delight when Loki picked her up and sat her in his lap. Her parents were a Duke and Duchess, they looked around for their daughter and upon finding her, worried.

Loki nodded at them, raising a hand. She was safe.

"Now, isn't this better than dancing?" Loki smiled.

The girl laughed and squirmed to get more comfortable in his lap. They sat that way for a while before Loki sensed the girl getting bored. His hands were around her waist and he lifted his fingers to tickle her.

The girl screamed in laughter, squirming about as Loki tickled her without mercy.

Thor was watching him, a soft expression on his face. Loki looked so happy it nearly hurt him.

The tickling over, the girl turned around to look at Loki.

"May we dance now, my lord?" she asked.

Loki bit his lip and a movement caught his eye. The song had ended and Thor was bowing his goodbye to the teenage girl. An idea popped into Loki's mind.

Thor was smiling as he bid farewell to the girl. He was finally going to sit next to Loki, the one person who he hadn't seen damned near all night. He stopped when he saw Loki whisper something to the girl in his lap and point at him.

The girl jumped off Loki and ran to Thor. She was so small Thor had to kneel down on one knee to hear what she had to say.

"Prince Loki said you dance better than him, my liege" she said shyly "He said that since I was waiting for a dance all night, I should dance with a king."

Thor lifted his gaze to Loki, eyes narrowed.

Loki waved his fingers at him.

"Of course, my lady" Thor said. He grabbed her tiny hands in his own and began a dance in which he was bent over. The crowd parted, leaving the couple in a clean circle. After a while, Thor's back hurt and he lifted the girl in her arms and continued.

The girl's parents watched with adoring eyes as their king swung their daughter in his arms.

When the dance ended, Thor made his way to Loki.

The raven haired man had a drink in his hand which he was cooling slowly. He smiled at Thor when he picked up his helmet and put it on.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor asked as he sat next to him.

Loki took a sip from the glass "As much as I can."

"By Mlojnir, that dance went on forever" Thor said "I wonder why."

Loki shrugged "I have no idea."

"Really?" Thor asked, taking his drink from him and swallowing its contents.

"That was mine" Loki said flatly.

"I know" Thor said, leaning close to him, his voice lowered "And it's even sweeter since I took it from your lips."

Even though there was nowhere around, Loki looked to make sure no one heard him.

"Thor, you will have us both beheaded" Loki rasped "Should anyone hear us, we shall be dead."

"Is that why you refuse me?" Thor asked, ignoring the way Loki had shied away from him and gazed at the dance.

"My reasons are plenty" Loki said "you refuse to understand the ramifications of what you want. I refuse to bow to your needs because of those ramifications. It is an endless cycle."

Thor looked at him "You will not even talk about it?"

Loki stood suddenly, straightening his helm "Talking will do no good." He looked down at Thor "You don't hear what I have to say. No means no, Thor. Understand it, brother. " He looked back the crowd "it grows late, I bid you good night."

Loki spun around with a magnificent whirl of his cape and descended the stairs.

He cut his way through the crowd, ignoring the people around him. A few people saw him leave, but others were too busy with the food and drink as Loki went through the doors opened for him.

***

Loki's chest moved softly as he breathed. He was so still, he could have been in a coma. One hand rested on his heart while the other was placed on the pillow next to his head on the red silk pillow. His eyes were closed, fluttering every now and then as he dreamed. He looked so vulnerable, so open. His face was calm, devoid of the dark humor or mischief it naturally had. There was no frown, just peace, as he slept.

Thor stood next to him as he watched.

There were no lies that came from him, not deception and no protective mendacity around him. His hair was splayed around him, one unruly lock rested against his forehead. Thor reached down to gently push it back and his hand lingered. He traced his knuckles against Loki's soft cheek, smiling when the younger god leaned into the caress.

Thor sat next to him, gently so as not to disturb him, and began to push his hair back with soft fingers. Whatever fluttering was going on behind his eyes stopped immediately and Loki leaned into him. Thor kept raking his fingers through his hair. Loki sighed softly in his sleep. His mouth parted at the breath.

Thor smiled "You can't lie to me anymore, love."

He leaned down and kissed Loki's parted lips. As he pulled back, Loki responded and kissed him back. It was the softest of responses, Thor could have told himself he imagined it. But it was there. Loki's mouth could lie to him, his body couldn't.

Thor stood.

"No more lies, my heart."

Loki didn't awaken as he left.

***

 Midgard had changed.

It had gone dirtier, dead and brown.

Whatever beauty Loki had seen before had long since gone. The air around him was brown and dying, just like the people.

He stood on a tall building that out reached the skies and gazed down at the people. Men of iron followed people around like dogs, carrying bags, coats and whatever else the humans were too lazy to carry.

He stood in New York atop the tower with a large Stark written on it.

With one last disgusted look at the people, Loki disappeared.

And reappeared inside Stark Towers.

"Disgusting insipid beings" he muttered.

He was unseen by the people inside the tower as he walked towards a strange box. It was called a computer, if he remembers correctly.

He had to pick some 'keys' to get it to work.

Loki shook his head. He didn't have the time. He placed a hand on the computer and the box lit up. Sending his magic in, looking for the documents he searched for, Loki waited.

Soon, secret documents began to dance before him. He touched his hand to the 'screen' and waved it aside. Holographic images decorated the air before him.

He went through them, about how the Avengers had been declared America's greatest asset. They destroyed terrorists, killed of enemies and threats.

Loki raised his brows in surprise when he came over a newspaper. One their own had fallen. The Captain had been killed.

He read through and found that a great enemy of the man himself had been responsible. It had happened a few years after Loki left Earth. The man was killed in the line of duty.

Loki passed off the rest.

Then he came across another article.

Apparently devastated by the Captain's death, the government had ordered containment for the rest of the Avengers. Something called -

"Cryogenic holding area?" Loki frowned and skimmed through the rest.

Tony stark had designed a machine that could freeze the Avengers in time. They would be woken in the time of need.

Loki read further, went into restricted files as workers walked about, oblivious to his presence.

He found what he was looking for. A video surveillance image of where the remaining Avengers were kept.

He counted them.

The man of iron. He had that smug look on his face.

The spider woman, Window.

The archer.

The hulk. Loki's lips curled in anger.

Then he saw him.

Fury, cast behind a thick metal and glass pane.

Loki flickered out of existence and appeared in front of Fury.

His eyes were closed in sleep. He still looked dangerous.

Loki glared at him, at the man responsible for his nightmares, and growled.

He didn't know, but he had grown pale. Loki framed a deadly red spell in his hand he pushed it through the glass and metal then watched. The spell floated around for a while then went in with Fury's breath.

The effect was immediate.

Fury began to move, twitching as the spell began to conjure his greatest fears. Soon, he was writhing about, flailing his arms at the pain that was coursing through him. Alarms sounded at the disturbance.

"Enjoy your dreams, my friend" Loki said "For they will be your only companions for as long as you live."

The alarms began to sound as Fury kicked and screamed, eyes closed at his nightmares and horror kept him trapped.

Loki was gone by the time the guards arrived.

***

 Thor couldn't find his brother.

He had searched his room, the library and everywhere else Loki liked to pass his time. He was nowhere to be found.

Going into the gardens in case he was there, Thor waved at the people as they saw him.   

He went through the veranda, to the fruit gardens, to the stables and to the large waterfall where he occasionally stayed. The water was freezing slowly and there was no sign of Loki.

Thor returned, stomping through the castle as his search proved a failure.

He decided to search in his room again since his search had turned sour. He was passing a darkened hall when he heard a giggle.

Thor stopped and stepped back. There was no one there. He stood there for a while before he left.

The laughter came again, a masculine growl of humor. It was lusty and very familiar.

"Loki?"

There was a slight shuffling and footsteps. Loki emerged from the shadows.

"Brother"

Thor frowned, a feeling settled on him; Loki was hiding something.

"I was looking for you everywhere, what are you doing?" Thor asked, looking behind him.

"Nothing of significance" Loki trotted beside him "now what did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something&#133;" his gaze was fixed on the place behind Loki.

Thor couldn't shake the feeling. He walked past Loki and went into the darkened hall.

"Wait!" Loki called, following him.

But it was too late. Thor saw the couple embraced.

Behind him, Loki flickered out of existence. In front of him, Loki gave him a dry look as the girl in his arms hid her face in his neck. By her blush and Loki's undone shirt front, disheveled hair and slightly heightened breathing, it was clear what they were doing.

"Thor" Loki moved forward to shield the girl as she righted herself "What is on your mind?"

Loki didn't miss the hurt that crossed his face. He hid it, but his eyes still held the pain.

"I -uh" he broke off when the girl circled out from behind Loki.

Her head was bent "My lords" she bowed and took off.

"What did you want to ask?" Loki said, trying to move past the awkward moment.

"Just that ... never mind" Thor turned and walked away.

Loki stood, a confused expression on his face at his brother's strange behavior.

"Thor!" he called, then jogged to his side when Thor didn't turn.

"What was that about?" Loki asked.

"It was nothing"

They reached Thor's room and the guard opened the door for them.

"It wasn't nothing, Thor" Loki said as he closed the door.

Thor moved to the table to pick up two glasses and a decanter.

"Leave it be, Loki" Thor replied as he poured the drinks "Take your own advice."

Loki raised an eyebrow "if this is about what I think this is about, I guess it would be wise to leave it."

"For now" Thor said, walking over with two glasses.

"Forever" Loki took one "Thor this can't happen. I won't agree to it."

"I can wait" Thor drank his wine in one gulp and turned back for another "no one said the road to love was an easy one."

There was a sudden silence. Loki, who had brought the glass to his lips, lowered the wine.

"Love?" he asked, his gaze and tone dangerous "Who said anything about love?"

Thor kept his back to him, not moving, not speaking.

"Thor?" Loki prompted.

"Yes, Loki love. It's a disastrous thing" Thor said keeping his back to his brother "But I find myself compelled to say it. I love you. More than a brother, more than a friend. It courses in me with every breath" he turned "and it hurts that you don't feel the same."

Loki watched him silently.

"Every time I see you, I feel it. That tug at my breath that tells me that you have my heart. That you own me even if you don't want to. My every breath, my every thought is yours and yours alone. But you are not mine. It injures me every time I see you with anyone else or see someone so much as look at you. I want to tear out their lungs when I see you smile at anyone because I know you won't let yourself feel an inch of what I feel." He took a step forward "And it kills me when I see you with those women. I love you. With every fiber within me, I love you.  

Loki was silent.

Thor turned his back to him again.

He didn't move when Loki opened the door and left.

***

 The man fell against the wall, steadying himself as proof of his drinking wafted around him.

He burped and laughed as the sound echoed in the alley around him.

His voice swung around in a drunken song as he staggered, trying to get to a brothel.

"The drinks are done for tonight!" he hollered, stumbling to the side. He kept his balance and grinned proudly. "Bring on the wenches!"

The night was silent save for his awkward walk. He neared the mouth of the alley. The road outside was bare.

"Wenches!"

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners, ape?" a sinister voice asked.

The man swung around, almost falling in an attempt to locate the man that had spoken.

"How dare you!?" he squinted and a heavily cloaked figure emerged from behind him.

 "Your stupidity astounds me" the figure said "Anyone with half a wit can dare."

The man went to the figure, his frame clumsy "You insultin' me!?"

"I don't need to do anything" the silky voiced man replied "you're already making more a fool out of yourself than I ever could."

The man growled and ran for him "I'll teach you something. Who are you, anyway?"

The man stepped back at his approach, into the light of a small house nearby.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me" the figure mocked. One gloved hand reached up to remove the hood from his face.

The man stopped short and fell to his knees "Prince!"

Loki looked down at him "God" he corrected.

He raised two fingers and lifted them up. The drunk cried out in surprise as he was levitated off the ground.

"What are you doing!?"

Loki's smirk was feral "What do you think?"

He curled his fingers slightly; the bones of the man's arm broke with a loud snap. He screamed in pain.

"Please!" the man cried out.

"Ever heard of the word vengeance?" Loki asked casually. He moved another finger.

Another bone snapped. The man shrieked in agony.

"I hear it's lovely to indulge in" Loki continued, watching the man writhe in midair.

The man was gasping, trying to ease the pain. He turned his terrified gaze to Loki.

"Why?" he whimpered.

Loki growled "Because you tired to kill me."

Loki twisted his hand and the man's neck broke. The body fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

Loki looked down at it for a while before pulling his hood over his face and turning back. There was a flash of light and he was gone.

The people came running to investigate the screaming but Loki was nowhere near.

 *** 

"Am I boring you, my prince?"

Loki was sitting low in his chair, a finger and thumb holding up his head. Althea danced before him in graceful steps but he scarcely noticed. His mind was occupied.

He had two problems on his hands.

The first, which he thought would prove to be the easier of the two, was Laufey. The Frost giant was due to attack in a week. He would bring about war on Asgard unless he got what he viewed as his right. Loki had no intention of giving him anything. He was going to destroy Laufey before the giant would attack. He already had a spell he had perfected that would kill Laufey and any minion that got in the way. Loki couldn't let anyone know about the deal he had struck or what exactly he had promised Laufey when he was confident about taking over Midgard.

"No, my lady" Loki said, glancing at her briefly. "Merely caught up in thought."

"Then maybe I could distract you?"

Before he could move, Althea walked over and sat in his lap facing him as she straddled his waist. Loki, who had shot up straight at her approach, had his hands firmly around the arms of his chair and a neutral expression on his face.

"Maybe if the lady had let me speak... " Loki said. Her lips were nuzzling his throat and her hands roamed around his chest.

"Has the time for speaking not passed, my lord?"

Her hands began to travel lower. Loki caught her wrists in his hands and pushed her back. She pouted.

"Do I displease you?" she asked.

"Nay, it not you, but I who displeases me" Loki firmly pushed her back till she was off him "I think the time has come to end our liaison."

Thor was walking back to his room after a tired day.

The starving peasants had been relocated within city limits and their gratitude was beyond them. Thor had spent the whole day listening to the praises they insisted of relaying to him in person. The gesture was kind and Thor enjoyed it, but it left him exhausted.

As he turned towards the royal chambers, he came upon an unusual sight. 

Althea, the maiden, was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to dislodge the guards that held her back. Her insults and murderous rage were directed at Loki, who remained at his doors, ordering that the guards be gentle with her, but under no circumstances release her. Althea struggled against them, shrieking like a banshee, threatening to rip Loki's heart out.

There was, Thor grinned, more than a glint of fear in Loki's eyes. He seemed torn between going into his room to safety and staying to make sure there was something gentlemanly about his relationship annihilation.

Thor ducked behind a pillar, out of sight, as the guards hauled the screaming hellcat away.

He laughed silently as he imagined what might have transpired between the two.

"You can come out now, I know you are there" Loki's dismayed voice came.

Grinning, Thor emerged from his hiding place.

"Will you tell me or do I ask the guards what that was about?" he asked.

Loki's eyes narrowed and his hand glowed in warning "Neither."

Thor could hold it back no longer and began laughing.

"That wasn't funny" Loki muttered, retreating to his room.

Thor followed him, cackling all the way.

"The look on your face was priceless!"

"Glad you find it funny" Loki said, closing the doors behind him.

He walked forward, an idle flick of his hand lighting the fire place, and dropped gracefully in his chair.

Thor's laughter subsided and he joined Loki. He lay on the cushions opposite his brother, curling his legs under him on the thick, soft black fur rug.

"What happened?" Thor eventually asked,

Loki was gazing in the fire "I ended our association, obviously. She didn't take it well."

"I'll say" Thor chuckled "But why?"

Loki took his time answering. The fire burn bright green in his eyes. When he answered, his gaze was on the fire.

"She deserved a relationship with true affection" Loki answered "She should be with someone who loves her. We both should."

Thor looked at him, wondering if he meant what Thor thought he did.

Loki was so beautiful Thor couldn't do anything but stare. Devoid of armor, his black trousers and green and gold tunic revealed how incredibly lithe he was. How pale his skin was and how graceful his body was. His hair shone in the dim light, and as Thor watched, Loki pushed back a loose tendril with nimble fingers.

"Did you mean what you said all those days ago, Thor?" Loki eventually asked, his gaze on those flames.

 "You know I did, Loki" Thor replied.

Loki looked at him then. His eyes held raw feeling, passion, anticipation and a hint of fear. Thor felt his breath catch.

"Prove it, then"

Loki's words were soft and hesitant, but the impact nearly made Thor reel back.

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for.

Slowly, Thor stood on his knees and made his way to Loki. The younger god swallowed audibly, but remained still. On his knees, Thor was a few centimeters shorter than Loki and he could see all the emotion in his eyes. He didn't object when Thor put his hands on either side of his thighs.

Slowly, Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's. The kiss was gentle, tentative and it made Loki flutter his eyes shut in pleasure.

Thor pressed forward, all his passion held back, to make Loki cry out for him. He slid his tongue over Loki's lip, demanding entrance. When Loki complied, he made the kiss more intimate, gaining a muffled sigh as a response.

Finally!

Thor was conducting some sort of strange experiment, Loki knew. This kiss was different. He was holding back, trying to control his passion, he could feel it. It would be him controlling Loki.

At the heels of that, came irritation then inspiration. Two could play at this game. If Loki was a participant so was Thor.

He pulled his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Thor's hands lifted to rest on Loki's shoulders, then travelled into his hair, cradling him as he kissed him. His mouth moved over Loki's tasting, probing, exploring. The feeling was exciting him.

"Loki," he shoved his fingers in his hair "Say my name."

"Thor" Loki damned near purred.

Excitement flowed through Loki, so burning, he wondered how he hadn't exploded yet.

 "Open your mouth for me" Thor commanded.

Loki obeyed and muffled a gasp when Thor's teeth bit on his lip.

"I won't hurt you"

He clutched at him, inviting him to deepen the kiss "I know."

Thor ran his fingers through his hair, then ran his hands over his shoulders. "Everything about you is perfection" he kissed his neck "Like porcelain."

Loki arched his neck "And everything about you is so hard."

Thor growled and found a sensitive place under Loki's ear. He nipped at it, sending delicious shivers through the younger man. He repeated the caress. His hands travelled to Loki's waist and he pulled him down, under him on the rug.

As he kissed him, he became aware of how hard Loki was. Reaching down, he placed a palm over his manhood and pressed down.

Loki domed, as taut as a bow, his breath stopping. He gazed at Thor with slit eyes.

"That wasn't fair."

"I know"

His mouth caught his again and he moved it in a rhythm, making Loki shake with need. He stroked the curve of his throat and his lips travelled to his ear. "You make me burn for you."

Loki turned his head, asking for more attention on the sensitive spot and shuddering in pleasure when Thor obliged.

Thor grabbed his shirt and lifted it off his head, his mouth going back to Loki's lips. His lips travelled down, over Loki's jaw, to his throat, then lower to his chest. He bit down on the flesh at his last rib, making Loki arch against him. Loki's fingers curled in his hair as he continued the torture. He pulled Thor back up, latched onto his mouth.

Thor's hand travelled lower, to Loki's buckle "I want to feel you". Loki's hand shot out and stopped him."

"Wait"

He grabbed Thor's hair and pulled him down, further, till he was lying flat in the rug.

"My turn"

Thor's eyes burned as Loki leaned down and planted his mouth on his. Loki began to kiss him, his hand travelled to Thor's trousers and heavy arousal. Smiling against his mouth, Loki raked a nail across him.

Thor bucked underneath him.

"Loki!"

"Thor" Loki mimicked.

Loki began to undo the fastenings of his clothes and as he kissed him Thor felt his armor placed aside and his shirt opened.

Loki ran his nails over his chest, curling his fingers in the crisp hair. He flattened his hands against his chest and pushed down.

Thor gazed at him, wonder in his eyes. Loki leaned down again and bit his shoulder, he travelled all the way from his collarbone to his throat, then retreated with kisses. He traced his kisses from his shoulder, over his throat and then his lips. His hands went to the fastenings of his trousers.

Loki reached down and undid them, freeing Thor. He placed his hand over him, and began a torturous activity. He pushed Thor, pulled, probed and pressed. Thor arched beneath him, a stranger to such feelings.

His breath came out ragged and when he reached for Loki's buckle again, Loki grabbed his hand and pushed it into the rug, holding it there. His other hand travelled over Loki's back as he kissed him. Loki moved his lips from his throat to his mouth and bit on his lips.

Thor held him tightly, burying his mouth in his throat. Loki's hand was driving him crazy, it was miracle he hadn't burned. With his hand held captive there was little he could but besides respond to Loki in te exact way the other wanted.

When Loki tugged him again, Thor growled.

"Enough"

He switched their positions in a dirty move and planted a kiss on Loki's protesting lips. Loki's hands coiled in his hair, pulling as if punishing him. There was now a raw sensuality in his kiss.

Loki sensed the banked fires within him and let go. There was nothing detached or remote about his kiss now.

Thor was heavy, thrillingly so. And when he undid his trousers, Loki arched against him, begging him silently. He sank his nails into the rigid muscles on his back.

Thor groaned. His hand moved to the inside of Loki's thigh and he pressed the collection of muscles between his legs. Loki shivered under him. He dipped one finger into the opening, gently forcing his way through.

"Please" Loki twisted beneath him "Don't stop."

He withdrew his finger and eased it back, then curling it.

Loki could not think. His fingers curled into the rug beside him as sensation after sensation hit him. He clung to Thor, demanding an end to the exquisite suffering and being unable to pull away at the same time. His back arched till it was off the rug, his mouth opened to delicious sighs and gasps at Thor's every move.

"Please"

Thor bent his head and took the sensitive flesh of his chest into his teeth. He moved his finger inside him, but instead of pushing deeper into the intimate passage, he pushed upwards. Again and again he repeated the caress.

Loki nearly screamed, writhing beneath him till Thor pushed him down by laying flat on him.

A great tension built inside Loki. He writhed, looking for a release that wouldn't come. He clutched at Thor's shoulders, holding him like he was the only solid thing around.

Thor pushed his lips at his throat, biting down, hard.

Loki came undone in a series of delicious shudders.

"Thor!"

He heard his scream of release echo as if he fell from a high cliff. Thor held him while he came apart, shivering and shuddering against him.

 They lay lie that for a while, and eventually the crackling fire was heard.

Outside, Loki heard thunder. He wondered if Thor had anything to do with that.

He turned his head and found Thor looking at him, fire burning in his ice like eyes.

"That was ... " Loki smiled, tracing a finger over Thor's jaw "Something."

Thor smiled "I know"

He bent his head to kiss him again. Loki moaned against him, kissing him back. The only sounds were of their passionate kissing, the fire and the thunder outside.

They only came up to breathe.

"You are stunning when you fall apart" Thor smiled.

Loki smirked. Apparently the thunder was startling people. They were screaming. Loki frowned.

"What is it?" Thor asked. Loki put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He sat up slowly.

That wasn't thunder. That was ... 

"Frost Giants!" a sentry shouted.

***  

The bells to the temples rang, booming in alarm as people ran around, hiding from the impending attack.

Panic laced everything in Asgard as women, children and the elderly were taken into the underground safe houses.

Thor burst through the doors of the great hall, fully armored. The people there sighed in apparent relief.

The guard turned to him in relief "King! The Frost Giants have arrived. They have their whole armada with them. Their king leads them."

Thor heard running behind him and saw Loki, fully ready for battle, appear.

"What is the report?" Loki demanded.

"We are surrounded" the guard said "The army awaits orders, king."

Thor looked around, at the terrified people around him.

"Loki" he turned to him "Get these people into the chambers underground. They don't need to die tonight."

"I can help" Loki stated "You know I can."

Thor narrowed his eyes "Take them there. That is an order. And get mother and father protection."

Loki glared at him, but found no choice now that Thor had turned away.

"Come on!" he gestured to the people around "Follow me."

Loki lead them through the halls and into the chambers that had once held him.

Once he was gone, Thor turned to the guards "where is the army?"

"Stationed a little distance away from the walls that protect us." He replied.

Thor lifted Mjolnir and flew into the sky. He flew past the tallest tower, past the lights of Asgard.

The Giants had indeed brought their whole army. Where huge giants threw boulders at Asgard, mammoth monsters and leaner, deadlier ones waited. Behind them, the entire Giant was fleet.

Thor flew back down, landing in front of the Asgardian soldiers.

The hum of conversation vanished.

"I have seen their army" Thor began "it is mighty. They have monsters beyond your imagination and they are strong. They are the Frost Giants we were taught to fear. But tonight, we will show them we are a force to be reckoned with. Shed your fear or hold onto it if it makes you stronger for the battle will be heavy. We will fight against the giants and we will win, and they will run, and they will fear us! We will win tonight and they will scatter like the ants they are.

"Let nothing stop you. Let your compassion go for tonight. For we are warriors, we are fighters and we are Asgard!"

A mighty roar exploded from the army, they slammed their shields together, they clanked their swords.

Thor was about to turn away when he saw Loki run out helmet, gleaming and his confiscated spear in his hands.

Thor glared at him.

"I told you to stay inside" he growled as Loki stood next to him.

"No you didn't" Loki smiled dangerously.

Thor sighed, muttering something about a stubborn ass "Where did you get that?"

"This?" Loki moved the spear "Come on, give me some credit."

Thor narrowed his eyes.

A boom sounded.

"What is that?" Loki asked.

"They are throwing boulders at the walls." Thor replied "When they get through, we attack them with the catapults. Before that, we wait."

"Or we could use a few extra archers on the roof" Loki drawled.

"What?" Thor looked at him.

"Look behind you brother"

Thor turned around and balked.

Stationed on every roof, dotted like ravens, were the replicas of the man beside him. As he watched, they raised their arrows into the skies.

"Just tell me when"

Another boom sounded. Asgardian archers were told to stand behind the replicas for protection and they raised their arrows too.

Another boom sounded and the walls breathed dust.

"Now" Thor muttered.

"Fire!" Loki hollered.

Millions of arrows were released into the air. The soldiers watched as the black rain soared through the skies and wedged into the enemy.

The Frost Giants' screams of pain echoed in the dark.

"Fire!" Loki commanded.

Another blackened rainfall attacked the giants. Yells and cries of pain came as their aims proved true.

"Behind us!"

Thor and Loki turned and saw a whole squadron of giants run at the army.

"Catapults, attack" Thor demanded "Soldiers fight!"

With a great yell the army doubled back, attacking the enemy.

The frost giants swung with their primitive weapons, slamming four guards away with one swipe. Two Asgardian soldiers sliced through a frost giant turning it into dust. More giants threw the soldiers through houses and slammed them into the grounds.

Above them the catapults hurled giant boulders over the walls, gruesome thumps and cries proving that their enemy was hit.

Thor swung his hammer, sending three giants sailing through the skies and bashing the head of another one open.

A short distance away, Loki impaled a giant with his spear and stabbed another through the throat in the same fluid motion.

 Thor winced, then blocked an attack, kicking the unfortunate giant into the ground then slamming Mjolnir into its ugly head.

Loki blasted a frost giant away, then found himself surrounded. He grabbed the end of the spear and spun it around. The end blazed fire and the giants backed away. Loki released the flame and it flew into the battle, avoiding every Asgardian and searing every giant.

The archers fired more arrows and the catapults threw boulders.

As they soared through the skies, they caught fire. Thor and the soldiers stared as the flaming missiles landed on their marks. A few minutes later, Thor caught Loki's eye and the younger smiled. By his smile, Thor knew it was his doing.

A minor panic started among the soldiers and Thor realized they were outnumbered.

The fire based weapons kept attacking but soon, Thor realized they were getting surrounded.

"Loki, I think we in trouble." Thor said.

The walls broke and a huge animal burst through, followed by more giants.

Loki looked around, his eyes wide. "I know what to do."

Thor saw his replicas abandon the archers, their cries of dismay echoed in the air.

Loki spun around without giving his brother a glance and ran into the castle.

"Loki!"

Loki didn't turn at Thor's yell. He just ran faster then disappeared in a flash.

***

They were doomed.

Thor was on his knees, weapon taken, just like all the other soldiers around him. Giants surrounded them as they waited for their leader to arrive.

Thor looked around. Many giants were moving about, collecting weapons and looking for ways into the storage houses. He prayed they wouldn't find them.

Footsteps thundered and Thor looked up.

Laufey smiled down at him "How the mighty have fallen. Where is the valor you flaunt so openly, king?"

"It is still around" Thor replied "but I understand your confusion given you have none."

Laufey's hand lunged out and grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air "What drives you, arrogance or courage?"

Thor didn't reply. He was denied the opportunity.

A terrible shriek of rage erupted from behind the Asgard castle. It echoed in the distance, into the suddenly brightening sky. It was neither Juton nor Asgardian. Both people looked up.

Thor saw Laufey's eyes widen and he was dropped.

Looking behind him, Thor stared in horror.

Rising from behind the castle, flying into the flame lit sky was a enormous beast. Its mighty wings flapped, lifting it higher, silhouetting it against the red and orange night sky. The beast threw back its head and hurled fire into the air.

"Dragon!"

The beast looked down and Thor saw its eyes narrow. It shrieked again and dove down.

Screams of frost giants and Asgardians alike echoed in the skies as they ran for cover.

The dragon swooped down and took a mighty breath. It flew around and rained fire - on the Jotun army. Its mighty wings flapped as it flew back, its tail barely missing the towers of Asgard. The dragon flew around Asgard, annihilating the entire Juton army, killing the beasts and soldiers in one flaming breath.

It flew back and swooped down again, blowing fire at the people running around. As it passed for another round, Thor caught a glimpse of the dark scales on its back and the emerald in its eyes.

"Loki -" Thor gasped.

Loki raised his head up and flew back into the skies, stopped and plummeted to the earth, spinning and hurling fire at the Juton army. As he reached the ground, he lifted his wings and sailed close to the ground, his claws raised as he sliced through the giants.

He breathed fire again, charring the Jotuns and ignoring every Asgardian he saw.

Thor jumped into action.

"Asgardians, take cover!" Thor shouted.

Loki lifted into the sky again, looking for any Jotun which escaped. He soared back down, claws and fire readied. It didn't take him long to char the enemy.

When nothing was left, when the only thing that remained was the smell of burning flesh and the heat of Loki's fire, Thor looked around.

The burnt and charred corpses of the Jotun army were scattered everywhere. Trees and shrubs had been reduced to ash.

Loki landed in front of him. Asgardian soldiers, those that were able, grabbed their weapons but froze when a bright green light emanated from him. The light got brighter, then faded away and Loki stood before them, looking tired.

There was a stunned silence.

Then the deafening roar of cheers and shouts as the entire army screamed in joy. Thor watched, his mind still trying to catch up with what had happened. When the army piled onto Loki. He wondered what Loki would do if he walked over, grabbed him and kissed him in a passionate embrace. His reaction made him smile and he laughed.

They grabbed him and threw him into the air and caught him. Once, twice, three times and again and again. Loki was shocked as they chanted his name, shouting for him, cheering for him, laughing for him.

This time, he didn't disappear.

***

"You snore too loudly for my comfort" Loki mumbled.

Thor smiled, as arm around his waist as they lay in bed together. He kissed Loki's cheek and travelled over to his mouth.

Loki put two fingers in his lips, stopping him. He pulled his hand back when Thor nibbled at them.

"Thor!" he hit his shoulder "Stop snoring."

"I am not" Thor said, pulling him closer, feeling his back against his chest "you have nothing to complain about."

"I have plenty to complain about" Loki countered, rubbing a hand over his face and groaning "I drank so much I hardly remember the past few days."

Thor's laughter rumbled against him "You have the tolerance of a babe."

"You have the manners of a pig" Loki said "I may not remember much, but I do remember you carrying me off to ravish me."

Thor winced at the painful memory. The feast had lasted three days and nights, the cheers for Loki still continued outside as they lay in the royal chambers. Thor had tried to &#150; convince &#150; Loki to become more intimate than they had previously done. His methods were lax. He saw a drunken Loki and his chance. It didn't end well. The man had him figured out and Thor was left with a burning rump that made it impossible for him to think.

"In my defense, I thought you were completely drunk" Thor said.

"That's your defense?" Loki asked.

"I didn't say it was a good one, Loki"

Loki sighed "Sometimes, you astound me, brother."

"No" Thor looked down at him "Not brother. Thor, my partner, lover anything but brother."

Loki reached behind him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Alright, lover" he smiled "Now I am going to sleep. Keep your Mjolnir to yourself and your snores dull."

"Yes, my love"

Loki smiled and curled into him.

"Goodnight, Thor"

"Good night, my heart."

***

Asgard was sleeping.

The feast that lasted a week had finally faded. The people were tired and in deep slumber.

So when the heavily caped figure moved atop the royal balcony, no one noticed. It parted the curtains to Thor's room and looked inside. The princes were sleeping together, embraced as they lay half naked in their slumber. Their relationship was clear.

Laufey's teeth glittered in the moonlight.   

 


	6. Deals with a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Loki really changed?

Odin was, to be honest, confused. It had been a good four years since his son took the throne, more than ample time to get a good grip on the kingdom. And he had been a good king; his banishment to Midgard had turned him into a humble man. He cared about the poor, he listened to people, he put others before him and he didn't lap in the luxury the kingdom had to offer. He was sensible and freethinking with both his feet on the ground.

So why wasn't he able to grasp the not too subtle hints Odin kept dropping about? Odin was many things, delicate wasn't one of them, so when Thor was ignoring his wishes about taking a wife and bringing an heir, he was confused. He had talked to Frigga about and she was as baffled as he.

A phoenix flew past Odin as he sat on the balcony. He blinked, surprised at the sudden appearance of a nonexistent animal. He stood to his feet and followed the mythical animal with his eyes. He wasn't imagining, it was there, flying about.

A deep laughter rose from below and caught his attention.

Odin saw Loki following the bird with his hands, his green gaze wide and mouth slightly parted as he tailed it. No, didn't tail it, guide it.

Odin realized that his adopted prince - he couldn't bring himself to call him son yet - had conjured the bird and was steering it in the air as show for the children that surrounded him. Lately, the children of Asgard had become fascinated with Loki. He was rarely without them when he was outside.

The phoenix dove down and went straight for Loki. It vanished into gold dust just as it hit his chest.

The children cheered and clapped.

Odin narrowed his eye. Loki may have fought for Asgard, but he had proved himself a traitor more than once. He was not going to make the mistake of falling for the façade that fooled his realm. Loki was clever, patient and a lunatic. He could turn sides in an instant. In his opinion, he was just waiting for the exact time to attack; like a snake. 

Odin turned back to go into his private chambers where Frigga was relaxing on a divan, when he caught sight of Thor. The king was leaning against a tree in the shade, avoiding the summer sun. He watched as the children played with Loki, hiding and waiting for the prince to come and find them. Thor grinned when Loki vanished and appeared behind them, startling them. The children laughed and chased him around. He repeated his cheating, disappearing and reappearing a small distance away. He never let the laughing children catch him.

He even deceived children, Odin thought. How could Thor trust him?

He looked back at Thor as Loki caught his eye. Odin frowned as something passed between the two. It was a strange sort of tension that Odin didn't know how to decipher. It was gone as soon as it had come. Not knowing what to make of it, Odin went back to his room.

He wanted the rest he deserved.

***  

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

Loki turned his glare at Thor "You know what. I may be able to read your mind, but that particular talent isn't needed to see what you are thinking. You are pathetically transparent."

They were in the study; a recently added part to Loki's private chambers. The study, that was once an unused storage room, was reinvented into a parlor for the prince's own personal use. He was not disturbed there. His books, scripts, scrolls and parchments littered the ground in a dignified chaos. The books he had collected over the years were piled up on the ground and stuck into shelves on the walls. The entrance was a small door, barely big enough for Loki, provided the trickster with all the privacy he wanted. There were ceiling high shelves on the right side, a small rug in the middle of the room and a desk placed by the farthest wall. Two chairs, currently covered in papers of all sorts, flanked the desk. Upon the table, were laden ink pots, parchments and calculating tools of all kind. It was a safe haven and Loki enjoyed every minute spent in it.

Since the door was short and narrow, Thor couldn't fit through it with the ease that Loki could. He had to stand outside it, leaning against the wall whenever he found Loki inside. And this was where he now spoke from.

Thor grinned at his lover "Transparent? Whatever do you mean?"

Loki spared him another glance then went back to the paper he was scribbling on "I can almost see the lust dripping from your face. Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Not when you are around" Thor replied "Especially since you are dressed like that."

Loki raised an eye brow. He had a point. Since it was a hot day, Loki had shed his upper clothes. He hadn't expected company and didn't want any. But as was the case in most incidents in his life, Thor managed to crash through. The sun coming in from the lone window Loki had installed glistened on his perfect skin and made Thor want to reach out and run his fingers over the silky perfection.

"I expected no company today" Loki went back to his paper "clearly, that plan didn't settle well with you. Do you not have a kingdom to run?"

Thor shrugged "The heat is getting to everyone. I gave my loyal subjects the day off. I am not to be disturbed except in the case of an emergency."

"How charming" Loki said, reaching over to dip his pen in ink "And how fortunate that you chose me, out of all the people in the realm, to bother."

Thor smiled at his annoyance. Loki took a lot of things well. Disturbing his scholarly pursuits wasn't one of them. Consequently, Thor found it one of the most irresistible things to do.

"What are you doing?" he asked, just to annoy him further.

"Dipping my quill in my inkpot" Loki answered dryly.

"Would you mind terribly if I dipped my quill in your inkpot?" Thor smiled suggestively. 

 Loki gave him an arid glare.  However, Thor saw the faint blush that reddened him.

"Will you leave before I make sure you have no quill to speak of?" Loki asked politely.

Thor laughed, but Loki noticed a small tremor of nervousness in him. They had been together for nearly two years and one thing Thor had learned about Loki was that the man didn't make idle threats. He had been on the wrong side of a spell more than once for offending the younger man; he had no intention of going through it again.

"Loki" Thor nearly whined "The day is stagnant. Why don't we go about and do as we did when we were younger?"

"Aren't there women you would wish to ravish, king?" Loki asked "that would prove a cure for the day's dullness." He focused on the paper again.

"You know I only have eyes for you" Thor said, his voice thickening "Why do you persist with this argument?"

Loki shrugged "I have a feeling you know the answer to that, brother."

Thor closed his eyes at the endearment "I've asked you not to call me that in private, Loki."

Loki looked at him for a while. Thor saw his irritation vanish slowly. He finally submitted to the inevitable.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" he asked, standing. He reached for a tunic and donned it.

Thor tried not to look too happy, but didn't quite manage it. He had won this round; he could let Loki have the next.

"Anywhere you feel like going, love" Thor smiled as Loki walked out.

Loki paused and gave him a glare "You took me from what I felt like doing. Now decide before I turn back."

Thor put an arm around him. Whether to restrain him or out of fondness wasn't clear, and guided him out of the room.

"The day is a hot one" Thor said "What say you to a swim in the lake?"

Loki nearly groaned. He didn't like shedding clothes in public "Thor, more than half of Asgard would have thought of that."

Thor smiled "Oh ye of little faith. There is more than one lake in Asgard. And many more secluded than the ones easily available."

"What are you planning, Thor?" Loki asked, his gaze skeptic.

Thor released him "Collect some extra clothes and meet me in the throne room in a few moments. I shall explain everything there."

Thor left then, without answering his questions. Loki shook his head. He knew Thor and he knew that if he didn't do as he was asked, Thor would do it for him in a manner much sloppier than he preferred.

Sighing, Loki went to his wardrobe, praying that whatever Thor had planned would not be their downfall.

***

Odin summoned a servant to his desk. He had a displeased look about him as he went through the financial drafts created for the year so far.

The servant arrived and bowed "All-Father."

Odin was still not used to being called anything other than 'King' or 'Your Majesty'. The title still bothered him. He shook his head.

"What is this expense for, boy?" Odin pointed to the paper "The accounts keeper has left the detail wanting. Go and bring him here."

"Yes, sir" the servant nodded and turned about to do as he was asked.

"Must you worry about such trivial things, Odin?" Frigga asked as she sauntered forward "You have done your duty to the throne. Rest, be assured you deserve it."

Odin placed a hand on hers when she walked behind him and touched his shoulder. "My dear, I was prepared for many things in life, retiring was not one of them."

"Absurd" Frigga said "You earned it. I say enjoy it. Leave the rest to the boy you raised so perfectly." 

Odin hummed but didn't say anything. As he waited, he saw more than one unexplained expenses on the list. Apparently, the accounts keeper was becoming lax.

"What bothers you?" Frigga asked "Your shoulders are harder than steel."

Odin sighed "Nothing, me dear. Merely thoughts that irritate me"

Frigga slowly massaged his shoulders "You can tell me, love."

Odin made to stand "I don't need to..."

Frigga pulled him down roughly "Keep sitting."

Odin obeyed. He had known the calm, patient woman a long time, enticing her rare anger was a grave mistake. So, he submitted to the tiny flash of temper and indulged in the small massage Frigga blessed him with.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Frigga called, moving away from him.

The accounts keeper arrived, bowing to the former king.

"All-Father"

Odin bowed to him "Approach the desk, I have a few questions for you."

His tone wasn't harsh, but the young man nearly balked. He moved forward and looked down at the paper when Odin asked him what the mysterious expenditures were.

"His majesty ordered those" the man said "The nature of the costs was kept from me. He wished it to remain private."

"Private?" Odin asked "What would he have to hide? It is his money."

"All I was told was that the prince needed the money" the accounts keeper said "The King remained aloof about the exact purchase."

Odin didn't hear beyond that.

So Loki was using the royal treasury like his personal stock. He probably had Thor doing everything he wanted. The trickster was becoming more of a nuisance than he'd previously thought.

Odin nearly growled.

"Alright," he said "That would be all. Fetch me the king."

He was still lost in thought when the servant came, bearing news that the King had left to make good use of the hot day. Odin nodded in acceptance till he heard that Thor had taken Loki with him.

***

Loki glanced around him as they went deeper into the forest. The trees became denser and the atmosphere was slowly becoming darker and cooler. Behind him, on his own horse, Thor rode silently.

Every now and then, he cast Loki a roughish glance that the other returned with suspicion. Thor had said a surprise awaited Loki. The nature and distance of the surprise was left out. He could have known what was roaming about in Thor's mind, but he didn't want to, he wished for Thor to have that small glory. He had seen the hurt in Thor's gaze when he mentioned the word 'brother'. He knew Thor hated being called that. This morning, he was highly irritated when Thor interrupted his study; he had been mastering new spells that were similar to the shape shifting one he had used to turn himself into a dragon. So far, he had deciphered a few words in the coded language. He was assured; he would have it in a matter of hours anyway.

"Something on that sharp mind of yours, my heart?" Thor asked, moving his white stallion closer to Loki's.

The horse was huge, muscles strained as it trotted besides Loki's leaner, stealthier black horse. Loki's mount gave an annoyed grunt at the intrusion into its privacy and picked up its pace on its own. Loki's gloved fingers pulled on the reins to halt the angry movement. It was famous that Prince Loki's steed was a reflection of the trickster himself and obeyed only his command.

"Nothing, apart from the soul wrenching suspense of where you intend to take us." Loki replied sarcastically, pulling on the reins again when his horse trotted forward once more.

Thor laughed "It seemed your horse is as suspenseful as you" he pulled his horse back, aware that his white steed was the cause of the ruckus. "But never fear, your apprehension may be put to rest. We are almost there."

Loki followed his gaze "And where is 'there', exactly?"

Thor lifted an arm and pointed ahead "Do you see that clearing in the trees? Our lake waits beyond that."

Loki followed his finger and saw that the thick lining of trees had an opening at the end. It was so far away, he had to narrow his eyes to focus.

"There is a lake on the other side?" Loki asked.

"Yes"

Loki straightened and pulled at the reins, bringing his horse to a stop. "What say you to a wager?"

Thor stopped his horse, anticipation lighting his eyes. "I never turn down a bet, you know it."

Loki smiled "Whoever loses the race to the lake, walks back to the palace. No magic, no Mjolnir."

Thor didn't hesitate "Done."

"On three" Loki readied himself and his horse, leaning forward a little and touching the neck of his black animal. It was like the horse understood what was about to take place. It tensed under his fingers, ready for the command.

"One..." Loki smiled.

"Two" Thor inclined himself, ready for the contest.

The air seemed to thicken with the tension of its only occupants.

"Three!" Loki slapped his horse's rump.

Thundering footsteps sounded as the two men raced their horses forward.

Loki was left behind in the immediate start of the race, watching as Thor rode forward, watching the King's cape billow behind him like another entity.

"Ya!" Loki pushed his ankles into the side of his horse and it began to run faster. The wind lashed at his face and ran through his hair.

Thor dug his ankles into his horse and felt it run faster, heavy muscles moving beneath the white fur like a machine. Its breath was ragged as it raced forward, putting distance between Loki and himself.

"Come on" Loki muttered, leaning forward so low he was neck and neck with the beast. The black horse picked up speed, its feet beating the ground mercilessly as it carried the prince forward. The animal lowered his head, keeping its shape in the form of a lean arrow as it cut through the air, galloping past the trees so fast they were just a blur.

Thor heard the thundering hooves hit the ground with every blurring step and knew he was going to win. He thought of the look on Loki's face when he would lose his own bet. Another sound overtook the resonance of his winning animal and Thor turned his head to see Loki glide beside him. He was bent so low his face was hidden from view as he was inclined as low as his mount. Thor watched as Loki slowly started to ride past him, eyes focused on his goal, one hand holding the reins while the other held the front of the saddle.

Thor could feel the heat from his horse and pushed it harder.

But Loki's was leaner, faster and clever. It burst through with sudden speed, leaving Thor a good few feet behind as they tore through the aligning trees.

Loki laughed and threw his hands in the air as soon as he won. He pulled on the reins to slow his horse, moving far ahead of the finish line and eventually pulling it to a stop. He began to run a hand up and down the panting horse's neck and waited for Thor to catch up.

"That's a good boy" Loki muttered, raising his eyes when Thor trotted over. "I hope you have a pleasant walk back, my king"

Thor's horse was panting too; its mouth hung open, nostrils flared as it took in air.

Thor hated losing. Even though it was Loki, he still felt a stab of resentment at the ease with which the younger man had won.

"Luck favored you," Thor smiled, trying to bite down the soft bitterness.

Loki looked at him and slid off his heavily breathing horse "Resentful, are we? You always hated to lose, Thor."

Thor got off his horse, too. He led it forward and began tying its reins around a tree.

Loki watched him "Are you not going to ease the animal? It has had a long ride."

Thor waved a hand aside, going to sit on a rock by the lake.

Loki bit back a smile. Thor didn't take well to losing.

He untied the saddle around his horse and put it aside. Then he removed the reins from its head and caught the bit in his gloved hand. He put both things aside and gently hit his horse on the bottom, as if telling it the work was done. He moved to Thor's horse next.

As he untied the saddle, Loki gazed at the lake. His hands paused as he admired the beauty of what Thor had found. The lake was completely shielded from all sides. It lived on the side of a mountain that dropped gorgeous blue water into the obviously very deep reserve. Shrubs and flower bushes dotted around it as the tall trees poured cool shade on the whole landscape. It was beautiful.

Thor's horse nudged him, demanding he continue his work.

Loki looked at it "Sorry, my friend."

He released the saddle and removed the reins when the horse put them gratefully into his hand. It trotted forward to the patch of grass where Loki's was already grazing.

Loki returned his gaze to the sulking Thor. He rolled his eyes. King or not, he was behaving like a child. Right now, he was waving a twig in the water. His defeat was heavy on his mind.

Loki shrugged. The man could sulk if he wanted; he was going to enjoy his surprise.

Shrugging off his armor, Loki walked to the lake in his under tunic. He approached the edge of the lake and sat down to take off his boots. He made sure he was within Thor's sight. There was only one cure to Thor's moping. Loki intended to bring him out of his depression without making it obvious. He stood when his shoes were off and dipped a toe into the water.

It was deliciously cool and he hissed. The soft noise caught Thor's attention like he wanted. Loki smirked lightly and raised his hands to shed his tunic.

Thor watched his brother when he hissed. His hand moved the stick in the water as he brooded over his loss. He froze all movement when Loki stripped off his tunic.

The soft, pale skin that surfaced from within the dark clothes made his breath stop. The lean movement of skin on bone, the sudden appearance and disappearance of the imprint of Loki's ribs made his heart rate increase. His gaze went downward, to the flat abdomen and the trousers held low on his hips.

The twig snapped.

Loki didn't glance at Thor as he put his tunic away. He took a step into the water, almost moaning in the pleasure of the cold. Thor made a strange sound.

Loki walked forward till he was waist deep in the cool water and dipped down. He surfaced again, hair slicked back, head raised as he breathed in the air. He saw Thor shed his clothing hurriedly and dove into the water again.

Thor jumped into the water without testing it. He surged back out, a yelp highlighting his move, before taking a slower approach inside.

Loki was swimming a short distance away, going under the water, then swimming back up for air. Thor started to climb the rocks in the hopes of getting at the top of the waterfall.

When Loki surfaced from another dive, he saw his lover halfway up the mountain.

"Hoy! Thor!" he called, cupping his hands around his lips "What are you doing?"

"Jumping!" Thor replied over the din of the waterfall "Join me."

"I have no death wish" Loki replied, skating his hands beside him as he stayed afloat in the deep water. He watched Thor climb the sharp jagged edges and found himself with a hint of worry in his gut. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" he asked.

Thor hung on a rock and looked down at him "Scared are we, Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Stupid are we, Thor?"

Thor laughed and climbed higher till he was almost at the top. He was reaching for the grass at the very edge of the mountain, right next to the mouth of the water fall, when his foot slipped.

Loki's heart jumped to his throat as he watched Thor plummet down towards the jagged, dagger like rocks at the bottom.

Thor felt his foot slip and a curse died at his throat as he fell. He reached for something to grasp but suddenly, just as quickly as he had slipped, he stopped. Looking behind him, he found himself levitating in mid air. His gaze went to Loki, who had both his hands out in a spell that had saved him from serious injury. Loki narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in silent rebuke and Thor was lifted into the air and settled carefully placed on the top of the mountain.

Once at the top, Thor looked down at Loki. The man was underwater again, swimming beneath the surface of the lake like nothing was out of the ordinary. He watched him swim closer to the waterfall. He waited till he had begun to surface&#133;then jumped.

Loki saw the surface of the water as he neared it, he pushed himself forward. A mighty boom sounded and something as heavy as a horse exploded right next to him.       

Loki was pushed down by the force Thor landing on him. He made an ungraceful swim for the top, exploding through the water and gulping in air. Thor floated up a few moments later.

"Thor, you idiot!" Loki burst out "You nearly cracked my head open! Have you no sense?"

Thor laughed and began to float on his back "Calm down, Loki. Have you no sense of humor?"

Loki swam away "Like the sense of humor that nearly killed you?"

Thor followed him, an infuriatingly joyful look on his face "Worried about me were you?"

Loki looked back at him and ignored him. He chose to dive down again. This time, he stayed down for so long, Thor began to grow concerned. He was just about to dive down when the raven haired god broke the water some distance away.

Loki had an intrigued expression on his face and he lifted a hand to Thor. He was holding something in it. He gestured for Thor to come closer.

"What is it?" Thor asked, coming over.

Loki ventured to the shallow part of the lake and sat down half submerged. He looked at his prize.

"I found it in the water" he replied, rubbing his hand on it to remove the dirt and mud caked on it.

Thor watched him with a strange expression. Loki's eyes were lit at his find, as he cleaned it. His intelligent green eyes roved over the surface of the silver piece in his hands while he tried to understand it. He was mesmerized, Thor realized.

"What did you find?" Thor sat opposite him.

Loki held the thing under water to wash away the remnants of dirt and raised it.

It was a pendant. A small, silver pendant with the shape of a rare flower engraved in it. The chain was shining but broken.

"A locket" Loki's tone indicated disappointment "the flower on it was a rare lotus. It vanished centuries ago."

"Then it must be ancient" Thor took the pendant from his fingers. He lifted it to his face. As it twirled, it caught the light and glowed "It's beautiful."

Loki looked at Thor and smirked "Then you can have it. Consider it a gift."

Thor looked at him with something passing in his eyes "Truly?"

"Yes" Loki laughed flatly "It is of no use to me. Keep it if it makes you happy."

Thor grinned and looked at the first gift Loki had ever given him. He was going to cherish it.

"Shame that the chain is broken" Thor held the fragile silver lace in his hand "Or I would have donned it immediately."

Loki had a soft look in his eyes and he reached over and grabbed both broken ends in his fingers. There was a small blaze and when he released it, the chain was joined together.

"There, happy?" Loki smiled.  

Thor put it on and looked down at it. "Thank you."

Loki rolled his eyes and stood. He pushed his hands out beside him and Thor saw him levitate off the water.

He'd seen him use his magic before, but every time he did, the thunder god was rendered speechless. He watched as Loki levitated high above the ground, higher than the waterfall, till he reached the sky higher than the trees. Thor grinned as he realized what Loki intended. The master trickster positioned himself over the deepest water and let the spell go.

His yell of excitement echoed in the air as Loki dropped into the water, splashing water everywhere.  Thor laughed and clapped when Loki eventually surfaced.

"Marvelous!" Thor applauded as Loki swam over to him "That was by far the most ungraceful thing I have ever seen."

Loki sat beside him, pushing his hair back "It was intoxicating." He cocked his head towards Thor "Something, thanks to your inane comment, you will not experience."

 Loki was shaking water out of his hair when he felt Thor's hand on his own.

"I have far more thrilling deeds in mind that a simple jump" Thor leaned closer, his voice thickening.

Loki watched him close in, till he could see the faint designs in his blue eyes, then raised his head for the delicious kiss.

***

Loki's undisguised desire was always his undoing. The man lied to him every second, every moment, with every word. But this way, when he was clinging to him with need, Thor knew he was devoid of his lies.

He caught his face between his palms and kissed his with such fierceness that their teeth clicked together.

Loki smiled against his mouth and ran a hand through his fair hair, pushing it back and gently raking his black nails on his scalp. Thor shuddered at the caress, a moan escaping into Loki's mouth.

The world was suddenly fashioned of quicksilver. Bright, gleaning, ever changing colors roamed about as he kissed and all Thor was aware of was his unquenchable desire. He crushed Loki's lips beneath his own, seeking the damp heat of his mouth. He leaned into him, bending him back until he came up hard against a large stone.

Loki sounded startled, but he didn't pull away. He merely maneuvered his lithe form so that he lay against the ground, the water nothing more than a few inches deep. His fingers clenched fiercely in his lover's hair as he pulled him down, grinding against him.

Thor raised his head just long enough for a breath then kissed him, slowly shoving one trouser clad knee between Loki's legs. He cried out and clung to him, his nails digging into his bare back.

"I can feel your heat already" Thor said, kissing his elongated throat, his shoulders and collarbone.

"Don't embarrass me" Loki groaned, arching against his mouth.

"On my oath, I didn't intend to" Thor kissed his parted mouth "If you want, I can study the poetry so famed for seduction."

"Do not trouble yourself" Loki was reaching for his trousers "It would be a wasted effort."

Loki yanked open his trousers and Thor hissed at the feel of his hand on him.

Loki began an unbearable massage on his shaft and put his lips to his chest. He said something unintelligible against his skin and Thor realized he was as desperate for him as he was. Part of him wanted to extend this for as long as possible, but the untamed part of him longed to rush into Loki as hard and fast as he could.

There would be ample opportunity for later. He would make it last for hours. Right now, it was too primitive.

He grabbed Loki's trousers and lowered them. He removed his knee and placed his hands beneath his bare, rounded buttocks. He eased him up a little.

Loki's neck arched back, his hair flowing in the water as Thor kissed him.

"Thor..."

He sounded so sweet, so hopeful that Thor felt something stir in his gut.

"Just hold on, my love" Thor growled, grasping his legs and pulling them around his waist "That is all you have to do."

He guided himself to him.

Loki's nails dug into his back, marking him as he silently told him to hurry up. Thor smiled against his neck.

"Impatient, are we?" Thor held back.

Loki smacked him upside the head "Just do it!"

"What?" Thor tugged at his shaft, grinning against his skin as he bucked under him "Tell me what you want. I need you to tell me, love"

He reached downward and put a hand on the tight muscles, the opening into Loki. He rubbed his thumb over it and reveled in the quivers and shudders that ran through his body.

"Dear god, Thor!" Loki twisted, writhing in the pleasure "I want you ... " he moaned. He twisted and turned, arching against Thor as he pleasured him. Wave after wave of tight, exciting ecstasy roiled within him.

Thor almost laughed, the sound a deep, throaty growl of satisfaction. He held Loki down, pushing his back flat against the water covered ground and guided his shaft into Loki's tight passage.

As he always did, Loki went very still.

He thrust heavily into him, willing himself to go gently. It would be painful for him and Thor didn't want to discomfort him anymore than he could help.

But his will power became weak as soon as he felt the clinging, narrow grasp of his channel. He grabbed his hips and plunged forward.

Loki yelped. His body went rigid and his nails dug into his shoulders. His back arched and his eyes were closed, softly releasing tears of pain. Thor kissed his cheeks, his lips, his eyes. He longed to take the pain away, to give him pleasure again. He felt Loki's ankles dig into his back and pulled him closer.

"Forgive me, my love" Thor said, planting kisses over his throat.

Loki ran his fingers through his hair as he controlled his breathing "I'm alright" he breathed "But you won't be if you stop at this."

Smiling, Thor adjusted himself. He retracted slowly, loving the way Loki moaned at the pleasure. He pulled back till only his tip remained inside, then reached down to stroke him. Loki moaned loudly, his muscles relaxing and tightening as he felt a great pressure build up inside him. Every time Thor touched him, he went taut as a bow, then relaxed. The water splashed as he twisted about, trying to catch and escape the pleasure at the same time.

He was breathless when he spoke "Get on with it, or I will hex you."

Thor smiled and stroked him again, pushing himself back in slowly. The lengthy movement was highlighted with Loki's moan of pain and pleasure.

Thor felt his hands travel over his back, scratching the sensitive points and digging into the extra responsive ones. He shuddered against the caress and pushed himself into the hilt.

Loki's hands grabbed his face and tilted it till he saw his eyes. "Now, it's my turn."

With him inside, Loki began to wriggle his hips.

Thor gasped and lowered his head as he felt the torture commence.

"Stop it..." he gasped.

"Stop what?" Loki's breath was ragged as he began to twist his hips, torturing them both in exquisite pleasure.

"Stop moving" Thor was so near release, he couldn't manage anything more than a croak.

Loki didn't hear him or, more likely, ignored him. He twisted himself with mounting eagerness. Thor closed his eyes, he tried to still him, but his hands were shaking too much. He was about to explode.

Then Loki kissed him and he was lost.

"Stop"

Thor held him down and began to move within him, he slammed into him, splashing water around, swallowing every moan and scream of pleasure that came from Loki's throat. He knocked into Loki's welcoming body and heard his anguished scream of release before he slammed into him one last time and spent himself inside him.

He collapsed on top of him, slowly closing his eyes as they lay exhausted in the water.

***

Thor dimly became aware of Loki moving under him. He lifted his head and found the green eyes of his lover staring at him. He had an arm behind his head and with the other; he reached up to touch Thor's jaw. His fingers travelled to his neck and plucked the silver chain around his neck.   

"What is it you find so fascinating about this?" Loki tugged the necklace closer.

Thor grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers "You."

Loki chuckled softly and released the necklace. He pushed himself up and Thor pulled back.

"We should probably head back" Loki said, righting himself "Before they send out troops to see if I have killed you or not."

Thor paused as he walked out of the water "What does that remark mean?"

Loki shrugged, making his way to the saddlebags where his extra clothes were "Nothing that you don't already know."

Thor sighed "If this is about our father ..."

"Your father" Loki cut in, taking out a tunic "He made that very clear the last time we met."

Thor recalled the incident. Loki had planned a very well executed prank that involved a series of fireworks and animal illusions to erupt in the main hall during dinner. The fact that these came from the food the people ate didn't rest well with the former king, who had arrived especially for the dinner. Also, it mattered to him that it was the day of his birth and Loki had ruined it.

"Loki ... "

"Don't you need to carry some supplies?" Loki turned, donning his clothes "I have a feeling the walk back would be tiring."

Thor blinked "You are truly expecting me to walk back?"

Loki grinned at his incredulous expression. He walked over and grabbed his chin, shaking it.

"Of course I do my little lover" he cooed in an infantile fashion.

Thor yanked himself free. Loki laughed and went back to his bag to take out some trousers.

"I suggest you begin to dress" Loki said over his shoulder "For I shall be leaving in a little while."

"Loki" Thor was tired from the swim and - other things. "Let the wager go, I am tired."

Loki turned to him as he lifted his saddle and bags "Do as you wish, it is up to you."

Thor growled as he watched Loki. He whistled to his horse and it trotted forward, stopping before him. Loki began to prep it.

The inner battle waged inside Thor.

"Well?" Loki asked as he pulled the reins on his horse.

"Do as you wish, it is up to you" Thor mimicked in a childish, irritated fashion. "Fine, I shall walk."

Loki laughed at his spoilt exhibition and mounted his horse. He guided it towards Thor's.

"I shall be taking your horse, then?" Loki inquired.

"Let me at least have my clothes"

Thor caught the bag Loki hurled at him. As he dressed, Loki put the reins and saddle loosely on Thor's steed.

"Ready?" Loki asked, grabbing the reins of the white horse and steadying his own.

Thor grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder "Yes"

Loki clicked his tongue and his horse began a slow walk to match Thor's. They left the lake behind and soon entered into the deep forest.

They had travelled for a good part of an hour, but there was more than half of the journey still left.

"It grows dark" Thor pointed out.

"Yes, that is what happens when the sun goes down" Loki said. He was comfortably perched on his horse as Thor walked beside him.

A fly began to buzz around Thor. He waved at it in annoyance. "Is this not enough for the wager? I grow tired."

"Like I said, entirely up to you" Loki replied, smiling a little.

Again, Thor's ego got the better of him. He waved at the fly viciously trying to kill it. It landed on his horse's backside.

Thor's gaze narrowed in on it. Without thinking of its ramifications, Thor slapped it.

"Thor, don't!" Loki cried out too late, as the horse ran off, pulling the reins from Loki's fingers. They watched the animal gallop off into the distance, startled.

There was a small silence as Thor recalled the stupidity of his own actions.

Loki's snort of laughter broke into his thoughts. Thor glared at him.

"That was not funny" he growled.

"Oh, but it was" Loki countered.

Thor narrowed his gaze "Damn. So what now?"

Loki glanced at the quickly darkening sky "Now, I leave."

"What?" Thor looked at him in disbelief "You would leave me here?"

Loki shrugged "As you said, it grows dark. Someone will worry if your horse returned without you. I will be there to explain."

"Loki, come on" Thor whined "I am tired, truly. Perhaps there is something else I can do to make up for this wager."

Loki began to refuse, then paused. Thor saw the emotions cross his face and a hint of worry began to settle in him.

"Alright" Loki slid off his horse. He grabbed the reins of the animal and faced it "Go home"

He slapped its rump and the horse galloped away, faster than Thor's had.

Thor watched his in disbelief "Why did you do that? We are both stranded here."

Loki rolled his eyes "Has your whining dulled your thinking? I can get us there long before the horses."

Thor scoffed "Forgive me; my exhaustion may have gotten the better of me."

"What ever soothes you" Loki looked at him "now, the wager."

Thor grew anxious. 

"You owe me a boon, whenever I ask, I get it. No questions asked" Loki said, extended his hands "Not up for argument."

Thor sighed. The flicker of unease was easily ignored "Fine."

He grabbed Loki's arms and they flicked out of existence.

***

Odin was waiting for them.

He had been waiting all day and the mounting frustration had long since turned into anger.

When he heard that the king and prince had returned, he asked for their immediate presence. The matter was dire, indeed.

Beside him, the cause of the ruckus made himself more comfortable.

The doors opened and Thor walked in, shortly followed by Loki.

They froze when they saw who was next to Odin.

"You!" Thor growled, unfastening Mjolnir. "How dare you ... !"

"Thor!" Odin cut in "Yield!"

Thor gazed at him in confusion "What?"

"Remove your weapon and listen to what I have to say!" Odin commanded, standing. "Close the doors."

The guards obeyed and left the four occupants in privacy.

"Father, I demand you explain this" Thor said, lowered his hammer.

Odin looked at him, then at the man next to him. Laufey smirked at him and turned his gaze to Loki. The raven haired god hadn't moved.

"Laufey has come to me with something that warrants disbelief" Odin began "But its authenticity cannot be ignored."

"You would not be so foolish as to believe him" Thor said "He tried to kill us."

"For a right he was denied" Odin cut in. His gaze went to Loki "I knew you were not to be trusted."

Thor turned to Loki, who remained still under Odin's gaze.

"What did you do, brother?"

Loki didn't look at him.

"See for yourself" Laufey murmured, extending a scroll to Thor.

Thor didn't move. He watched Odin, Laufey and Loki.

"What is going on, Loki?" he asked.

Loki remained silent, glaring at Laufey.

"Thor, take the scroll" Odin ordered.

Thor turned to him, then back at Loki. When the younger shook his head, he walked forward and snatched the paper out of Laufey's hand. 

Loki closed his eyes in pain.

Odin watched Thor open the parchment and read. He had read it, he knew what it said.

Loki and Laufey had come to an agreement. It stated that Laufey help Loki control the Chitauri so that he could take over Midgard. When Thor would try and stop him...

Thor felt the color leave his face.

"Thor, don't..." Loki called, but it was useless.

Loki had promised Laufey Thor's head as payment.

At the bottom of the page, Loki's signature glowed against the page, hinting at the magic held within the scroll.

The king raised disbelieving eyes to Loki.

"Brother ... " he croaked "What is this?"

Loki had his hands around him and he slowly raised his head to Thor. His mouth parted to help him breathe against the pain in his chest. He remained silent.

"Answer me!" Thor hollered. His eyes were suddenly damp.

Loki flinched and lowered his arms. The pain coursing through him was unimaginable, but he dulled it, knowing it would not be of use. He spoke in a steady voice.

"It is plain in front of you, brother" Loki said "The contract you hold in your hand is legal."

Thor trudged over to him and grabbed his arm. The scroll hung limply from his fingers.

"Tell me this is a lie" Thor shook him.

"It is the truth" Odin said "The man you trust so devotedly had promised your head as a reward to his father. I hope you will be wise, King."

Thor looked at Odin, then back at Loki "Tell me this is wrong, that you didn't promise that ... monster my death at your victory."

Loki looked at him with shining eyes.  He knew Thor would believe anything he'd say at the moment, even the palest of lies. But for once, he spoke the truth.

"I did" Loki said "Nothing I say will change it."

Thor felt sick. He wanted Loki to say anything other than that. Anything at all.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"It was a long time ago" Loki stated "Just because he held on to it, does not mean I will."

"You will give me my right or ... " Laufey began.

"Or what?" Loki snapped, yanking himself away from Thor and walking over "You will wage a war? It did not suit you last time, and believe me it won't work another time."

"Loki!" Odin yelled "Silence yourself, trickster. You have done enough."

Loki glared at them both. He felt Thor walk beside him.

"I assume you are here for one reason" Thor spoke in a calm voice "Be not foolish enough to think you will get what this two hundred year old contract promises. State something else."

Laufey growled "I am not foolish enough to think that your traitor will honor the agreement. So I present another."

"Speak" Thor said

"I asked my son" he ignored the way Loki's stance changed to a deadly one "for a favor and he denied that, too. Days before the war, he called me here to work out something other than this contract."

Loki realized he had gone pale. Thor didn't glance at him, but Odin watched.

"I asked him to perform a ritual to gain me a pure blood heir" Laufey went on "He refused. I told him I would wage a war and still he told he had no interest in giving me my boon. I ask for it now."

Loki's heart was beating faster and faster.

"And what does this ritual require?" Thor asked.

Laufey smiled and looked at Loki "Him. He must give me a child to raise and take my kingdom."

Thor felt red hot rage ignite within him. He took a menacing step forward, looming over Laufey.

"The only reason you live is because of the presence of my father" Thor growled "Repeat anything like that again and I will cut you where you stand."

Laufey rumbled "So you deny me the right, too?"

"No" Odin cut in.

Thor stared at him in disbelief and Loki felt the room spin.

"He will have an heir" Odin continued "But not now. I hereby declare that Loki's first born will be the king of Jotunhiem. I took a child from you; it is only fair that you take one in your time of need."

"No!" Loki cried.

"Father, this is madness" Thor turned to him "You cannot ... "

"I can and I have!" Odin interrupted "Loki has run wild too long without check. Perhaps this will teach him a lesson."

Loki was having trouble breathing. He looked at the three men talking; at Laufey's face as he smiled. At Odin's merciless, prejudiced gaze and at Thor, who was turned away from him. He argued with Odin but Loki knew it would be for naught.

He suddenly felt sick.

Loki spun on his heel and ran, ignoring the people calling after him and the tears that stung his eyes.

He ran.

***

"What gives you the right to choose?!"

"I am your father!" Odin yelled at his son "You will obey me!"

"Well, I am your king!" Thor shouted back.

"And I the Elder God, if you want to continue to pull ranks!" Odin hollered. "You may be a king and you maybe a god, but I am an Elder God and as long as I live, you will obey that title!"

Thor growled, knowing his father was right. But he couldn't let him make that deal with Laufey. It wasn't right or fair. It was barbaric.

"You know not what you have done" Thor began softly, his voice rising "Loki does not deserve this punishment. He has gone through the punishment you set up and bore it!"

Odin laughed bitterly "He did not go through my punishment. You changed it the moment you became king!"

"Because you wanted to kill him!" Thor yelled "Your own son!"

"He is not my son!" Odin countered "He is neither my blood nor yours."

"You raised him in our family, loved him like a son and when he acted out after the learning of his true nature, that you hid from him, you tried to kill him" Thor said "What does that say of you?"

"I made a mistake bringing him here" Odin said tiredly, moving to sit down.

They were now alone. Laufey had long since left and Loki had hidden himself from both of them. Thor had followed him when he fled, almost caught him, but he closed the door in his face. After his insistent knocking, Loki had coolly informed him that he may rest in peace because the trickster had no intention of running like the criminal he obviously was. Thor hadn't gotten a word from him since. Using that anger, he had gone back to see Odin.

Laufey had been sent back with a promise of an heir and Thor had torn into Odin like a piece of meat.

"You consider him a mistake, is that why you wish to hurt him?" Thor asked

Odin looked at him tiredly "I wish to teach him that even though he was wounded by my betrayal, he needed to act like the prince I raised him to be. Destroying and killing was not the answer. Sadly, he has yet to learn this."

"Loki has changed, father" Thor said "I have seen it. I know how to handle him, leave this matter to me."

"Handle him? Or are you becoming him?" Odin asked "He has you so mixed up in his lies that you think it a victory that he tricked another into giving him what he wants without payment. You think it okay that he promised your head to a Jotun!"

"I think of this only as what it is" Thor said "The past. This contract is not recent. He made this out of anger and jealousy, you know it."

"That is not a proper justification and you know it" Odin replied "However, I talk of his lust for killing. He has been satisfying it in ways you do not know."

"Of course I know!" Thor snapped "I was there when he killed those people, I stopped him if you recall."

"Nay, you did not stop him" Odin said gravely "That creature, the Hulk, halted him along with your friends. Your words only got him to try and kill you, if you recall."

Thor didn't speak.

"But that killing is not what I refer to" Odin said sadly "Are you aware that he took a trip to Midgard almost immediately after you removed his shackles?"

Thor frowned "He did no such thing"

Odin shook his head sadly "He has ensnared you such that you refuse to hear anything against him, do you not see, my son?" he sighed "Ask Heimdall or better yet, Loki himself. Ask him why he went to Midgard and what became of the man that stabbed him in Asgard. Then you may come and resume this fight."

Thor sighed "I am not fighting you..."

"No?" Odin said "Then what do you call this, this yelling and shouting at me without listening to the reason I made that 'barbaric' deal?"

"I will not have Loki give his child to that monster" Thor said in what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Nor I, my son" Odin said, his hard face softening slightly "Mayhap if you remained patient and trusted me as you trust Loki, you would not have said the words that came so easily to you in anger."

Thor looked at the floor, he didn't speak.

"I notice your downcast eyes and that is the only reason I explain myself." Odin said hardly "I promised Laufey Loki's first born because I saw a dying Frost Giant. He would wait for the child to be born, for his heir to be born, so that he can take it. Taking an Asgardian would satisfy his sadistic nature. I will not have it. He would wait in vain and die an heirless king. Loki would of course, have to wait the small period in which Laufey died, after which he can have as many children as he wants without the threat of that fiend over him."

Thor stared at him "But what of the deal? We would still ..."

"Owe Jotunhiem a child?" Odin guessed "I think not. See, the reason Laufey wants an heir so badly is because his own children are dead. If you remember Loki killed them" he ignored the look that passed over Thor "He needs an heir, desperately because there are many who vouch for his throne after his death. Jotunheim will fall into chaos if he doesn't secure an heir and that is why he made that deal. What he wanted, I denied but I had to promise him something just to avoid the chance of war. Those that will remain after his death, if you worry about them, will cast the deal aside. To them, the throne is all the matters and Laufey's heir will be a hurdle for them. My son, I merely saved Loki from the terror Laufey intended to inflict on him. He is a vengeful beast, he would surely have harmed Loki in ways too grotesque to describe. Tell me, am I still an unfeeling old man that would let destruction come so easily to his ward?"

Thor thought this over, about how Odin had acted cleverly and how he, Thor, had so much to learn still.

"Father, I - " he began in shame.

"Leave me" Odin cut in "I am old and tired. I should not handle such things, you should. You are king and these fast acts should be yours."

"Yes, father" Thor said softly, "Forgive me"

Odin glanced at him "Remove the mask Loki has before your eyes and I will consider it. Otherwise, I will not come to rescue you from the next trap he takes you in. Your rash judgement may have dulled, but it is still there. I saw it surface today when you were ready to ignore everything for Loki. He may be your brother, Thor, but he has tried killing you more than once. I pray you come to your senses."  

Thor left then, but Odin's words thumped in his mind the entire walk back.

***

Loki twisted the feather between his fingers as his mind walked over the events of the past few hours. He had seen Laufey leave and knew that Odin had probably struck the deal.

Loki shook his head. The old man would not get the satisfaction of watching Loki suffer. He would simply wait.

Wait for Laufey to die because he had no intention of having any children. His biological father would be dead and the deal would be forgotten in the chaos that would take over Jotunhiem. Loki would come out unharmed and proud, as always.

He smirked as he thought of the look on Odin's face. The man really did try, Loki thought, but in the end it would prove useless.

Loki knew Odin resented him, that he wanted to hurt him ever since he escaped the death sentence planted on his head. The man considered himself cheated and he wanted compensation. He would have handed Loki to Laufey in a moment had Thor not been around.

The feather stopped moving.

Loki was sprawled on his couch, head resting on one arm, legs dangling off the other, as he thought about Thor. He recalled the hurt, torment and betrayal in the man's eyes when he turned to face him. Loki could have sworn he saw Thor crumble when he read that damned piece of parchment.

Loki growled softly. Damn Laufey.

How did he survive, anyway? Loki thought he had destroyed him along with the army. He was sure that Jotunhiem was in chaos after the defeat and all he had to do was enjoy it.

Apparently, life had other plans.

Laufey had survived and he had made sure Thor knew about the secret Loki hadn't wanted him to see. He knew Thor wouldn't agree to it. Bringing the two century old agreement up was probably just a small form of revenge for Laufey. That or he really believed that Thor would hand him over to the giant, to let him have his way with Loki.

He shuddered involuntarily. The mere thought of that man on him was enough to make him sick.

But Thor wouldn't have let him. Loki knew, Odin knew and even Laufey knew. So either the giant was desperate or he just wanted to create rifts between the Odin clan. Loki vouched for the former. Laufey made no secret of the fact that he wanted an heir, pure of blood or his kingdom would fall.

Loki exhaled and tried to relax. Laufey would die waiting. He wasn't going to have any children to give him.

There was a knock on his door. Loki raised his eyes to the door, but didn't speak. Whoever it was could go to hell.

"Loki?" Thor called "Are you there?"

Loki rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

The curtains moved closed, hiding the night sky.

He sensed, rather than heard Thor sigh.

"Brother, I wish to speak with you"

Loki stood and walked to the bathing room. He didn't want to speak with Thor. He couldn't.

The guilt of his betrayal was strong and even though it was an old deal, Loki felt the stabbing pain of regret in his heart. He tried to dismiss it, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't. Being sorry for something was new to him, as was apologizing. His pride never let room for those things but for once, he felt his pride rather than conscience give.

He splashed water on his face.

He wasn't about to apologize to Thor. He had done what he had thought right then, there was nothing to apologize for.

"Loki?"

Loki grimaced and turned to see Thor standing in the doorway.

"A locked door warns another that the occupant needs privacy" Loki said dryly, trying to stop the urge inside him. To stop the part of him that made him want to get on his knees and beg Thor for forgiveness, tell him he would do anything to make it up to him.

Loki stomped on it.

Thor shrugged "You were hiding from me."

"I was seeking isolation" Loki replied, waving a hand about. The taps to his bath ran a mixture of cold and very cold water into his large bathtub "I needed a bath."

Thor looked at the running water, then back at Loki "We both need one."

"Yes ... " Loki walked past him, going for the rack where he kept his towels. He needed to keep his back to Thor otherwise he would break. "I could smell you before you announced your arrival."

The ends of Thor's mouth tugged lightly "I could say the same. I followed your putrid scent all the way from the stairs."

Loki picked up soap and smiled softly. "Don't let me stop you from bathing. Go now."

"You already have the bath running, we could share" Thor put aside his cape.

They had done it many times before, but never had the feeling of panic rose in Loki like now.

"No!" Loki spun around "I mean, I would rather bathe in privacy."

"Loki ..." Thor began to walk over

"I had a long day, putting up with you." Loki involuntarily took a few steps back "I wish to have some peace."

He came up against the shelves behind him and Thor stepped closer.

"Loki, it's alright" Thor said gently "You don't have to be afraid."

"Afraid?" Loki scoffed, albeit brokenly "What is there to be afraid of?"

"I am not angry" Thor placed a hand on the shelf behind Loki "I do not blame you for what you did and I most certainly do not hold it against you."

Loki stared at him "Why not? You are mad if you don't"

Thor smiled "Because I forgave you for that a long time ago. All of it."

"I don't want your forgiveness, Thor" Loki nearly snapped.

"But you need it" Thor placed his other hand next to his head "Otherwise you wouldn't be hiding like this."

"I am not hiding" Loki growled.

Thor smiled "Yes you are, my heart. You ran and you hid when you thought I was pitted against you. I saw your face when I read that scroll. Yes, I was angry then, but not anymore. I understand what you did and why."

Why was he doing this? Loki was prepared for the yelling, for the accusations, for the hatred. But this? This he had no idea of dealing with. He saw the love, the understanding and the forgiveness in Thor's eyes.

"You are insane if you mean that" Loki said "I have proved more than once of how eager I am to hurt you. Why would you let this go?"

Thor leaned closer "It is in the past. Just because it surfaced now does not change where it belongs."

Thor kissed him then, a slow sensual caress that was over before it began. It left Loki puzzled.

Thor laughed at his expression "I would love nothing more than to drag you to the floor and take you. But your stench is overpowering, I feel faint."

Loki gave him a dry glare. He didn't want to believe Thor was willing to forgive him, it was too good to be true. So he pushed it aside for now. He didn't want to discuss it, neither did Thor.

He pushed Thor aside and moved to the bath.

"Just for that, you sleep alone tonight"

***

Thor trailed some water over Loki's shoulder as they sat in the bath.

The thunder god was perched on the bench and Loki was seated on the floor of the bath in front of him, sunk till his chest, idly playing with the water as Thor washed him.

"Soap" Thor stated.

Loki levitated the required thing to him without lifting an eye.

"How much do you intend on washing me, Thor?" Loki asked, pacing his hands flat on the surface of the water.

"It is not my fault you are so dirty" Thor replied, rubbing the soap on Loki's shoulders and beginning a massage. "It's like washing a rhinoceros."

Loki closed his eyes at the comfort.

"Give me the bath oil in that blue container"

The desired item floated to him. He pulled out the cork and poured the transparent liquid on Loki's head. His hands began to massage the scalp. Lather began to form and the sweet scent of spice and herbs wafted through.

"Where do you get these things from?" Thor asked, lifting his lathered hand to smell it.

"A woman makes them on the other side of Asgard" Loki pushed at the lather floating beside him "I just place an order and she makes them. Soap"

Thor handed him the bar. "Why not get any for me? I have to scout through the storage to get them."

"You're king" Loki replied, running the soap over his arms "Order them."

They sat in silence as Thor washed Loki's hair. After a while, he wound the locks around his hand and pulled gently.

"I wish to ask you something" Thor said.

Loki immediately went on guard. "Yes?"

"I want you to be honest, understand?" Thor said, tightening his hold so that he had Loki's complete attention.

"I understand" Loki said, craning his neck as Thor pulled his hair "Thor, release my hair"

Thor heard the conflict in his mind, felt the barriers begin to fall. He was going to ask Loki the two questions Odin had given him. He wanted to know if they were true or not, had he killed again? Was it his nature? Thor feared the questions because he feared the answers. He was suddenly terrified, he realized. What would he do if Loki had&#133;

He couldn't finish the thought. He just couldn't.

"Would you let me cut your hair if I wanted?"

"What?" Loki asked, confused.

Thor closed his eyes. He was a coward.

Thor began washing his hair again, tying to ignore the voices inside him ...

'You know he is capable of killing, why not just ask him and confirm?'

He has changed, he wouldn't kill again, not after all he went through.

'Even you, yourself don't believe that. He has abused you in the past, he will do so again. He is nothing short of a traitor.'

He is my ...

'Lover? He is incapable of love, he is nothing more than your whore and you know it. He will hurt you and run. All he is doing is biding his time, so that you let your guard down.'

No

'He killed them, you know it ...'

Shut up

'Murderer, liar, traitor ...

"I said shut up" Thor growled.

Loki turned to look at him "Are you alright?"

Thor blinked and the voices faded away.

'Coward'

"Yes, everything is fine" Thor said, massaging his shoulders.

'Murderer, liar, he reeks of deceit and planned vengeance'

***

Loki slowly sipped the cool contents of his goblet. He was perched on his window sill, watching the sky wake. His green eyed gaze was realms away.

He had an idea of what had transpired in the bathroom - well, apart from the passionate, nearly animal way in which he and Thor made love - and he didn't like the feeling it brought.

Thor was about to ask him something, something important and from the way he hesitated, dire. Thor had never held back from him, never. He had never stopped himself from saying anything, never hidden anything from Loki. Now, all of a sudden, he was evasive and he was lying.

Loki nearly scoffed.

Thor thought he could lie to the god of lies - how incredibly naïve he was, still.

He turned his head to the occupant in his bed. Thor was sprawled across the large, soft bedding like he owned it. He had been sleeping at such an awkward angle that Loki couldn't lie down without falling off. That was the reason he had gotten up to get a drink and the eventual reason as to why he was perched on his window, thinking.

Thor snored and Loki looked back at the blue and purple sky.

Thor was beginning to see the truth. The truth about how Loki had been lying to him, keeping secrets. Last night, when Laufey had arrived, it was only the beginning. Soon, Thor would become aware of how evil an entity his precious Loki was. And when that day came...

Loki sighed.

He always knew this thing with Thor was not going to last. That was why he never invested much emotion into it, so what when the day came that Thor would cast him out, he wouldn't feel much. However, it seemed that his emotions had gone and invested themselves into the relationship. Because even as he sat on the sill and thought about ending this affair with Thor, his heart began to hurt and his chest felt tight. He was half in love with him and he knew it. 

He would never admit it, but he knew.

And it would destroy him, he knew. He would be left for dead, betrayed by his own cold heart. But like a moth to flame, Loki couldn't walk away. He was in too deep and he was drowning. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he could turn around and walk, a heavy part of him knew he was merely giving hope to a dying will. Loki wouldn't walk away, Thor would.

Then Loki would die. If not in body, then in spirit, he was going to die.

He sipped his sparkling wine. He raised his drink to the sky.

"To the death" he took a sip "To the pain"

"Loki?"

The trickster turned to see Thor shift and lever himself on an elbow to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked sleepily "Come back to bed, sweet."

"Alright, my king" Loki downed the contents of his drink and put the goblet aside. He strode over to the bed and allowed Thor to wrap his arms around him.

"What were you doing?" Thor mumbled in his hair, his voice slurred.

"Thinking" Loki replied, flicking at the end of a pillowcase.

"Hmmm" Thor whispered "About what?"

Loki waited a few heartbeats. He heard Thor's rumbling snores begin.

"About how I will die when you leave me" he muttered into the dark.

***

 Thor was nearly asleep on the throne.

The minister before him was reading him an entire set of commandments that he needed to memorize and put to heart.

Unfortunately, his mind didn't agree. He was so bored that the man's words had become a dull drone long ago. His mind had begun to wander.

It began with how the candles danced in the wind then went to the laughter he heard outside - oh how he missed horsing around - then it lifted to the sky and the birds, then to the few men and women waiting outside the doors to discuss matters with their king. Next, it went to how bored he was and what he would do to get his boredom to dissipate.

He smiled, he knew exactly what or rather who - he would do.

It was here, that things got nasty. They began as pleasurable thoughts of how he would coax from Loki the response that turned him for a sophisticated prince into a passionate lover digging his nails into his back and screaming his name. He settled himself into the ways he could take him. Perhaps he would kiss him breathless, make him twist and arch before taking him from the front, so he could watch him become undone. Or he could take him from behind, bite into his soft pale flesh and leave marks for his eyes alone. Or, he could simply.

'Traitor. Making love to the man that betrayed you'

Thor pushed the thought aside.

How would Loki look if he ... 

'Murdered men right in front of you and you don't care. Odin was right, you are blind to his faults, so blind in the love of a whore you can't see what is before you!'

"Enough!"

The man blinked and stopped when Thor yelled from the vast stillness he was in.

"Y - You're Majesty?" the man stuttered.

Thor shook his head "Forgive me, I must have dozed off."

The minister watched as his king rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Perhaps I can resume this another time?"

Thor didn't remove the hand from his eyes "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

The minister nodded and took a few steps back "My lord, the people outside - do not worry about them I shall deal with them. Only an unusual case shall be brought to you. That pretty much leaves you time until dinner to rest."

"Thank you, my good man" Thor said tiredly "Much appreciated."

The minister kneeled and bowed out.

Thor had a hand to his face, keeping that voice inside him silent. He knew it the Odinson in him that kept talking. He even knew the thoughts were justified; but he couldn't bring himself to think them. Odin's warning blended into the mixture of his thoughts and he growled. How was he supposed to find out if his lover was still a cold blooded killer, without losing him?

He sighed and stood, placing his helmet aside.

He realized there was no answer. He was king he had to know. If Loki had killed someone, there had to be consequences whether Thor liked it or not. That was it, the law, the rules.

However, his heart went another way.  Loki would have reasons, wouldn't he? He had to have a good enough reason to convince Thor that it was for the greater good. Thor didn't believe it.

He ran his hand through his hair.

One thing was for certain. This mental debate would get him nowhere. He needed to know. He had a way, he knew what to do.

He had someone he needed to talk to and this was not the place. Thor turned to the halls that lead to the royal chambers.

He emerged from the end of the hall, startling a dozing guard.

"Fetch me Hiemdall" Thor commanded "And keep it silent."

The guard nodded and left to do as he was asked. When he left, Thor paced to his room.

He needed to know. It was eating him alive, this curiosity.

Upon entering his room, he closed his doors and leaned against them. He would act like a king, he would punish Loki again if he had killed.

Even after telling him that nothing, not even the throne mattered.

What kind of king was he!?

The knock on his door sounded. Thor turned and opened the door to find Hiemdall standing there.

The exotic man watch him with stoic eyes, probably already aware of what he wanted to ask.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" Thor said "The guard -"

"Didn't need to call me" Heimdall said "I saw your torment and arrived myself. The man will merely encounter an empty room."

Thor smiled a little and moved aside "Come in."

Heimdall bowed his head and stepped into the room, Thor closed the door behind him.

***

"you need not offer me refreshments, king" Heimdall said "I find they blur my vision."

"Thor, who had poured a stiff drink into a glass, shrugged and downed the contents.

"Very well"

"You may ask me what you wish" Heimdall said "I can see it will be difficult for you."

 Thor froze.

Did he know?

"What do you mean?" he ventured.

"something is plaguing you, king" Heimdall said "I noticed it this morning as you sat on your throne. I couldn't  help but come over. Now ask what you want."

Thor relaxed slightly and sat on the egde of his bed, "Will you not sit?"

Heimdall shook his head.

"Alright then," Thor inhaled "Did Loki go to Midgard sometime after his release?"

Heimdall nodded "He did. Immediately after you unchained him."

"What did he do?" Thor managed in a strong voice.

"He shielded himself from me so I do not properly know his act" Heimdall replied in a flat tone "However, once he returned, I scanned the Earth till I came over the place he had visited. He put a spell on a man. A spell so powerful that the man screams and struggles to this day. He is asleep, unable to wake from the torture of his dreams and unable to escape. He is even denied death, the only release from the curse."

Thor closed his eyes in pain and lowered his face in his hands.

"Oh Loki, how could you?"

"Do you not wish to know the identity of the man?" Heimdall asked.

"Does it matter?" Thor groaned.

"His name is Fury" Heimdall told him "if I recall correctly, he injured the prince greatly."

Thor looked at him, his eyes were damp "What?"

Heimdall shrugged "The information might be of use to you."

Thor was being taken down by his grief. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it but Heimdall never lied.

"And what of the man in Asgard?" Thor grated "The one that stabbed him."

"The prince shielded himself again" Heimdall said "But when he left, the man was dead. A broken neck and broken arms. It could have been someone else."

"You and I both know it wasn't" Thor said sadly. He lowered his head and lightly grasped his hands between his knees "You may leave."

Thor didn't hear him go. His thoughts were the only things that held him captive.

When the day left and when the night came, Thor didn't know. All he was aware of was the gut wrenching pain that lanced through him.

He didn't know what to do. But he had to do something.

Loki had to answer for his crimes - again.

Thor didn't know what hurt him more; the fact that he had been so wrong or the fact that Odin had been right.

Loki had not changed. He was a killer, a murderer and a liar.

And Thor loved him.

***

Thor was missing.

Dinner was commencing and the king was gone. Loki had asked around and it appeared that the man was not in the best of states today. He had gone to his room to rest not long after the day began. When asked, the guards said he looked tired and ill.

Stepping on the worry inside, Loki remained in the king's stead for the proper amount of time, then headed for Thor's rooms. If he was ill, Loki would fix it.

He had gone halfway when a guard paused him, saying that the king demanded his presence immediately. His worry increasing, Loki all but ran to Thor's chambers.

The guards bowed their heads to him and opened the doors.

"Thor, what is wrong?" Loki burst in.

Thor was seated by a small table on the far side of the room. His gaze was plastered on the wall and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

The doors closed behind Loki, leaving them in privacy.

"Thor?" Loki walked forward when the man didn't respond to his call "Thor, what's wrong?"

"Stop"

Loki stopped at the soft command. Something was very wrong.

"Thor, what...?"

"There is a package on the bed" Thor said "Please bring it to me."

Loki turned his head to see a box, about the size of a large book, narrow and long, placed on the bed. He glanced at Thor and went to retrieve it. It was heavy and something metallic clanked inside.

Loki carried it to Thor and placed it in front of him. He didn't say anything.

"Sit" Thor commanded.

Silently, Loki sat in the chair opposite him, watching Thor's turned away face.

"What is it?" Loki eventually asked.

"You shall find out in a moment" Thor finally turned to him.

Loki nearly gasped at the torment on his expression.

Remnants of tears shed glistened on Thor's face and his eyes were red.

"Loki, if I mean anything to you" Thor began softly "Then you will be truthful to me. Please?"

Loki felt his heart break.

Thor knew ...

He took a shallow breath before nodding his head.

Thor's eyes were swimming in tears and his voice broke "Why did you kill them?"

Loki closed his eyes. He couldn't take in the pain; he couldn't take in Thor's torment. He just couldn't. He knew anything he said was going to be the end of him, so he did what he had never done before. He submitted to Thor. He wasn't going to fight him or hurt him anymore than he already had. The pain would be his and his alone. He was going to take whatever he was going to get now.

 When he opened his eyes, they were shining.

"Please, Thor ..."

"Why, Loki?" Thor said, his voice was thick and broken "Why when you knew nothing good would come of it?"

 Loki sniffled "The pain was so intense ..." he began, then took a deep breath "I was in so much pain it seemed like the only way."

Thor shook his head, trying to keep back the urge than made him want to cry like a child. "Wrong... Loki that was wrong."

Loki hung his head in grief.

"Do you feel no remorse?" Thor asked, tears sliding down his face "That man had a family. A child no more than a year old."

"He stabbed me" Loki looked at him, tears welled up in his eyes "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"He served his sentence"

"He lived!" Loki burst out, in sudden anger "He attacked me and he lived, that was all I cared about. You let him live."

"You cannot possibly blame this on me, Loki" Thor warned "This was your decision and yours alone."  

Loki knew. Thor could see it in his eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before it came out. He had been hiding it from him for so long.

"Why did you not come to me?" Thor eventually asked "I could have helped."

"How?" Loki asked, anger fading "By giving me a sermon? I already knew what I did was wrong."

"Then why did you?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged, sniffed "Tis my nature."

"No it's not" Thor said, wiping his tears "Stop bringing that into the argument, I refuse to believe it. There has to be another reason."

"There is no other ..."

"Yes there is, I refuse to believe you."

"Then you are a fool"

"Tell me why you didn't come to me" Thor demanded.

"No"

"Loki ..."

"I said no"

"Why not?"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because it will kill you!" Loki burst out. He was glaring at Thor, tears shining in his eyes "Because I see you die inside whenever another one of my 'deeds' is brought up or when someone says how untrustworthy I am. I see the hurt and pain Odin's words against me cause you and I refuse to be the one to inflict that pain on you. I refuse! I will not tell you why I never came to you because I know it will bring nothing but pain into your heart and I will not stand for it."

Thor watched his tirade silently.

"Why not?" this was another question altogether. And the answer Loki knew.

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head "I can't ..."

Thor hung his head, fresh tears forming. Loki hadn't spoken it, but he had said it.

He loved him and that was why he was still here, why he still sat before him. Why he was answering his questions rather than escaping.

When Thor looked up, he appeared worse than before. "There are consequences; you had to have known that."

Loki nodded, crying silently.

"But I promised you that I love you more than anything" Thor croaked "I will not put you to death."

Loki looked at him then, pain instead of relief flowed through him.

"But there has to be punishment" Thor's voice cracked.

Loki felt a tear drop on his hand. "I understand."

"I hope you will forgive me one day" Thor said, sobbing softly as he reached for the lid of the box Loki had brought to him.

Loki swallowed audibly as he lifted the lid.

His shackles glowed inside them.

Loki paled and choked. His breath began to hitch.

"No ..." he whispered.

Thor lifted the shackles out with a shaking hand and slowly stood.

"Thor, please" Loki begged, tears falling freely now.

"I'm sorry" Thor whispered and approached him, getting down on his knees in front of him.

"Please, not that" Loki's voice was pleading and soft. He gazed into Thor's eyes as he kneeled before him "Anything else, Thor."

Thor placed the shackles in Loki's lap. He looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Forgive me, my love" he leaned over to kiss him.

Loki's eyes closed as Thor kissed him. He whimpered against the caress and stilled when he felt Thor gently grasp his wrists.

Loki pulled back "No, please don't."

Thor was crying silently as he leaned further and caught his mouth again. They remained like that for a while. Their soft, gentle sobs flitted over the night air.

Loki kissed him back with all the love he had inside him. Thor begged him for forgiveness with each kiss.

Finally, Thor grasped his wrists again.

Loki closed his eyes and inhaled brokenly. Thor put his forehead against Loki's.

"Look at me" Thor whispered.

Instead of looking down, Loki turned his teary gaze to Thor's

"Never doubt that I love you"

Thor placed Loki's wrists in the cuffs and slowly brought them together to close.

"That I would do anything to protect you, my love"

Loki closed his eyes. He knew, everything Thor said was true. He sobbed softly, placing his head on Thor's shoulder and crying gently. Thor put his cheek against his head.

"I love you"

The shackles clicked shut.

 


	7. The Accidental Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki discover something that might put a hitch in their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of mpreg. If it bothers you, do not read please

The cool early morning air wafted in through the balcony, past the gilded pillars and the curtains, to the royal chambers where they softly knocked against the king of Asgard. The man rolled over in his sleep, bumping into the other occupant of his bed, as he murmured something sweet.

Muttering something a lot darker, Loki levered himself on his elbows and stared at Thor. The hulking oaf was half sprawled on him and it was making it hard for him to breathe.

Loki pushed at the hard muscles that were Thor in an attempt to make himself some more space.

"Thor move, damn it" Loki shoved at his shoulders. His legs were trapped under the king.

Grunting with exertion, Loki lay back down, breathing a little heavily. He gazed at the ceiling, trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes and thought about gentle things. About how he was with the man he loved, the man who would do anything for him, the one man who Loki would do anything for - damn it, the one man that weighted half a ton!

Growling, Loki sat up again.

"Thor" he began in a warning tone "Wake up!"

Thor remained unmoving.

Exhaling loudly, Loki tried wriggling out from under him, and that did result in Thor moving. The king affectionately placed a hand around him and pulled him closer. He moved his heavy form further on Loki till the trickster forgot what he looked like from the waist down.

"Aright Thor, this is ridiculous" Loki said from where he now lay flat on the bed. When he received no answer, he glanced at the blonde head resting on his chest. Not even his breathing pattern had changed.

Loki sighed; the man could sleep through an earthquake. He looked around for something he could use to lever himself out from under him. Everything seemed so out of reach it made him want to hit Thor. His green eyes finally rested on something within reach.

The bedpost looked promising.

As he reached out to grasp the post, Loki's gaze fell on the shackles around his wrists. A moment of pain flashed through him, but he forced it away. Not the time to think about it. He grasped the post and began to pull himself free. He felt the sheets rub against him as he pulled himself out, felt the silken caress of the fabric as he freed his legs and feet from under his giant brother.

 Once free, he put his feet on the floor and stood. The dim golden summer sun made his pale skin glow. It highlighted every contour of his nude form to such perfection that Loki's vanity increased when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Thor snored.

Loki looked down at him then went to the bathing room. He emerged a moment later, a mischievous expression on his face.

 Returning to the bathing room, Loki began to fill the large water basin with cold, cold water. Whistling softly to himself, he watched the washbasin fill to the brim. He shut the water off and lifted the now heavy tub in his hands.

He carried it over to the bed and stood next to Thor's head.

"Thor ... " he cooed "Do you not feel hot under the sheets and summer?"

Thor snored in response.

Grinning with his tongue between his teeth, Loki dumped the water on him.

***

Yawning, the guard was just leaving for the day, passing the hall where the royal chambers were situated, when he heard a woman scream.

Startled out of his laziness, he unsheathed his sword and threw open the doors.  He heard voices as he entered the hall and sprinted towards the two rooms on the corner.

"Come out right now so that I can throw you off the balcony!"

Hearty masculine laughter responded to the words.

The guard found the source of the problem soon enough.

His king, the ruler of his realm, stood wearing nothing but his cape, casually draped around his waist as he yelled through the doors of Prince Loki. His wet hair was plastered to his face and scalp and water glistened on his skin.

"That was an underhanded, dirty, wayward and stupid trick!" Thor was saying "I was asleep what about that bothered you?"

"Your snores" Loki called through the doors "And the moment was so tempting."

The guard hid his smile well. He cleared his throat.

Thor nearly dropped his cape in surprise when he spun around. His blue eyes widened in humiliation and he groped at his falling cover.

"Uh - what business brings you here?" he demanded.

Behind him, Loki guffawed through the doors.

"Nothing, your majesty" the guard said flatly "I merely heard a lady scream and I thought mayhap there was trouble."

"Lady?" Thor asked, then flushed.

That was no lady.

Loki's laughter wafted through the doors.

Blushing a bright red, Thor tried to regain his composure "The lady is fine, it was merely a jest between brothers. Go about whatever you need doing."

"Yes, my king" the guard bowed, smiling like an idiot. He turned to leave, his grin in place.

"And keep this to yourself" Thor called out softly "Unless you want to pay the price for the humor that comes so easily to you."

The guard's smile vanished. He picked up his pace as he exited.

Thor turned back to the doors. He could hear Loki move about inside, snickering. He thought about kicking the door inside, but it seemed a little rash. Especially since another, more appealing idea formed in his mind.

Thor went back into his room in a whip of his cloak. He hastily put on some clothes and lifted Mjolnir. Taking the weapon, he walked to his balcony and lifted the hammer to the skies.

Grey clouds began to gather, thundering slowly. Eventually, the thunder god turned the sky so dark it appeared to be night again.

Satisfied, Thor lowered his weapon and headed towards the wall that joined Loki and his balcony. He scaled it with ease, lowering himself soundlessly on his brother's terrace. Flattening himself against the wall, Thor peeked inside.

Loki was nude, putting out some clothes for himself, apparently getting ready to bathe. Candles were lit around, casting a glow in the entire room. As he watched, Loki grabbed a robe and walked into the bath, closing the doors shut behind him.

Thor smiled. This was perfect.

***

Loki was enjoying his bath and imagining the look on Thor's face. When he had dropped the water on him, Thor had screamed like a woman, shouting something about sirens, and surged to his feet on the bed. It had taken a look around to find the laughing Loki and understand what had happened.

In the moment he had yelled threats at Loki, the trickster had already made a run for his rooms, heedless of his nudity. Thor had doubled back for his cape and that was where he had lost. Loki had locked himself behind his doors by the time Thor reached him.

He laughed now, sinking lower into his bath. So engrossed in his leisure was he, buried in the water to his ears, that he never noticed the large hand replace the long thin bottle of bath oils by his side.

***

Thor was in a good mood.

His subjects came to him with their problems and he solved them like the good king he was. He heard their praises, took their thanks and eventually departed for lunch.

Since the day was a warm one, many people had taken their food outside to sit under shades to eat. Thor felt no different and was lying against a thick tree when the servant arrived with a note for him.

Popping some bread into his mouth, Thor opened the green sealed letter.

Elegant, spiky writing all but lashed at him:

'Brother, if this was your doing be aware that this means war.'

Loki's angry signature graced the paper.

Thor nodded to the servant, who held out the quill and inkpot for him. On the same paper he scrawled.

'So be it. The one to hold the greatest jest of the day, wins'

The servant left. Thor resumed his eating.

He hadn't felt this light in weeks.

After he had placed the shackles on Loki's wrists once again, Thor had avoided him. He made himself as scarce as possible, thinking that Loki wouldn't wish to see him again after what he had done.

He was wrong.

Thor returned from the throne room one night to find Loki waiting for him. He had Thor trapped and he wasn't letting him leave without saying his piece.

He recalled it now;

^^^

Thor stumbled into the room, the scent of drink on him, and made his entrance even more ungraceful than usual. There were no guards in the halls to support him or to witness his less than royal behavior. He had dismissed them when his affair with Loki had started.

The door banged open as he pushed it, hitting the walls and returning to him. He put a hand to it and stopped the vibrating movement.

He staggered into the room and only when he was in the middle of it, did he realize he wasn't alone.

Loki was standing on the far side of the room, arms crossed, dressed in the royal night gown. His colors; black emerald and gold, shone on the silk as he watched Thor, an unruffled expression on his face.

 Thor frowned to focus on him "Loki?"

"You were expecting someone else?" Loki asked and then wrinkled his nose "What have you drowned yourself in?"

Thor felt the pressure of his grief on him, his actions and the pain that had coursed through him for the past three days and lowered his head.

"My sorrows"

Loki wasn't expecting this answer. He walked forward and stopped when Thor stepped back.

"I am not of sound mind" Thor slurred

"I know" Loki cut in before he could say anything else "I merely wish to help"

 Thor stumbled backwards "Why?"

Loki kept walking forward till Thor's back hit the wall.

"Because you are drunk" he said evenly "You can barely see straight much less dress or undress yourself."

"I am fine" Thor growled "I just need - " he burped.

Loki held a hand over his nose and mouth at the stench of Thor's breath. "Good grief, have you not done anything but drink for three days?"

Thor frowned at him and shook his head.

Loki shook his head "You are an embarrassment, you know that?"

Thor tried to evade his grasp but the trickster's grip was strong. He grabbed Thor's hand and led him to the bathing room. He pushed him inside.

"Take a bath and get cleaned up" Loki ordered "I shall have a refreshing ale sent up for you."

Thor, who had once again stumbled when Loki pushed him, gained his balance and turned around "I am fine, Loki. All I need is a good night's -"

Thor broke off when Loki was suddenly there, in front of him, grasping the front of his armor and pulling him dangerously close to his angry face.

"You will do as I say, or so help me I will make you do it, understand?" Loki growled.

Thor blinked at his suddenly very intimidating lover. He nodded.

"Good" Loki rasped and stepped back "Be sure to yell for me if you need anything."

He closed the doors behind him when he left.

Thor sighed, knowing there was nothing else he could do. He began to undress and run a quick bath.

When he emerged a few minutes later, he felt refreshed, better. Holding a towel around his waist, Thor walked into his room to look for clothes.

Loki sat stylishly in a chair, legs crossed. His eyes watched Thor's movement but he remained silent.

Thor began to grow nervous again. He went to his cupboard and pulled out some night clothes. He was aware of Loki's gaze on him and he tried to ignore it. But try as he might, the green eyes that followed him, seemed to burn.

"Are you trying to bore a hole in the back of my head with that burning glare of yours?" Thor eventually asked as he pulled on soft trousers.

Loki smiled softly "No, merely watching you, my king."

Thor pulled on a tunic and walked back "Waiting for something to happen?"

Loki shook his head lightly. Instead of answering his question, he gestured to a tall glass of a thick orange fluid that rested on the table next to the bed "Drink that, please."

Thor looked at the drink, then walked over and picked it up. He sniffed the chunky liquid.

"What is it?" he asked, making a face.

"Carrot juice" Loki replied "It will help your brain return to normal."

"My brain is fine," Thor sighed "I do not need -" he broke off when Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine" Thor growled and downed the chunky drink. It was tart and made him want to throw up, but he forced it down.

Thor placed the glass back on the table with more force than necessary "There. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic" Loki said dryly.

Thor burped gently behind his hand and stood composed. He would never admit it, but the juice had helped. He glanced at Loki.

The man looked so achingly beautiful that Thor had to pull himself together consciously. His black hair had grown longer, much longer than before, to the point that it needed to be pulled back with a ribbon. Thor knew Loki hated long hair, but once almost two years ago, Thor had idly commented that Loki's hair was one of the things he loved. Loki had not cut it since. Now, watching him, Thor longed to run his fingers through the it, grasp it and kiss him.

But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to be in the same room as him because he had put those shackles on him. Thor knew Loki's magic was as much a part of him as his soul. Taking it away would be a torment for the younger man and he knew he feared it.

It had damned near ended him when he heard Loki plead for him to do anything else, anything other than take his magic away. But he hadn't listened to him. He had gone ahead with the punishment even though it was like carving his own heart out.

It tore Thor to pieces, cuffing him, but it had to be done.

Loki had committed a crime, killed an Asgardian, and that warranted punishment. Ignoring the law that stated the immediate death of a murderer completely, Thor had given him another punishment. Taking away his magic would ensure that Loki resent what he did, to regret it.

"What ails your mind so?"

  Loki's voice broke through Thor's reverie. He looked at him now, feeling his guilt grasp his heart again.

"Nothing" Thor said, heading over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Liar" Loki stood from the chair, all grace and poise, and began to stroll over to him.

Thor glanced at him sharply, watching the stealthy way he stalked him.

"You are so easy to catch in your lies, Thor" Loki moved to sit beside him "you are a king, things like that should be beneath you."

Thor watched him carefully.

"Why are you here?" Thor asked

"You have been avoiding me" Loki stated, his voice and eyes hard "Why?"

Thor opened his mouth, then closed it. His throat became so tight it was impossible to speak. He looked away and lowered his head.

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thor?"

"I hurt you in a way I never thought I could" Thor kept his head turned "I am aware of how much your magic means to you and I know what it did when it was taken from you the last time. Knowing that I was the one who deprived you of it, I just couldn't ..."

"Face me?" Loki finished for him. Then he scoffed "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Thor looked at him in surprise.

"Thor, if I feared my magic leaving me that much" Loki said, smirking lightly "I would have vanished the second I saw those shackles. I would have left without a trace. You would never have found me."

Thor paled at the thought "Loki ..."

Loki placed a finger on his lips "But you know why I didn't?"

Thor shook his head slowly.

"Because I trust you" Loki replied "Because I believe you when you say you love me. I know that it hurt you to punish me the way you did. But I also know that you had to. Word had already spread and if you did nothing, the kingdom would have either turned against me, or you. I had to take the fall."

Thor looked away again.

Loki gently turned his head back, so that he could look into those blue eyes "I know what I did was wrong. But I do not feel sorry for it. You, on the other hand do. You wish with all your heart that somehow, I would hear it when you tell me to regret my actions, to feel remorse at what I chose to do." He shrugged "And someday, I might, but not today. I hated that man for what he did to me and I chose to do what you couldn't, what you wouldn't. That is where you and I differ. I am not above murder, and you are."

"Loki..."

"Let me finish" Loki said, once again placing his fingers against his mouth "However, I am not opposed change and you know it. So, where I hesitate, you push me." He looked straight into Thor's eyes "This is merely a harder push you had to give me, to put me in the right direction, I understand. You must understand that even though I hate it that my magic has been taken ..." he took a deep breath "I do not resent you for it, I never will. You did what had to be done. I committed a crime, almost immediately after you released me. I broke your trust. I saw this coming, that is why I did not flee they way every fiber of my being told me to. I stayed."

He glared at Thor "That does not mean that you get to leave." 

Thor felt emotion rise in him "I ... "

Loki silenced him "If you are going to apologize, shut up. You do not have anything to apologize for. If anyone needs to it is I," he smiled "And I am not asking for forgiveness, I merely want to make you understand that I understand and respect your decision."

"Even if it hurts you so?" Thor asked in a small voice.

Loki smiled "Especially since it hurts me so."

Thor blinked at him. The tension around his heart was decreasing.

Slowly, gently, he raised a hand to place over Loki's as it rested on his shoulder. His other hand went to his arm and he pulled him closer.

Loki allowed himself to be tugged into Thor's embrace and he held him close. Thor buried his face in his hair and squeezed him close as they enfolded each other within their arms.

"Thank you" Thor murmured "You do not know how much this eases me."

Loki smiled against him "I might have an inkling."

Thor flushed when he realized the effect Loki's closeness had on him. "Forgive me, I -"

Loki smiled at him "No need to apologize, lover."

He slid into Thor's lap, straddling him "I think I have the solution to the problem."

^^

Thor's heart began to race when Loki straddled him and looked down at him, then it skipped a beat when Loki lowered his head to nibble on his throat.

"The door ..." Thor breathed.

"Locked" Loki purred right next to his ear. He bit down on Thor'r earlobe and the thunder god shuddered.

"Are you on a vow against touching me?" Loki asked, his hands snaking over and behind Thor's shoulders.

Thor raised his hands and placed them on Loki's waist. The second he felt the lightness of material, he froze.

"Loki, what are you wearing under the robes?" he managed.

Loki laughed and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing" he hummed and kissed Thor full on the mouth.

Thor groaned and pulled him closer, sliding a hand around his waist and raising the other to the back of Loki's neck. His desire for him coursed through him like a plague, he kissed his lips, then his neck. Loki leaned his neck back, giving Thor access to the vulnerable place beneath his ear.

Thor's teeth fixed on the sensitive spot and Loki shuddered, his fingers dug into Thor's shoulders.

"Why is it that I cannot seem to get enough of you?" he asked as his hands went to the knot at the front of Loki's robe.

Loki didn't answer, he was too busy taking off his freshly donned tunic. In a moment, Thor was bare to the waist. Loki kissed him, scraping his nails over Thor's skin. Thor shuddered and grasped him closer. His hands went inside the robes.

He heard Loki's gasp as his fingers coiled around him. Loki lowered a foot and slowly brought it down the length of his calf, Thor groaned against his mouth. When he moved it up again, Thor grasped his thigh and held it warmly against him.

"The bed" he breathed against Loki's lips "We will be more comfortable ..."

Loki smiled against his mouth "You have taken me in the bed too many times - I would rather you take me this way." he gasped when Thor squeezed his shaft, his head fell back. Thor reached over and removed the ribbon around his hair. The black curtain of silky hair fell behind Loki, framing his face and shoulders in a magnificent portrait. He looked back at Thor.

"That was a dirty trick"

Thor smiled "I know"

"I hope you are ready for the penalty" Loki raked his nails down Thor's spine, reveling in the shudders it induced "Because I shall not be satisfied with a small sentence."

 "So be it"

Loki kissed him then, hard. His hands cradled Thor's face and his tongue slid over his mouth, demanding entrance. Thor's hands moved behind him, cupping his rear and squeezing it. Loki lowered a hand to Thor's trousers. He undid the fastenings with such ease that Thor felt envious.

Loki placed his palm against Thor's manhood and pressed down.

Thor groaned into his mouth.

Again, Loki repeated the action and swallowed Thor's moan as they kissed. Loki raised his head long enough to breath before locking their lips together again. Then he began to pull at him, tugging him, caressing him, torturing him till Thor could take it no longer.

"Give in?" Loki breathed.

Thor's hands had begun a torture of their own. His fingers were easing his tight passage open, spreading wide inside him, then retracting.

"Stop it, Thor ... " he gasped, meaning the exact opposite.

Thor nipped at his exposed throat "Why?"

"Because ..." Loki moaned when Thor inserted another finger in him and spread them apart, driving him insane.

Loki's head fell back, his hair flying with every thrust of Thor's fingers. He was breathing so loudly every breath sounded like a moan.

"Please ..."

Thor smiled, "That is exactly what I will do, love"

Thor pulled Loki's body closer, so close that he could reach his entrance without much work. He guided himself to Loki's tight, narrow passage.

"Wait" Loki panted, putting his forehead against Thor's "Go slower than usual."

Thor frowned lightly "Why?"

"It hurts" Loki replied, looking into his eyes, his hair fell over his face "And I do not have my magic."

Thor nodded. He raised a hand to his hair and pulled it, yanking him closer. "Just kiss me"

Loki obeyed, kissing him with everything inside him.

Thor began to enter him. He felt Loki tense and held him tighter. He slowly, gradually began to penetrate him.

Loki's breathing began to get ragged. He broke off the kiss and put his mouth on Thor's shoulders. His nails dug painfully into Thor's back.

Thor kissed his shoulder, slowing himself further "It's alright my love."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, but this time it was in pain. It was searing, burning him and making his eyes water. He took a broken breath and bit down on Thor's flesh.

Thor felt Loki's bite, but it was the tears that fell on his skin that he registered.

"It's going to be alright, Loki." Thor was now buried to the hilt. He remained still. His breathing was frayed and his heart was beating so loud it was a miracle no one heard it.

Loki's nails scratched his back. He knew Thor would have to be in some sort of suffering.

"How - " he broke off as more pain shot through him "How can you - stay still like that?"

Thor smiled "Actually, I am moving so fast, you cannot feel it."

Loki laughed a little at the horrid joke "That makes ...  no sense ..."

Thor kissed his shoulder "I can hold on forever just because it is you."

Loki closed his eyes and dared to move a little. He turned his head to see Thor's face.

"Do you really love me, Thor?" he asked.

"With all my heart, dear love" Thor replied.

"Then continue, for I shall expire from this torment"

Thor smiled and grasped a handful of Loki's black hair. He guided Loki's face to his and kissed him.

Thor began to move within him, establishing a rhythm that induced the least pain.

Loki's small cries of hurting were swallowed by Thor and soon they began to diminish.

Loki felt every searing thrust and tried not to scream against them. It was almost unbearable and he didn't dare remove his mouth from Thor's. Then, slowly, the pain of the intrusion began to recede. Soft, gentle waves of pleasure surged through Loki.

He released Thor's mouth and kissed his throat. "Yes ..."

Thor felt his nails on his scalp, heard the soft whisper of pleasure and plunged into him.

Loki moaned loudly, panting as he arched his back.

Thor grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him so hard he tasted blood. He tasted Loki on him and drove himself into the tight, hot passage.

Loki convulsed against him, screaming as he tightened himself around Thor. The searing pain was now burning pleasure. Everything within him in went rigid. In the next moment, his climax roared through him, searing, burning, cleansing him in a way he hadn't thought possible.

He fell against Thor, suddenly spent. Thor collapsed into the bed, holding onto Loki like nothing else matters. He held him tight, so tight that he forgot the pain, the guilt and the hurt that still remained in him. He forgot everything.

^^^

Thor drank his wine, just to cool his suddenly heated blood.

That night had been so hot it still made him hard.

Placing his tray a little more strategically on his lap, Thor went back to finishing his lunch. The meat and bread all but melted into his mouth and he picked at the last of the vegetables.

He was finishing his wine when the messenger arrived again.

Thor handed him the empty food tray and stood. He flicked open the green seal on the neatly folded paper.

'I wish you luck in trying to out-trick the Trickster'

Thor swallowed, suddenly nervous.

***

"They intend to trick you" the man whimpered "They plan to wait for your demise, then forget about the deal"

The Frost Giant nodded.

"I fear they have found a flaw in your agreement" whispered the young man as he watched two giants close in "You might lose."

The king smiled "You are a fool to believe that. But never mind, you have done your duty. Be gone"

The man laughed nervously "Yes, yes I have. But there is the matter of my fee ..."

Laufey looked at him "Fee?"

"You promised me money when I vowed to give you information I stole" the guard said, a small emblem of the Asgardian guards uniform glowed softly "I inquire about it."

"Ah yes," Laufey said "the reward"

The man nodded vigorously.

Laufey turned to the guards next to him "Feed him to the wolves."

The man balked, trying to run, but he was caught.

"No, please!" he begged as the giants carried him off "King, please I have worked for you! No!"

His screaming faded away and sometime later, Laufey heard it stop.

He didn't care though, he had other things on his mind. He had a child to procure.

  ***

 Loki was writing something at his desk inside the small study. There was silence in the room, the only sounds were of his quill scratching against the paper.

The sun was shining on him, making the skin on his face radiate splendor. His raven locks were held back by a green ribbon but a stray flick flitted across his face. Loki lifted a hand and pushed it back from his eyes.

His gaze fell on his hand and his mouth thinned.

He was going to kill Thor.

Loki's hand was green. Granted it was a faded green, what with all the scrubbing it received. That was not all. His entire body, from the neck down, was now a fading green. When he had discovered what had happened, he wanted to lunge at Thor and kill him there and then. However, his vanity didn't allow him to go about the whole castle as green as a toad.

It was simple, what had happened.

While Loki had been enjoying his bath, or perhaps prior to that, Thor had replaced his favorite bottle of oil with green dye stolen from the tailor. He knew how Loki indulged in the oil, rubbing it on his skin to keep it from getting dry. So, when he was done washing himself, Loki emerged from the bath to find himself a dazzling shade of bottle green. He had stared at the mirror a good while before realizing that he wasn't dreaming, he was in fact colored.

Ignoring his first instinct, that of throttling Thor, Loki had jumped back into the bath. He scrubbed off as much of the color as he could, but not all of it. It still remained, though somewhat faded, mocking him.

He shook his head and went back to his parchment.

A knock sounded on his door. 

Loki looked up, thinking if he was expecting someone. When no one came to mind, he shrugged and went back to his work. Whoever it was, would leave.

The knock sounded again, louder this time.

It occurred to Loki that maybe Thor had finally fallen victim to his prank. He stood, donning gloves to hide his green skin and went to the door.

Then again, he would have heard it if Thor had been trapped.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"It is I, the All- Father" Odin called back.

Loki's eyes widened. He hesitated.

Odin was someone he was wary of, ever since he came back. The fact that he was here, at Loki's door, couldn't bode well.

Loki swallowed heavily and opened his door.

Odin stood before him with all his might. He was garbed in his casual clothes and his staff was missing, but that did nothing to lessen his intimidation.

"All-Father" Loki bowed his head "Do come in"

Odin walked into his room and looked around. He had stopped visiting Loki's room a long time ago, perhaps when he was still a boy. Now entering it seemed like he had stepped into another world altogether.

The bed was on the far side of the adjoining rooms, placed beyond the dome that arched over the roof. It faced the balcony so as to receive as much air and wind as possible. Across the bed, right next to the balcony, were two chairs and a small table. On the right wall, next to the arch, was the unused fireplace, black rug and two stuffed chairs.

There, where Odin now stood, were long elegant black iron settees facing the door. A long table sat in front of them. It was to these that Odin walked to.

"Close the doors" the All-Father commanded.

Loki swallowed and did as he was told. He took his time with it. For some reason, a heavy fear had settled on his heart. Something bad was about to happen.

"Come, Loki" Odin said "Sit."

Loki sat on the place farthest from Odin "Yes, All-Father?"

Odin sighed "I shall come straight to the matter, there is no point in talking too much."

"Yes" Loki kept his voice calm

"I have two things I wish to discuss with you and it would be better if you sat closer to me in case anyone else heard" Odin commanded.

Loki breathed in, "Yes, All-Father."

When Loki sat beside him, Odin looked at him.

"The first thing I wish to discuss is this" he grabbed Loki's shackled wrist and lifted it "I assume that you wear these for a reason?"

"Of course" Loki didn't remove his hand from his grasp

Odin looked at him and dropped his wrist "I never thought I would see the day a royal would be punished for murder. You confessed to it, I take it? That you killed a man."

Loki held onto his temper "Why else would I wear these?"

Odin shrugged "You have committed so many crimes, it becomes hard for me to keep track"

Loki narrowed his gaze "If you have come here to insult me, allow me to tell you that I will leave if you continue. But you have something useful to say, get on with it."

Anger flashed in Odin's eyes "You dare to talk to me like this? Your own father?"

Loki cackled cynically "You are not my father; even hearing you say it is odd. You have told me more than enough times that I am not your blood, why make the mistake now?" he smiled "unless you have something you wish me to do? Yes, that does make sense. Why else would you lower yourself to visit scum like me?"

"Enough!" Odin yelled "You will respect me whether I am your kin or not."

"Why?" Loki asked, sneering "You have done nothing to deserve that from me. You made a deal to ensure my suffering, do you not remember?"

"You know as well as I that Laufey lost in that deal" Odin said "You maybe many things, but stupid is not one of them. You know all you have to do is wait and Laufey will die. His kingdom will be lost so will the deal."

Loki rolled his eyes "What ever pleases you."

Odin closed his eyes and sighed "Loki, I do not wish to fight."

"You do not?" Loki asked in mock surprise "Forgive me; the yelling threw me off course."

"That silver tongue of yours needs taming" Odin growled. He raised a hand and rubbed his face "However, I am aware you know of my intention for being here." When Loki didn't reply with a snide comment, he continued "I need you to talk to Thor."

Loki hid his surprise. This was not what he expected.

"He is king now and with that, there are certain responsibilities." Odin continued "he refuses to listen to me on one such responsibility. The kingdom has a king, but it needs a queen and an heir. Since nothing your mother or I say is getting to him, and since he trusts you so much, I was going to ask you if ..."

"You want me to convince Thor to marry and gain an heir?" Loki asked softly.

"Yes" Odin said.

The ache that lanced through Loki was unexpected. His chest began to grow constricted and he felt claustrophobic. He needed air; he needed something to get his mind off the volatile emotions surging through him. They were so strong, he felt like throwing up.    

"Loki?" Odin said "Are you willing to do this?"

Loki pushed his sick feeling aside "Of course, a murderer has little choice in life, does he not?"

Odin growled and stood tiredly "You have made yourself a murderer. The need was unwanted. Thor had banished the man from Asgard. The threat of death awaited his return. It was Thor's duty to kill him, not yours." He sighed "Maybe he can see past that demeanor you present him and see you for what you truly are, one day."

"A traitorous killer?" Loki asked as Odin left.

"No," Odin said sadly "Merely wounded."

He closed the room behind him, leaving Loki alone.

***

Thor was walking back to his room after dinner. The halls were virtually empty save for a servant or maid going here and there. His boots clicked against the expensive marble of the castle, disturbing the silence.

He frowned and scratched at the itch on his leg. It began after lunch that he felt itchy all day. It had taken all his will power not to begin scratching his legs and back like a maniac during his time in the royal throne room.

He walked faster as the itching increased. 

He knew why this was happening. It was Loki's retaliation to the dye Thor had used on him. He laughed as he recalled it. It was sad he hadn't seen the look on his face, though. He would have paid good money for it.

Throwing open the doors when he finally reached his hallway, Thor sighed. The thought of a cooling bath relaxed his itchy muscles. Even his trousers seemed starched. They had become hard and stiff and scraped against his itchy skin. They had begun to smell, too; strange stale smell that reminded Thor of meat. Whatever the chemical was that Loki used, it had a disgusting side effect. Thor shook his head as he neared his room; Loki never did anything halfway.

He glanced at Loki's closed door and pondered on the possibility of the man being open to a daytime ravishing. The itching increased suddenly and Thor decided against it. First, he needed a bath. He could think about taking Loki later.

He opened his door and stepped inside.

The first thing he became aware of were the torn cushions and thoroughly massacred room. His things were sprawled everywhere as if someone had done it in anger. He thought of Loki destroying his room, but doubted it. The man was ambitious in tricks, he wasn't a maniac.

The second thing he became aware of, unpleasantly, was the knowledge that he wasn't alone. A low, guttural growl reached his ears. Thor slowly turned his head to find two large dogs, the size of wolves, perched on his bed. He recognized them, they belonged to the guards that guarded the royal treasury. Odin and Loki had trained them to be vicious to any stranger that snuck into the chambers that held the gold. As Thor watched them, he realized they looked more dangerous than usual.

The third and final thing he realized was that the dogs looked dangerous because they were hungry. They had probably been in his room all day. The smell of stale meat wafted from him and Thor's eyes widened as he realized the entirety of Loki's prank.

The dogs sniffed the air and jumped off the bed, starting a deadly prowl towards Thor.

Thor saw his hammer on the other side of the room and cussed.

"I am going to kill him"

Thor turned tail and ran.

***

Fandral and Volstagg were heading to the sparring room when they heard a mighty roar, shortly followed by a scream and loud cursing.

Running towards the noise, they raised their weapons to help the unfortunate soul.

They needn't have bothered.

Thor flew out from the other side of the hall, running so fast he was almost a blur.

"Out of my way!" he hollered.

The two men jumped aside as their king tore past them.

"What the - " Fandral broke off when he turned his head to see what he was running from. His eyes widened when he saw the two humungous dogs sprint after Thor.

"Get down!" Fandral tackled Volstagg as he was right in the dogs' deadly path.

He fell a second before the monster dogs thundered over the spot Volstagg was standing on.

The trio hurtled down the corridor, screaming and roaring the whole way.

"I say," Fandral said, standing "Should we help him?"

Volstagg dusted himself off "Nay, he angered them, he can calm them. Shall we head out for some food?"

"They are dangerous, you know" Fandral said, looking to where Thor had disappeared.

"So is Thor" Volstagg said "Besides, he is a royal. The dogs wont really harm him"

"What makes you so sure?" Fandral asked

"Odin trained them remember?" Volstagg said "Now move, the small adventure has heightened my bloodlust."

Fandral looked at the hall behind him one last time. "You go, I shall check to make sure Thor is alright."

Volstagg began to say something but Fandral was already gone.

"Bother!" Volstagg growled and headed after him.

It didn't take long to find Thor. All they did was follow the screams and laughter. A group of people had gathered some way out of the palace. The women remained at the back, ready to run and the men ventured as close as they dared to.

Fandral pushed his way through and paused at the sight before him.

The two dogs, larger than most horses in Asgard, were sitting under a thick tree, waiting as they glanced at the man hidden in the leaves.

"Bad dogs!" Thor yelled at them, "Get lost!"

Fandral had to hold back a smile as he approached, stopping a good distance away. The most daring of soldiers were whistling to the dogs, trying to gain their attention with food and meat, so that their king could manage an escape. It wasn't really working. The dogs wanted Thor that was it.

"Do you not remember Mjolnir, my king?" Fandral asked, highly amused.

"I do not need my hammer to deal with dogs!" Thor growled "I can handle this."

"Really?" the man asked "How?"

"Leave me!" Thor snapped, then climbed higher when one dog got on its hind legs to try and reach him "Get down!"

The dogs merely growled at him, the other joining his partner and barking.

The sound was so loud, that many people turned and ran back to safety.

Volstagg stomped over, took in the sight and began laughing. "What is this?"

"None of your concern!" Thor growled "Now get these people away. This can get dangerous."

Fandral knew he was right. These dogs could rip apart anyone with the minimal of effort.

He turned and began herding the people away.

"King's orders, get back into your homes till the dogs have been restrained" Fandral said, ordering the people away.

Voltagg followed after making sure he had a good laugh.

Eventually, Thor was left relatively alone. The dogs growled at him.

"Loki, I am going to kill you."

A low whistle flew through the air.

Thor turned his head to see Loki standing in the shade. He had hidden every part of his green skin with his clothes and smiled at Thor.

The dogs immediately turned their heads and looked at Loki. He whistled again, twice, and the animals trotted over to him, sitting on either side of him.

"Good boys" Loki scratched their ears lovingly.

Thor narrowed his eyes "That was an unfair trick, Loki. They tried to kill me."

Loki scratched a dog under the chin and its tail wagged in happiness. The other whined for attention. It was amazing how two vicious animals had become so docile under his touch.

"Like I said, brother" Loki smiled, running his hand over the larger, darker dog's head "This means war. You can come down now, they won't harm you."

Thor came down slowly, watching the two animals. They were calmer, more like puppies now, loving Loki, begging for his attention.

"You are such a good boy" Loki cooed to the dark one and took out a leash from his clothes "Aren't you, Fenrir?"

"Fenrir?" Thor asked approaching him "you named that thing?"

Loki glared at him, something flashing in his eyes "Of course I did." He pet the animal and latched the leash around his collar "I helped raise him."

"Good" Thor said, pausing a safe distance away. He watched the other dog that Loki idly scratched "What about that one?"

Loki looked at the other one he leaned down when the dog lay on his back, moving about to gain attention. He rubbed its belly and caught the leash in its collar "That is Brutus."

Thor nodded "Well, take them away. And feed them for God's sake."

Loki glowered at him again and nearly snapped "Relax, they won't bite you till I tell them to. And if you use that tone, I just might"

He spun around, holding the leashes in his hand lightly, and the dogs followed him as he guided them to the treasury chambers again.

Thor watched him, confused.

Who gets upset over a pair of dogs?

***   

Loki was late for dinner.

He had bathed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and clothed himself to make sure no green skin was visible. Donning black gloves, he strode to his door. 

The halls were barren and his booted heels clicked softly as he headed for the doors that lead out of the hall.

When he reached the doors and pulled them, they were locked. Loki sighed, looking at the ceiling. He heard movement behind him.

"You sneak like a drunken elephant, Thor" Loki said, turning around "A deaf person could hear you."

Thor was leaning against the wall behind him. When Loki had turned, he had hidden something behind his back.

Thor smiled at him "Heading out to dinner, my love?"

Loki gave him a flat stare "If this is a joke, Thor, let me tell you I am tired. I shall renounce the battle if it pleases you."

"Giving up so easily, trickster?" Thor asked, pushing himself off the wall and bringing his hands forward so that Loki could see the object in his hands.

It was a large key, black and old.

"What is that?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed, smiling as he spun the key around on his finger. "I was taking a round of the old storage rooms beneath the castle and I came upon a strange chest. It has images I have never seen before so I cannot make them out."

"An old chest?" Loki asked dryly

"The scholars say it is probably a thousand years old, brought here by our grandfather." Thor said "I haven't opened it yet."

Loki raised an eyebrow

"Loki, it was could be something of interest to you" Thor said "Some ancient spells, scholarly articles, even biographies"

Loki raised a hand to silence him "If it will keep you quiet and have you order dinner upstairs, I shall see them."

Thor beamed "Consider it done. I brought the chest into my chambers, come along"

Thor turned and left for his room, leaving Loki to follow.

Loki shook his head. "I am going to regret this."

***

Thor watched as Loki devoured once scroll after another.

The sorcerer was sitting on the floor, cross-legged as he reached for another parchment. His green eyes were wide, reading over the foreign dialect as if his life depended on it. Whatever aloofness he had felt before had long gone, all that remained was curiosity, the thirst for knowledge as he read over the pages.

His half eaten food remained untouched.

"Thor, do you realize what these are?" Loki asked, diving back into the chest.

"Interesting?" Thor asked

Loki didn't notice his humor "These texts date back to spells Asgardians couldn't have access to. They explain every step, every ingredient." He looked at Thor with wonder in his eyes "This could mean a whole new breed of magic!"

His wondrous expression could easily be mistaken for the look of a lover, Thor thought.

"How did you find this?" Loki asked, picking up an already read paper and reading it again.

Thor smiled "I ordered it"

That made Loki look up, confused "What?"

"I heard of the existence of such a chest almost three months ago." Thor explained "When I confirmed of its existence in Asgard, I ordered two scholars and a few workmen to locate it. It took them some time, but in the end they discovered it in a very old part of Asgard, the sealed ancient city where we once went as children. I paid good money for it, too."

Loki smirked. "Why go through all that trouble for something you know nothing about?" he asked, his eyes going back to the paper he read.

"For you" Thor said "This is a gift."

Loki looked at him in surprise. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

Thor smiled "Speechless?"

Again, Loki's mouth moved silently. Eventually he shook his head and spoke.

"You can't be serious" he managed "This is priceless, you cannot give it to someone as a gift."

Thor stood from the chair and slid down next to him "Not anyone, Loki. It's for you and you alone."

"It's a whole dynasty here" Loki stated

Thor reached up and stroked his cheek "For no one else, my love."

Loki looked into his brilliant blue eyes, then his gaze fell to the necklace Thor wore. The pendant glittered in the dim light.

"Thank you" Loki said hoarsely "I can't say how much this means to me."

Thor smiled evocatively "Then show me."

Loki narrowed his eyes "I knew there was an ulterior motive to this"

Thor grinned "There always is"

Loki hooked a finger in the chain around his neck and pulled him closer "For once, I don't mind."

***

Loki smiled as Thor helped him up and gave a start when his king lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed.

Loki had his hands around Thor's shoulders "Did you lock the doors?"

"That was the first thing I did after dinner arrived"

"You are insatiable" Loki said

 "Only where you are concerned" Thor smiled.

He deposited Loki on the bed and leaned over him.

"God, you are stunning" Thor said, lowering his forehead to Loki's "I can never get used it."

Thor caught his hand and kissed his ungloved wrist. Loki's fingers curled around his and he sighed contentedly. Thor moved his lips to his vulnerable wrist and he gloried in the shiver that went through him.

Loki reached behind Thor's neck and pulled him down to kiss his mouth. He moved his lips along the curve of his cheek to his ear. He speared his fingers through his hair.

"We'll take this slowly" Loki whispered.

"If that is your wish" Thor said, bringing his lips to Loki's again. He twirled a small lock of black hair in his fingers and leaned down lower, till he was lying on top of Loki. His hands began to undo the front of Loki's shirt. "We shall savor each moment, drain each sensation before heading off to the next."

Loki's gloved fingers moved along his back, scraping against the fine fabric of his tunic. "Is it the heat of passion that entices such poetic words or is it some previous poetic study you are sprouting?"

"I would like you to remember this occasion forever" Thor opened the front of Loki's shirt and splayed his fingers over his skin.

"I am hardly going to forget it" Loki tugged at his shirt. He lifted it over Thor's head when the man straightened slightly to help "I feel like a frog."

Thor was kissing the long length of his throat. He smiled "You are my frog"

"But a frog nonetheless" Loki groaned when Thor gently nipped his skin "You will pay for what you did."

Thor smiled "Punish away."

Loki suddenly felt Thor lift himself off "What are you doing?"

Thor lay beside him on the bed "Awaiting your punishment."

Loki smiled as he watched him "I hope you realize I shall not be kind"

Thor winked at him "Do your worst."

Loki moved to sit across Thor's hips. He removed his shirt and threw it carelessly aside. With his other hand, he pulled at the tassel that released the curtains around the bed.

Thor lay back, a hand behind his head, and watched him with icy blue eyes.

Loki spread his hands over Thor's chest and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his mouth. His tongue went over Thor's lips demanding entrance. Thor opened his mouth and Loki's tongue surged in, making him groan.

Thor leaned off the bed as they kissed, levering himself on his elbows when Loki kept moving back. Then Loki placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

Thor looked at him, confused at the broken kiss.

Loki smiled and brought his gloved hand to his lips. He caught the end of one finger between his teeth and stripped off the glove. Thor thought it the most seductive thing as he watched Loki remove his gloves. His throat was constricted and his arousal was suddenly heavy.

Leaning over, Loki kissed him again, slowly moving his hands to his trousers.

"I promised you punishment, my king" Loki murmured against his neck

Thor smiled and ran a hand through his hair, moving his head to capture his mouth. "If this is your idea of punishment, do go on."

He felt Loki smile against his mouth "My punishment has yet to begin."

Loki placed his hands on Thor's shoulders and brought his nails down over his skin, past his chest, past his abdomen, then they began an exploration lower.

Thor groaned against Loki's mouth when he felt his hand slide under his trousers. Loki raked his nails across his arousal and Thor gasped, his head falling back. Immediately, Loki began to attack his throat with kisses, burying a hand in his hair and keeping his head pulled back.

Thor's eyes were closed as he felt the pleasure Loki induced on him. His teeth fixed on a delicate spot on his neck, followed by soft kisses as he took away any pain the nip might have caused. Again, his nails scraped at Thor.

Thor moved his hips against Loki's hand, silently asking for the caress to continue.

Loki laughed and released his hair, looking into his eyes "Anxious?"

Thor smiled and raised his head to kiss him "Always"

Loki cradled his head in his hand and took his mouth again, this time cupping him at the same time. Thor moaned and Loki increased the pressure of his hand. He pressed down on Thor, extracting more pleasured cries as his sweet torment continued. He tugged at him, pushed him, probed him and ran his fingers over Thor as if he was an instrument he played. Every now and then, his nails scratched him, the next second he plucked at his engorged shaft then, splayed his fingers over him, massaging him.

Loki nibbled along his throat and ended at his earlobe "Does this not feel wonderful?"

Thor groaned, his chest moving heavily as he breathed "It feels amazing."

"Had enough, my king?" Loki asked, coyly.

"Of you, never" Thor grabbed his arms and pulled him down, looming over him "Of waiting, yes."

Loki narrowed his eyes "You cheat."

"I can take anything" Thor said, kissing his neck, "But waiting when you deliberately delay your pleasure is beyond me."

Loki pulled his hair "Very well, I never could manage to end a reprimand when I begin it this way. Perhaps I shall try another, more painful tactic on you."

"So be it" Thor kissed his shoulders, bit into the flesh as his hands removed the clothes from Loki. When he was gloriously naked, Thor rid himself of his own clothes.

Remembering what Loki had said earlier, he eased one finger into him. He didn't want to hurt him, after all.

Loki moaned and arched his back, screaming softly in surprise. Thor kissed his lips, swallowing any other sound the man made.

"I have often wished to see you break apart in front on me" Thor said, he curled a finger inside Loki, making the younger man raise himself against him "And every time you do, it makes me want it more."

"Shut up and kiss me"

Thor obliged, kissing him, moving his tongue inside his mouth and at the same time, driving another finger inside him.

Loki shivered in his arms, tiny muscles constricting against his finger.

Thor moved his finger inside him over and over again, pushing through the glove like passage. At the same time, he used his thumb on Loki's sex.

With a startled cry, Loki bucked beneath him. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted as he breathed.

"You know," Loki gasped "I would love to be on top for once"

Thor smiled against his chest "Next time, I promise."

Loki grinned "Or this time."

Thor had barely registered what he said when, using the same dirty trick Thor had, Loki pushed him down and pinned him on the bed.

He took his mouth before Thor could say anything and moved to settle himself comfortably against his hips.

"Now," Loki gasped, looking down at him "We shall go on."

Thor's eyes shone as Loki bent his head to kiss him. His fingers splayed across Thor's chest, his nails raking across the skin as he guided Thor to his entrance.

Thor reached up and released his hair, spreading his fingers through the thickness of it. His other hand went to Loki's manhood and he began to tug at him. When Loki tried to break off the kiss, he grasped his hair tighter, refusing to let go. At the same time, he began his entrance.

Loki tensed against him, his fingers curling as he grasped Thor's waist. He whimpered softly.

"Hush, my love" Thor whispered "I shall not hurt you."

Loki moved his mouth across Thor's cheek, down along his throat and to this shoulder. His hands moved to Thor's hips and he dug his nails into the soft flesh. He grasped Thor's hand that was roving over his back in a soothing fashion and guided it to his manhood. He moved Thor's hand over his arousal, torturing himself, driving himself insane as if trying to take his mind off the pain Thor's entry induced.

Thor let him calm himself, burying himself to the hilt inside him before removing his hands and placing them on Loki's hips.

Loki looked into his eyes. His own were shining with a thin sheen of tears, but he lowered his head to Thor's kissing him again.

"Alright"

Thor began a steady rhythm inside him, moving at a slow pace, then faster when Loki's cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure. He held himself back, trying to keep aloof for just a moment longer, but when Loki suddenly bit into his shoulder, ran his hands down his arms, raking his skin with his nails, he was lost.

Thor let go the reins of patience he had about him and pulled Loki down, driving into him with a need and surge so powerful, the bed banged against the walls.

Loki's cries of pleasure turned into shouts and screams of ecstasy as Thor thrust into him again and again. His legs wrapped themselves around Thor's waist and his hands held onto his shoulders with every slam of raw power.

Then, all too quickly, Thor convulsed and fell on top of him. Soon after, Loki felt the tension inside him break as his own release followed. He held on tightly to Thor, as the shivers raked his body and tried calming him when he breathed in gulps of air.

*** 

Thor idly became aware of someone knocking on his door. He thought it strange because he had just gone to sleep. He ignored it and tried resuming his sleep.

However, he couldn't ignore the frantic way Loki suddenly shook him.

"Thor, wake up!" Loki sounded panicked. "Damn it, get up you idiot!"

When Loki hit him on the head Thor sat up.

"What is it?" he asked. Loki's eyes were frantic "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Thor open this door!" Odin banged against his doors

Thor paled he turned his head as if he could see past the closed curtains to the door.

"Thor, I demand you open this door!" Odin said, banging something against it.

Thor's eyes widened and when he turned his head, he saw Loki move the curtains and leave.

"Wait!" Thor whispered

"Thor!" Odin knocked against the door

Loki was picking up his clothes hurriedly, he ignored Thor. When Thor touched him, he straightened and spun around.

"We can't be caught" Loki rasped, looking at the door when Odin knocked again "You know what will happen."

"We won't" Thor guided him to a wardrobe "Stay in here till he leaves"

"Thor, I shall break the door down"

"Coming!" Thor called back, pushing Loki into the wardrobe "Stay here and be silent."

Loki struggled "You are crazy! If he is here, he probably knows!"

"I shall deal with this" he kissed Loki and shut the door, locking it from the outside. Looking around to see if there was anything incriminating, he pulled on his trousers and went to the door.

He mussed up his hair and frowned, feigning sleep as he opened the door.

Odin was alone. He looked ill.

"Why must you sleep like a damned bear in winter?" Odin asked, walking in.

Thor held back the sigh of relief. The tension so clear in his chest suddenly left him. If Odin had known, he would have had a harsher look about him.

Odin walked in and paused. His gaze went to Thor's scattered bed sheets and the shirt Loki had carelessly thrown aside. His mouth thinned.

"You had company, I assume?" Odin asked.

Behind the wardrobe, Loki put a hand to his mouth as if trying to calm himself. His heart was beating so loudly it was a miracle Odin hadn't heard it.

Thor scratched his head "Father, what brings you here in the middle of the night? I was sleeping."

Odin sighed and shook his head "This"

Thor looked at the parchment in his hand "What is it?"

"An invitation" Odin said "You are invited to dinner at Jotunhiem tomorrow. Laufey insists on it."

Thor snatched it out of his hand and read it. It was indeed an invite. Laufey had asked him to dine with him as an act of good faith.

"Why?" Thor asked

"Perhaps he wants the deal to go through" Odin shrugged "He must truly be stupid if he believes we will give him what he wants"

Loki frowned when he heard him. Did Odin really say what he thought he did?

Thor frowned and looked at the paper "I shall go then, if only to see what he is about."

"It could be dangerous" Odin said "I suggest you take someone with you."

"Perhaps Loki could ..."

"No," Odin cut in "Loki is the reason this happened. If Laufey sees him there he might try and take him. It would be safer if he remained here, out of that man's reach."

Loki remained very still behind the doors. He listened to what Odin said.

"I will not have that beast harm my son" Odin was saying "he has suffered his share."

There was a long silence.

"I fear for him" Odin continued "He has made himself into a villain he never was. I know it is my fault."

"Father - "

"I am many things," Odin cut him off "Stupid is not one of them. Whatever Loki has become, it is because of me. I should have handled him differently, with more care than I had. I was unintelligent and rash."

Thor remained silent, aware than the person in his wardrobe must have heard.

Odin sighed "Has Loki talked to you? About something important?"

Thor shook his head "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Odin nodded "When he does, I urge you to listen to him."

"Yes, Father"

Loki heard Odin shuffle out, heard the door close. A few minutes later, Thor opened his wardrobe and smiled at him.

"That was close"

Loki smirked, Odin's words heavy on him "Too close if you ask me."

Loki walked out and began to dress.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Leaving" Loki pulled on his tunic "For you are awake and the night is young. I fear you cannot keep your hands off me and while I enjoy it, I fear it will destroy your focus for dinner with my father tomorrow."

Thor groaned "I can make it through dinner, just stay."

Loki fastened his trousers and turned to him. Placing a hand on his cheek, he kissed him. "Good night."

Thor pulled him closer and planted a proper kiss on his mouth, leaving him breathless.

"Good night, my love"

As Loki turned to leave, Thor spoke again.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked "Something important."

Loki felt the nausea rise within him as he recalled when Odin wanted him to ask. He felt faint and he felt his stomach jump nervously.

However, he smiled as he spoke "Tomorrow, when you return."

Thor smiled "Good bye, my heart."

"Farewell" Loki nodded and closed the doors behind him when he left.

***

Jotunhiem was as cold as Asgard was warm.

Curtains of snow and ice fell from the skies, making it impossible for anyone to see beyond a few feet.

Luckily, Thor was inside the Jotun castle. A vast mountain of nothing but solid rock and ice, it dominated the flat planes where it stood.

Icicles hung from the roof of the throne room, if one could call it that. To Thor, it seemed like a dark hall with only a chair made entirely of ice. Laufey sat in the chair, a table of assorted foods set before him. Thor was seated on his right, gazing at what Jotun people considered foodstuff.

The meat was raw and half frozen, there was no bread, no ale, nothing that reminded Thor of food. The only edible things were the fruits and it was this that Thor picked at.

"You appetite has been grossly exaggerated" Laufey growled "I was hoping you would indulge in the delicacies I presented."

Thor put a orange slice in his mouth "I am confused, truly, at how someone with such limited resources could produce such wonderful food."

Laufey narrowed his eyes "Mayhap you will drink the wine I obtained."

He gestured to a servant and Thor was presented with a glass made of ice and a red liquid that shone inside it.

"The finest wine in our kingdom" Laufey said

Thor sniffed at the liquid, then took a sip. It wasn't bad.

"Surprisingly good" he said, putting the glass aside.

Laufey smiled and went to eat his food. Thor tried not to watch him. The sight was disturbing. The sounds made him feel sick.

Eventually, Laufey put down the raw leg of some animal he had enjoyed "I am sure you are aware that this was not a casual dinner."

Thor smiled "Of course, I would not be so stupid." He picked up his glass and took another sip of the wine.

Laufey watched him "I wish to make sure our deal is still tight. I cannot risk not gaining an heir."

Thor nodded, taking a gulp "I am sure you will not lose. But I am curious, why not get another heir from your own breed?"

Laufey sneered "Your prince is half my breed" at Thor's sudden anger, he continued "But royal blood has to be pure. We have different customs that you; we need to be a pure royal. Only one royal can produce an heir with another. Commoners are not welcome in the royal lineage."

Thor's eyes widened as he took in what he said, the disgust must have shone on his face because Laufey rumbled as he laughed.

"Horrified?" he smiled "Jotuns have a very special talent, King of Asgard. When need be, even males tend to change themselves for birth. It is not something we pride ourselves in, but it comes in useful for times of distress."

"This is madness" Thor said "You cannot possibly - "

"We are not" Laufey cut in "The choice of taking my son was banned when Odin struck that deal. Now I shall have to settle for a child of Asgard, less than half giant. But so long as some pure blood remains, I am content."

Thor was still feeling sick.

"So when shall I expect my heir to be born?" Laufey asked "Does your prince intend in wedding and bedding soon?"

Thor felt anger rise in him, but the sickness inside him made it difficult to act. "He is looking. The choice is of a life time, he has to be careful."

Laufey growled, obviously unhappy "He needs to hurry. I have almost no time."

Thor scoffed, trying to control the ill feeling inside "That is your problem, not mine."

He heard Laufey laugh. It was a nasty, grating noise that boded ill.

"I think it is more of a problem for you than you think" Laufey smiled.

The sickness vanished and something else entered Thor entirely "What are you talking about?"

Laufey turned to him and gestured for him to come close. Thor hesitated for a second, then leaned forward till Laufey could whisper to him.

"Odin will not take kindly to the truth about what happens with Loki behind your closed doors."

Thor went deadly still. He had paled and his mouth hung open. He gazed at Laufey with horrified eyes, unable to speak.

Laufey leaned back in his chair and smiled at his terrified composure.

The sickness returned tenfold and Thor had trouble breathing. His fingers clutched the chair he was sitting on so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

"Get me a child" Laufey rumbled softly "Or I will tell Odin that you spend the night rutting between your brother's legs."

His comment returned Thor to the ground, as well as his anger "You son of a ..."

Laufey cut him off with a laugh "I wouldn't disrespect me if I were you. See, even if you kill me like you want to, I have made arrangements for the news to be delivered to your father anyway. Shortly after, it will be released to your kingdom and what will happen after that? You may be a king, but when your people find out what you are indulging in, I am sure a revolt will not be too far away."

Thor stared at him in mounting horror.

"Do as I say and I keep silent" Laufey said "Otherwise, your plan to ruin my kingdom will overturn. It will be you who shall fall, not I."

 Thor heart raced so fast it was causing him pain.

Laufey stood "You have a year to get me a child or I will kidnap Loki and do whatever I wish to him. I shall tell Odin your secret and he will do nothing to save him. You shall lose more than you previously thought, king." He started to leave "Think it through before you try anything rash. You shall lose more than I ever can."

Thor watched him go, his heart heavy and his thought process destroyed.

***

Loki waited for Thor after dinner. The man had been gone for so long it had begun to worry him.

Recently, very recently, Loki felt empty whenever he missed a night with Thor. He had begun to rely on his presence and even as the thought made him frown, he knew he enjoyed it.

Thor was important to him, more that he had been before, Loki realized as he lay in Thor's bed. There was little he wouldn't do for him.

The doors opened and Thor walked in.  

Loki sat up, the welcome behind his mouth when he saw Thor's face.

"What is it?" Loki stood, feeling the urgent desire to throw up. "Does Odin& ...?"

"No" Thor walked in, closed the doors and leaned his back against them "Laufey knows about us."

Loki's knees threatened to give. He had to consciously hold back the sickness that was rising in him "What?"

Thor walked closer "Do not worry, I shall handle this."

Loki looked at him in terror "What did he want?"

Thor knew he was dreading the answer, but he couldn't lie to him "He wants the deal to be completed. He has given you a year to get a wife and get her with child."

"Or what?" Loki asked softly.

"Or he tells father what happens between us" Thor said sadly. When Loki stumbled he put a hand on him "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded "Just feeling a little sick."

"Lie down" Thor said, helping him to the bed "I shall get you some water."

Loki tried not to think as Thor got him the drink, but it was useless. They had to submit to that monster, to give him what he wanted or he would place their affair into the open.

"We could lie" Loki said "Deny anything he says."

Thor handed him water "He says he would go to sorcerers to let father know the truth. He is not bluffing, my love, he will land us in trouble."

Loki drank the water but it became hard to swallow. Forcing it down, he looked at Thor "What is your plan? Kill him?"

Thor shook his head "He has already thought of that. In the instance of his death, the message will be sent anyway. It is the same thing."

Loki groaned and lay against the pillows. He was so close to retching it was making him dizzy.

"I feel sick" Loki said, closing his eyes.

Thor grasped his hand and rubbed it gently "I know, my love, I know."

Loki didn't say anything. He was concentrating on trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. Apparently, even his dinner didn't agree with him. The sickness of the past few days was making his head spin.

"I think we can handle this" Thor was saying "Laufey is getting ill, we could make sure you ..."

But Loki wasn't listening. Vomit was rising in him and making the blood pump in his veins.

"Excuse me!" Loki jumped from the bed and pushed Thor aside, racing to the bathing room.

He reached the wash basin just in time and threw up.

Thor was at his side in an instant. He massaged his shoulders, rubbed his back and kept his hair out of his face till he was done.

Spent, Loki sagged against him. Thor gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"I shall fix this, I promise" Thor said.

Loki was breathing heavily and felt devoid of energy. Thor carried him back to the bed, then cleaned up his mess. Sometime during this, Loki dozed off.

He woke when he felt a gentle hand on his forehead.

Thor was sitting beside him, holding a cup of tea.

"This will make you feel better"

Loki took the drink gratefully and drank it. It was scalding, but he felt calmer. His nausea remained, but it was dulled now.

"What are we going to do?" Loki asked, cradling the cup in his hands.

Thor shrugged and kissed his forehead "We shall think of something. We have time. Hopefully that bastard will die."

Loki smirked "I will not marry nor have children."

Thor smiled and moved to sit next to him. He pulled him close "Neither will I."

Loki scoffed "That was actually what Odin wanted me to talk to you about. He wants you to take a wife and have children."

Thor smiled against his hair "My love, the only way I shall have children is if somehow you can carry them."

Loki smiled and laughed "Yes that would be ..."

Loki broke off, his smile and humor vanishing. Horror descended on his features as he slowly sat up.

Thor moved to sit before him "Loki, what is it? Are you feeling sick again?"

Loki's hand on his was cold. His green eyes were wide as more and more pieces began to fit together in his head. Thor looked at the cold hand, then back at Loki.

"Thor ..."

The name was barely a whisper from unmoving lips.

Thor watched him with worried eyes "Loki?"  

Instead of answering, Loki's grip on his hand tightened and his gaze slowly went to his abdomen.

Thor followed his gaze and went white at the implication. When he lifted his gaze to Loki's tearing, frightened eyes, there was no doubt about it.

 

 


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best thing to do is to run

The weather was turning towards winter now, slowly, as if hesitant to bring on the cold weather. Leaves shook under the wind that blew and most of Asgard was outside enjoying the weather. Families had taken to the lawns for picnics, soldiers sparred under the cloudy day and servants went about their day, whistling or singing as they walked.

Even Thor was smiling as he sparred against Sif. The day was too good to be spent indoors and the Warriors Three had already decided on making it a useful one in terms of their training. Thor had joined in when he heard of their small tournament; he had the small outdoor arena opened for the games.

As he stopped another attack from Sif, Thor saw a few people dotting the seats of the arena. Some had brought with them lunches, others placed bets.

Sif swung out a foot and Thor ducked, grabbed her ankle and propelled it forward. Sif lost her balance and ended on her rear.

A soft applause followed.

Thor held out a hand for her and she accepted, straightening to her feet.

"I am glad to see that the throne has done nothing to dampen your fighting skills" Sif smiled

Thor grinned "If anything, they have made me stronger."

"And even more arrogant" Loki muttered from his perch.

He sat far from Thor's friends, one leg curled under him while the other dangled off the bench he occupied. It seemed to Thor that he was glowing. His long hair was tied back and his black and green tunic and trousers fit him perfectly.

Almost too perfectly, Thor thought, he could see every contour of his lover's form as he lifted the book he was reading and hid his face once more.

"You think my talent arrogant?" Thor smiled, walking over and placing his arms on the short wall that separated the arena and the spectator's box where Loki and his friends sat.

"Swinging a hammer around is no talent, brother" Loki replied, keeping his gaze on his book "A monkey could do that."

"It was hand to hand combat" Sif told him sharply "No weapons were around, dear prince. If only you had lowered your gaze to see."

Loki lifted his gaze to hers, giving her a hooded glare "Thor, do call of your pet she seems to be agitated."

Sif gasped and her face went red in anger. Fandral had to keep a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"Loki," Thor reprimanded "That was uncalled for."

Loki continued his reading and shrugged.

Sif shook off her agitation and went off muttering. "Anyone care to take the tarps against me?"

"I do" Fandral said, running over to her.

Loki didn't move his glare from the book. Thor looked at him, then gestured for Hogun and Volstagg to give him some privacy. He waited till they were out of ear shot.

"Loki" Thor sighed, sitting next to him.

Loki ignored him. Thor placed a hand on his book and lowered it. Loki's green gaze met him.

"Loki"

"Thor" Loki mimicked.

Thor nearly rolled his eyes "What has you so angry?"

Loki closed his eyes to repel the anger, then opened them again "Must I say it?"

Thor smirked a little "Not if it keeps you from insulting my friends."

"She started it" Loki said

"But you didn't have to retort" Thor said, he lightly hit Loki's thigh "How are you feeling?"

Loki smiled softly. It was the smallest of movements, barely noticeable but Thor saw it "I am fine. Will you stop asking?"

Thor grimaced "I can't, not after knowing how precious you have become to me."

 "Was I not precious before?" Loki asked softly mocking him.

Thor smiled "You know you were, but now ... "

"Now, you will silence yourself before you yourself give away my secret." Loki said, looking around "We are in enough trouble as it is, my king. I do not want to find myself in more."

"Worried, are you?" Thor smiled "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you" Loki said "Your plan is something I grow anxious about."

"Why?" Thor asked "Because it will deprive us of the comfortable life we have?"

"No," Loki said, looking at the cemented bench "Because it will require you to leave your kingdom. It will require you to leave behind everything you worked so hard for."

"For you" Thor said "I would leave anything for you."

Loki sighed and looked down at his hands. Thor frowned.

"What is it?"

Loki looked at him and something flickered in his gaze "You wish to pay too high a price. Let me leave like I said, you can keep your kingdom that way."

"No" Thor said firmly "I care not for a kingdom without you. We shall go with my plan and nothing else."

Loki looked away "You always were a fool."

The clank of steel against steel made them look up to find Sif a winner and Fandral on his back.

Thor looked back at Loki "If loving you makes me a fool, then I am one."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away. There were a few moments of silence before Thor spoke again.

"You are going to get so fat by the way" he smiled.

The way Loki's mouth thinned and how he slowly turned his head to glare death at Thor made the thunder god laugh.

Loki muttered something in another tongue and it only made Thor's smile wider.

***

Frigga sat embroidering on her balcony. It was some time after lunch and people around Asgard were either relaxing at home or working at their respective places. The sun had started to come out again and many had retreated indoors so only a few people could be seen from where she sat.

Lifting her hand off the embroidery, she was changing her thread when she saw Thor and Loki walking side by side. She was happy that they had reconciled after such a long time. She worried for them, always thinking that there was another shoe somewhere, bound to drop and destroy the harmony between the brothers.

Frigga watched them, a soft smile playing on her lips. Thor playfully shoved Loki as they walked a path that was sheltered with trees. Loki shoved him back and Frigga smiled.

It had been many days since she had seen Loki smile or even act playful. Thor was changing him, Frigga knew, perhaps into a better person after all.

Her embroidery was forgotten as she watched the two boys she had raised. Thor was open and still had some child left in him. Loki was reserved and shy but, in places of privacy like now, Loki sometimes let loose the child inside.

Frigga's smile widened when she saw Thor attack Loki once more, but the prince ducked and straightened behind Thor and shoved him forward. When Thor advanced on him, Loki smiled. He hooked a finger in the pendant around Thor's neck and brought him forward.

Frigga gasped in horror when Loki pulled Thor in and kissed his mouth. Her embroidery dropped from her fingers when Thor kissed him back, seemingly unseen on the ground.

Her hand went to her mouth and she closed her eyes, but in that small instant, whatever had happened below, was already over.

***

Thor frowned at the way his mother kept avoiding his gaze. It had been the third time at dinner tonight and it was beginning to bother him.

They were seated, all four of them, in Odin's private chambers, enjoying the lavish dinner prepared for them. They had been talking for some time and only when they stopped did Thor notice the way his mother looked at him when he was drawn into a debate with Odin and the way she looked away when he chanced to glance at her.

"Mother?" he finally spoke up.

Frigga jumped so badly her fork dropped from her fingers and clattered on her plate.

"Oh, forgive me ... I was ..." she looked at Thor, trying to hide her thoughts "Y-Yes, my ... Thor?"

Loki looked at Frigga with a slight frown on his face. His sharp, intelligent green gaze went from her face to her trembling hands before she hid them under the table.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked "You have been awfully silent tonight."

Frigga laughed nervously "Is it compulsory for a woman to dominate conversation? I mean you were doing so well, all of you" she stood suddenly "Forgive me, I think I have had enough. I am tired and wish to sleep."

She left without giving anyone a chance to stand or speak. Loki, the only one who had managed to get to his feet, sat back down and gazed at the place Frigga had vanished to. He was silent and his green eyes intelligent as he tried to decipher what had happened.

"Is she ill?" he asked Odin.

Odin shook her head "She has been a nervous wreck for the past three days. Who knows what has gotten into her."

"Perhaps I should talk to her" Loki suggested.

"I think I should too" Thor said, slicing a piece of meat "Maybe my time on the throne had lessened the time I spend with her and she is angry."

"Could be" Loki said. He knew there was something more and he intended to find out.

He looked back at Thor, then to his dinner. After that incident not too long ago, Loki had opened himself up, slightly, to Odin. The man truly did want what was best for him, even if Loki fought against it. They could be in the same room together without yelling at each other or passing snide comments. Thor was glad, Loki knew, that something had changed between his father and lover. He smiled lightly, wondering how Odin would react if he found out how close he and Thor had really gotten.

"What amuses you, Loki?" Odin asked, watching Loki's smile "Rarely have I seen that gesture."

Loki looked at him and stopped chewing; he didn't know he was smiling. He glanced at Thor, who was no help, when he smiled at him through a full mouth.

Loki swallowed and opened his mouth. "Uh - " he glanced at Odin "Merely thinking about how Thor has been avoiding the topic of marriage for so long. Maybe that angered mother."

Loki kept his gaze on Odin, ignoring the way Thor glared at him.

"That could be it" Odin said, then turned his gaze to Thor "You have been avoiding the subject for so long, my son it had started to hurt your mother. When will you accept that responsibility? I hope you know it is not a choice; you must marry and get a queen."

 "I understand, father" Thor replied, keeping his glare at Loki, who had suddenly become too interested in his food. He watched as Loki calmly swallowed an apricot, keeping his gaze fixed on Odin, and picked up his glass of water. He drank it cooly, but Thor saw the smile around his lips.

"Thor!" Odin suddenly snapped "Are you even paying heed to my words?"

Thor turned his attention to Odin "Yes, father, of course."

Loki snickered to himself. He pulled the last bite of fruit off his fork and stood.

"I beg your leave All-Father" Loki bowed "Since dinner is finished and I assume you wish to talk to Thor alone, I shall depart."

Odin nodded "Good night, Loki."

Loki turned, but threw a highly amused glance at Thor as he exited the room. Thor returned it with a silent glare.

Chuckling to himself softly, Loki left the rooms and closed the doors behind him. His good mood lasted all the way to the hallways where he decided to spend some time alone and headed to the library.

Ever since they had discovered his pregnancy, Thor had become a shadow to him. He went everywhere Loki did, he tried doing everything Loki attempted and he even made himself available outside the bathing room when Loki went about his business. It was driving Loki insane.

He had tried explaining to Thor that he was alright and needed nothing done for him, but the brute didn't listen. He wanted to do everything for him.

Including, leave the kingdom.

Loki's steps slowed down as he neared the library.

This kind of devotion Loki had not signed up for. He did not expect nor did he want Thor to give up his kingdom and run away. He had a duty to the crown first, not to Loki. But try as he might, he just couldn't make Thor understand that fact. Thor couldn't give up his life for the sake of a whim, Loki couldn't let him. But Thor had put his foot down; they were going to run away in a few months time and nothing Loki said would change it.

Loki sighed. He had given Thor another option; he had wanted to leave Asgard, just until the child was born, then sneak it back in and claim to have found it abandoned. Thor would raise the child as his own and eventually gain an heir. In the mean time, Laufey would have died and ...

Well that was where they hit a speed bump.

If Laufey died without getting a child, he would raise the curtain on Loki and Thor's situation. Odin would banish one or both of them, or more likely, follow the laws and behead them. The laws against homosexuality were clear in Asgard. It was banned and the penalty for such an act was death. Being royal would not help at all; many years ago, before either Thor or Loki were born, two royals had been publicly executed for the same reason.

For Thor and Loki, it would probably be worse because not only were they men, they were brothers. There would be no room for penance.   

There were guards around the library and Loki pushed open the doors to let himself in. It was dark, no lights were on and it took Loki a few minutes to get the lamps lit. He followed the path as if it was memorized and landed himself in the section that housed ancient texts and spell books.

He found an unlit lantern on a table and lit it, using its light to look through the books and locate the one he wanted.

It was a simple book, really, almost child's play to Loki, but even as he slid out the book labeled 'Spells and Potions', he felt a warmth inside him. This was the first book he had read as a child and he still enjoyed it. Most of it was in an ancient dead language, but Loki could understand every word.

Holding the lantern in one hand and clutching the book in another, Loki found a comfortable chair and curled up into in, ready to enjoy his read.

***

Frigga had snuck out of her rooms without getting noticed by either her sons or husband. She needed to get out of that room because she felt claustrophobic.

Her discovery was still fresh in her mind and she had no idea what to do about it. She didn't dare tell Odin; that would be the end of the boys. She had tried ignoring it, but every time she closed her eyes, that image came and played before her.

Loki shoving Thor playfully, then hooking a finger in the pendant Thor wore. She saw the look in his eyes when he pulled him forward and planted a kiss right in Thor's mouth, she shook her head and the images scattered.

Her soft steps made no noise as she scurried through the halls, desperate for some place of privacy. As she went past the empty halls, she found an open door and walked into it.

Placing her hands on her face, she let out a gasp, trying to calm herself. There had to be something she could do, she couldn't just live in this torment.

Seeing a table and a few chairs in front of her, she collapsed into them and put her head in her hand.

"Why?" she moaned "Why did this happen?"

She heard someone move about somewhere but she didn't care. Her mind was tortured; she was torn between keeping a secret and doing something about it. Neither would get her a good result. If she kept the secret, her boys would continue with this and eventually do something regrettable. If she told someone, they would be killed. She had seen two royals suffer the same fate before she and Odin married. One was Odin's male cousin who had started an affair with a guard. The other was a princess who had fallen for her maid, she was Odin's sister. All four had been publicly humiliated and then executed.

"Oh, dear" Frigga groaned. She didn't cry much, like most women, but right now she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face.

Her boys would face the worst punishment, she knew. Incest warranted death and homosexuality even more so. Her boys should have known better. They knew the consequences, why did they do this?

The library around her didn't give an answer to her question.

It did, however, give her a visitor.

"Mother?"

Frigga jumped out of the chair and spun around. Loki stood behind her, placing a lantern on the table and illuminating the space around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, moving forward.

Frigga stepped back, out of his reach and wiped her eyes "Nothing ... Loki, I was just - "

"You are crying" Loki's face was worried "What is it?"

He moved forward again, to embrace her, but she all but jumped away.

"Don't, right now" she mumbled, wiping the last of the tears away "I can't - "

Loki felt heaviness in his throat as he watched her. She was so tormented it was hurting him. His expression was pained as he spoke.

"Mother, why are you crying? Please, I can help" he whispered.

"No" Frigga said, her gaze turning slightly hard "You cannot help. Neither you nor your brother can, if you still call him that."

Loki frowned, "What?"

"I saw you" Frigga suddenly blurt out "I saw both of you walking along the shaded path on the west side of the castle I saw what you did!"

Loki felt the floor move beneath him when he heard her. What color was in his face left and he froze in dawning terror.

"From your reaction, I judge you won't deny it" Frigga said.

Loki was breathing in with difficulty "Please ..." he managed "Don't tell ... "

"Odin?" Frigga asked, crossing her arms "If I wanted to do that I would have done already." She sighed "As it is, I haven't told him anything, even though I had known for a couple of days."

Loki didn't say anything, his mouth wasn't working.

"You were careless" Frigga said "If I saw you, someone else could have seen you just as easily. You should be thankful it was me."

The dire situation finally hit Loki and took control of his wild emotions.

"Mother," Loki said "I know what you must be feeling - "

"Do you?" she cut in "Do you have two children, boys mind you, who fornicate under your nose?"

Loki flinched. Frigga rarely got angry, but her rage was just as intimidating, if not more, than Odin's and suddenly Loki found himself at the receiving end of it.

"No," Loki said calmly "but I do know of your fear, I understand it. But please, I beg of you not to do anything about it. All will be well."

"How can you say that?" Frigga said loudly "What you are doing is wrong and I cannot stand by and watch."

She started walking past him.

"Mother, wait" Loki grabbed her arm "If you just - "

He broke off when Frigga slapped him. "Don't touch me. You cannot know the torment you have put me through, Loki. I haven't slept in days, all I can think about what will happen if you get caught! I will not lose either of you again, I refuse to!"

Loki let her go then, a hand on his cheek where he had been slapped, watching as she disappeared. He ignored the tears that stung his eyes and moved to pick up the book he had dropped. It was the same book he was reading when Thor had first kissed him.

Frigga was only the beginning. Things were going to go downhill really fast now.

***

Thor felt like strangling Loki.

That silent menace did that deliberately. Thor had to listen to Odin talk about how he should be paying attention to all his duties, not just the ones that suited him. He talked about how Thor had to find a woman...

Thor growled. He had damned near told Odin that an heir was on the way and that Odin could relax. However, he chose to sit and take the two hour long lecture. It nearly drove him mad.

Thor reached the doors to his chambers and heard movement behind Loki's partially opened door. Apparently, his love was still awake.

Changing his destination, Thor walked into Loki's room and found the trickster sprawled on his back across the bed, holding a book high at arm's length as he read it. A plate of sweet bread was placed near him and he tore off another piece to pop into his mouth as Thor entered.

"My love" Thor greeted, walking over to sit on the bed beside Loki's head "What are you reading?"

Thor gently pulled the ribbon from Loki's hair and began to run his fingers through it.

"Asgardian Laws" Loki replied, reaching over to take another piece of bread and placing it in his mouth "Were you aware of the fact that the most lenient punishment for homosexuality is tying you behind a horse and making it gallop as fast and far as it can?"

Thor chuckled softly "Why are you reading this, Loki? It serves no purpose."

Loki turned a page "Mother knows."

Thor's fingers stilled in his hair.

"She saw us kiss when we were walking back from sparring a few days ago" he arched his neck to look back at Thor "I'd say it serves a purpose."

Thor hadn't moved since Loki had released a disaster on him.

Loki looked back at the book, lifting his knees and placing the book against his thighs as he read while putting his head on Thor's lap "Feel free to speak when you can."

Thor couldn't think. His heart had stopped beating and he couldn't remember when it started again. All he was aware of was the sudden gut wrenching fear inside him. He had to do something, something to protect Loki.

Then the idea came to him, clear as day. They had to run. They had to leave Asgard now, before anyone else found out. It would be simple, they would sneak out into the night, Thor would have to remove Loki's shackles, but that was no problem, and they would vanish forever.

It was perfect. Thor opened his mouth to tell Loki to pack so they could run tonight. He swallowed and decided to just spit it out.

"Huh?"

Loki laughed "Thor, you can calm that mind of yours."

"How can you say that?" Thor asked, looking down at him "She knows and she will surely tell father. How can you be so calm?"

"Thor, if she wanted to tell him" Loki turned another page and began to read "She would have done it already. She was angry, yes, but she is afraid. If she tells Odin, the man will surely kill us. She cannot allow it as a mother" he shrugged "That pretty much leaves us safe."

Thor looked at him "You can't be that naive, to think this way. What torment she must be going through."

"Not naïve" Loki placed the book aside and sat up. He twisted his torso so that he faced Thor "Cold hearted. I am well aware of what she feels, but I also know that in the end, she will have to choose between her sons and the law. She can't lose us again."

"That doesn't bother you?" Thor asked

Loki thought about it for a second "It does." He looked back at Thor "But for some reason, it doesn't."

Thor looked at him bizarrely "You are so strange."

Loki laughed softly and tore of another piece of the sweet bread "Because I care not how mother feels?"

"Because you choose to not care" Thor replied "I think you are afraid of something and you choose aloofness as a defensive weapon. Tell me; what frightens you?"

Loki took the piece of bread in his mouth and turned away. He lay on his back again and put his head on Thor's thigh. He picked up his book.

Thor sighed "Loki ... "

"What?" Loki asked, his tone revealing that he wasn't as calm as he was pretending to be.

"What worries you?"

Loki remained silent and Thor tugged at his hair.

"Loki, talk to me."

Loki put the book down with a sigh "You really wish to know?" he kept his gaze on the top of the bed where the curtains and fabric met in a dome "I am worried about what mother thinks of us now. Is she disgusted, revolted so much by our actions that she refuses to touch us? I am scared of the fact that any moment, a letter or message could arrive from Jotunheim and destroy both of us." He shot up again and sat on his knees facing Thor "I am afraid of the consequences our actions have and I am terrified, terrified I tell you, of the fact that if we survive these, Odin will take my child again and force me to stay away from it. So please excuse me if I try to remain calm my telling myself I feel nothing for these people or what they will do. I already know it is a lie but I will not submit to the gut wrenching fear that rises inside me whenever someone stares at us for too long or whenever there is a knock on the door or whenever I hear Odin call you for a private meeting. It is killing me, Thor, and I can do only one thing about it and that is not talk. I refuse to discuss it because I know I will go mad if I do."

He moved away so fast Thor couldn't react. One second he was in front of him, mirroring almost all of his own fears and the next he was gone, taking the plate of bread with him.

Loki walked past the bed and went to the balcony. He was hunched over as he leaned against a thick golden pillar.

"Mother knows, Thor" Loki said eventually "And it is only a matter of time before Odin finds out as well. Running away will do us no good. They will find us no matter where we go and they will bring us back."

Thor stood and walked to him, gently placing his hands on his shoulders when he stopped behind Loki.

"There is nowhere to go but down now" Loki said, leaning back against Thor "You are a king; you do not deserve a fall. You did nothing to earn it."

Thor placed his chin on Loki's shoulder and brought his hands around his front, holding him tightly. "Then what say you?" he asked when it became clear Loki was not going to speak again "What path would you choose?"

Loki leaned his head back and sighed "I am tired, Thor. So tired of planning and plotting, of mapping my moves to counter others, I know people believe trickery is my nature but there is more to me than that. I grow weary of deceiving. For once, I would like to take life as it is, head on and boldly."

Thor smiled even though he knew Loki couldn't see "You wish to tell everyone about us."

Loki laughed and raised a hand to Thor's cheek "There is bold and there is stupid. I am the former; please do not be the latter."

Thor chuckled and kissed his shoulder "Then what?"

"Give me a few days to think" Loki said, placing a hand over his "I am sure I will think of something."

Thor kissed his shoulder again "Whatever you wish."

They stood like that for a long time, till the sounds of Asgard began to diminish. Somewhere behind them, a clock struck twelve.

Thor moved then, taking a deep breath and releasing it. He had an idea.

"There is one thing we can do to keep everything the way it is" he said.

"What?" Loki asked almost sleepily.

"You will not like it" Thor said "and I shall despise it with all my heart."

Loki tensed at his dire tone, but remained still.

"What do you have in mind, Thor?"

Thor swallowed before he spoke "I could take father's advice and marry."

The plate fell from Loki's suddenly numb fingers and crashed to the ground. Thor jumped back to avoid the shards but Loki remained standing, straight and tense. He wasn't injured, not physically, but inside, his heart had shattered so badly he didn't think it would fix itself again.

Thor came to him again "Loki, are you alright?"

But Loki held up a hand, stopping him. He wanted to say the right thing, to say to Thor that it would be the solution to their problems, the possibilities would be endless. Loki could have the child in secret and pass it off as Thor's, Laufey wouldn't be able to get his hands on the child and his threat would be taken as nothing, Odin wouldn't know about them and Frigga, well she would be relived. The wife would have to be brought into it, however but that problem could easily be solved. They would just need a perfect candidate. The solution was flawless.

Then why did Loki feel like crying? Why did he feel that it would he the realization of his greatest fear? Why did he think that he was going to lose? The answer was simple, he had been ignoring it for a long time, not admitting it to himself, but he knew.

He was as much in love with Thor as Thor was with him.

The thought of finding him a wife hurt Loki so bad, it was a physical pain. He swallowed against it and turned to Thor, ready to congratulate him on coming up with the perfect solution. He fought against the bile rising in him and forced himself to say it, to praise him, to thank him for coming up with something.

"Huh?"

Thor laughed through the sadness in his eyes "I knew you wouldn't like it, but it is all I have apart from running away from here. This way we can keep the child and our lives. We made the choice and we have to live with it, my love."

Loki knew, but he still felt the pain in him. It made it impossible for him to speak.

Thor moved to embrace him "We shall look for a woman, one who could sympathize with us and agree to hide our secret. I am sure there are many around here in the same predicament as us. All we have to do is look around."

Loki rested his head against Thor's shoulder. Of course there were many women that were in pretty much the same situation as them. Asgard's laws were clear, but that didn't stop the few daring people to do about as they pleased. It was a big place and it was impossible to know what everyone did at all times. Somewhere, someone was bound to be doing what Thor and Loki were.

"Loki?" Thor asked, looking at his turned head

"Yes?" Loki replied without looking at him.

"Does the plan pain you?" Thor asked, stroking his hair.

More than I ever thought possible. My heart is breaking, love, what fixes that?

"No," Loki said "It is actually the cleverest thing you could come up with. I agree with you completely."

Thor smiled and kissed his head "Thank you; you do not know how much it relieves me."

And you do not know how it killed me, Thor.

***

Laufey coughed into his hand, loudly and violently. When he looked down, he saw his own blood in his palm.

He was getting worse. The healers they had were primitive and knew nothing about medicine. Which itself was a rarity in his realm.

Time was running out and he was seriously contemplating taking a woman and getting a filthy blood heir. But that too was denied to him because was unable to perform the simplest of things without falling over. Bedding someone was out of the question.

He coughed again and braced himself against the walls of his cavern. The room began to spin. He growled at the nearly empty space in his anger.

Those boys were not going to yield, he thought. They needed a push, a shove, something to make sure he gets that heir. He could not leave his kingdom to fall; he had worked too hard for it, made too many sacrifices.

Another guttural roar erupted from his throat, promptly followed by a violent fit of coughing that left him on all fours.

This was all Loki's fault. He should have killed the child when he had the chance. Now, he had to clean up the mess that bastard made. By killing so many with the Bifrost, Loki had destroyed Laufey's sons, destroyed the three giants he had trained to take over after him. Laufey was left with nothing. Loki was going to pay for this, if Laufey's earlier plan to take his son back had failed, he had another.

If he was going to die in disappointment, he wasn't going alone.

***

It was raining now.

All of Asgard was hiding from the thundering clouds, silently suspecting their king of bringing on such undesirable weather. The night sky was dark, occasionally lit when a loud thunderclap lead on lightning. Sheets upon sheets of rain could be seen before the lights shining through windows of huts, houses and quarters. Inside, people talked or had tea to enjoy the humid weather. Many children played in the rain, watched closely by their parents. Beyond the grounds, young women danced in the rain, splashing about water and running in puddles.

It was a restful sort of enjoyment, mostly, and like the majority of Asgard, its king was leisurely lying on the edge of his bed, watching the rain fall and taking delight in the cool wind it bought through the balcony.

"If you could have any weather for eternity, which would it be?" Thor asked.

He was lying on his side, an arm resting on his elbow and head in his hand, watching the rain play before him. He was bare to the waist, and very tempted to go out on his balcony and splash about like a child.

When he received no answer, he looked back over his shoulder.

Loki hated the rainy weather. It made his hair curl and become unmanageable as it doubled in body. He had tied it in a tight knot on his head in a manner that radiated his irritation. He was sitting cross legged on Thor's bed, his green eyes going over the parchment he read in the candle light. The tea Thor had brought him was placed on a table beside the bed as his gaze scored the paper.

Whatever he was reading, he was completely absorbed by it.

It was, Thor realized, the perfect time to annoy him.

Slowly, he turned and began to face Loki.

"Don't even think about it" Loki muttered.

Thor looked at him. He hadn't moved his gaze from the paper or even made a gesture to indicate he knew of Thor's existence.

"What?" Thor asked, feigning innocence.

"You asked me a question that I didn't reply to" Loki focused on something on the parchment, then reached down to dip his quill in ink and scratch the line "Now you intend to irritate me. Try that, and you will regret it."

Thor lay back, deflated.

"I am bored" Thor said childishly.

"Then go dance in the rain like I know you are itching to" Loki said, focusing back on the paper and scratching something else.

Thor levered himself on an elbow and cradled his head on his hand, facing Loki. "Come with me"

Loki ignored him. He was wearing an over sized tunic and very loose trousers. He hated how sticky the humidity made him. Wearing fitting clothes just seemed unbearable to him.

"Loki ... " Thor poked his leg.

Loki ignored him again, lifting the parchment to read further.

Thor kept his eyes on him "Loki."

This time Thor jabbed his ribs.

Loki gave an involuntary yelp and jerked aside. Thor's eyes glowed.

"Thor, would you let me finish what I am doing?" Loki asked, irritation plain on his face.

Thor looked at him as if hurt "Loki I just wanted to ask you a question."

Loki looked at his expression and sighed. He lowered the scroll and stared him in the face. He never could resist Thor's sad expression; it reminded him of a kicked puppy.

"What question, Thor?" Loki asked dryly.

Thor's smile was bordering on sinister "Would you qualify as being ticklish?"

Loki's eyes widened "No."

Thor began to get up.

"Thor don't you dare!" Loki's words ended in a bark as he scrambled out of bed, Thor immediately behind him.

Loki ran past the bed but Thor leapt at him, bringing them both to the ground.

"Thor, don't!" Loki begged as Thor sat on him and began to tickle him.

Loki's undignified cackles reverberated through the walls as he thrashed under Thor, trying to get away.

"Thor stop it!" he wheezed, curling up as Thor's fingers prickled his middle.

Loki laughed, tying to dislodge Thor but failing. He was screeching in laughter, squirming, as Thor continued his assault. His breath was becoming short and his mirth kept getting louder, echoing off the walls. He lashed out, trying to displace Thor, and only resulted in presenting Thor with his vulnerable under arms.

Thor attacked, showing no mercy and Loki was left gasping for air, spasms of laughter wracking his body.

"I give in!" Loki gasped, cackling when Thor didn't stop "Stop it, Thor, my bladder is weakening!"

Thor's bark of laughter was the only response as Loki kicked beneath him, trying to escape "What makes you think I will stop at that?"

"Please!" Loki snorted, turning here and there as Thor continued to tickle "Stop it, I can't breathe!"

Thor chuckled at his red face, at the loose hair and the completely twisted around clothes. He tormented him for a few seconds more, then slapped his rump and got off.

Loki lay beside him, diminishing the last of the laughter as he uncurled himself.

Thor was breathing a little heavily as he watched Loki straighten himself. He caught his breath and turned his green gaze to Thor.

"You are going to pay for that" Loki warned

"How?" Thor challenged "We all know what happens when you try to punish me."

Loki hummed and leaned back on one hand, looking at the falling rain. It was still raining buckets and they could barely see the end of his balcony. The stillness around him was soothing.

Thor watched him, then mimicked his posture to gaze at the rain. It was calming, like a balm on his nerves. For the past three weeks, the tension around his heart was tight. Now, he felt it loosen its cruel hold.

When he and Loki had discussed their plan of bringing forth a candidate for marriage, it had pained them both. However, both of them knew it needed to be done. They had begun a subtle search, going about at night, dressed as commoners, looking for places where they might find a woman willing to do as they asked.

They hadn't out right talked to anyone, Loki had said it would be too big a risk at the moment, but they had targeted a few women who would keep their secret and become queen as a reward. She needed to be polished for the role, but Loki would take care of that. He seemed to take care of everything these days, Thor realized. As king, he had a duty to perform everyday, so Loki had taken to the task of finding him a false bride. He was good at that, Thor thought. No matter how he tried to say otherwise, Loki had a knack for complex plans. If anyone could pull it together, he could.

So absorbed in the rain and his thoughts, was Thor, that he never knew of Loki's foot till it hooked into the hand supporting his weight and pulled it out from under him. Thor hit the marbled floor with a loud smack.

Loki fell back in a fit of laughter as Thor lay there, dazed.

"That, my lover, was revenge" Loki smiled.

Thor inclined his jaw and sat up, growling "Come here!"

Loki jumped out of his grasp and made for the bed. Thor lunged at him, grabbing him in mid run and falling on the bed. They wrestled for a while before Thor put him in a successful pin on the bed.

"Apologize" Thor said, smiling down at him.

"Make me" Loki challenged.

Thor was waiting for this. Lowering himself, he caught Loki's mouth in his own and began a slow, tormenting kiss. He kissed him passionately, thoroughly and without breaking a breath, so that when he finally did lever himself up slightly, Loki was breathless.

"I love it when you look at me in that fashion" Thor lifted his wrist and kissed it "It makes me feel so alive."

Loki smiled and craned his neck, catching Thor's mouth again. His eyes fluttered closed when Thor kissed him back, slowly releasing the hold on one wrist to gently cradle his jaw.

Loki lowered his head, dragging his lips down Thor's throat, taking in ragged breaths. His lips were warm on Thor's neck.

"Loki ... " Thor groaned.

Loki smiled beside his skin "I find I like it when you say my name in that exact manner. Almost as much as I love the way you shiver when I touch you."

Very deliberately, Loki lifted his knee till it touched Thor's arousal.

Thor felt shudders going from his head to toe. "My love ..."

He was cut off when Loki raised his head to kiss him again. He growled in his mouth, raising a hand to free Loki's hair and burying a hand in it. He placed the other around Loki's long neck and pushed him flat on the bed, reveling in the moans of pleasure that escaped Loki's lips.

Now free, Loki's arms pulled themselves around Thor's shoulder, bringing him closer.

Lost in the wonder of the kiss, he barely noticed when Thor's hands went to his thighs. Slowly, gently, he pushed his thighs apart and placed a heavy knee between them.

Loki stiffened beneath him in shock, eyes flying open "Thor ... I ... "

"Hush my sweet" Thor said, kissing him again as he spoke. His fingers began to trace random patterns over his clothed thighs.

Loki tried to close his legs, but found his muscled knee in the way. Thor began to grind his knee on Loki's groin.

Loki cried out, his eyes closed and mouth parted "Oh dear god!"

Thor smiled at him and kissed his parted mouth, holding him around the shoulders as he continued his motion.

"Thor ... " Loki gasped, trying to focus. But he couldn't speak or move or think after the way Thor pleasured him. He could only feel the heavy bone against him. His fingers clenched violently around Thor's shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

Thor smiled as he kissed him "Just give yourself over to me, my heart. Let yourself open for me."

Loki broke the kiss and concentrated on breathing. It was becoming strangely voluntary. Thor grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, exposing the white column of his throat.

He kissed it, running his mouth over Loki's neck, then chin and eventually taking his mouth again.

His other hand released Loki and traveled down to his trousers. He could not have Loki, not right now, but he could pleasure him.

His hand had just reached the point his knee had vacated when his doors opened.

***

A slight knock was the only warning they got before the doors to Thor's rooms opened.

"My king?" a voice said.

Loki gasped in horror and shoved Thor off. Thor jumped back and watched Loki prance to his feet and look around.

There was no place to hide, so Thor grabbed Loki and shoved him onto the balcony.

"My lord?" a young guard said "I have an urgent message for you."

"Who is it?!" Thor hollered, turning to anger as he tried calming his beating heart and pulled the curtains closed.

The guard flinched under his fury "Th - This arrived ... "

"Spit it out!" Thor snapped, walking forward. His room, like Loki's, was split in two. Fortunately, the bed was on the farther side, away from the immediate entrance.

The guard quivered "A letter."

Thor snatched the scroll from the guard's hands and began to open it. He paused and glared at the guard.

"Is there anything else?" he growled. 

The guard shook his head.

"Then why are you still here?" Thor narrowed his eyes menacingly.

The guard yelped and turned about, leaving the room and pulling the doors shut behind him.

Thor dropped the paper and rushed to the balcony. He parted the curtains with a worried look on his face and his heart beating erratically

"Loki?" he rasped, looking around.

Loki emerged from the side of a pillar, utterly drenched, his arms crossed over his chest and a flat look on his face.

Thor took one look at his miserable form and snorted in laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh at me" Loki warned, walking in.

He trailed water behind him as he entered but Thor was too busy controlling the laughter bubbling inside him.

Loki spun around and faced him, throwing water droplets around "Stop laughing or I will throttle you." Thor ceased his laughing "Why the hell did you throw me out in the damned rain?"

Thor smiled "I thought it was mother or father"

"They call you 'my king'?" Loki asked, highly annoyed "Think, Thor, before acting. The guard wouldn't have cared less if he found me here. I could have been studying, working or doing anything else. He wouldn't have been the wiser."

Thor lowered his head, not out of shame, but because he was failing to control his mirth.

"We are brothers, bound to spend time together" Loki continued "That guard wouldn't have - _what the hell are you laughing at, Thor!?"_

Looking up, Thor raised a hand and gestured to his own hair.

Loki lifted a hand to his and found a twig embedded in his hair. He pulled it out with a sharp yank.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head "You are a child, grow up!"

Thor guffawed as he turned around and went to the bathing room. The doors closed behind him with a thud. He heard Loki running water inside to clean off the rain.

Snickering to himself, Thor went over to pick up the paper he had received. He locked the doors securely and came under the light, unrolling the paper.

It was another invitation from Laufey. This time, he wanted a meet with Thor and Loki together.

Scowling, Thor walked into the bathing room.

Loki was in the smaller bath, the one only a king had. It was positioned just over the larger one, just as gold and gleaming.

 He lifted his head when Thor arrived.

"Loki," Thor walked over and sat next to him on the marble floor "Read this"

Wiping his hand on a towel, Loki took the paper from him. His gaze became worried as he read through the invite.

"He wants us both there" Thor said "He probably wants to make sure we are going ahead with his plan."

"Or he is desperate" Loki said, handing the paper back "More than we previously thought"

Thor hummed and lay on the cold floor beside Loki. His blonde hair framed his head as he turned it to Loki "How do you want to proceed on this?"

Loki raised a hand to curl a lock around his finger. "Boldly"

Thor smiled at him. He moved till his head was hanging back over the edge of the tub Loki occupied. His hair began to float in the water.

"Loki, I wish to ask you something" Thor said

Loki, who was trailing his hands in the golden tresses, looked at him "Ask, you don't need my permission."

"For this, I think I do."

The water crackled as Loki stopped moving his hands. His expression became guarded immediately "Yes?"

"If our plans fail, get completely and utterly destroyed" Thor began "and if Laufey exposes us the way intends to, would you stay here and brave the worse with me?"

"The worse meaning death?" Loki asked, looking at the water.

"Yes" Thor whispered

Loki was silent for so long, Thor began to get worried. He looked at Loki and found himself staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

Loki raised his hand and touched Thor's jaw, rasping his fingers over the coarse hair on his chin as Thor had his head tipped back.

"I would brave anything for you" he said, leaning over and kissing Thor "Death would only be the beginning."

This was highly exciting to Thor, as he lay and kissed Loki upside down. He raised his hand and reached out to touch Loki's jaw.

They remained like that for a long time, not stopping the turned over kiss, but not doing anything else either. Eventually, Loki pulled back.

"As much I hate to end this," Loki said, grabbing soap "I am afraid you have to leave. I wish to get all the rain off myself."

"Why do I leave?" Thor asked, still lying flat on the floor, head dangling over the edge of the bath, staring at Loki upside down.

Loki lathered soap on his hands "Because if you stay, bathing will be the last thing we do."

"Of course," Thor agreed "I forgot you can't keep your hands off me."

Loki looked at him and Thor grinned. Raising an eyebrow, Loki rubbed lather all over Thor's face.

***

Dinner was a painful event.

Again, Odin was the only one who was unaware of the tension between his sons and wife. Frigga barely talked to them, keeping her answers short and cut. She only answered Odin properly and remained somewhat aloof to both Loki and Thor.

For their part, the men did everything they could to try and cheer their mother up. But every word that came out from their mouths seemed to agitate Frigga even more. Eventually, they both went silent.

The only sounds coming were from their utensils as they finished their unpleasant dinner together.

Halfway through, Odin suddenly noticed that Loki was avoiding drink. He placed a hand over the brim of his goblet whenever a servant came to fill it with excellent wine.

"Loki" Odin said when the prince shook his head to the wine bearer. "Why are you not drinking?"

Loki looked at him then at Frigga, who remained distant still, then back at Odin "I'm trying to cut down. A few nights ago I had an unpleasant reminder of the side effects of over indulging in drink."

Odin laughed "Not able to handle it, boy?"

Loki nodded at the condensation and went back to his food.

"Why, in my day I could down barrels without batting an eye" Odin said "There were no delicate sensibilities in Asgard then."

Loki popped a slice of pear in his mouth to keep himself from retorting.

I am doing many things you didn't do in your day.

Thor watched them both carefully. If Odin insisted on Loki drinking, he needed to create a diversion. How, he didn't know. Perhaps he could call Mjolnir through the walls; that would prove a good distraction.

But Loki proved to be able to handle himself again. Just as Odin was heading down the path Thor feared, Loki interrupted him and lured him into a debate about how some penalties against petty crimes needed changing.

Thor relaxed as Odin began to disagree with Loki. Their words became dim and Thor dared to glance at his mother. Frigga was looking at her food, nothing else. It hurt Thor that she was so angry at them.

Slowly, as if facing a wounded animal, Thor reached out to gently touch Frigga's hand.

He expected her to pull her hand away, to jump like she had a few weeks ago. What he didn't expect was for Frigga to stop her agitated movements.

She slowly turned to look at Thor, keeping her gaze careful. Her blue gaze met her son's and he saw a thin sheen of tears cover her beautiful eyes. Hesitantly, she slipped her hand from his and placed it delicately on his fingers. She squeezed softly and looked away.

No words were shared, but Frigga felt a lot of the pain leave her. That which remained, was something she could tolerate.

Thor watched her for a few more seconds, then looked back at his food. A weight had suddenly lifted from his heart.

"Thor" Odin demanded his attention.

"Yes, father?" Thor asked, snapping to attention.

Odin swayed, clearly drunk as he smiled at him "Does Loki not resemble the man who had proved to be my greatest enemy?"

Frigga stared at Odin and Thor blinked at the absurdity of the question. He turned to Loki, who shook his head in pleading.

For my sake, do not answer him.

"Uh ... what?" Thor said.

Loki closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Laufey!" Odin swayed "You have not known him as long as I, Loki looks exactly like him. You know, bar the unnatural blue skin and bloody eyes. But Loki has those as well; he just hides it from us. I always see the Jotun inside him when he is before me."

"Odin!" Frigga said "That is enough!"

Thor looked at him, mouth hanging open "Father, I think you have had enough to drink."

"Oh?" Odin said "In my day ... "

"Odin, that is it" Frigga said, standing. She gestured to a guard as she held Odin's hand "Help me get him to his chambers, the king had too much to drink."

"Nonsense" Odin said, nearly falling over when the guard and Frigga helped him up.

"Mother, let me" Thor stood, taking Odin's weight from his grateful mother. He nearly hauled Odin to his feet and led him away.

Loki waited till the group left before slamming his palms on the table and surging to his feet. He spun around in anger and began to walk away.

"Loki, wait!" Figga called suddenly.

Loki stopped but kept his rigid back towards her.

She came beside him "I am sorry, he didn't mean what he said. You know how he is, determined to prove himself able to handle drink even at this age. They were nothing but drunken ramblings."

Loki turned his head to look at her. His green eyes were blazing.

"You are wrong" he rasped "They were the ramblings of his true heart, unfiltered by your reprimands or his own. The drink merely helped him say it."

"No, you mustn't ..." Frigga began.

But she was cut off when Loki marched away. Back straight, head high and proud, not letting anyone know just how much Odin's words hurt him.

He was a Jotun, he knew he didn't belong here, he wasn't royal blood, just a prize Odin had stolen. The lies about being part of this family, the ones he had so perfectly crafted and had started to believe unraveled.

He didn't let the tears brighten his eyes, using anger to keep them at bay.

He was going to forget this, he knew. But for now, he needed a way to channel the pain of reality away.

***

Completely devoid of clothes, Loki clung to Thor, begging him for more as the thunder god tormented him with his hands.

"Don't stop" Loki moaned, arching his back as Thor stroked it "Don't stop, Thor!"

Thor loomed over him, caging him as he lay sprawled in the desk. He caught his mouth and pushed another finger inside him, spreading them both apart.

Loki brought his legs around and locked them around Thor's waist, trapping him there. His hands travelled into Thor's hair, pulling him down, kissing him harder till he felt his lip burst and tasted his own blood.

Thor groaned and tried to pull back when the metallic taste hit his tongue, but Loki wasn't having it. He held Thor tighter, begged him for more, demanded it with every writhe of his body, with every moan that escaped his swollen lips.

Thor touched the silken skin of his thighs with his hands, and snaked his fingers over Loki's arousal.

"Yes!" Loki whispered

Thor squeezed him and Loki went as taut as a bow, hovering over the brink of release. Thor watched him, dazed, as Loki's whole body arched beautifully, his nails scratching the wooden surface of the table, his fingers crushing and tearing off the papers from his precious scrolls. He writhed suddenly, throwing an ink pot to the floor. It broke and the desk shuddered as Loki climaxed, shouting his release so loudly it echoed off the walls of the small study he was in. Then he went limp.

Thor lowered his head and kissed his cheeks, his eyes, then his lips again. Loki kissed him back gently, his fingers going over the nape of Thor's neck, delighting delicious shudders from him.

Thor, clad only in trousers, braced his hands on either side of Loki's head and looked down at him.

"Do you feel better, my darling?" he asked.

Loki smiled softly and touched Thor's lips "Better than what?"

Thor leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose "You know what I mean. I saw your face when father mentioned Laufey."

Loki grimaced. He began to sit up but Thor pushed him back down. He gave him a startled glare.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Answer my question first" Thor said "Are you alright?"

Loki sighed "Yes, your father's words mean nothing to me. They were merely drunken ramblings."

"Yet they hurt you"

Loki scoffed, looking aside "No one likes being a half breed. And someone pointing it out is never pleasant."

Thor looked at him sadly "I am sorry"

Loki chuckled humorlessly "About what? You didn't do anything"

"About not stopping father sooner" Thor said, leaning down and placing his lips against Loki's throat.

Loki raised a hand and put it over his head "You can't possibly stop everything that hurts me. You cannot believe that or accomplish it."

Thor placed his chin on Loki's chest and looked at his profile.

"Many would say the same about this" he reached down to lay his hand flat on Loki's smooth stomach.

Loki looked at him then, his emotions hiding behind his eyes. Thor's icy blue eyes were so honest they countered the lies behind his green eyes.

Finally, Loki's mouth twitched "You are doomed, do you know that?"

Thor smiled and kissed him. Then he moved down to kiss Loki's still flat stomach.

"As long as both of you accompany me, I am content."

Loki didn't say anything, he kept running his fingers trough Thor's hair till the pain of his heritage began to diminish.

He didn't complain, like he would normally do, when Thor lifted him up and carried him to the bed.

***

Jotunheim reeked of death.

Loki and Thor walked side by side as they entered the castle that housed Laufey. The cold nipped at Thor and he shivered a little. Beside him, Loki barely acknowledged the chilly weather. His gaze was fixed on the many giants that watched his entrance into what should have been his home.

They entered a narrow hall, flanked on the sides by giants and his nervousness increased.

Loki jumped aside, when a giant reached out to touch him, and bumped into Thor.

"You!" Thor raised Mjolnir, ready to kill "Don't you dare touch him!"

"What is going on here?"

Thor turned to see Laufey standing a few feet away.

His red eyes went over his guards and the brothers. Thor had hoisted his hammer, ready to crush in the skull of the giant that had enticed his anger, and Loki stood wielding a wicked looking dagger in a deadly fashion. He didn't even turn his head to Laufey, opting to glare at the giant that had tried to touch him.

Laufey looked terrible. He was hunched over, apparently on too much pain to even stand straight. His eyes were narrowed, almost drooping, as he held himself against the cavern walls. His steps were stunted, broken as he took a few and came closer.

"You will have to forgive my friend here" Laufey mumbled "Your brother is a unique beauty to us, the man couldn't control himself."

Loki prowled away from him and walked beside Thor.

"He had better" Thor growled and stopped in front of Laufey "Now tell us what you want, we lack time."

Laufey smiled slowly, painfully. He stumbled aside, lifting a hand to encompass the cave behind him.

"Perhaps if you enjoyed some refreshments" the giant mumbled "We could talk. I have yet to eat and as you can see, I need it."

Loki looked at Thor and shook his head once "Whatever you say can be said here."

Laufey narrowed his eyes "Such insolence you show, even now. Perhaps you are unaware of the consequences."

 "I know everything" Loki snapped "Now talk."

Thor began to get worried, Loki shouldn't talk to Laufey like that; it could prove dangerous. He thought about diffusing the tension.

But Laufey merely smiled "Very well. I need that child, prince. I have no time left."

Loki sneered "Well is that not perfect?"

"You tempt your own destruction too quickly" Laufey growled. He turned to Thor.

"You have broken the deal" he growled "I thought you were more honorable than this."

"We did nothing of the sort" Thor said confidently "It is merely taking more time than we - "

"Silence!" Laufey cut in.

Against his will, a shudder went through Loki.

"Your talk is nothing" Laufey said, walking over to the table laden with raw o semi cooked food. He picked up a twisted metal jug and poured himself a drink, then one for each of the royals behind him.

"However, I have decided to let you go" Laufey growled.

The way Loki's arms un crossed, Thor knew he was just as surprised as he.

"Why?" Thor finally asked.

"No use in gaining a child now" Laufey said, drinking his wine "I have no time to train him."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, then at Laufey.

"What trick is this?" Loki asked, walking forward

"No trick" Laufey said "I merely realized my death and am doing nothing to stop it. You have won, celebrate."

Laufey gestured to the goblets of wine "Take this as a sign of peace."

Thor shrugged when Loki looked at him. His gaze went to Laufey, who drank the wine as if it granted him life.

"We have your word that you will take this to your grave?" Thor asked, walking over and looking at Laufey.

Laufey nodded "I have nothing to gain from keeping your dirty secret."

Again, the Asgardians looked at each other.

Laufey nearly sighed "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"A final order" Thor said "Your last command as King, you will forbid any giant from crossing over to Asgard without my permission."

Laufey growled in dismay "That is too much for you to ask."

"Do this" Thor said "And we shall try and help your health."

Loki gave him a disbelieving glare, then Thor ignored.

Laufey seemed to consider it. He watched the both with narrowed eyes. Loki was watchful, not foolish enough to believe him, Thor seemed hopeful.

He made up his mind.

"Very well" Laufey said, raising his voice "Guard, get me my minister!"

Thor and Loki remained silent, though Laufey could almost see Loki's mind working, going through loopholes, checking for pit falls.

The minister arrived. He was smaller than Laufey, almost as big at Thor, and he arrived with a resigned air about him, stopping next to Laufey.

"King" he murmured.

"Write this proclamation" Laufey said "As of now, no Jotun is allowed to leave Jotunhiem to Asgard without King Thor's permission." He looked at the younger giant "Understand?"

The minister bowed "Yes"

"Good, now leave us in peace" Laufey said, watching the brothers "Are you happy?"

Thor nodded "Content."

Loki remained suspicious but seemed to agree with Thor.

"Wonderful" Laufey said "now drink, feast if you like, but do not go empty from here."

 Thor looked at Loki, who shrugged. He moved forward and grabbed a metal mug of Jotunhiem's ale.

Loki walked over to see if there are some edible fruits around.

Thor was about to take a sip when Laufey raised his glass to him.

"To king Thor" Laufey mumbled "May you never forget this day."

Thor nodded and raised the glass to his lips to drink.

The wine was bitter, slightly more than it had been before, but he took a couple of large swallows before placing it down. Loki picked at an apple.

"Do you not drink, prince?" Laufey asked, filling his own glass again and drinking hurriedly.

"No" Loki said.

"This wine is different from your last" Thor said, trying to move over Loki's rudeness "What is the secret?"

Laufey grinned menacingly "Just another ingredient added, king. Nothing to worry about."

Thor sipped the wine again, trying to judge what it could be. "Plum?"

"No" Laufey laughed "Poison."

***

"I am going to stick my fingers down your throat. Pray, do not bite them off." Loki said, crouched beside Thor on the cold marble floor. He turned his head and pried his mouth open.

Thor felt his fingers in his throat. He groaned obligingly and discharged the contents of his stomach into the chamber pot Loki held out for him.

Loki waited till the first of his spasms began to cease, then inserted his fingers into his throat a second time.

Thor convulsed violently. What little remained in his belly spewed forth.

"Will he die?" Sif asked, sitting behind Loki. Her face was terrified but her voice remained strong.

"No" Loki vowed "he will not die if I can help it. Get water, Sif. A large flagon of it. And milk, hurry."

"Yes" Sif hurried off to do ask she was asked.

"And Sif" Loki called softly, stopping her at the door "Tell no one about this, do you understand? If anyone asks, say I have asked for the milk and water to wash."

"But - " Sif began

"Hurry, my lady" Loki cut in, taking Thor's head and placing it in his lap.

Sif hurried from the chambers.

Thor groaned and opened his eyes. His blue eyes were blazing and sweat gleamed on his brow.

"You are a very large man" Loki said, idly brushing his hair back "Not at all easy to carry."

"I shall kill him" Thor said hoarsely "Nothing will protect him after this."

Loki scoffed and looked away "No need. He drank three times the poison you did. He was dead before we got out of his castle."

Thor looked furious. His fingers curled in anger against the floor.

"That is..." Thor began "Unfortunate."

Silence fell.

Sif pounded through the doors, carrying the flagons "No one saw me. I have them both."

"Excellent" Loki took them from her "Now help me get this down him."

"Forgive me, brother" Thor said, slitting his eyes "But I have no appetite at the moment."

"It is wise to give someone ample liquids when one survives poisoning" Loki said, pouring milk in a glass. "It balances the bodily humors."

"Loki - "

"Just drink it!" Sif snapped.

Thor blinked at her and Loki watched her, impressed.

"Brilliant, my lady"

Lifting his head to able him to drink, Loki held the goblet to his lips. Thor drank the milk and later the water when Loki offered it to him.

When he could have no more, Loki placed the things aside.

"Now help me get him to bed" Loki said, wincing slightly as he stood.

Sif pulled one arm around her shoulders and Loki the other. Together, they managed to drag Thor over to the bed where they dropped him on the soft mattress.

He fell asleep instantly.

***

"Laufey did this?" Sif whispered "Why?"

"He wanted my first child from me" Loki replied, wincing a little when he dabbed the wash cloth against his wound "When it became clear he wasn't going to get it, he poisoned Thor."

"And what of these?" Sif asked, pointing to the three thick gashes around Loki's side.

Loki frowned "He tried to capture me. I managed to escape."

"How did you do that?" Sif asked "all the while dragging Thor along?"

Loki's mouth thinned "I rammed a knife into his already dying heart. The rest was relatively easy. The poison had a delay, Thor could walk but he was becoming weaker by the second. He collapsed some time later and that was when I carried him. Fortunately we were not that far off from the Bifrost. It brought us back and you know what happened after."

Sif nodded and remained silent, watching him as he mended himself. The welts were still bloody but Loki wasn't experiencing the pain that much, or he was hiding it.

"I assume you will keep this to yourself?" Loki asked. His tone dictated that it was not a question, rather a statement.

Sif narrowed her eyes "Why?"

"Because I said it" Loki said, glancing at her "A prince's command is just as heavy as a king's, my dear."

Sif pushed back the retort on her lips "Yes, your highness. I do not wish to remember this, much less discuss it."

"Good" Loki said.

He turned his head to look at Thor "He needs rest now. I think we should leave."

"What of you?" Sif asked "Those wounds look deep."

Loki shrugged "I lived. That is all that counts."

Sif nodded. Loki lowered his tunic, ignoring the sting that erupted when the fabric rasped against his injury.

"Come, let us leave him in peace."

Thor watched them go with slit eyes. Loki led the way and Sif followed. The trickster waited till the woman left before lingering on the door. His green eyes glanced at Thor, then he looked away, pulling the door shut behind him.

***

Thor awoke the next morning.

The sun was shining brightly, signaling that he had slept through most of the day. Groaning, he twisted, reaching out with a hand to grasp the other occupant of the bed.

His hand touched the sheets, nothing else.

Turning over, he saw no sign of Loki. The side of the bed looked neat and it was obvious no one had slept in it.

"Loki?" Thor lifted his head to look for him.

The room was empty, there was no one there.

Grunting, Thor lifted himself out of bed and lurched to the bathing room. He relieved himself, then washed his face and began to dress.

How he had gotten out of his armor, he didn't know. He suspected Loki had something to do with it.

Donning a tunic and trousers, Thor left the room.

He searched around for Loki, looking into his own chambers and finding them empty, too. He frowned, thinking where the prince could be. Strolling down the halls, he checked the library and then the grounds. He greeted everyone with a nod or short salutation but his eyes searched for his lover.

Loki was nowhere around.

Thor began to get anxious. His steps became faster as he checked the dining hall, the throne room, the infirmary and Odin's chambers. He didn't find him.

His heart in his throat, Thor ran back to his chambers to fetch Mjolnir and begin a proper search. He pushed open the doors and pounded down the hall.

And crashed head on into Loki.

The younger god fell back on the ground with the force of Thor's hit. He lay there for a good second, dazed.

"Watch where you are going!" he snapped, then yelped as Thor lifted him up and hugged him.

"Loki! I thought I lost you"

Loki gasped in pain as Thor squeezed him. His injury flared to life, soaring pain through him.

"Thor, stop!" Loki gasped "I'm hurt!"

Thor let him go immediately, his features becoming worried as Loki bend over, a hand on his side.

"What happened?" Thor asked, paling when Loki retracted a bloody hand "Loki ... "

Loki straightened and leaned against the wall behind him, favoring his injured side. "You oaf, you opened my stitches."

Thor felt like he was about to pass out. He stood frozen, unable to move.

"Quit that" Loki snapped "Help me."

Thor jumped out of his state and gently grasped the hand Loki held out. When he stumbled, Thor just lifted him into his arms.

"Put me down" Loki rasped, a hand still to his side "I can walk."

Thor ignored him "To the healers?"

"No," Loki said "My room. I have the equipment."

Thor didn't like it, but he obeyed. He owed Loki his life, after all.

***

"Ah!"

"Sorry" Thor said, slowing the way he pulled the thread.

Loki was lying on the bathing room floor. He was on his side, his hands bracing his weight as Thor stitched him back up. His bloodied tunic was lying aside, ready to be washed. Thor pulled the shredded skin together and pulled again.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on not fainting.

"Just a little longer, my dear" Thor said. He still had half a gash "Why don't we talk about something, to take your mind off this?"

"Why not?" Loki asked, hissing "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about you and Sif?" Thor asked "You two seemed to have made up."

"There was nothing to make up" Loki said "She was just convenient at a dire time. Nothing else."

"I take is she was a great help?" Thor asked, pulling the wound again.

"She was - " Loki gasped, lowering his head to the floor "A welcome assist."

"A welcome assist?" Thor asked, piercing his skin again and pulling the tread high "What happened? You have yet to tell me."

Loki exhaled to keep his mind off the pain "How much longer?"

"Two more stitches" Thor said

"Then what?" Loki asked.

"Then I pour the wine on it to make sure it doesn't infect"

"Damn" Loki looked around him, at the elegant bath, at the wall sconces, the candles, anything but the thin layer of blood that ran down his sides to the floor.

"Done" Thor said after a while. He cut the thread with his teeth.

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Thor pulled the cork out "Forgive me, Loki, this will hurt."

Thor dropped the alcohol on him.

Loki cried out, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The pain was slicing through him.

Eventually, Thor dabbed a cloth on his wound and began bandaging it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping Loki sit up.

Loki nodded, his breathless state making it a little difficult to speak.

"Why don't I - "

"Carry me again and I will throw off the balcony" Loki snapped "Once today is enough."

Thor smiled "As you desire."

He didn't touch him, but remained close in case he needed help. Loki waddled towards the bed and lay down with a grateful sigh. He lay still for a long time, breathing in and out. He was silent for so long, Thor thought he had fallen asleep.

"Could you get me some water, please?" Loki suddenly asked.

Thor smiled, happy that he hadn't slept "Of course."

He stood and got him a glass of water. Loki took it in one hand that had turned blue. When the water was the desired temperature, Loki's hand turned to normal.

He lifted his head and began to sip it.

"Are we going to avoid the subject indefinitely?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at him over the brim of his goblet. He moved it away "What are you referring to?"

"Last night" Thor said "You saved my life. I find I haven't thanked you for it."

Loki rolled his eyes "There is no need. I did what had to be done." Then he shrugged "I wasn't about to let to get away so easily, you have a child on the way."

Thor smiled. Loki often hid his emotions behind snide remarks and quips. Thor realized he could always sense them. Right now, he knew Loki was being calm and aloof deliberately. What had happened had scared him badly. This was his way of dealing with it.

Thor moved and sat next to him on the bed.

"You are violating my personal space" Loki said dryly.

Thor ignored him and grasped his hands. He brought his fingers to his lips.

"Thank you, my love" he kissed them one by one, gently, lovingly.

Loki swallowed audibly as he watched him. For some reason, the gentle caresses were igniting the emotions inside him, threatening to let them fall.

"Forget it, Thor" Loki tried to pry his fingers away but Thor held on.

"I can't" he said "because I the last thing I saw was you running back to me. I can never forget your face and how anguished it was at my fall. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Stop saying that" Loki muttered.

"It is the truth" Thor said

"I know, but stop saying it"

"Why?" Thor asked, kissing his hands.

"Because it nearly ended me" Loki told him softly "When I turned around and saw you lying on the ground, everything within me died, it gave up. The only thing that willed me on was the fact that you were breathing, however softly, when I touched you." He breathed in, grateful that no tears were around "So when I say you don't have to thank me, believe me. I would carry you a hundred thousand times if it meant I could keep you. And I will kill anyone that tries to take you away."

 It was as much a declaration of his love as Thor was going to get. Loki didn't say sincere words, he showed it. With his actions, with his emotions, his teasing and his anger, he showed it. Thor knew he would never, ever say the words he longed to hear.

But no matter, as long as Thor knew.

Smiling, he leaned over to place a kiss on his lips.

***

Something thundered below them.

Thor woke with a start and looked out of the balcony. Far off into the night, there was a disturbance. Then, even as he got out of bed, the temples rang their warning bells.

"Frost Giants!"

 Thor felt the room spin around him. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not after everything they had gone through.

He ran to the balcony and watched a small group of giants make a determined path to the castle.

"Oh no" Thor muttered, running back in to grab his armor.

He dressed quickly, looking back at Loki who was getting out of bed.

"No!" Thor said sharply. He grabbed Loki's shoulders and looked at him "You must stay."

"We can't" Loki looked panicked "That bastard lied. Those giants are here for one reason and one reason alone, Thor. That message is bound for Odin. We will be dead of they reach him."

"I will not let them get to father" Thor promised "Trust me."

Thor looked around and handed Loki his clothes.

"The key to your shackles is in a safe behind my wardrobe" Thor said, grasping his arms again "Take the key, take some gold and gather whatever you desire. I shall come for you, I promise. We shall go away together and not come back."

"Thor!" Loki called after him but he was already gone.

Thor tore through the halls, ready for battle. People began to run past him, marring his pace. He feared that the giants had already reached Odin. They must have, their pace was must faster than his.

"Move!" he shouted.

His voice was taken in by the panicking people. Lifting Mjolnir, Thor flew above the people and landed outside the hall.

Guards ran about, trying to help the people get into safe houses.

"My king!" a guard stopped him "The giants have a message. They say they don't mean harm."

"Like hell they don't" Thor muttered, then louder, he said "Where are they?"

"In the main hall" the guard said "they wish to speak to the All-father."

Thor's knees almost gave out when he heard this. He had to get there first to -

To what?

He still had no idea, but he was going to stop them.

He tore through the doors of the main hall and stopped.

Odin wasn't there yet, the giants were.

Thor held back the sigh of relief.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thor hollered "Was your king's proclamation not clear enough?"

"We come here on urgent business, king" a giant, the minister Laufey had spoken to, addressed him "This message is for Odin's eyes only."

He waved a paper in his hand.

That was it. This was the thing that was going to ruin Thor and Loki.

"Give it to me" Thor demanded "I shall give it to my father."

 He walked over to take the scroll, but the minister retracted it. Thor glared at him.

"I have strict instructions to give it only to Odin, king" he rumbled.

Doors clanked somewhere, signaling that Odin was coming. Thor looked at the doors, then back at the giant. Panic began to rise in him. He looked at the scroll, then back, not knowing what to do. He couldn't stop this, not without a fight. And even then, it wouldn't have gotten him anywhere.

He turned, intending on leaving.

"However - " the minister giant rumbled "I grow weary after the trip and if ails me to wait for your old father to arrive."

Thor turned to him slowly, disbelievingly.

"My king needs a proper burial after his death" the minister said, eyes narrowing meaningfully "that will take time and energy. Both of which I am currently devoid of."

Thor faced him, keeping silent.

The doors clanked again, closer this time.

The minister walked over to Thor, holding the scroll in his hands "I never did like Laufey. He was an abusive bastard"

Thor suddenly felt the damp scroll in his hands.

"Take care of this matter" the minister said. Then he turned his head to the two giants with him.

"Let's go, we have done our job" he turned back to Thor "Your majesty."

He bowed a sinister smile on his cracked lips. "Good bye, King of Asgard. I pray I do not see you again."

Thor stood still in shock. The scroll was with him, the secret was with him. Nothing was going to take this away. He barely acknowledged the giants' leave or how the room had suddenly become warmer.

The doors flew open and Odin stormed through.

"Where are they!?"

At his voice, Thor pushed the scroll behind him and crumpled it.

 "They left" Thor said

"What did they want?" Odin asked, walking over to Thor.

"Laufey has died" Thor told him "They were here to deliver the news that his death changes the deal. They warrant no claim over Loki's first born."

Odin growled "That monster. We are finally rid of him." Then he smiled "Go! Get Loki, we shall give him the news together."

"Yes, father!" Thor bowed and turned to leave in a sophisticated manner.

Once in the hall, Thor pounded through the halls, running as fast as he could, to get to Loki.

They were safe! Their secret was safe. Thor couldn't believe it, didn't feel like believing it, but it was true.

He reached his room and threw open the door.

"Loki!" he called "It is alright! I took the message, father knows nothing!"

He frowned, his mood deflating when Loki wasn't around.

Thor turned and went to the trickster's room. The doors opened easily and Thor walked in.

The neatness of the room was untouched. Nothing was out of place, even the candles were burning. He went to the small study to see if Loki was there.

"Loki?" Thor asked, his breath catching up with him.

A sense of urgency gripped him then. He needed to find him. He was turning to take his search elsewhere when he noticed something shine on the desk.

He walked over to it, to get a closer look ...

And stopped dead.

"No ... "

Loki's shackles glittered on the table. His books, many of them, were missing. The entire chest Thor had given him was not there. Many scrolls and quills were missing too.

But Thor's eyes remained on a rolled up parchment neatly placed by the shackles.

Almost as if he were in a trance, Thor picked it up.

'Forgive me, my love.' It read.

Thor fell to his knees, unable to believe what was right in front of him.

The heart breaking yell that erupted from his throat resounded through Asgard and confirmed his worst fear.

Loki was gone.

 

 

 

 


	9. Paradise [Lost]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reality

The Sunday morning sun light filtered through the drapes and cast a single, golden streak right across middle of the thick duvet on the bed opposite. The emerald and gold patterned cover moved slightly, as the occupant shifted in sleep, pulling a fluffy pillow closer. The sound of gentle snoring remained uninterrupted, but the second person, larger of the two, moved almost as soon as the smaller shape did. It was like they were attached to each other, one couldn't move without the other doing the same.

Loki knew their sleep was about to be disturbed, so when the small ringing of the alarm finally started, he pulled the pillow over his head, ready to sleep again.

After a minute of the insistent alarm, the bed moved when the other individual shifted and turned it off. Yawning and stretching, Thor turned to the lump under the covers that was Loki.

"You awake?"

Loki didn't reply, he didn't move. He wanted to sleep, catch a few precious snores before he had to get up. The bed moved again when Thor got out of it and padded to the bathroom. Loki heard the door close and the shower turn on. Only then did he lift his head out from under the pillow and place it under his cheek again, closing his eyes.

He might have dozed off, for when he opened his emerald gaze a few minutes later, he saw Thor dressing. The blonde man ran a thick brush through his hair, keeping an eye on the lump in bed through the mirror.

"You know they are going to be here any minute" Thor said, smiling at Loki when he groaned and turned away, refusing to get out of bed.

Thor laughed and placed the brush aside. He walked over to Loki and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently, he ran a hand over his head, pushing back strands of hair.

"Come on, love" Thor said softly, "Get up."

"Go away" Loki groaned, stubbornly closing his eyes.

Thor smiled and moved his hand to Loki's hip. He leaned forward, till he faced Loki "Good morning."

Loki opened his eyes and looked at his blue ones. Ten years of being married and he couldn't get enough of that gaze.

 "Where are they?" Loki mumbled.

"Around" Thor said, nuzzling his cheek "I heard them move about not too long ago."

Loki groaned again "Five more minutes."

Thor smiled and kissed his forehead "If only we had five minutes."

"Daddy!"

The door to their room burst open with a bang and three children tore in.

Thor leapt from the bed to head off the invasion.

A girl, two years old, climbed on the bed and dove into Loki, burying her face in his side.

"Daddy ... "

Her two brothers laughed and danced around Thor as he tried to catch them. He eventually managed to grab one of them and lift him into the air.

"Gotcha!" Thor said, holding up a laughing boy by his ankle. The other was latched onto Thor's leg, trying to rescue his brother. Thor reached down and grabbed him, hauling him over his shoulder "Who's going to save you now, huh?"

The boys screeched in laughter, as Thor carried them to the bed and deposited them there. There, he began to tickle them mercilessly.

They laughed and kicked about, trying to make their escape.

"Help!" one of them screamed in a high pitched voice "Daddy, help!"

Loki rolled his eyes and got out of bed, noticing that his little girl had gone under the covers.

"Thor, come on, let the boys go" Loki said, walking over to the bathroom.

Thor tickled them for a while longer before getting off.

"Learn your place, midgets" Thor growled at the boys.

The boys giggled, getting into their parent's bed and pulling the duvet over their heads. A few seconds later, the girl got in between them. They lowered the blanket and watched Thor.

"Where's Jormungandr?" Thor asked, sitting on the bed.

"Sleeping" a blonde haired, green eyed boy replied "Me and Fenrir tried waking him up but he hit us."

"Yeah" Fenrir said, his blue eyes looking at Thor "Tom and I were only jumping on him."

"That was unfair of him" Thor said, grinning "but something else is bothering me today."

"What?" Tom asked, his face serious.

Thor rubbed his chin "I am missing a daughter."

The girl squealed and pulled the blanket over her face, hiding.

"Where could she be?" Thor asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his sons.

The boys giggled as Thor lifted the other side of the duvet.

Loki walked out and observed Thor going into the blanket from the end of the bed. He leaned against the door jamb and watched the giant bulge move in for the catch.

"Aha!" Thor growled, gaining a squeal from the little girl hiding from him.

The bed was completely destroyed as Thor surfaced, holding a laughing child up. He threw her in the air and caught her again, kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Dodge pile!" Fenrir yelled, leading Tom in an attack on their father.

"Watch it!" Loki moved forward, taking the girl in his arms before the wrestling match hurt her.

For her part, she tried to get out of his grasp and join them.

"Interception!" a new voice said from the door.

Loki turned to see his eldest, Jormungandr, take a running leap at his father and brothers.

He jumped on Thor's back trying to get him into a headlock.

"What?!" Thor said, grabbing Jormungandr and throwing him on the pillows "Betrayed by my own team mate!"

"Aargh!" Jormungandr shouted, "I am not your enemy!"

Fenrir and Tom eventually grabbed Thor and pulled him down, holding his arms behind his back. Jormungandr stood, looking down at Thor.

"Kneel!"

Loki laughed at that and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Come, my Angel" he said "We shall make breakfast."

Loki turned, leaving the boys to their own shenanigans and left the room.

The sunlit hallway glowed as Loki padded through it, past the shining white walls and reached the carpeted staircase that led downstairs. Holding his daughter in one hand, Loki grazed his hand over the golden railing and reached the living room. He walked through the warm room, past the dark green sofas and into the kitchen where he put the girl in a high chair.

She cooed at him, holding her arms out to be lifted again "Daddy!"

Loki kissed her forehead "Sorry, Angel, but I have to make breakfast."

He moved about the kitchen, making her a bottle of warm milk after giving her a stuffed toy to play with. She whimpered when she dropped it, gesturing that he hand it back to her.

Loki, who was making chocolate chip pancakes, turned and looked at the fallen toy. The small, black bear levitated off the ground and into her clutching fingers again. She dropped it again, deliberately and it went back to her immediately.

Watching the pancakes, Loki levitated five plates, knives, forks and glasses to the dining table where they began setting themselves. Once that was done, he placed the pile of pancakes into a large platter and lifted it. It floated from his fingers and landed in the middle of the set table. The refrigerator door opened and a milk carton swam out, followed by jam, butter and a jug of orange juice. They settled themselves on the table as well.

The high chair moved forward, much to the delight of its occupant, and stopped next to the head of the table.

Grabbing the pan that warmed the milk, Loki dropped some on his wrist and licked it off. Happy that it was the right temperature, he walked over and handed the bottle to his daughter. She grabbed it and began drinking immediately, watching him with her blue eyes. Smiling, Loki placed a hand on her blonde curls and kissed her head.

Then he raised his head and called out.

"Jormungandr, Tom, Fenrir and Thor!" he said "Get down for breakfast!"

Loki grabbed some fruit as he heard thundering steps from upstairs and was seated next to Angel when the boys arrived.

"Pancakes!" Jormungandr said, his emerald eyes growing wide. His black hair was mussed up and his pale skin was flushed from wrestling. He took his seat and reached forward.

Loki cleared his throat, not looking up from the apple he was peeling.

Jormungandr lowered his head "Sorry, Dad."

Loki smiled as they waited for the rest of the family to sit. Thor sat opposite Loki and reached for the pancakes just like Jormungandr had.

Thor paused when Jormungandr cleared his throat. The boy switched his gaze to Fenrir' empty seat.

Thor sighed and waited.

Fenrir bounded downstairs and jumped into place "Sorry, Hermes was in the -"

He broke off when Tom shook his head, green eyes wide.

Loki stopped, watching the exchange between the two "Hermes was in the what, Tom?"

Tom glared at Fenrir, then back at Loki "Uh ..."

"Don't lie to me" Loki said casually, looking directly at him "Where was Hermes?"

Tom chewed his lip "In the dryer."

Loki put his hands down, and stared "You put the cat in the dryer?"

"It wasn't on" Fenrir said, gaining a shocked look from Loki "I mean, we had to dry him off after ... "

Loki raised an eyebrow in warning.

"After we washed him" Fenrir continued.

"Why did you have to wash him?" Thor asked through a full mouth. He shut up when Loki glared at him.

"To get the paint off" Tom replied, picking at his breakfast.

"You painted my cat?" Loki asked softly. "Did you run out of paper?"

"No" the boys chorused.

Loki narrowed his eyes "Boys? Why did you paint Hermes?"

Jormungandr snorted then and was caught. He gained Loki's attention and knew immediately he was in trouble.

"You didn't paint him, did you?" Loki asked the boys. He turned to Jormungandr "Did they?"

"Uh ..."

"You were letting them take the blame for your act?" Loki asked.

"What? I paid them" Jormungandr blurted out then balked "I mean ... "

"Young man," Loki began "you are in so much trouble."

"Loki," Thor said, looking at his love "Let him off easy, he is a child, bound to do this stuff."

"Really?" Loki asked, lifting an apple slice to eat "Well, allow me to tell you that this child was the one that swapped your presentation slides for pictures of Wonder Woman."

"What?" Thor stared at the boy next to him.

"Dad! You said you wouldn't tell!" Jormungandr said, avoiding Thor's glare.

"You painted my cat" Loki winked at him "Consider this a light punishment."

"Y-you" Thor spluttered.

"Thor," Loki smiled at him "Let him off easy, he is a child; bound to do this stuff."

Thor gaped at Loki, then Jormungandr, at a loss of words. When it became clear, that somehow he was the loser here, he went back to his breakfast.

***

Thor helped Loki clear up the table after the children left. He eyed Angel and then Loki's back as he washed the dishes. Walking over, he turned the baby's chair away and walked behind Loki. He pressed into his back and put his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey there, sexy" he growled into Loki's neck.

"Not now, Thor" Loki said, putting his hands into the soapy water "The boys could be back any second."

Thor kissed his neck and smiled as it sent shivers down Loki. "They went to dress and bathe. I'd say that gives us about twenty minutes."

Thor's hands snaked down Loki's arms and latched onto his. "Twenty minutes is a long time."

"Yes," Loki said, trying to extract his hands from Thor's "But not for this."

"Why?" Thor kissed his neck again, holding both hands in one of his and moving the other to graze his fingers over Loki's cheek "You intend on taking your time with me?"

"Yuck, Thor" Loki rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to remove the soapy water "That was disgusting."

Thor moved Loki's hair over his shoulder and kissed his nape. When he felt Loki's fingers clench and unclench in the water, he bit the tender flesh.

"Thor ..." Loki's voice was closer to a moan of pleasure that actual scolding "Stop it."

"Why?" Thor asked, roving his lips across the vulnerable place, tracing a path from the back of his neck to behind his ear. He grasped Loki's ear in his teeth.

Loki shuddered and pressed back against him. "The children, Thor"

"Not here" He moved his head again, grazing his mouth against Loki's cheek to finally capture his mouth. He groaned when Loki kissed him back and tightened his hold on his wrists when he tried moving his hands.

Loki placed his head back on Thor's shoulder, eyes closed. "You can't possibly do this with one hand, King."

Thor nibbled at his neck, latching his teeth on Loki's Adam's apple. The act make Loki's breath hitch "Is that a challenge, Prince?"

Loki smiled and moved his lips to the side, whispering into his ear "Go ahead, I dare you."

Smiling, Thor grabbed his wrists tighter and held them under the water. His other hand grasped Loki's chin and turned his face to kiss him.

He groaned, sliding his tongue along Loki's lower lip, demanding entrance. Loki parted his mouth slightly and closed his eyes when Thor surged in.

Slowly, when he was sure he wasn't going to release him, Thor moved his hand from Loki's jaw to his shoulder, pulling him closer, tighter, almost as if he was trying to meld them both together. With his leg, he parted Loki's and shoved a knee in, resting it on the counter before him. Slowly, he lifted it higher till it made contact with Loki's arousal.

Loki gasped and broke off the kiss, putting his head back against Thor's shoulder and moaning when Thor brought it higher, increasing the pressure on him.

"Hush" Thor kissed him again "You don't want the boys to hear, do you?"

"They're upstairs" Loki panted, grinding his hips against the knee between his legs "We have time ..."

Thor smiled. His hand traveled over Loki's chest, his stomach and then lower to the hardness of Loki's manhood.

Loki hissed as Thor reached him "Yes"

The whisper, so urgent and hot, was like honey to Thor. He took Loki's mouth again and slid his hand past the soft elastic of his sweat pants and cupped him.

Loki groaned into his mouth, closing his eyes at the pleasure.

Removing his knee, Thor began to massage Loki with one hand and tightened his hold on his wrists when Loki tried to escape.

"Let me go ..." Loki gasped, moaning when Thor pressed down on him "I need to touch you."

Thor smiled, placing his lips against his temple "Another time, sweet."

He curled his fingers around Loki and initiated a kneading that tormented the younger man.

Loki threw his head back, biting his lip as Thor's fingers pressed him, pulled him, pushed him and twisted him. His neck arched back, resting on Thor's shoulder as Thor applied more and more pressure to his sensitivity.

Thor could hear his silenced cries of pleasure by his ear. He turned his head to watch and was mesmerized by the sight.

Loki's head was tipped back, teeth biting his lip as he failed to control the moans of pleasure that erupted from him. His eyes were closed, hands trapped and his brow shined with perspiration, but he looked beautiful.

He tormented him a moment longer, loving the way he jerked against him every now and then removed his hand. It glistened with Loki's moisture and he moved back a little, sliding his hand down the back of Loki's pants.

He lifted Loki suddenly, twisting him around.

Loki's hands threw water everywhere when Thor spun him around and pushed him against the counter.

Thor grasped his hair, not releasing his wrists, and kissed him so hard he felt breathless. His hand grabbed Loki by the collar and lifted him, seating him on the countertop.

Loki buried his lips into Thor's throat "Getting impatient?"

Thor began to work on his trousers, desperate to take him.

"Father!"

The screech was like ice on their heated blood.

Loki pushed Thor away and jumped down from the counter, straightening himself. Thor pushed his shirt into his trousers and zipped them up. He straightened and found Loki blushing so hard, he had probably discovered a new shade of red. His head was lowered as he checked to see if he was presentable.

Thumps sounded on the stairs and a few minutes later, Fenrir emerged. He was still in his pajamas but he was drenched from head to toe. 

"What happened?" Loki moved forward, pushing past Thor and kneeling in front of his son.

"Tom and Jormungandr pushed me into the tub" Fenrir complained, pouting.

Loki frowned "Well, that won't do at all."

Thor walked over and grasped his hand "Come on, we'll show them a little tag team action."

Loki watched them leave, flushing when Thor caught his eye and blew a kiss at him. He narrowed his eyes and hissed at him.

Thor barked in laughter and let his son take him upstairs.

Exhaling, Loki turned back to his abandoned dishes.

Angel watched him with large eyes. When she saw him turn, she cooed and raised her hands to be lifted into his arms.

"Daddy!"

Smiling, Loki walked over to pick up his daughter. He brought her in front of his face and grinned when she grabbed his cheeks. He kissed her and balanced her on his hip, taking her upstairs to change. As he left, the kitchen tap turned on and the dishes began washing themselves.

They had a big day today.

***

"Aren't you my little girl?" Loki cooed, bent low over Angel, rubbing noses with her "My beautiful, beautiful Angel."

He had bathed her and was changing her diaper. The nursery was shining brightly as the window was opened and the cool morning air, so used to Scotland, waltzed in.

Angel giggled and kicked at Loki, who backed away a little to avoid getting hit in the face. He finished changing her and lifted her up again, just mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to call her by her actually name, dear" Thor said from the door.

Loki sat Angel down and picked up a soft brush "You know I do."

"Yes" Thor pushed himself off and walked over "Once every week, you do."

"I say it more times than that, Thor" Loki carefully took a clip and pulled her soft hair into it, clicking it shut.

Thor came up behind him and kissed his shoulder "Are you still jealous by any chance?"

Loki ignored that question and resumed making his daughter's hair. Thor smiled; Loki never handled jealousy well.

"Alright," he said, kissing his cheek "You had better hurry and get Jane ready before our guests arrive."

Loki's irritation came out in the mildest reaction. His nimble fingers tugged a little too hard on Jane's hair and she yelped, lifting her head to look at him in dismay.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Loki said, reaching down to kiss her head "My mistake."

Thor, for his part, was beaming. He loved it when Loki got jealous.

He laughed softly.

"What is so funny?" Loki asked, lifting Jane again.

Thor took a step back to accommodate it when Loki turned "You. I adore it when you get jealous."

"I am not jealous" Loki said, moving forward.

"Yes, you are" Thor insisted "I can see it in your posture."

Sighing Loki turned and looked at him "I don't have time for this. Here"

Thor was suddenly handed his daughter. He took her and placed her on his hip.

"I need to take a shower," Loki said "I pray you will have grown out of this by the time I get back?"

He didn't wait for a reply, just spun on his heel and left.

Thor chuckled. He was so jealous.

"Daddy gone?"

Thor looked at the precious girl in his arms. He nuzzled her cheek "You don't ever talk to your husband like that, understand?"

"I heard that!" Loki said from the hallway.

Thor laughed "Good, see how good you can hear it from the shower, my jealous, jealous lover!"

Loki spat a curse at him in another language.

Laughing, Thor went downstairs, to get everything ready for the day.

***

The boys, dressed and polished, were now playing outside in the snow. Jane was with them, covered from head to toe in thick layers of clothing. Her tiny face was flushed as she pranced about in the snow with her brothers.

They were careful, making sure they didn't play rough in case it hurt her and were now involved in a game that required each calling Jane to them. The winner would be the one Jane chose to go to.

Thor sat on the steps by the backdoor, watching his children play.

The clouds suddenly came over them and the children looked at the sky, worried that their game was going to be halted. Thor gazed at the sky and closed his eyes, concentrating.

The clouds parted to reveal the sun and the boys' cries of joy.

Smiling, Thor stood and went inside, leaving the door open behind him.

He padded through the kitchen and the living room to go upstairs. The hall was still brightly lit and everything around him was neat and clean. Loki hated dirty things.

Well, most of them.

Smiling at the dirty Loki liked, Thor went into his room. The room was once again, neat and tidy; no evidence of the previous wrestling match remained. The drapes were pushed back, giving the beautiful view of the perfect landscape.

Loki was there. His hair was still wet and pushed back since he had run a brush through them. He was buttoning the front of his thin sweater vest he wore over a black high necked sweater.

"Hey" Thor greeted, closing the door behind him.

Loki looked at him and smiled "Hey, yourself. Where are the kids?"

"Outside, in the snow" Thor said, moving closer.

"Properly attired?" Loki asked, looking at himself in the mirror to see any imperfections.

"Yes"

"Did Jane wear her parka?"

Thor smiled at the slight hesitancy before the name "Yes, she did. Give me some credit."

Satisfied with his appearance, Loki looked at Thor. His green gaze went up and down him, admiring what he saw.

Thor's form was always fit, always perfect, he radiated heat where Loki gave out cold. His hair was pushed back and a little snow glistened in his hair, proof that he was playing with his children not too long ago.

"Come here" Loki crooked a finger at him.

 Thor needed no second invitation. He walked forward and took Loki into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

When they separated, they were both breathless.

Loki looked into his eyes "Hey there."

Thor smiled and lowered his head again. He felt Loki's hands frame his head, turning his own to deepen the kiss. He groaned and obliged, pulling him tighter.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing, clinging, and gasping. Then broke apart.

Thor hadn't let him go. He watched as he pushed a few dislodged strands of hair back.

"You look so charming when you get all disheveled." Thor rumbled.

Loki smiled and straightened the front of Thor's shirt "You don't look too bad yourself."

Loki began to move back but Thor held him tighter, whining. "Don't go."

 Loki chuckled and placed his hands on Thor's arms "We can't stay here indefinitely."

"Yes we can" Thor said

"What about your guests?" Loki asked

Thor shrugged "They'll be alright."

Loki laughed and shook his head, giving up for the moment.

Thor just held him, not moving, not talking. The warmth of him was addictive. All he wanted was Loki, all he needed was his touch and smile. That was it.

He had proved it when he left his throne, his kingdom, his realm, just for him.

"Thor"

Thor looked at him "Yes?"

"What goes through your mind?" Loki asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"You" Thor replied "Glorious, beautiful you."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away.

"And the way you call out my name when I take you" Thor continued.

Loki turned to him with narrowed eyes "Your mind is a gutter, Thor." He patted his arms "Now let me go. You have disheveled me enough."

"Not possible."

The door bell rang then.

Loki glanced at the door to their room, then at the clock.

It was two thirty. Their guests were starting to arrive.

"Come on" Loki pulled away "We should start being good hosts now."

Thor groaned "Why?"

Loki stopped at the door and looked at him "Because, husband dearest, this brunch was your idea, not mine."

He left without waiting for a response and Thor had no choice but to follow.

He was at the stairs when he heard voices from below.

"Sorry we are late" Sif said, hanging her coat on the stand as Loki helped her in "Bor was trying to be a bigger pain than usual."

She was heavily pregnant and waddled towards a couch Loki led her to. She slumped into it gratefully.

"Thanks"

Fandral walked in through the door, hauling a struggling child on his shoulder. The child was about eleven and had the lungs of a man twice his age.

"Put me down and I will show you who wins!" Bor screamed.

"I'll always win, kid" Fandral said, kicking the door shut behind him. He nodded to Thor "Greetings, fellow!"

Thor shook the hand he extended, grinning widely. He pointed to Bor "Trouble?"

"No more than usual" Fandral said, bending to put his son down "There you go."

Bor immediately began to attack him, landing a few punches before Fandral grabbed him.

"Feisty little one, isn't he?" Fandral said, trying to stop his son "Bor, enough. The boys are&#133;" he looked at Thor.

"In the back yard" Thor supplied, watching his run off "Be careful with those trees you call arms."

Sif shook her head "I don't know what to do with him. Last night, he attacked Fandral at two. We thought someone had broken into our house."

Thor smiled "It's a phase, he'll grow out of it."

"How do you know?" Sif asked.

"Because your husband was the same" Thor put am arm around Fandral's shoulder "He almost killed his father once."

Fandral extracted himself from his grasp and sat beside Sif on the large couch.

"Hoy! Loki," he called "Get us a beer will you?"

Loki, who had gone into the kitchen, looked at him with narrowed eyes. His expression changed when Thor shook his head once, pleadingly.

"Sure" Loki said, walking to the fridge to take out a beer can "anything for you, Sif?"

"Just water would be nice, thank you" Sif said, jabbing Fandral in the ribs and rebuking him silently.

Loki walked over with the drinks. He handed Fandral the beer and smiled.

"Go on, drink" Loki said pleasantly "I dare you."

Fandral, who had brought the can to his lips, paused and gazed at him.

Loki grinned at him, then turned and went to check on the children.

Fandral eyed his back, then his drink.

Sif laughed behind her glass and Thor smacked his back, a huge grin on his face.

"My friend, you must learn one day that getting Loki angry is never wise." He stood to get him another beer, just in case Loki hexed the first one.

The door bell rang again and Thor answered it. It was Hogun and his child.

Thor laughed and grabbed him in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground.

"One would think they haven't met in years" Fandral said, smiling at Sif.

He stood when his friend arrived, meeting him in a more reserved fashion than Thor had.

The friends talked among themselves, discussing their lives, their jobs, everything. Though they met often enough, their chattering never diminished.

Their laughter, loud and free, reached the highest rafters.

***

"Remember the time we wrestled that giant cat?" Sif was saying "I still can't get that thrill out of my mind." 

"I still can't get the way it tossed you around like a toy out of my head" Fandral turned to Thor "We all thought you had died."

"It takes more than a mere cat to destroy me" Thor smiled, drinking Fandral's abandoned beer. Turned out, it wasn't hexed.

"Yes," Volstagg said. He had arrived not an hour ago "Try something far deadlier, like Loki."

"Hey" Thor hit his shoulder "That's not fair."

"That's right" Fandral said, gesturing to Thor "It's love, Volstagg, leave him be."

Volstagg nodded, then caught Fandral's gaze and barked they both barked in laughter.

Sif shook her head and Hogun tried not looking too grim.

"Okay, I have something to do" Sif said, extending a hand that Fandral grasped "Help me up."

Fandral pulled her up and steadied her.

She gained her balance and smiled "I'll be back."

She kissed her husband and toddled upstairs, stopping to gain her breath at the very top. She looked at the hallway and saw a thin trail of smoke coming from the laundry.

She walked on, pausing as a fluffy white cat crossed her path.

"Hello, Hermes" she smiled, extending a foot for Hermes to rub against.

Hermes stared at the limb and huffed away. He slithered into Thor's room.

"Well, nice meeting you, too" Sif grunted and walked on.

When she reached the laundry room, she saw Loki standing there. A hip was braced against the dryer as he looked out of the window at the children. A thin cigarette was held loosely between his tapered fingers. He put the cigarette to his lips and blew smoke out of the open window.

"Hey" Sif greeted walking in.

Loki turned "Hello"

He pushed himself off, putting the cigarette between his lips and walked forward.

Sif took a step back "Uh...Loki ..." she pointed to her lips.

"Oh" Loki took the cigarette out and made it vanish "Sorry"

Sif waved a hand "I was wondering if there was some place I could put my feet up?"

"Sure" Loki went past her and into Jormungandr's bedroom.

The room was neat and tidy, just like Loki's, with posters of famous actors and movies on the walls. Sif followed Loki in, waiting as he turned the bed down.

"Thank you" she said, once he waved her over. She sank into the bed gratefully and sighed.

"You're welcome" Loki said "Do you need anything?"

"Just sit for a while" Sif patted the bed "I need some sophisticated company after spending time with those loud idiots downstairs."

Loki's mouth twitched slightly and he took her invitation.

"I'm sorry Fandral was rude to you today" Sif said after a while "I've told him more than once to stop."

Loki scoffed "You worry too much about the comments of someone I hardly care about."

He caught her slightly hurt gaze and softened his expression "But thank you."

Sif waved a hand "Like I said, idiots."

Loki laughed, a low sound in the silence of the room. They fell quiet for a while.

"How long before you ... uh" Loki asked.

Sif smiled "Burst? A month. I swear, you are the only man that can understand what we have to go through."

Loki smiled "Yeah, I guess so. Blame my Jotun heritage for that."

"Hey," Sif said, frowning "Stop putting so much negative weight on something you have no control over. That is a part of you as much as your magic is, Loki."

"Yes, but my magic was never condemned" Loki looked at her.

Sif didn't know what to say then. She fell silent.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Loki asked after a while "I mean, we will all be downstairs for the barbeque and won't hear you holler from here."

Sif smiled "I'm fine."

"I could pull out the couch for you downstairs" Loki offered

"In a while" Sif lay back and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Loki heard a soft snore. He got up and left, closing the drapes and door on his way out.

He walked into the hallway and heard the raucous laughter from downstairs. A glance at the wall clock told him it was time to heat up the grill. He pranced down the stairs and saw Thor and Volstagg engaged in an arm wrestling match.

"Come on, Thor" Fandral was saying "What kind of a god are you?"

Thor growled and applied more pressure to Volstagg's arm.

Loki ignored them and went outside to turn on the grill.

He climbed down the stairs and into the snow covered lawn.

"Daddy!"

Jane hobbled forward and Loki smiled at her, taking her up into his arms.

"Hey, Dad" Jormungandr called "Look at this."

Loki placed Jane on his shoulders, waiting till she had grasped his hair firmly before turning to see Jormungandr.

His eldest was balancing himself on his hands, both his brother's holding his legs in assist.

Loki smirked "Wonderful, now do that without your brothers."

Jormungandr gave him an upside down smile. Tom and Fenrir held fast, not letting him fall.

"Okay, now let me go"

"You will fall" Tom warned, looking down at him.

"Just do it" Jormungandr said.

Fenrir shrugged and both of them backed away suddenly.

Loki had expected him to fall, but Jormungandr held his balance, standing upright on both his hands.

Fenrir and Tom cheered him on and Loki whistled in appreciation and applauded.

"Big deal!" Bor called from his perch on the garden chair "I learned that when I was six."

Loki turned his gaze to the rude boy. He was eating oranges that he had piled in his lap.

"Where did you get those?" Loki asked

Bor pointed to the tree next door. Its branches leaned into his garden and a few oranges were missing from it.

"That's stealing, Bor" Loki said softly.

"So?" Bor shrugged "It's not going to kill them."

"Stealing is wrong" Fenrir walked over

"Get lost, pipsqueak" Bor said

Loki narrowed his eyes at Bor "Don't talk to him like that."

"Why not?" Bor challenged, ready to fight.

"Because your oranges will turn into snakes if you do" Loki told him, eyes hard.

Bor scoffed "Yeah, right."

Loki glared at him for a second, then looked to his hands.

Bor looked down at the fruit in his lap. Thick snakes furled there.

Bor screamed and jumped up, patting himself to try and get rid of the reptiles. He jumped around, shrieking and slapping himself.

Jormungandr and the boys were laughing, falling into the snow at his antics.

"Dad!" Bor screamed and ran inside.

Loki stepped aside to let him pass and looked at his laughing children. He gave them a smile and went to turn the grill on.

Footsteps pounded on in the kitchen.

Thor and Fandral ran out, looking around.

"Where are they?" Thor asked

Loki gave him a surprised glance "They?"

"The snakes, Loki" Fandral snapped "Where ...?"

He broke off when he saw the boys laughing. His gaze slit and he turned back when he figured out what had happened.

"Boys, go inside" Thor said, lifting Jane off Loki's shoulders "Jormungandr, take her inside too. Get washed up, lunch will be ready soon."

"Yes, Father" Jormungandr took his sister and left, giving Loki a huge grin as he passed.

When they were alone, Thor turned to him.

"Loki...." he began

"Yes, Thor?" Loki said, bending to check if the flame of the grill was on or not.

"That wasn't nice what you did" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Loki turned the knob.

"Hey" Thor grabbed his arms and turned him around "Listen to me."

Loki lifted his gaze to his "What?"

"You can't go traumatizing children like that, Loki" Thor said softly.

"Why not? It served its purpose" Loki said.

"What purpose?" Thor asked, frowning.

"He was being rude to Fenrir" Loki said "I'll be damned if I let that brute treat him the way his father treated me. Understand? And I will do it again if I have to."

Thor rolled his eyes and put his fore head against Loki's "Loki..."

"Don't 'Loki...' me" he said, trying to get out of his grasp "He is going to turn into his father; you and I both know that. I will not have my sons bullied the way I was. Let me go, Thor."

Thor let him go then, watching him with sad eyes. He saw the insolence in him, the defiance and the small streak of fear.

Loki had given up more for him and taken more than he had. He had gone through the humiliation, the mocking, the taunts and all the rebukes their choice had to offer. No one did anything to hurt Thor or irritate him out of fear of his wrath, but Loki was an easy target, he always had been. And people became rather cruel, both here and on Asgard.

He had proved to be stronger than Thor had thought.

Thor's gaze softened. He spread his arms "Come here."

Loki turned and went back to the grill.

Thor smiled "Loki, come on."

When he didn't move, Thor went and put an arm around his waist, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Thor!" Loki barked, kicking out "Put me down, you lummox!"

Thor ignored him and turned towards the farther side of the lawn to go towards the shed.

"The grill could be on, Thor!" Loki jerked and gasped when Thor reached over and slapped his bottom "You idiot, I swear I'll turn you into a toad!"

Thor went behind the shed and threw him unceremoniously into the snow. Loki lay there, thin lipped and glaring at the sky.

"Have you calmed down?" Thor asked, leaning against the shed.

Loki turned his angry gaze to him "Leave me alone."

Thor sat down next to him. Loki sat up and patted snow off him. Thor watched him for a while, observing how he kept from looking at him.

"Loki, look at me" Thor ordered softly.

 Loki slapped some snow away and looked at him then.

"I know you are afraid of how our choice could hurt the children" Thor said softly "But you have to realize they are stronger than you think."

"Whatever, Thor" Loki said standing "I have work to do."

Thor stood and blocked his path. He grabbed his chin and gently made him look up.

"You also have to realize that I am here to help" Thor said "Not just for the children, but for you too. I have and always will put you first. And if it comes to not seeing Fandral again, I will make that decision without regret. All I need from you is a little more patience." He kissed his lips "Can I have that?"

Loki stared into his blue eyes and knew he was lost.

"Whatever ..."

Thor smiled and kissed him again, this time in earnest, till Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back.

***

After lunch, they were in the kitchen while Fandral, Volstagg, Sif and Hogun watched a game on tv.

Thor was helping Loki place the dirty dishes away and get out some bowls for the dessert Loki had conjured. Both Jormungandr and Tom were sitting at the table watching silently.

"What is this, anyway?" Thor said, going to poke the sweet dish.

Loki slapped his hand away "Don't touch it. Its chocolate mousse, I saw it on tv not too long ago and decided to make it."

Thor rubbed the hand that had been slapped "And by make you mean fabricated it." He slouched in a chair by the table and watched the strange dish. It moved if he blew on it.

Loki ignored him, opening a cupboard to take out the bowls the children would use.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tom hollered

"No, I will" Jormungandr said, pounding after him.

Loki sighed and turned to leave the kitchen in an attempt to reach the door before the boys.

"Grandpa!" the boys shouted in happiness.

Loki did a quick turn about and came back. He heard Odin's voice as he answered the children and asked where Thor was.

Loki gave him a pleading glance and Thor shook his head.

"I'll go" Thor said, pushing himself off the chair and going to greet his father.

Once he was gone, Loki exhaled to calm himself. He knew Odin was coming, he should just make the best of it now.

"Loki"

He turned to see his mother standing behind him at the door, smiling.

"Mother" Loki grinned and walked forward to embrace her.

She kissed his cheek and looked at him "Still as handsome as ever, no?"

They were suddenly surrounded my children.

"Dad, look what Grandpa gave me!" Fenrir said, lifting up a small Asgardian trinket. It was a large pendant with Thor and Odin's insignias on it.

Loki took it from him to take a closer look.

His expression didn't change, but Frigga felt the air chill. She placed a hand on his shoulder in apology.

"I'm sorry, I tried stopping him" she said "but you know how he is."

"Yes" Loki said, glancing at the pendant in his hand "I do."

He handed it back to his son and the boy went to show it off to everyone else. The air hadn't cooled and he moved to complete his task.

"My son?" Frigga asked, following him

"It's alright, mother" Loki said "I'll just tell them he bought it at a store if they ask about it. They have no need to know of our true origins."

Frigga sighed "Loki, I know you have no wish for them to come to Asgard, but if you could only consider..."

"No" Loki said firmly "That is my past, it's behind me."

"But you still yearn for it" Frigga said "I can see it whenever I come here, Loki. I see you miss your home."

"Asgard is not my home" Loki turned to her "Not anymore. Odin made sure of that, remember?"

"He was angry, my love" Frigga stood before him "he did that in anger, nothing else. He banished Thor once, too, if you recall. That does not mean he has no love for you."

"He doesn't" Loki said, placing the bowls in the table "As far as he is concerned, I am nothing more than the whore that stole his precious son."

"Loki!" Frigga gasped, eyes widening.

Loki sneered "What? Did you think I didn't hear him that night? I heard everything, mother. Including his plans for what he wanted to do to my child."

Frigga looked at him with tears in her eyes "He regrets it, you know. He regrets everything. He has told you that more than once. He even apologized, is that not enough?"

"No" Loki said, his tone brooking no argument. He lifted the bowls and left the kitchen, blinking away the stubborn sheen of tears in his eyes.

Odin was sitting on the couch, balancing Jane on his ample belly. Tom, Jormungandr and Fanrir prodded his stomach and made him laugh, bouncing Jane in the air. Bor was playing on a phone in his hand, close to Fandral's side and Anna, Hogun's daughter, was petting Hermes by the stairs.

As Loki walked in and placed the bowls on the table, he caught Odin's attention.

"Loki" the man drawled "What held you up?"

Loki gave him a thin smile "Dessert. You want some, yes?"

Tom prodded Odin again and he laughed "Of course, I would. When have I ever refused sweetness?"

Loki didn't reply, he went back to the kitchen. Frigga was still there. She had poked the mousse and was now licking it off her finger.

"Mother!" Loki chided, hurrying over.

"I'm sorry" Frigga smiled at him, relaxed "It is so strange I couldn't resist."

Rolling his eyes, he kissed her cheek "Come into the living room and you can have as much as you want."

They went to the living room together, Frigga brining the bowls the adults would use. As soon as Loki placed the dessert on the table, the children ran forward with a cheer.

He cleared his throat.

His sons paused, but Bor and Anna didn't.

When the elders and guests had taken their desire, Loki's brood moved forward. There was little left.

Tom turned his gaze to Loki, who winked at him. He moved his gaze to the kitchen and back.

Tom followed his gaze and beamed. On the table, was another full bowl of the dessert.

***

It was sometime around six when the guests began to leave.

Sif announced that she needed a good relaxing sleep and foot massage, Hogun had to return his sleeping daughter home, Volstagg followed after taking a huge portion of the roast turkey that had been their lunch.

That left Odin and Frigga.

 Thor relaxed back into the couch, as if he had done the most of the day.

"Tired?" Frigga asked, lying back.

Since they were no longer on Asgard, both their parents were attired in Midgardian clothes. Frigga wore a lovely purple dress that fitted her elegantly and Odin had on a thick sweater and trousers that made him look somewhat like the entity called Santa.

"Very" Thor replied, turning his head to his mother "Had a busy day."

"Doing what?" Loki asked, picking up the last of the dirty bowls "Talking?"

Thor chuckled "And eating."

Loki narrowed his eyes and left.

"Grandma," Fenrir asked, moving to sit next to her "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love" she kissed his forehead.

"Why don't we ever visit you?"

A crash sounded from the kitchen.

Thor jumped and ran over. He found Loki crouched, picking up the broken pieces and shards of what were once the dessert bowls.

"Loki, are you alright?" he moved forward to help.

"Yes," Loki said softly "They just slipped."

Thor looked down to pick up a piece and saw the gash on Loki's palm.

"Your hand!" Thor said, grabbing it.

Loki hissed and tried removing it from his grasp "Thor, it's nothing."

Thor pulled him up, stepped over the broken shards and went to the sink to wash off. Loki cried out softly and Thor saw the transparent glass embedded in his pale skin.

He clicked his tongue "Loki, you have to be careful."

Loki watched as he lifted the palm to his lips and sucked. Instead of pain, pleasuring shivers ran down Loki.

Thor pulled the glass out and held it between his teeth to show off.

Loki rolled his eyes "Are you done?"

Thor picked the glass from his mouth and threw it in the trash "Let me bandage it. Stay here."

He went to the refrigerator where the first aid kit was and lifted it. When he glanced at Loki, he saw him pass a hand over his injury.

The wound vanished.

Loki looked at him "Like I said, it's nothing."

Thor gave him a dry stare and put the kit back.

Loki levitated all the shards off the ground and floated them into the trash. He avoided Thor's gaze. He turned to the washed dishes and began putting them in their cabinets. Then he moved to the glasses, then the utensils. He didn't look at Thor once.

Thor watched him work, aware of what was causing the tension.

Fenrir's question had not only touched a nerve, it had twisted it.

He knew Loki ached to go back to Asgard. He may have taken a shining to this life, but with every fiber of his being, he longed to go home. He wanted it so badly, Thor saw it in his gaze every morning when he woke up. Surprise and disappointment flared in his eyes when he opened them. Surprise at being in an unfamiliar place and disappointment at realizing it was now what he called home.

He knew Loki wanted their children to be raised like the royalty they were. He knew he wanted them to live in the same luxury they had as children, to run through the castle like they had, to race on horses, to dine in giant halls, to spar, learn magic, and become princes. But he also knew that something had scared Loki badly.

It wasn't easy for an Asgardian to bend to fright, but something had occurred that made Loki run.

Thor shook his head. He had asked him about it more than once, but the man never answered, twisting sentences till Thor no longer remembered what he was asking. He had a feeling it had something to do with Odin.

"You might as well say it if you're going to stand there like that"

Loki's voice cut through his thoughts. "What?"

"You have been standing there for over two minutes just staring" Loki said, turning and placing his hip against the kitchen counter "You might as well speak your mind."

Thor sighed "Why, Loki?"

"Because it is making me curious" Loki replied "I can't seem to ..."

"No" Thor cut in "Why can't Mother answer Fenrir's question without feeling pain in her heart?"

Loki stared at him for a while, arms crossed, then shrugged "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do" Thor said moving forward.

Loki watched his approach and willed himself not to move "No, I don't. I didn't even hear what he said."

"Liar" Thor stopped in front of him "You heard it. You heard it and you balked so badly you broke those bowls and cut yourself."

"They slipped, Thor" Loki said, he was starting to feel claustrophobic "it happens to the best of us."

"Not to you" Thor moved even closer "Now answer my question."

Loki looked at the tiny gap between them "Please step back, Thor"

"No, answer the question" Thor moved closer, aware of his discomfort "Why did we leave Asgard?"

"Don't ask me that" Loki pulled back but there was no place to go "Move, Thor."

Thor moved and placed his hands on either side of Loki, completely trapping him. He leaned his head down, so close to Loki's his breath fanned his face.

"Answer me."

"No" Loki said, ready to teleport.

Thor realized his intention and grabbed his wrists. The next second, they were in their bedroom.

Hermes looked up and meowed at the sudden company.

Loki looked at him in anger. "Let me go."

"No" Thor said "We have avoided it long enough, Loki. Tell me why Fenrir cannot have an answer to his question. Why he can't go home, why we can't!?"

"Because he was going to take my child away!" Loki burst out suddenly.

There was a sudden silence that pressed on them.

Thor looked at him, not releasing him "Who?"

Loki leered "Take a guess, Thor. Who could do that without consequences?"

Thor's lips tightened "Father?"

Loki smiled bitterly and wrenched out of his grasp. He walked away and turned to the window, keeping his back to Thor.

"When he found out about us, do you remember his anger?" Loki asked softly.

"Yes" Thor said

"I overheard him telling Mother that I had put you under a spell or gave you a poison to instigate such thoughts in you." He continued "He couldn't believe it was love."

Thor remained silent.

"Then when we ran away the first time," Loki said "He brought us back and gave you this whole speech about not coming between our love. I knew he was lying then, but he would have come around. But then ..."

He broke off.

"Then I got you pregnant" Thor said "and the resentment returned tenfold."

"Yes" Loki looked at him over his shoulder "I was going to meet Mother in the chambers one day. She wasn't alone. Odin was talking to her. He was saying how this would disgrace the royalty, how I had taken you away from them. He said he could keep the truth of our liaison a secret, but a child would ruin everything." He swallowed heavily "I heard him tell Mother his plan. He talked about how he would wait for the child to be born and then take it away when I would be too weak to stop him. He wanted to raise it in another family, a nobleman some distance away.

"I came to you immediately, not wanting to hear more. I knew Midgard would be a secure home for us and that was when I decided on running away again, for good. I couldn't let him take my child away, not again."

Thor looked at the ground. He knew of Loki's four children and how they had been taken from him right after birth. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Thor moved forward to put his arms around him. Loki leaned back into him.

They stayed like that for a while.

There was a knock on the door.

Thor pulled back reluctantly

"It's open"

He almost wished it wasn't, because Odin walked in. He looked tired and old, obviously having heard everything.

"Boys," he said, walking over "I think it is time we talked."

***

Loki was sitting on the bed with Hermes in his lap. He avoided the gazes of both the talking men. Odin had confirmed everything Loki had said, explaining to Thor his anger, resentment and prejudice.

Thor listened with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"The laws of Asgard were clear" Odin said "not only did you violate them by becoming lovers, you destroyed them by being brothers and royals. The council would not have taken it well."

"But I was king" Thor said "They eventually answered to me."

"If it came to that, yes" Odin said "but the council is full of bigotry. They would have leaked the news of your affair to the kingdom and eventually it would have resulted in revolt. Asgard had no place for a love like yours. I had to make you leave."

Loki looked up at him. "What?"

Odin sighed and rubbed his face "It was your mother's idea. She knew of the ripples that would turn into crashing waves once Asgard knew your secret. She also knew that Thor would try and fight against them and she knew he would lose. More than one king had been dethroned in Asgard." He exhaled and moved in the seat he occupied "When we heard of you being with child, we held the panic while you rejoiced. To you, it seemed like the perfect thing; to us, it would have been the beginning of your downfall.

"So your mother came up with the idea of making you run away. And this time, we wouldn't bring you back. She fabricated a meeting with Loki and when he arrived, we went with the dialogue we had rehearsed. Loki would hear it and panic. He would run."

Odin sighed sadly "We knew that where you, Thor, would stand and fight, Loki would do the sensible thing and escape. We targeted him because we knew it was the one thing that scared him. It damned near killed me, but we had to do it. Believe it or not, it was the safer choice. If the kingdom overthrew you, where would the child be? What would happen to you? The answers were too dire to get in to."

He looked at his sons "I apologized to you more than once for causing you pain, but you refused to hear them out of anger. I taunted you and hurt you so that you wouldn't wish to return home. Nothing awaited you there but humiliation and harm. Here, at least you have the freedom to live and do as you wish. That would not be something available in Asgard."

He fell silent then, turning his gaze to the floor.

No one spoke. When Odin looked at Loki, he saw he had narrowed his eyes and was watching him. He knew he was reading his mind, seeing if it was the truth he spoke.

He smiled sadly "Always suspicious, Loki?"

Loki stopped.

"What about now?" Thor asked from his place by the dresser

Odin sighed "Your mother holds meetings with them weekly. It is her will to change the laws and she fights dearly."

"Is it working?" Loki asked.

Odin smiled a little "Now it has, since she started using magic to manipulate their thinking."

Thor gazed at him in disbelief "What?"

"She really wants you boys home."

Thor and Loki looked at each other; he didn't know what to say.

"Give it another two or three years" Odin said "By then she would have managed it. You know difficult it is, changing these things."

"Yes" Loki said, running his hand over his cat.

A clock chimed somewhere. It was now nine.

Loki stood, much to the dismay of Hermes "I should get the children to bed. They have school in the morning."

"Loki" Thor called.

But Loki didn't listen, he rushed to the door "I just ... give me a minute."

He ran out, turning the opposite way to the stairs, and vanished.

Thor looked at Odin.

"Go see to him" Odin said, standing "He is grateful, but that pride of his refuses to let him show it. Your mother and I can see to the children."

Thor saw him leave, then followed Loki.

***

Loki was on the snow covered roof.

The attic window, from where he had surfaced, stayed open, with clear prints of his path to the flat surface near the chimney.

He sat with his knees pulled up and head resting against the arms he had around them. His emerald gaze was off into the distance. He blinked slowly every now and then, evidence of the fact that his mind was going over the information he had received.

Snow crunched somewhere but he didn't notice.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn. He saw Thor next to him.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked

"Of course I am" Loki said, turning back to the sky "Why wouldn't I be?"

Thor sat beside him "Perhaps you feel the need to get something off your chest?"

"Thor if you think I am going to get on my knees and thank Odin, you are wrong" Loki said "I am happy that he did everything to protect us, but that doesn't change the past."

"It does if you look at it differently" Thor said

"Looking at it anyway gives the same result" Loki said "We are still stuck here."

"Only till Mother finishes her work" Thor said "why must you insist on looking at the dark side?"

Loki looked at the snow around his feet "Someone has to."

Thor sighed and put an arm around his shoulders "Come here."

Loki resisted for only a second before he let himself be dragged into Thor's lap. He faced him, hands braced on his shoulders.

"No matter what happens" Thor continued "And I include the worst here by saying if Mother doesn't change anything, I want you to know that I am content with the life here. I would be happy anywhere with you, with the children. It matters not if we were princes or kings or that we are commoners now." He laughed at the expression on Loki's face.

"Such disgust at the word" Thor tapped his nose lovingly "Are you so unhappy here?"

"No," Loki said "But we were gods ..."

"And now we are a family" Thor cut in "So close that nothing will come between us. That is enough for me. What about you?"

He saw Loki consider it, saw the emotions go through his eyes and knew the answer. Loki was vain and proud. He wouldn't settle for anything other than god royalty.

Thor sighed "Very well, wish for Mother to succeed if you must, hope for our return to Asgard, but in the mean the mean time, do something for me."

"What?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Kiss me"

Loki smiled and leaned over to oblige.

Somewhere, a shrill alarm rang.

The edges of their world began to blur and soon, they were taken into a spiraling vortex of sounds, color and limbo.

***

Loki's green eyes opened when the shrill alarm pierced his dream. He lay there on the bed, blinking, for a few moments before reaching out with a hand and shutting the thing off.

The sounds of an average London Monday could be heard; traffic, people, children talking.

He lay on his back and put an arm behind his head, getting ready to get out of bed and start his day.

He pushed off the blanket around him and sat up. He looked down at the large bulge at his abdomen and put a hand on it. He was a quarter way through his pregnancy, he knew. He still had time left.

Since he was a god and a Jotun, his pregnancy with a proper person would take much longer than before. With Sleipnir, it had been eleven months. With Thor's child he knew it would be twice that easily. Probably a year more.

He slipped out of bed and waddled to the bathroom of the expensive flat he had procured for himself. He may be on the run, but he needed the luxury around him.

His bathroom had a tub, two showers; one steam and something they called a hot tub.

The mirror was large and occupied most of the green and gold toilet. As he washed his face, he saw the dark circles under his eyes. He waved a hand over his face and they were gone.

It took him some time to make breakfast and get ready. He didn't feel like going anywhere today, but he had to.

He had to take his mind off the searing pain in his heart that was as much a part of him as his child.

He had left Thor and it took a part of his soul every day. He felt like a shore that the water crashed against, each wave taking more from him, each hit causing more and more pain. It eroded him slowly and he knew one day he would break.

He pulled on the coat that went with the maternity clothes he had bought and looked at the full length mirror in his room. He smiled slightly at the vision he made.

His hair was cut. It was much shorter than before, shorter than ever, really. It was no longer pushed back, but remained a slightly untidy mop on his head. He had grown dangerously thin in the six months he had been here because of his sorrow and had recently begun to gain weight again.

He looked at himself and bit his lip. A man in woman's clothes was nothing new in Midgard. A pregnant man in woman's clothes probably was. So Loki shifted into the appearance of a woman. Her blonde hair was long and fell over her shoulders; her sun kissed skin all but glowed.

His green eyes went over him again and over the bulge on his belly. He then glanced at the rumpled bed behind him. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers.

The bed straightened.

He picked up a bag, took out a band and tied his fake hair back. Satisfied, he turned to leave.

As he left, his gaze went to the bed once again.

Unlike his dream, there would be no one to occupy the other side of his bed.

 

 


	10. Paradise [Found]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is finally found and gives Thor something he doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg here. Don't like, don't read.

Four years old, Thor was lying on his stomach, tracing patterns over the silk sheets of his parents' bed. His face was a mask of concentration as his tiny fingers moved over the sheet; creating shapes only he could understand. His ankles moved behind him in the air, swaying as he worked. Beside him, his mother sat, half absorbed in her own thoughts as he idly brushed his hair back.

His father wasn't there.

Odin had gone on a war against the Jotuns and had yet to return. It had been nearly a week since his father left and he wanted him back, hoping for a ride on his shoulders.

"Mother?" he asked in a tiny voice "Where is Father?"

Frigga looked at him and smiled "He is saving us."

"From the giants?" Thor asked, his eyes huge and suddenly fearful.

"Yes, but they won't come here" Frigga said.

"Why?" Thor asked, sitting up and crossing his chubby legs.

"Because your father is a brave man, my child" Friggs said, pulling him close "He will not let them."

Thor went over and lay in her lap, resting his head against her chest and relaxing "When will he get back?"

"In a few days" Frigga said, kissing the top of his head.

Her hair fell forward when she kissed him and Thor grabbed it gently, twirling it between his fingers.

"Mother? What is father doing?"

Frigga smiled at the short attention span of her toddler.

"Saving us, my love"

***

The sound of sudden fanfare reached them through the night sky.

Frigga sat up, looking out of the balcony. In the distance, a battered army was returning. In the lead, her husband would be cheering, celebrating his win. She raced to the balcony and looked down. Surely, she could make out the glorious entrance of the Asgard army.

She sighed and released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Who is it?" Thor came up beside her.

She lifted him in her arms "Look, my love, your father has returned"

Thor squealed in laughter and began clapping in glee. He was going to get that ride , after all.

***

"Who is that?"

Thor was standing on his tip toes, peering into the small crib. Inside, a baby slept, fists held shut tightly, eyes closed. He twitched every now and then in sleep, as infants usually did.

"That is your brother, Thor" Odin answered. The new eye patch on his eye glinted in the sunlight.

"I don't have a brother" Thor said, reaching out to touch the child.

Frigga gently grabbed his hand "You do, now. This is Loki, Thor."

"Loki" Thor said, looking at the baby "He is small."

Frigga smiled "Because he is a babe."

Thor looked at the child, then at his parents. His mind simply took in what they said. If that was his brother, then so be it, he had no problems just so long as he didn't ride on Odin's shoulders.

Which reminded him.

"Ride, Father" Thor lifted his hands to Odin.

The man laughed and obliged.

***

"Come on, Loki" Thor said, racing down the hall "We will miss the races!"

Seven years old, Thor was way ahead of his younger brother. Loki tried following him but his tiny legs couldn't go as fast as Thor's. He was trying, he really was, but the distance between them grew larger and larger till he lost sight of his brother.

"Tho -" he cried when his brother disappeared around a corner. He stopped, his face crumpling, as he began to cry. He was all alone.

Footsteps thumped and Thor returned, worried.

"Loki!" he came over and sat beside him "What happened?"

Crying, Loki hobbled into his arms and hugged him "Tho..."

Thor hugged him back, rubbing a hand over his head and back "It is alright, I am right here, Loki."

They stayed like that for a long time, race forgotten.

***

Thor woke when he felt his bed move. Turning, he saw his seven year old brother climb in.

"Loki," Thor said "What are you doing?"

Loki stopped, hesitating "I had a nightmare. I don't want to sleep alone."

Thor didn't like sharing his bed, it was irritating. But the look on Loki's face was heart breaking. Sighing, he shifted over.

"Alright, but get your own pillow" Thor mumbled.

Loki beamed and went to get the pillow from his bed before getting in next to Thor. He huddled close in the darkness, cuddling into Thor.

There was silence and Loki began to fall asleep. The night sounds were lulling both the occupants of the bed into a gentle slumber. The two bulges lay still as their heads became heavy with sleep.

"Loki ..." Thor said sleepily "Your feet are cold."

Loki got out of bed and went to his dresser to get his socks. Donning them, he climbed back in.

"Better?" he asked, hugging Thor close.

"Yes, now sleep"

"Good night, Thor"

***

"How did this happen?" Odin demanded of the two young boys in front of him.

Loki was supporting a bloody nose and Thor had a bruise over his eye. Their heads were downcast as were their gazes. However, it wasn't in shame, it was to avoid Odin seeing their mirth.

"This is what I have taught you?" Odin asked "To brawl like a bunch of commoners?"

"But Father," Thor began "Those boys were tormenting Loki, I couldn't stand and watch."

"Loki can defend himself, if he wants" Odin said harshly "there was no need for you to fight for him."

"There were three of them" Thor protested "He was getting thrashed."

"Never mind that" Odin said "You are a prince, this behavior is beneath you."

Then he turned to Loki "And what of you? What did you do to goad those boys?"

"Nothing, Father" Loki said "They chose to pick a fight with me, not the other way around."

"You should have known better than to react" Odin scolded "you are a prince, too. You should be above this sort of tomfoolery."

"Yes, Father" Loki said, keeping his head low.

Odin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at the boys.

"The question being beside the point" Odin said "Who won?"

Loki and Thor looked at each other and grinned.

***

Nineteen and twenty three, respectively, Thor and Loki raced.

Their new horses were one of the finest and they galloped across the rainbow bridge in a glorious competition.

Thor looked at Loki as he rode just behind him, his hair flapping in the wind.

"I shall win, brother!" Thor shouted to him.

Loki looked at him and grinned. "Not if I can help it"

Thor flapped the reins of his horse down, making it gallop faster. Loki was being left behind.

"Now your place, Loki!" Thor called back "I shall always win!"

 A transparent blue shield suddenly appeared before Thor. It allowed the horse through, but slammed straight into Thor.

The man was unprepared, looking back as he was, and the blow hit him full blast, knocking him off his horse and onto the hard bridge. He saw stars dance before his eyes and then Loki gallop past him, the hooves of his mount thundering.

Loki looked back at him and laughed, winning the race. He slid off his horse, laughing at Thor.

Thor stood, stumbling as his vision began to clear.

"Not if I can help it, brother, I said" Loki walked to him, grinning broadly.

Thor scowled "That was unfair. You cheated and that was a nasty trick."

Loki laughed, pointing to himself "Trickster, my dear brother."

Thor laughed without humor, then his face went blank. He lunged at Loki, tackling him.

They wrestled for a while, each trying to pin the other down in a win. Eventually, Loki found himself under Thor's weight, helpless.

Thor smiled and pulled Loki's wrists in one hand over his chest. He lifted the other and put a finger in his mouth.

"Oh no, Thor!" Loki said, knowing his intention, twisting to escape "No ... no ...Argh!"

Loki growled in disgust when Thor put the saliva ridden finger in his ear.

"That's disgusting, Thor!" Loki shouted.

Thor laughed and got off him. Loki rubbed his ear, trying to get rid of the nasty feeling.

"That is what you get for cheating" he laughed.

Loki growled at him "Go away!"

Loki stood and stomped away. Thor laughed and followed him "Come on, Loki. It's all in good fun."

Loki didn't reply and mounted his horse.

"Loki" Thor called, holding onto the reins of Loki's steed "Come now, you can't expect to have all the fun."

Loki looked down at him "I hate it when you do that."

"And I hate it when you cheat" Thor countered "So now we are even."

Loki hummed.

Thor slapped his leg "Come on, give us a smile. We both bested the other."

Loki looked at his blue eyes and knew he had lost. He couldn't resist the innocence of that gaze. His mouth twitched.

Thor grinned "There you go. Now let's ride home."

When he released Loki's horse, Loki walked it over to Thor's. He looked over his shoulder at Thor and grinned.

Thor saw the mischief in his eyes. His smile vanished "Don't, Loki."

Loki raised a hand and slapped Thor's horse on the rear.

The horse whinnied and galloped, past Loki and towards the castle from where it came.

"No!" Thor ran after it a little, then glared at Loki who pulled on the reins till his horse stood on its hind legs, neighing.

"We are never even, brother!" Loki laughed and galloped away, his cape billowing in the wind like emerald wings.

The rest of the memory was doused.

It twisted into a mixture of color, sound and pain. Then new images came.

Images of Thor's coronation, of Loki's laughter, of Frigga's face, Odin's anger, the Bifrost, the Giants, Jane, then Loki again, the hurt, the pain, the anguish and the betrayal.

He saw Loki fall, his tormented green eyes looking into his just as he released his hold on Mjolnir. Thor heard his own cry of agony when he saw Loki plummet.

Then he was on Midgard, begging Loki, fighting Loki, taking Loki away from the friends who had hurt him so much.

The memories became more recent, now. He saw Loki when they fought in the ring, he saw Loki reading, he leaned forward and kissed him, felt the dagger in his chest. He saw Loki running from him, scared, he saw the hurt in his eyes.

Loki was lying under him now, his whole body arched as he moaned in pleasure, he saw him climax, he saw him cry out Thor's name as he plunged into him, he saw, he felt, he experienced everything again and again.

His child, his Loki.

Gone.

***

Thor's ice blue eyes opened slowly.

He was in his bed, feeling just as empty and hollow as before. His mouth tasted bitter and he knew it was from the drink he had consumed last night.

He groaned as a head ache hit his head. Then he pulled his hands over his face and turned on his back.

The Asgard sun had yet to rise, but Thor couldn't sleep anymore. Everything hurt.

Especially his heart.

He felt as if someone had taken and plunged an acid tipped knife in his heart and twisted it whenever he thought of Loki. He felt it bleed all day, whenever he walked, whenever he talked, he felt it. He felt it now as he lay in his lonely room, gazing at the night sky.

Loki had left him.

It hurt more and more everyday to the point where he had to drink himself into a stupor every night just to get a few hours of sleep. He couldn't think, he could move, he couldn't even breathe now. Thor was broken and he had no idea how to fix himself.

He pushed the covers aside and went to the bath to make himself somewhat presentable. His motions were automatic, as if he were in a trance. He washed his face, bathed and dressed himself without much thought. He made sure the drink kept his brain numb. 

His footsteps wavered a little as he left his room, but became steadier as he headed, not for the throne room, but straight for the rainbow bridge. It had been this way for a long time now; he always went somewhere else before going to the throne.

As had been the case everyday for the past year, his horse waited at the castle gates, ready and prepped. The guard handed the reins to Thor and watched his king gallop forward.

Thor ran the horse over the bridge, past the castle vicinity and after a good long ride, came to his destination.

Just like he waited every day, Heimdall stood for his king. His back was straight and his eyes focused on things only he could see.

Thor dismounted and walked forward, his shoulders rising in slight hope.

"Heimdall, do you see him?"

Heimdall closed his eyes in despair. It was a routine now, for Thor, to come to him every day and ask him if he saw Loki. Thor yearned for the lost prince with an ache that seemed to radiate to others. Whoever watched the king, felt sympathy, pity and prayed for the end of his suffering.

It was better now, though, Heimdall knew. The first few months of Loki's disappearance were an agony to watch. There had come a point where Odin was about to take over the throne again because Thor was in a state of catatonic depression. He neither moved nor ate; all he did was let silent tears fall down his face. He had forgotten everything, gone to different realms more than once and returned in vain. He hadn't cared about his kingdom as he should have as king.

However, some time later, he walked back into the throne room and took the throne.

No one knew why, but he had pulled the pain aside long enough to serve Asgard again. Then his visits to Heimdall had began. He came over with the same question every day, his shoulders rising in hope, and Heimdall had the same answer.

"No, my king" Heimdall said "He has shielded himself well. I do not see him."

The hope flickered and died in him, replaced by pain, searing and blazing. It nearly paralyzed him, making it difficult to walk back.

So intense was the pain that Heimdall, usually the reserved, cool man, had to turn his gaze away as he watched his king leave. He hoped one day his answer could change. Behind him, he heard the hoof beats of the king's horse.

They were slower than they had been at his arrival.

Heimdall sighed and looked at the Bifrost.

Normally, he wouldn't make it his business, but even his heart was pained at Thor's torment. He gave a last glance over his shoulder, to Thor's defeated retreat, and made up his resolve.

He started the Bifrost and a few seconds later, he was gone.

***

Thor woke slowly, hesitant to start the day. He opened his eyes and stared at the corner of his pillow case. His thoughts traveled over how he was going to face the day, how he would face the pain, face the kingdom, face his parents, then face his empty, heart breaking room once again when he came back from a day of misery.

However, when he climbed out of bed, the first thing he faced was the Warriors Three standing before him.

They stood, watching him carefully.

He frowned and stood, too quickly, because the room began to spin. He put a hand over his eyes and massaged them.

"Friends, what is it?" Thor asked, the spinning slowed and he felt he could move. "What's wrong?"

"Heimdall is missing" Fandral said "We went to the Bifrost and found it abandoned."

"What?" Thor moved his hand and gazed at them in surprise "How could this happen?"

"We don't know," Sif said "But we came to you immediately. King, this could prove disastrous if..."

"It won't" Thor cut in, moving to dress and ready himself "Tell no one of this. Go back and make sure no one other than myself is allowed in the Birfrost, understand? I shall meet you there shortly."

 "Yes, my king" Sif nodded and turned, soon followed by the men.

Thor dressed faster than before, donning his clothes and heading forward to grab his helmet. If this was going to prove a crisis, he needed to be prepared.

When he opened the wardrobe that housed his helmet and Mjolnir, he stopped.

Loki's helmet glittered next to his own.

Thor felt a twist in his heart again. He reached out and touched it with loving fingers. Another memory, another agony.

Thor shook his head.

He needed to focus now. Heimdall's vanishing was not something to be taken lightly. He picked up his helmet, then Mjolnir and left the room with comparatively less pain and more focus on his mind than yesterday.

***

Midgard was different now. The dust in the air had reduced and though the people were still followed about by metal men, they looked healthier than before. No doubt the result of their new treatment of the planet.

Heimdall stood in the middle of the street, ignoring the people that yelled and screamed at him.

Some had begun taking pictures of the exotic man.

Children pointed to him and parents took them away, fearing him. He ignored them all; he had another thing he wished to do.

Heimdall walked forward, searching for the highest point available. His violent golden eyes searched the buildings around and found many that touched the skies.

A strange wailing sound caught his attention shrilly. He looked back down and saw a black and white metal contraption approach him.

It opened and two men stood out from it.

"Hey, you" one of them said "You are stopping traffic, move or we will have no choice but to arrest you."

Heimdall looked at the short men and walked over to them.

They balked, hands going to weapons at their side.  They backed up a little as he approached, watching him carefully.

Heimdall stopped in front of them. He pointed to the tallest building.

"How do I get to the top of that?" he asked, his voice booming.

The two men flinched at the unnatural pitch of his voice.

"Uh ... " one of them said

"Just take the stairs," the other said "You will reach the top eventually."

Scoffing at the cowardly way they spoke, Heimdall trudged past them and went to the building highest in New Mexico.

***

The Bifrost crackled with unspent energy.

Sif and the Warriors Three stood guard, as Thor circled it.

"There is no sign of a struggle" Thor noted "Mayhap he went to rest?"

"He never leaves" Fandral said, then shrugged "Save one time."

Thor didn't glance at him. He climbed the platform and observed the switch. Again, nothing seemed amiss.

"This is confusing" Thor said

"What?" Sif asked, walking over.

"The dial is turned to Midgard" Thor said "Why would he wish to go there?"

"Mayhap Asgard bored him" Volstagg offered.

Thor hummed and looked at the opened portal "We must go after him. There is no telling what can happen."

"Agreed" Fandral said, walking forward "I second the notion of a rescue."

"Nay" Thor held out a hand to stop him "Two of us go, three stay. This way if there is anything amiss here, it can be dealt with."

"But my king" Hogun began

"That is an order" Thor said, his helmet glittering in the dull light "I along with Sif shall go to Midgard. You two shall stay here, make sure no one arrives here, seal off the area if need be." He looked at the sun "Turn the dial by this time tomorrow. We shall hopefully return."

"And if not?" Fandral asked, already not liking the plan.

"We have Heimdall" Thor smiled "He will call out to you."

Fandral nodded and bowed "As is your command, my king."

"Good" Thor nodded and looked at Sif "Is there anything you require for the trip, lady?"

"I have everything I need" Sif said, eyeing Hogun as he climbed the platform and held the switch to start the Bifrost.

"Excellent" Thor said. A flicker of his old self, showed. The one before the pain, before the suffering. He walked forward and took his place at the mouth of the portal.

Taking a deep breath, he walked forward. Sif followed.

A bright light enveloped them, then colors burst around, similar and unfamiliar, they whizzed past them, falling, flying, gliding, soaring through the air between worlds.

Nothing mattered then, no gravity, so land, to water and no sky. It was a limbo and it seemed to go on forever.

Then they landed in the same place Thor hadn't set foot on in so many years.

New Mexico had changed. Gone were the small pubs and motels, replaced by huge buildings, dust and smoke.

"What happened?" Sif asked, looking around.

"Progress" Thor replied, gazing up at the smoke darkened sky "this is what they call success."

"It is disturbing" Sif said, looking down at the mark the Bifrost made.

"Yes" Thor said, then looked at the city before him "Come, we haven't much time."

***

Heimdall stood at the very edge of the building. His eyes looked down and saw nothing but smoke and dust below him. The city was hidden under it.

He had left Asgard three days ago. His journey had taken him to Jotunhiem, Nornhiem and Midgard. His search in the other two realms had been for naught. Here, he hoped it would change.

He closed his eyes to concentrate. Looking, searching for something that might lead him to what he sought.

A disturbance caught his attention. The portal from Asgard had been opened.

So they knew he was missing.

He turned his attention to them, watching as his king and lady Sif walked through the dessert in search for him.

Heimdall smiled. They would find him, eventually. All he needed was a little time. He closed his eyes again and focused.

He went past the building, his sight fell downwards, going through the people, the living, the dying, and he went through infirmaries, through the schools and further. He went through homes where metal men worked, he went past the mountains, over to other cities and then...

His eyes flashed open.

There it, was, the slightest trail left, probably by neglect. It was magic and the more Heimdall focused on the thin thread of it, the more he came to find.

It led him to another part of this realm, disappearing along the way so that he had to look for it again.

They were faint spells, cast in invisibility and destined to remain unnoticed. He saw their auras now, gentle sprinklings of what they once were. He followed them, gaining more and more knowledge - till they stopped.

He searched around but found no more, it was as if they had been taken suddenly, hidden even from him. Try as he might, he couldn't see anymore. So he settled for looking at the place he had seen the last one.

His gaze roved around till he came upon the name of the place where the last spell had been cast.

It was a place called Heathrow.

He heard a boom somewhere, dull but audible, and released the hold on his focus. He lifted his gaze to where he heard the wind howling.

He felt, rather than saw, Thor flying in the air. He was so far away he seemed to be a speck in the vast dust and grime on the clouds.

Heimdall stepped back of the ledge and waited. He could stay here till Thor found him.

***

Thor looked around once he entered the city he left behind so long ago.

People were staring at him again and he pulled his cape over himself like a cloak, shielding his armor. The helmet, he took off and held in his hand.

Sif walked beside him, her gaze towards the heavens as she watched the tall buildings. This place had changed so much she couldn't recognize it.

Thor watched the street, looking for any signs of Heimdall.

"Is there a comic con we don't know about?" a voice said to his right.

Thor turned his gaze to the man who had said it. He was weak, a little younger than thirty, and had addressed the man of iron at his side. Thor ignored him and pulled onto the curb, making Sif follow by grabbing her arm lightly.

"Keep your gaze to the ground, lady Sif" Thor smiled as she watched the impressive architecture "I doubt Hiemdall is in the sky."

"They destroyed it," Sif said "they have no sky. How can anyone manage that?"

Thor followed her gaze to the dusty skies "One wonders."

"Hey"

Thor and Sif looked down at the three awkward men standing before them.

The one who had spoken wore huge glasses and was thin and lanky. The other two resembled him.

"Would you mind if I take a picture?" he asked, holding up a thin slice of some strange transparent object.

Thor frowned at him, recalling something Darcy has said once "For Faces Book?"

The man beamed "Facebook, dude. And yeah. You look exactly like him, by the way."

"Like who?" Sif asked, frowning.

The boy rolled his eyes "As if you don't know."

He handed the camera to one of his friends and came between Thor and Sif. "Smile"

The thing flashed, temporarily blinding them both.

"By Odin's flaming beard, what was that!?" Sif blinked, her hand going to her weapon.

The men laughed, "Wow, you even talk like them."

Thor put a hand over hers "Relax, lady, they mean us no harm."

"They tried blinding us!" Sif turned to him

"Merely took a picture" Thor said, guiding her away "Come, we must leave."

"Hey, wait" the man called "You haven't taken one with my friends!"

Thor waved a hand at him "Forgive us, Midgardian, we are on a quest."

They ignored him as he protested and turned into an alley.

"This world is strange, why would Heimdall come here?" Sif asked.

"Assuming he came here" Thor said, donning his helmet "Perhaps someone took him and turned the dial to merely lead us here."

"Who could do something like this?" Sif asked

"That is what we shall find out" Thor said, lifting Mjolnir. He put a hand around Sif's waist "Forgive me, but flying is the fastest way to see what happened."

Sif put her arms around his shoulders. She hated flying, she never had and never wanted to "I am going to regret this."

Thor smirked, some of his cheer returning and blasted into the skies.

They flew past the dust, past the buildings till they came to a sky the people hadn't polluted. He paused, floating in mid air. He looked at Sif, who had tightened her hold on him and kept her eyes squeezed shut. He chuckled.

The sound seemed foreign to him; he hadn't heard his own laugh in so long.

"It's alright, Sif" Thor said "Open your eyes."

"No" Sif said

He snickered "Do you not wish to see the clean sky?"

Slowly, Sif raised her head and opened one eye. Then both widened as she saw the untainted blue of the heavens. Birds flew here, squawking and twittering. The clouds were pearly white instead of grey and no smell other than that of mist wafted to her.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"I know" Thor said. He waited a few heart beats, then sighed "Sadly, we cannot enjoy it. We have a job to do."

"Bother" Sif closed her eyes again and clung to him.

Thor dove and blasted away, looking for any sign of Heimdall.

Thor took them past the building, his eyes scanning their concrete surface for some sign of Heimdall. He was about to turn away, taking them to another part of the country, when he saw a glint of gold.

Squinting, he saw a large man standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

There was no mistaking who he was.

"Heimdall!" Thor cried out in relief.

Sif looked up at him, then followed his gaze "There he is!"

Thor dove down, his hair flapping in the wind and landed before his faithful servant. He let Sif go, she stumbled but retained her balance.

"Heimdall!" Thor walked forward, relief evident on his features "You are un harmed! What happened?"

Heimdall smiled at him, a rare thing for someone so stoic, and bowed to Thor.

"My King"

Sif walked over "what happened? How came you, here?"

Heimdall nodded to her "Lady Sif, you needn't worry. I came here myself after touring across the realms. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Why did you take off suddenly?" Thor asked "This is unlike you."

Heimdall walked closer to him "I wished to give you a different answer, my king."

Thor stared at him, his heart suddenly beating. He didn't say anything; he waited. For some reason, he was feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"I have found him, my King." Heimdall smiled.

***

Thor escorted Heimdall and Sif back to the place marked by the Bifrost.

His head was bent low and he was trapped in his own thoughts. Beside him, Sif watched. She knew the torment her king had gone through after losing his brother but she knew not what he was feeling now.

He had fallen silent after finding Heimdall and learning that Loki was here. His mind was working and his smiles had stopped.

"You say it is on the other side of the seas, this Heathrow?" Thor suddenly asked.

Heimdall nodded "Yes, my king"

"So I shall go there" Thor decided.

"And what?" Sif asked "I assume it would be a large place. You can't go there alone, Thor. You need someone with you,"

Thor knew she was right but the thought did nothing to dispel his desire to look for Loki. Now that he was so close.

"You will need a miracle to sniff out where he is hiding" Sif said "We have none of those."

"Yes," Thor laughed humorlessly "A miracle to sniff ..."

He broke off suddenly. An idea popped into his head.

"That's it"

Sif looked at him strangely "What?"

Thor turned to Hiemdall "Can you call to Fandral? He awaits us at the Birfrost chamber."

"Yes, my king" Hiemdall lifted his head and muttered "Fandral, take us up."

They watched, waiting for the tell tale storm to arrive, but nothing happened.

"What if he left?" Sif asked.

"Then he will be flogged" Thor growled, looking suddenly dangerous.

The storm suddenly started.

"I knew he could hear us" Thor smirked.

Lightning fell on them and a few seconds later, they felt the same limbo as they went up and into Asgard.

Thor fell through first, followed by Hiemdall and Sif.

"Heimdall!" Fandral cried "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Such little faith in your king?" Thor asked

"Well, you did go out in the middle of nowhere" Volstagg said "So, explain what happened."

"I shall leave Heimdall for that" he started walking back towards the castle "I have something I need to do."

"What?" Sif, who was explaining their trip to Fandral, looked up.

"You said it yourself, I needed a miracle to sniff out Loki" Thor said over his shoulder "So sniff him out, I will."

He blasted into the skies again, leaving them behind.

He tore through Asgard's atmosphere till he reached the castle.

His guards stood straight at his arrival. "King"

Thor nodded to them and walked inside. His helmet reflected the passage he took, going behind the throne room and pressing a slab of the wall. It pulled back and drowned into the ground, leaving a doorway open for him.

The deep hallway was ill lit and Thor had to squint his eyes a little to see where he was going. The Royal Treasury was a place few had seen. Even Thor had come here only a few times.

His heels clicked on the surface and he made a point of making a lot of noise as he walked. He didn't know how long it would take, but soon, his intended host had to make an appearance.

He walked on for a long time before he finally heard the reverberating growl.

Thor paused and looked around at the darkened tunnels.

Had it been anyone but a royal, they would have been lost, fated to become dinner for the other presence in the chambers.

Thor whistled low. It was the same one he had heard Loki whistle once. The result was somewhat different.

He heard pounding of giant paws and felt the ground move beneath his feet. Then two dogs, one larger than the other, both larger than his horse, stopped before him.

They had their tongues lolling out, their tails wagging.

They paused and looked at Thor.

The darker one cocked his head to the side, as if disappointed to find Thor rather than Loki.

"Hello, Fenrir" Thor smiled, raising a hand for the dog to sniff.

Fenrir looked at him, then settled on his haunches. The other followed his action.

"Would you be up for a challenge?" Thor asked, moving to pet him.

The dog allowed it after a slight considering and turned to look Thor directly in the eye.

Thor saw the emerald gaze of the canine and found it extremely similar to Loki's. He shook his head; his desire to find Loki was making his thinking fuzzy.

Thor looked for a leash to tie around Fenrir's collar but located none. He gazed back at the dog.

"Looks like we do this the old fashioned way."

***

"He is rash headed and will kill himself" Sif said.

They were walking back to the castle after making sure Heimdall was securely in his place again.

"He misses his brother" Hogun said "He had been looking for him for a year now. He is bound to be irrational at this stage."

"I understand that, but he should take someone with him" Sif argued "Someone who could watch over him in case Loki tried something."

"Someone like Fenrir?" Fandral suddenly asked.

"Don't be absurd" Sif looked at him crossly "Why would he take a giant wolf with him?"

Fandral pointed forward "Ask him."

She looked ahead and gasped.

Thor was perched on Fenrir's back as the wolf ran towards them. The animals' eyes were wide with excitement as it ran on the rainbow bridge. Its dark fur blew with the wind, his ears were lowered and his brilliant green eyes narrowed as he darted towards the Bifrost.

As he neared them, Thor saw his friends had balked and stepped back . he pulled on Fenrir's fur to halt him.

"Fenrir, stop" Thor said "Sit."

The dog obeyed and sat its haunches, watching his rider walk over to the people in front of him.

"Thor have you lost your mind?!" Sif cried out "Do you know what could happen if you took him out!?"

Thor shrugged "Nothing. I am king, I can do whatever I please."

Sif gaped at him.

Fandral cleared his throat "Not to undermine you, but how is this a good plan? That thing is one of the deadliest creatures on Asgard."

"And he knows a royal when he sees one" Thor smiled "besides, this was your idea, Sif."

"What?" she snapped, looking at him "How was unleashing a beast on Midgard my idea?"

"You told me to sniff Loki out, my lady" Thor said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him "My king, there are more ways than this to find your brother. I pray you consider them."

"Really?" Thor asked "Like what? If you know kindly tell me. It's not like I haven't tried anything and everything I can to get my brother back. Mayhap your ways will prove successful."

Sif looked away, suddenly intimidated.

"Thor" Fandral said "she has a point. You cannot take a giant dog to Midgard. Think of the destruction. Think of the trauma you will put those people through."

"I have" Thor said "That is why we go tonight and only tonight. In the shroud of darkness, with the rains hailing at my command, I will search in relative invisibility. No one will see us."

"And if someone does?" Sif asked in a low voice.

"They won't" Thor said firmly "Now I need only one of you to come along with me."

The Warriors and Sif looked at each other.

No one really liked Loki, they didn't wish to see him back here. The only regret they had at his leaving was the pain it was causing Thor. They didn't want to go out and find him.

"I'll go" Sif said, walking over. She ignored the way the men behind her relaxed "I have seen Midgard twice now. I think that will prove helpful."

"Thank you, my lady." Thor said "We leave immediately."

"I thought as much" Sif muttered eyeing Fenrir "Do I ride him?"

Thor smiled, "Of course."

***

The rain hailed down on them, making it nearly impossible for them to see. Clouds shrouded them completely and cut them off from the world.

"I didn't think you could over look a flaw this big, your highness!" Sif called out over the rain and thunder.

"Minor miscalculation," Thor called back.

"Try easing Fenrir with that" she called back, keeping a tight grip on the dog's fur.

They were flying, the trio of them, Thor had not kept in mind the fact that Heathrow was in another part of the world from where they landed. Running through the fields and grounds on the back of a large dog seemed brainless anyway he looked at it. There was no way that would go unnoticed.

 Thor had a tight hold on the scruff of Fenrir's neck, Sif was holding onto his black fur and Fenrir, well he was whimpering the whole way.

Thor looked down at the dog. Thanks to Mjolnir, there was only a few minutes left on their journey. Soon, they would land out of the night sky and head straight for the place called Heathrow.

Thunder clapped again, silhouetting the unlikely partners and drenched them further in the rain.

"Could you ease the rain?" Sif called, hanging onto Fenrir's back.

"We could be seen" Thor said "I doubt we could explain this to anyone, Sif."

She hid her face in the fur again, though it didn't matter, the whimpering Fenrir was just as wet.

"When I find him, I shall kill Loki" she muttered.

The thunder sounded again and Fenrir jerked lightly. Sif cried out.

"Thor, how much longer?" she asked

"Just till I see land, lady" Thor called back. His eyes scanned below, looking for a place they could land in without being seen.

He found it twenty minutes later.

They landed with a thump, the rain not easing one bit. They were wet from head to toe now so even as Fenrir shook his fur, it didn't really matter.

Thor looked at Sif, who was refusing to let go of Fenrir "Sif, let go we are on ground."

"No" she called back stubbornly "I will release him when we head back."

Thor laughed and looked at Fenrir.

He pet him and the dog licked his wet hand.

"Okay, boy" Thor whipped something out from his pocket. It was one of the tunics Loki had left behind. It was just as drenched as the man holding it.

He felt his heart beat faster. He turned his gaze to Fenrir.

"Find him, Fenrir" Thor held the fabric to Fenrir's nose "I beg you"

Fenrir sniffed the cloth and yapped in happiness. His eyes looked around to Loki, his tail wagging like a puppy. He whined when he didn't see him and looked at Thor again, ears drooping.

"Here" Thor gave him another sniff and moved his head down "Find him."

Fenrir looked at him, head cocked. He didn't move.

Thor nearly growled "Fenrir, search!"

Fenrir's ears pricked up at the similar command. All trace of the puppy love dimmed as he lowered his head and sniffed the wet tunic again. He brought his nose to the ground, inhaling the scent, searching for Loki's.

Sif was on his back, calmly watching.

Fenrir sniffed the ground and came upon a stone. He ignored it and moved forward. He was determined to find him.

Thor walked behind him, silently sending prayers.

They roamed the area, hidden in the hail and rain for a long while. They wandered far from where they had landed and came dangerously close to civilization.

"Thor" Sif called "We could be seen."

Thor whistled and Fenrir looked at him. The dog blinked and turned back, trotting over. He sniffed the cloth in Thor's hands.

Thor pet him and put his face against the fur "Please" he whispered "Find my love."

Fenrir stepped back when Thor let him go, watching him with emerald eyes. Then his ears pricked as something familiar hit them. He suddenly turned his head, freezing.

Sif felt the muscles tense in his back "Thor, he's got something."

Thor watched him.

"His hearing is as supernatural as the rest of him" Thor walked over and sat on the dog's back "Mayhap he heard something useful."

Sif was suddenly aware of Thor behind her and latched onto Fenrir's fur. The dog kept staring into the distance.

He jerked and stuck close to the ground when a large metallic bird flew into the sky.

Thor and Sif looked at it too.

It flew into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

"What was that?" Sif asked.

To shrugged and looked around.

Some place away, he caught sight of a huge flat building, much like the one that had held Mjolnir once. Large metallic vehicles with wings like birds were perched on the ground. People could be seen walking among the rain and inside the building.

Thor pet Fenrir "Alright, search, boy."

Fenrir sniffed the ground again but every time he went close to the large building, Thor jerked his collar and he turned. Loki had trained him well.

He was just beginning to get frustrated at the circles Fenrir walked in when the dog stopped. He raised his head to sniff the air. His tail began to wag and he gazed forward.

Then he threw his head back and howled.

The sound was so loud Thor and Sif had to cover their ears. The shrill voice cut through the skies, through the thunder and reached the city labeled 'London'.

***

 The rain and hail had increased so much that it was impossible to see much past one's window. The streets had long been left alone and the airport had been closed off.

Loki was lying on his back, a bowl of pudding balanced on his bulging middle as he read a book. every now and then he would dip a finger in the chocolate and suck it off.

Thunder blasted outside, followed by lighting.

Loki had heard someone say that this was the first time weather this bad had hit the city. He didn't care.

He had his luxuries and he had his books. The thunder didn't scare him.

He put his finger in the chocolate again and licked it off.

Outside, just below him, Thor looked up at the large building.

Somewhere, in there, was Loki. His heart was beating so badly he thought he would pass out from the sheer excitement.

Behind him in the alley, stood Sif and lying on the ground in the rain, was Fenrir.

"So he is in there?" Sif asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Fenrir is the best at tracking" Thor said "He's never been wrong."

"We could be seen" Sif said "The plain areas were already dangerous enough, this is madness."

Thor looked at her, then at the giant dog behind her. She was right.

"What do you suppose we do?" Thor asked.

Sif sighed "As much as I hate to say it, I think we should take Fenrir back. He has done his job, Thor. You know where Loki is. Take him back and return here afterwards."

Thor felt the debate tearing him apart. One on hand, he was so close to Loki, just a few more moments. On the other hand, if someone saw Fenrir, it would cause chaos and he knew it. Also, he wanted their meeting to be private. Sif's presence would make matters difficult.

He sighed "Very well. I shall take him back, you too if you wish, then I shall return."

Sif walked over and touched his arm "Thank you, I know what it takes for you to make this decision."

No, you do not.

***

They were back in New Mexico now, Fenrir was nearly traumatized by having an unwanted flight and remained crouched with his head on the ground.

Thor stood by him, watching. He pet his head and the dog began to relax.

Sif sneezed "My king, if I die of cold, I promise I will come and haunt you."

Thor smirked lightly "Whatever you desire."

He called to Heimdall to bring them back. Their night had been long and Thor needed to fix a few things in Asgard before he could return.

***

It had been three days since the violent storm, but the city of London still surfaced from the aftermath. Many trees had fallen and a few people were injured but that was the most of the damage. No lives were lost.

Thor, now in plain Midgard attire, walked through the clear picture of London after a storm. His clothes were plain, a jacket he had 'borrowed' from a store. Under that, he wore his tunic and trousers. His boots were steel soled and made clacking noises as he walked. Mjolnir was strapped to his hip, like always.

He passed the country, the people, the men of iron and finally, after walking a good hour, came upon the building that housed Loki.

Thor stopped outside, trying to ease the immense pressure around his chest as he stared at the doors. The building was tall and the doors were made of glass.

He closed his eyes, thinking of what he would say to Loki when he finally met him. Immediately, a whirlwind of emotions flowed through him and the most dominant was, suddenly, anger.

Anger at being left, anger at his suffering and anger at the unfair torment Loki had put him through.

Using that, Thor dampened all other emotions inside him and pushed the doors open, walking in.

Elegant music floated in the giant, well lit hall. People moved about, some sat in a small bar not too far away. He looked around them, hoping to catch Loki. But even as his search proved a failure, he knew Loki would be too clever to use his own body he was probably in disguise; it would be something Thor wouldn't suspect.

He recalled a conversation, more than a year ago now, when he had jokingly told Loki to turn into a woman so they could marry. Loki had declined, suddenly offended. It had taken Thor an hour to cheer him up. Then he remembered Loki mentioning that his ability to change shape would prove risky to the child he carried and he wouldn't be able to do it for lengthy periods as his pregnancy progressed. Also, he had mentioned how he couldn't hide his pregnancy even if he changed shape.

So, Thor had to narrow his search to pregnant ... men?

He shook his head and went to a counter that said 'Help'.

The woman was typing on one of those computers Thor had seen in Tony Stark's building. She looked up when he cleared his throat. She stared at him a good minute before realizing what she was doing and blinking.

"Can I help you?" she said, blushing.

Thor smiled; apparently he was still as handsome as he had been so many years ago. He grinned at her, all teeth.

"I was hoping to locate a friend of mine" he said, keeping his voice low "he moved here some time ago."

"Name?" she asked, typing into the computer.

Thor laughed; keeping it pitched low "He and I .... uh ... had a fight. He ran off and I haven't seen him for a year. Another friend of mine told me he stayed here under a false name."

She eyed him suspiciously "What is your name?"

"Don Blake" Thor lied.

She watched him "I'm sorry, we can't release information regarding our..."

"Listen," Thor said, locking gazes with her "I know of your rules and I respect them. But he is an important member of my family. I cannot go home without him. Can you give me something, anything at all?" he grinned then "I can make it worth your while."

She watched him, debating. He could see it in her eyes.

Then she made up her mind. Handsome or not, this man could be a criminal.

"Security!" she called.

Thor jumped back and turned to see the men running at him. He spun around and headed towards the door. He tore through them and ran into the street faster than he had run in a long time.

The men tailed him for a while before realizing he was lost to them. They halted their running, giving the allies a cursory glance before heading back.

They weren't paid enough for this.

Thor watched them leave, flattened by a wall in the alley. He looked at the sky again.

Cloud began to gather. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

***

It was raining again.

It had been raining all day and Loki had nowhere to go. Though it bothered him, it was also a relief. He had been using his magic on himself a lot and he knew it could harm the child. So, staying in his temporary home as himself didn't seem like a bad idea.

He was donned in a heavy, over sized men's shirt. It was green and hid the large bulge over his stomach. His soft trousers were easy on his belly, giving him the support he needed.

He was making the bed, pulling off the sheets and replacing them with new ones. Lightning thundered outside. Loki gave the window a small glance, then went about taking the dirty sheets away. His apartment held a small laundry where he deposited the sheets and returned to the living room.

As he lifted the sheet in the air and it floated back, Loki thought he heard a thump. Leaning back to look out past the door, he stared at the empty living room. His green gaze roved over the area but found nothing. He went back to making his bed. But the feeling stayed with him. He felt like he wasn't alone here. It prickled down his back, over his arms.

He looked at the living room again and dropped the sheet. His hand conjured his throwing knife as he walked, keeping a good look out. His bare feet made no sound on the carpet as he stalked whoever had snuck in. It was going to be their death tonight, Loki mused.

It wasn't until he was in the middle of the room when he heard the thump again. Loki spun around, dagger ready ... and paused.

The doors to his terrace were open. The wind made them hit the wall, making the accursed noise.

The dagger disintegrated in his palm. Sighing and mentally scolding himself, he went to close them. He latched them shut so that no rain could come in and turned to go to his room again.

He had reached the door to his room when someone moved from behind him.

Loki felt an iron grip on his arms as he was spun around and his back slammed into the wall behind him, a heavy hand landed on his mouth to stop him from crying out. Another hand held his throat.

Dazed, Loki looked at the attacker ...

And froze.

His emerald eyes went wide in disbelief and more than a hint of fear.

Thor's blue eyes bored into his, furious beyond recognition. Loki could feel the lightning crackle inside him, inside his murderous rage filled eyes. His hair was wet and plastered over his face, making him more menacing than Loki had ever remembered seeing him.

"Hello, my love" Thor growled, thunder and lightning roaring behind him outside.

***

Loki couldn't speak; even if Thor's hand didn't cover his mouth, he was pretty sure his silver tongue had long since stopped working. He just gazed at him, his mind thinking of ways to ...

To what? Loki had no idea what to do next.

Thor glared at him, so angry it began to worry Loki.

"I am going to release you now" Thor growled "And you will not try and escape, is that clear?"

The tone brooked no argument. If he tried to escape, it wouldn't end well. He nodded slowly.

Some of his anger evaporated and he lowered the hand around Loki's throat. It settled on his shoulder, allowing Loki some relief after being plastered on the wall. The palm across his mouth remained and Loki didn't try to run. He just watched Thor.

Thor looked at him.

By the gods, he was just as beautiful as before. His green eyes were apprehensive as they studied him. His pale skin, so soft, was lightly flushed. Then his gaze went to Loki's hair and he felt a stab of pain.

It had been chopped off. All of it. Gone was the thick raven curtain, replaced by short, unruly locks that refused to be pushed back.

Thor removed the hand clamped around Loki's mouth and grabbed a strand of the black hair in his fingers. He twirled it between them, and spoke almost to himself.

"You cut it"

Loki licked his lips and watched as Thor's eyes fixed in on the move. He didn't really have time to ready himself before Thor's mouth ground down on his in a hard kiss.

***

Fire works exploded in him and he knew he had missed him just as much.

His arms went around Thor's shoulders and he pulled him closer, eagerly kissing him back.

The months on loneliness, the whole year of being alone with nothing but his pain for company make him growl and kiss him harder.

Thor felt his lips burst under Loki's demanding mouth and an excitement unfurled within him, one that threatened his thinking and ignited his need. He wanted Loki, needed him, in the most primal way imaginable.

With a guttural sound, he grabbed Loki again and pulled him away from the wall, spinning towards the bed. They landed on the freshly made bed, Loki under him, and Thor's hands began to explore Loki.

Loki gasped and pulled his mouth away, sudden pain flaring in his abdomen.

"Thor ... stop"

It took him a moment to gain control, to see the pained expression on Loki's face.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, levering himself away.

Loki held his eyes shut for a while "Nothing, you just pressed down on my stomach." He said hoarsely.

Thor nearly passed out. He scrambled off him, keeping his hands away and trying to touch him at the same time.

"Are you ... ?"

Loki put his head back, slowly massaged his protruding belly and breathing in and out. He lay like that for a while. Eventually, the pain began to subside. Thor had accidentally pushed his elbow into his side and the pain was sharp. Now as he rubbed it, it faded away to nothing.

"I'm fine" he finally breathed "It's alright. Help me up"

Thor released his breath and relaxed. He helped Loki sit up and then, only then, did he take a good look at him.

His thick covering made it almost impossible, but Thor made out the bulge in Loki's middle.

Loki watched him carefully.

Thor's eyes were wide with wonder as he approached him again, hesitantly. He got down on his knees in front of Loki and looked at his belly.

This was it. His child, right there. He could feel his heart beat as he raised a hand to touch Loki's large middle.

"Go ahead," Loki said, putting a hand on Thor's when he faltered. He guided it till it touched him.

Thor took a deep breath, unable to speak. Loki held his hand down, unsure of whether Thor would step back or not. But Thor didn't pull away. He rubbed his hand over the belly, over his unborn child and his mouth opened. No words came out, they just got stuck behind his constricted throat.

Loki released his hand and ran his fingers over Thor's chin, his jaw and into his hair, where they locked. His other hand was behind him, holding his weight.

Then Thor looked up at him, his gaze stunned. Loki smiled down at him.

The pain that had been such a great part of him began to leave.

"Loki ..."

Loki blinked slowly at the marvel in Thor's voice and gaze. He didn't say anything.

Then Thor removed his hand and lowered his head. He placed his ear where his palm had previously been. The first sound he heard was the rushing of blood in his own ears, then he heard it, the faintest of heartbeats, just a little slower than Loki's.

Loki put a hand on his head and lowered his chin to place in on top of his own knuckles.

Thor moved to wind his arms around Loki, holding him close around the waist as he listened to the sound of his own child's heartbeat.

***

The alarm was shrill in the early morning.

The blanket moved as the smaller, plumper, figure moved to shut it off. He glanced back over his shoulder to see if the other occupant had been disturbed or not.

He hadn't even moved. Thor still had an arm around Loki and slept the way they had been for the past week and a half.

Loki sighed and pushed back into Thor's warmth, not wanting to leave the bed. One of Thor's hand was pressed along his middle and he picked it up, idly playing with his fingers as he waited for either sleep or Thor to awaken.

Since Thor had returned to his life, nothing remained the same. He had a roommate, part time of course, and he lost the desire to go out into the world and force himself to see it.

Of course Thor had demanded instantly that they return to Asgard, but Loki had refused. When Thor began to argue, Loki explained how he couldn't risk teleportation so far into his pregnancy. They would have to wait till the child was born before they even talked about returning.

It was clear Loki feared going back and though Thor had asked him why, he didn't give him a proper answer. The truth was that Loki was terrified of what Odin would do if he returned with another child, this time human, and declare it as his own. Odin had already taken his other children away, calling them Loki's humiliation and forbidding him from telling anyone of their origin. The threat had been dire and Loki had obeyed immediately.

Now his heart hurt at the thought of this child, this life created only out of love, being taken from him. He wouldn't allow it. He would run again if it came to that. He couldn't let Odin take him away, he wouldn't!

"Loki" Thor mumbled in his half sleep "Your feet are cold."

 Loki smiled and pushed his feet backwards, placing them on Thor's bared legs.

Thor hissed "Loki!"

He laughed "Time for you to get up, lover. Asgard awaits."

Thor sighed and turned over, taking his hand away from Loki "It can wait."

"No, it can't" Loki said, sitting up "We had an agreement. You take care of Asgard in the mornings ..."

"And I still find you here in the evenings" Thor said "I know."

"You shouldn't grumble like that" Loki smiled gently, hitting his head lightly "Asgard depends on you, it needs you."

Thor turned back and looked at him. "And what about you? Don't you need me?" he raised a hand to Loki's cheek.

Loki rested his face against his palm, putting his hand over Thor's "I do, but my needs and Asgard's differ, don't you agree?"

Thor laughed and raised himself on an elbow to kiss him. They stayed that way for a while before Loki pulled back.

"But I can allow you breakfast."

"Let me" Thor smiled suddenly

Loki scoffed "You know how to cook?"

Thor considered it a moment "I can ... learn."

Loki smiled "I see."

"Come on" Thor said, tracing a pattern over Loki's belly "Let me"

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek "Fine. We can both cook."

Thor grinned and got out of bed.

"Wait" Loki said, hobbling out of the bed "Pregnancy has the first right to the bath."

Thor sighed and bowed "Very well."

Loki waddled to the toilet and shut the door.

Thor waited outside, rocking on his heels.

"If you are still there, allow me to tell you it is unnecessary" Loki spoke from inside "All it is, really, is irritating."

Thor smiled "Whatever you say, my love."

"Leave, Thor"

Thor rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He'd seen Midgardians cook before, he could manage something.

He waltzed over to the stove and looked at it. There were knobs of all sorts and he knew turning them would ignite a flame. It took him a while before he got started, going to where he'd seen Loki place some pans and taking one out.

He opened the fridge and took out some eggs when he heard a lightly muffled thump from somewhere.

He paused, eyes going to the ceiling where the sound must have originated from. He waited for it to sound again. When it didn't, he shrugged and broke the eggs like he had observed Loki do sometime before.

A few minutes later, the smell of scrambled eggs filled the apartment.

Thor might not know how to cook, but he had watched Loki do it every day. He was bound to pick up something. He was making toasts, watching the toaster heat them when another thump sounded, followed by a light crash.

It sounded closer.

Thor straightened "Loki?"

A louder crash sounded and Thor turned off the toaster to run to the bedroom. The bathroom door was still closed.

He pounded on it.

"Loki!"

"Thor ..." Loki called weakly "help"

With one kick, Thor tore the door open. He stopped dead immediately.

There, in the middle of the bathroom, amid fallen bathroom items and his spilled water, Loki was bent over, hands on his belly. He turned his agonized face to Thor.

"Thor, it's coming!" he moaned, curling over as another contraction hit him.

***

"Push!" Thor yelled at the desperate Loki. He screamed back in no uncertain terms, his words laced with profanities, that he _was_ indeed pushing.

"Then push harder!"

Loki yelled at him "You want to do this, Thor, you are more than welcome!!"

They were on the bed, again, the doors closed, the curtains drawn and blankets around them. Behind them, in the bathroom, hot water ran in the bath, ready for the baby when it came.

When it had crashed on Thor that he, not anyone else, was going to have to bring his own child into the world, he had nearly panicked. That is, until Loki grabbed his collar and pulled him down, vowing to bestow upon him unimaginable pain if he left him alone.

That had calmed him down enough to carry Loki to the bed, pull out the blankets and run water to help in the birthing. He had brought and heated the tools he would need and placed them along side the pillows.

That was an hour ago now, he was sweating and yelling at Loki.

Thor tried using his forearm to wipe away the sweat that trickled down his forehead and into his eyes and to push away the hair that stung them. It wasn't working. His hands were bloody and sticky.

Loki screamed loud and long, ending it in a sob as he put his head back.

Thor looked at him, he let go of Loki' hips, grabbing a towel to wipe away the sweat on his tired face.

"It's alright, love" Thor said, trying to soothe the breathless Loki "It will all be over soon."

Loki looked at him, panting. Then instead of answering, he screamed again, throwing his head back.

"It's coming!" he yelled

"Yes, yes, it is!" Thor yelled over the screams, holding Loki's hips for the baby "I think I see a head. Come on, Loki, push!!"

Loki shrieked in agony.

"Push!!"

Finally, after another half hour of the agonized screams, the unbearable pain, the searing torture of the birth, Thor felt the babe drop into his grasp. The shrill cry of a baby filled the air.

Panting heavily, sweat glistening on his face, plastering his hair to his forehead, Loki fell back against the pillows.

"Give ... " Loki gasped "it ... to me."

Thor grabbed the thick scissors they had sterilized and cut the umbilical cord. He stood and took the crying babe to be cleaned and dried.

"Thor" Loki's voice was weak and he lay back on the pillows, his chest moving in and out heavily.

Thor returned after a while, a soft bundle wrapped in a towel held in his arms. Loki looked at him, his expression awestruck.

Thor walked over to him softly, holding their child in his arms.

"It's a boy" Thor told Loki as he shifted the baby to Loki's eager arms.

A startled cry escaped Loki's lips as he saw his son.

Tiny fingers and toes, ten here and ten there, he counted. Black hair, sun kissed skin. He held him close.

"Thor ..."

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head.

"Oh my son" Loki nearly sang "My beautiful boy."

He kissed his soft head, touching the back of his finger to the babe's cheek.

He cooed and leaned into the touch, finally, opening his eyes. They were turquoise, the color so impossible that it made Loki's breath hitch.

"Oh gods" Loki looked at Thor, wonder and awe in his gaze.

"I know" Thor brushed Loki's hair back "He's ours."

Loki looked at their child again, the baby looked at him, his brilliant gaze unfocused. He kicked lightly, jabbing Loki's jaw.

Thor laughed and looked at his little miracle. Both of them. He felt tears prick behind his eyes and looked away.

No matter what happened, this would be the perfect moment for him, no regrets.

 


	11. Paradise [Gained]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's magic when people get what they want, right Loki?

Thor looked back as he prepared to leave.

It had nearly broken his heart, leaving Loki and the new born child behind, but he had to.

Should anyone come and look for him ... it would end in a too soon disaster.

Behind him, curled on the bed, Loki slept. Beside him, covered in thick blankets was their unnamed son.  

It had taken nearly the whole day to clean up after the birth and Thor had spent it here. His absence in Asgard was bound to be noticed.

When he was ready, Thor glanced at the dial in his hand. Loki had crafted it for him, to take him wherever he needed to go, so that he didn't have to go to the Bifrost every time. He placed his hands on it, thinking of his room, and twisted lightly.

Light enveloped him and he was in his chambers in a flash. He looked at the empty room, then grinned, laughed and hollered so happily that two guards knocked on the door worried something had happened.

Thor opened the doors and greeted them "Good morning!"

The guards were taken aback by the grinning king. They chose to keep their mouths shut as Thor walked off, a skip in his step that wasn't normally there.

He went to the throne room and sat in his throne, going about his daily duties in a manner befitting a new father. His only regret was not being able to tell anyone about his happiness.

He talked to the peasants, donated generous amounts of money to them, rode through Asgard, greeting everyone he met with an ear to ear smile. He was so happy he could hardly contain it. The grin never left his face and the light never stopped shining in his eyes.

He was at lunch, grinning like a fool every now and then, when someone finally commented on his delighted mood.

"You are in an exceptionally good mood" Odin said to him "What do you find so amusing?"

Thor looked at him and swallowed his food "Nothing, father. I am just happy."

Odin nodded "And brought you out of your yearlong sulk? I see you go from one extreme to another."

Thor grinned at him but didn't reply. He went back to the food.

Frigga watched him carefully. She had an inkling of what might be the cause but was hesitant in bringing it up right now.

The rest of the meal went on in idle chatter, talks of business between the men, the warriors training. Basically, Frigga noted that either her son and husband were casually unaware of the absence of Loki ... or they were pretending not to notice.

It confused her, especially Thor since he had been in such a long depression after his brother's sudden disappearance. Being this happy all of a sudden was - unnatural - to Frigga.

Thor had been turned inside out when Loki left. He had been broken, hiding himself from everyone and trying to deal with the pain. Frigga was fearful he might do something stupid and harm himself. Then when he had started looking for him, it had grown worse. Instead of the same pain rolling over him again and again, new anguish hurt Thor whenever he came back from a fruitless venture.

It had wounded Frigga, that pain Thor was going through.

Now, he couldn't stop grinning and a thought occurred to her. Perhaps he had found Loki. Her own heart began to beat faster.

Thor wasn't the only one hurt by Loki's run. She had prayed and used what little magic she had to search for him and found herself failing. She wanted him back, she didn't care what went on between the brothers anymore, all she had wanted was her son back.

She looked at Thor now, beaming as he was, and hoped, no prayed, that her suspicion was correct.

There had been a venture sometime back, she knew. Thor had taken Sif with him. Maybe they found him then - but why hadn't Thor told anyone yet?

She nearly growled at the frustration building inside her. She longed for the answers Thor had.

She had to know.

***

It was night now, and Thor had said goodnight to his parents, ready to retire to his chambers.

He walked past the guards, his excitement almost over flowing, opened his doors and all but ran in. He locked the doors behind him and grabbed a change of clothes.

He was just putting them into a sack when the guards knocked on his door.

"My king" he said "Tis the queen."

Thor paused in the middle of his packing. He looked at the dial, then for evidence of his leaving. Upon finding none, he pocketed the dial, threw the sack under the bad and straightened. He walked over to open the doors to his chambers.

Frigga looked tired as she walked in. She gazed at Thor once and then at his room.

"Mother" Thor stepped aside as she came in "Is anything amiss?"

"Close the doors, Thor" Frigga said

Thor felt a sudden foreboding and did as he was asked. Frigga went to sit in one of his chairs. She watched him carefully and he viewed her with a hint of concern.

"Is everything alright, Mother?" Thor asked.

"I shall only ask you this once, Thor" Frigga said "and I want an honest answer from you, understand?"

Thor felt something unpleasant in his gut. "Uh ..."

"I said, do you understand?" Frigga's voice didn't rise, but her tone indicated she was not going to put up with nonsense.

Thor swallowed heavily, nervous "Yes."

"Did you find him?" Frigga asked "Is that why you are so happy?"

Thor shifted his weight on his feet, stepping closer to her. His blue gaze went to hers and he knew she wasn't going to take him lying to her well.

"Yes"

Frigga gasped, her expression going from relief to joy "Oh thank the stars! Is he alright?"

Thor nodded, sitting on the bed.

He sighed in relief again, tears in her eyes.

Her son was alright, he was fine. Her prayers had been answered, finally. She closed her eyes and put her head back.

"My Loki is safe" she muttered.

Thor looked at her. Her relief was so clear cut, so transparent, he couldn't helo but move and sit at her feet.

"Yes, he is alright" Thor said, grabbing her hands

She looked at him, his tone telling her there was more to the affirmation that it seemed.

"But?" she asked cautiously.

"But there is a complication" Thor looked at her "He cannot come back, not immediately."

"Why not?" she asked "What has happened? Is he trapped?"

"No, it's ..." Thor broke off, thinking.

"Thor Odinson, if you lie to me I swear I shall place an agonizing hex on you" Frigga snapped "Tell me why my son cannot come back."

"He has a child" Thor said. 

"A child?" she asked, her eyes widening "What do you mean?"

"I mean Loki ..." Thor couldn't tell her, not right now "procured a son for himself. He was born last night."

Frigga stared at him "He has a ..." she broke off, blinking and willing herself to believe it.

"What of the mother?" she asked after a few moments had passed.

"There is no mother" Thor said, it was a truth in a way "She - uh- did not survive"

"So he is to raise the child alone?" Frigga asked "Where is he?"

"Midgard" Thor said "He will not like company at the moment."

"Why not?" Frigga asked instantly "I'm his mother, I could help him."

Thor shook his head sadly "Mother, he warrants time to deal with this. He never liked sympathy, you know that."

"He will deal with this alone?" Frigga asked, eyebrow arching "Raise a new born babe by himself?"

"Yes"

She sat back, thinking.

Her Loki had fathered a child. He had left them for a woman? No, that didn't make sense. Thor was hiding something from her.

She looked at him.

"What was the woman's name?"

Thor looked at her and she saw the mildest of panic flare in his eyes. He was lying about something. Very well, if that was the game he wished to play, she could participate.

"Um - Sophia"

"What did she look like?"

"Blue eyes, black hair. Rather like Loki" Thor said hurriedly.

Frigga hit him then.

"How dare you lie to me?" Frigga said "All I asked for was an honest answer and you deny me even that? Do you know how long I worried for him? How many nights I lay awake thinking of horrible things that could have happened to my Loki and now that you have finally found him, when I finally know that he is alright, you lie to me?"

She glared at him then stood.

"You are refusing me peace of mind deliberately, Thor" she began to walk away "I thought you better than this."

"No, wait" Thor went after her, grabbing her arm.

When she struggled, he pulled her close, ignoring her pushes against him.

"You are lying to me on purpose and hiding my own son from me" she complained, leaning into his embrace "Why would you do that?"

He kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry, Mother. I cannot tell you."

"Cannot or will not?" she asked.

Thor sighed "You wouldn't understand"

"I understood more than you know" she stepped back from him "I have accepted more than I should have and for what? So that you can lie to me?"

"Mother..."

"I know of you and Loki's - relationship" she said, crossing her arms.

Thor's gaze went to the ground.

"I know why you were broken when he left" she continued "And why you searched for him like a mad man. I saw a part of you wither everyday and you cannot know the pain it caused me to see you like that. I had already lost one boy, and I was losing another. Now, you are ecstatic and I am glad. But I need you to be honest with me. I promise I shall keep an open mind for whatever you have to tell me."

Thor raised his gaze to her, hardly believing what he was about to do.

***

Frigga's gaze was fixed ahead.

Thor sat beside her on the bed, lips tightly pressed together after revealing what he never thought he would. He had told her everything - bar a few graphic details - and now awaited her verdict. They had been sitting silently for half an hour. Frigga was digesting everything Thor had said and Thor was apprehensively waiting.

Frigga took a deep breath, startling him.

"So ..." she began, then broke off and tried again "So you ...got Loki with child? And last night he gave birth to a boy, your son?"

Thor nodded, ignoring the absurdity of the situation.

 She remained silent

Thor shrugged "The only way I can think of is his um - heritage."

 She looked at him then, "His Jotun heritage?"

Thor nodded "I heard that...um ...their males are capable of bearing children if need be."

"Or if someone is uncommonly stupid" Frigga commented.

Thor looked at the ground, blushing.

Frigga sighed "What are you proposing to do?"

Thor rubbed the back of his neck "I have no clue. Neither does Loki, that is why he is hesitant to come back. He's afraid of something."

She hummed and looked at the wall, contemplating "I wouldn't blame him for being afraid. He would want his child taken again."

Thor looked at her, reminded that Loki had once said something akin to that. "What do you mean again? Does he have a child other than this one?"

Frigga lifted her hand, raising four fingers. She turned her head to him.

"Four?" Thor asked in disbelief "He has four children? How is that possible?"

"Just because you don't know doesn't mean it isn't possible, son" Frigga seemed amused at his shock "It was a well kept secret, one I assume you keep as well."

"Yes, of course, but" Thor gaped at her "When? And where are they, who are they?"

Frigga looked at him, smiling lightly. She straightened her back.

"You are aware that Loki is capable of shifting himself, right?" she asked

"Yes" Thor already disliked the path this was going to

"The children he has, are a result of his mischief in different shapes" Frigga said standing and walking over to the balcony drapes "The first, Sleipnir, your father's magnificent steed. The second, Fenrir, the wolf that guards our treasury. The third Jormungandr the Midgard Serpent and the fourth Hel, a lovely girl but cursed to spend eternity guarding our Hel." She turned to him "And the fifth, in his own form, yours."

Thor sat stupefied.

He couldn't speak, his thinking power had vanished and he was pretty sure he had lost all forms of movement.   

Frigga giggled softly "The last time I saw that expression on your face was when you learnt what the real difference between men and women was."

Thor blinked, the only capable reaction was the slight reddening of his cheeks.

"Why?" he asked after a good minute.

"Why what?" Frigga frowned.

"Why were his children taken from him?" Thor asked, looking at her.

She sighed sadly and walked over to sit next to him again "Your father - he has a certain way of thinking. He thinks royalty should behave in a strict set of rules, since people look up to us. For him, having sons meant brawling, drinking, women and all those sort of things. Sensitivity and emotions were easily discarded. As were things like reading, writing, learning and magic. He didn't really give them much importance. So, when Loki fixed in on the latter, Odin tried to bring him to the path he approved of, the one he lead you to. It ended - differently - than Odin expected. Where you were the one who fought and won battles, Loki was the silent, scholarly type. The life of a warrior didn't suit him.

"Your father couldn't understand that and forced him onto your path. Loki did as he was asked, don't get me wrong, but he did it differently. When there were battles, Loki took to strategy, where there were deceptions, Loki used magic. And by using this magic, he got himself - pregnant - and that didn't sit well with your father. When Loki gave birth to Sleipnir, your father was shocked; he called the horse Loki's shame and vowed to keep it a secret.

"After that, Loki became rebellious. He went forth and had three more children with a frost giant woman. He wanted to show Odin something, I guess and each time Odin got harsher. He took his children away to hide his shame, to make sure no one knew and he forbade Loki to discuss it. I know not what he said, but it must have been unforgiving because Loki rarely went to see his ward. Apart from Fenrir, who was used to guard the treasury, Loki never really meets his children. He is afraid of what could happen."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed again "What could I say? Loki had kept it a well guarded secret as well. He didn't want me to know; it was a reaction only for your father. Your father only ever told me about it after everything had been ordered and done. I know not of their agreements."

"Now Loki thinks that father will take this child away as well" Thor concluded.

"Naturally"

Thor sighed "Then there is no hope. He will not return."

Frigga stood "I would not give up so easily, son."

Thor looked at her.

"Loki is strong in many ways" she said "but one thing he fears, one thing that turned him to mischief and lies, was the notion of trust. He fears trust and avoids it at all costs; even though I know he loves us all, he just doesn't trust us. It is in his nature, made strong by recent events. Gain his trust, do something bravura to show him that he can trust you to help and he will return."

Thor thought again, trying to think of something that would show Loki that he not only loved him, but wanted him back and would do anything for him.

Frigga kissed his hair and left him thinking.

The answer took a while in coming to him, but eventually, Thor knew what he had to do.

***

Loki was bent over his son, one arm placed around him, and cooed at him in a manner that was completely against his nature. They were on the bed, the babe bathed and fed hours ago, and Loki had his fingers around his son's as the infant grasped his thumb tightly.

The apartment was in darkness, the only light coming in was from the bedroom door that was opened a crack.

The baby's unnaturally colored eyes looked up at Loki, unfocused as they were, his tiny mouth moved as he kicked and punched about.

One feather light hit cuffed Loki's jaw and he laughed.

"I see you intend on being every bit an Asgardian warrior as your father, my child" Loki leaned down and kissed his tiny head.

"Meaning you intend to take him to Asgard?" a voice said.

Loki lifted his head to the door and saw Thor standing there. He was devoid of armor and even Mjolnir, dressed in a plain tunic and trousers. He looked like he belonged here, not on some godly place.

"You are late" Loki said dryly, going back to his precious child.

"I was..." Thor walked in "Something urgent came up."

Loki didn't reply. He watched as Thor walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, gently leaning over his son.

"Greetings, Prince" Thor grinned at his child, slowly reaching out to lift him.

"Cradle his head" Loki said sharply.

Thor smiled at him and brought the infant to his shoulder, holding him expertly "I think I can handle it, my love"

Loki hummed at him, watching as Thor rocked their child.

"Have you thought of a name for him, yet?" Thor eventually asked, moving the baby away to hold him in his giant hands in front of his face.

"Sit down before you drop him or do something stupid" Loki told him.

Thor lay the child in his arms and sat beside Loki. He looked into his brilliant gaze.

"Forgive me" Thor said

"For what?" Loki straightened

"Delaying my return" Thor had turned to the baby and began rubbing noses with him. The child gave him a toothless grin.

Loki didn't say anything. He watched the pair.

Thor played with the child, laying him on the bed and grabbing his arms, waving them about softly. He cooed to him, giving him royal pet names. Loki rolled his eyes every now and then. The baby kicked Thor and Thor pretended to be wounded, begging the infant for mercy. Loki smiled.

Then their child yawned mightily.

"Alright," Loki said, standing "I think it is time our son retired."

"Let me" Thor said immediately "I shall put him to bed."

Loki opened his mouth to argue, then fell silent.

Thor picked up the child tenderly and carried him to the crib beside the bed. He placed him gently into the sheets and pillows. After pulling over the sheets, he watched the boy kick and punch, then begin to fall into slumber.

Thor smiled, leaning over the crib and began to hum a soothing melody. The deep throated singings made the baby glance around, cooing at the sound. Then his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.

Thor continued for a moment longer, then straightened and looked at Loki.

The room was empty.

Thor glanced at the door and found it opened and the light in the next room indicating his lover had gone there.

Thor sighed.

He may not have said it, but Loki wasn't pleased at his late arrival.

He found him in the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out chocolate pudding. He opened a drawer and took out a spoon.

"I asked for forgiveness" Thor said, smiling "What more do you want?"

Loki, who had put a pudding filled spoon into his mouth, pulled it out. His big green eyes looked at Thor innocently.

"I didn't say anything" Loki said, walking over to the living area.

"You didn't have to" Thor said, following his move "I saw the irritation in your eyes."

Loki flopped down on the couch and raised his feet to place them on the coffee table. He sighed in relief.

"You have no idea what it is like taking care of an infant" Loki said, putting his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

Thor sat beside him "You do?"

"More than you know" Loki said, taking another bite of the pudding.

Thor smiled and grabbed his legs, pulling them into his lap. He smiled at Loki's arched bow and began a massage, kneading his lover's tired limbs.

Loki sighed and shifted, placing his head against the arm rest and lying flat on the long sofa.

"That is an apology I can accept"

Thor smiled and continued his kneading. They remained silent that way for a while, enjoying the late night sounds and each other's silent company.

"Have you thought of a name for our child?" Loki eventually asked.

Thor contemplated, moving to Loki's feet "I had a few names, but they were before I knew he was going to be a boy."

"Tell me" Loki pulled one leg back, bending it and letting Thor work on the other.

"Well, I had thought for a boy, Tom, because it appealed to me for some reason."

"Tom?" Loki asked "What kind of name is that?"

"Thomas," Thor said "I liked how it sounded. Thomas Thorsson."

Loki kicked him "Or Lokisson."

 "Thorsson sounds better" he laughed when Loki kicked him again.

"If you keep kicking me, how will I continue my apology?" Thor chuckled.

Loki gave him one last hit, then lay back again.

"What name had you thought of if it was a girl?" Loki looked into the pudding cup, dragging the last of the dessert out.

"Does not matter" Thor said lightly.

Loki looked at him, he had said it almost too lightly.

"Thor," Loki said "tell me the name you wanted if it was a girl."

Thor looked at him and waited a few heartbeats "Jane."

His reaction was minimal, almost imaginary, but Thor saw the flash on jealousy travel over his face. He concealed his smile well.

"Interesting" Loki went back to scraping his cup.

Thor grinned lightly. He debated on goading Loki; it would be fun to bother him for a change. Then again, it could not end well.

He looked at him again and made up his mind.

"Why? Does the name bother you?" Thor asked

"No" Loki said, keeping his gaze on the nearly empty pudding cup "I just see no point in naming our daughter after a dead woman."

"Loki...!" Thor scolded.

"What?" he asked, blinking innocently "Did I say something untrue?"

"That was not nice" Thor said, stopping the kneading.

Loki clicked his tongue "Thor, come on, there is no need for theatrics."

Thor kept his gaze averted and remained silent.

"Thor" Loki kicked him gently and received no response.

He gazed at him in disbelief for a while.

"Thor" he finally said "You can't expect to not talk to me after coming over to see me."

Thor remained aloof.

"For the love of ..." Loki sat up, crossed his legs under him in irritation. "Thor"

Thor ignored him

"I can't believe this, you are a king" Loki said "you cannot sulk"

Again, he was disregarded. 

Loki observed him for a second.

"Very well," he said after a while. He stood "I guess I shall enjoy the bath by myself."

He turned to leave "I had waited all day, not bathing, in the hopes that you would rub all that dirt and grime off me when you get behind me in that-" he broke off, grinning when Thor grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom.

***

It turned out that goading Loki could end very well, Thor realized.

He was on his knees on the floor of the wide shower, steam all around him, glazing the glass sides. Loki sat in his lap, head resting back on his shoulder as Thor pushed into him. One hand was held back by Thor while the other was raised behind him to Thor's hair, tangled in it as he rode Thor.

Water cascaded on them, making it even harder for Loki to breathe. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him, making him cry out and scream Thor's name.

Thor put his hands under Loki's knees and lifted him up, gaining more entrance into the tight passage.

Loki moaned, arching back into Thor. His nails dug into Thor's scalp, demanding he finish this quickly.

"Yes ..."

The whispered cry was more than Thor could take.

With a savage growl, he released Loki till he was on all fours and plunged into him with a might matching Mjolnir.

They fell, one on top of the other, drenched and spent, on the floor, the falling water combining with their ragged breathing.

After a while, Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor, who was sprawled across his back.

"You know," he eventually said "for someone who just gave birth, I found that extremely invigorating."

Thor chuckled and kissed his shoulder. He didn't move, he didn't want to.

"Thor," Loki began to push himself up "Move, I think we have bathed enough for one night."

Thor groaned but reluctantly got off him, letting him stand.

"Wait" he suddenly called

Loki looked down at him "What?"

"I think I still see a little dirt on your shoulder" Thor got to his feet.

"I don't think so" Loki made to exit the shower.

"No, I am serious" Thor said "This time we bathe, nothing else."

Loki narrowed his eyes at him "Nothing else."

Thor smiled and grabbed the soap.

***

"That was not 'nothing else', Thor"

Thor chuckled, holding Loki closer to his chest and relived their second round of  'nothing'.

They were in bed now, clean and smelling of mint and musk, the fragrance of Loki's soap. They blanket around them was Thor's only covering, but Loki was wearing white pajama bottoms and the lightest of green shirts.

It had thin gold tassels around the collar and Thor played with these as they talked.

"What can you expect?" Thor replied "You have been away for more than a year. My need had grown."

Loki, whose back was to him, turned completely around and looked at him. Thor levered himself on one elbow and held his head in his hand. Slowly, without saying anything, Loki reached up and pushed a strand of Thor's hair behind his ear.

"I find I missed your hair the most" Loki said, gently brushing his fingers through it.

Thor reached out with his other hand and touched Loki's locks "Why did you cut this?"

Loki shrugged, keeping his gaze on his hand's movement. His fingers moved from his hair, going over his cheek bone, then grazing over his beard.

Thor twirled a finger in the raven hair "Loki, it was one of the best things about you."

"It bothered me" Loki said simply "It had grown longer and I was having difficulty managing it."

"Is that all?" Thor asked, gently tugging at his hair.

"Maybe" Loki replied, finally gazing into his eyes "But you won't make me say it."

Thor grinned and lowered his head to kiss him. He kissed his nose, then eyes, then finally, his lips.

Loki put a hand behind his neck and pulled himself closer, smiling gently against Thor's mouth.

"Come back home with me" Thor said, eyes closed

Loki pulled back a little and looked up at him "You know I can't."

Thor kissed him again, sliding one hand behind his back and pulling him even closer "Yes, you can. I will be there with you, no one will harm you."

"It is not myself I worry about"

Thor pulled his other arm behind his shoulder and crushed him closer, keeping his mouth firmly on his "No one will take him away."

"Yes, they will" Loki said softly.

"I won't let them"

Loki kissed his neck, grazing his lips over the thick column of his throat "What will you do?"

"Anything" Thor kissed his forehead, then pushed his chin up and took his mouth "Everything. I will be beside you, your king, every step of the way. For now and forever, Loki. Just come home."

Loki shook his head sadly "I can't. I have already been shamed. Bringing back a child will ..."

"Not do anything" Thor cut in "I am king, not Odin."

"You father took my children before" Loki said "ask him and he will tell you. But it is not only Odin that worries me."

"I already know of your children" Thor nuzzled his throat "So who else worries you?"

Loki remained silent for a while "People may like me now, but what will happen if they discover I procured an heir before you even married?"

Thor understood his dilemma "They will think of it as a plot to gain the throne."

Loki's mouth twitched sarcastically "You are not as daft as I always thought."

Thor kissed him.

"Then I guess we should remedy that"

Loki closed his eyes and kissed him back "How?"

So involved and deep in the kiss was he, that even when he felt Thor moved a little, he didn't bother. His eyes closed and he sighed into Thor's mouth.

He then felt Thor's fingers grab his left hand gently...

...and he felt him slide something metallic around his third finger.

"Marry me."

Loki abruptly broke off the kiss and looked at his hand. A thick silver band shone on his finger.

His mouth parted as he looked at his hand, then at Thor.

He was devoid of speech as he gaped at his king.

Thor was smiling at him, all his love in his eyes.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Loki asked

Thor's smile vanished "What?"

Loki pushed away from him and surged to his feet "I said is this a joke?"

Thor wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood "No, Loki, why are you angry?"

"Why?" Loki spun around "Thor, you cannot be this stupid!"

"I am not," Thor went to him, grabbing his arm when he was leaving "Loki, listen to me"

When Loki tired dodging him, Thor pulled him in and kissed him. He put a hand behind Loki's head and forced him to remain still as he kissed him, till he at least stopped trying to leave.

He pulled back, not letting him go, and looked into Loki's angry eyes.

"It can be done"

Loki didn't say anything, he just glared at him. A thin sheen of angry tears was covering his eyes.

"I talked to Mother and she came up with -"

"Mother?" Loki asked in disbelief "You told Mother?"

"Everything" Thor held on tighter to his arms "She needed to know, alright, now stop fighting me."

Loki tugged against him, but relented. Thor didn't release him and he had nowhere near the strength to wrench away from him.

"Asgardian laws do not permit these marriages to one another" Thor continued "they have terrible consequences."

"Do go on, Thor, I am dying to hear more" Loki sneered.

Thor ignored him "However, we have an advantage there and I intend to use it to get you back into Asgard, to get our son to the kingdom."

Loki glared at him angrily.

"You were not born in Asgard" Thor said slowly, as if explaining it to a child "the laws do not reach you."

"You're mad"

"For you, I will do anything" Thor said "I shall look for the smallest loophole and manipulate it if I have to. But I will take you there, where you will be by my side. I will protect you, and love you and cherish you forever, if you let me."

He released his arms and knelt down on one knee in front of Loki. He looked up at him.

"I will spend every breath, every waking moment, making you happy and giving you everything you want. I will prove to you that you can trust me. I will make you trust me, I will show you that nothing will harm you or our son, Loki. I will let no one touch either of you, that is my vow. All I need is your answer, your permission, to show you what I am willing to do for you."

Loki looked down at him, suddenly overcome with emotion. Anger, fear, love, wanting, everything was blurring within him. He wanted so badly to believe Thor, but he couldn't. He knew something or someone would try to harm him and his son. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

But looking at Thor, looking into those eyes, he felt his heart tear.

"What is your answer, Loki?"

***

Odin looked at both of his sons.

He was angry, that was plain. He was furious, in fact. He couldn't digest the fact they had been hiding from him.

His angry gaze went from Thor, who stood with a proud back, Mjolnir at his side and determination on his face, to Loki, who was just as proud, bracing an infant on his shoulder and looking at Odin in a somewhat challenging manner.

"So you have made up your minds about this, huh?" Odin asked.

They were in his chambers, only the three of them - four, counting the infant - and Odin had just heard what the boys had to say.

"Yes" the said simultaneously.

"And if I stand against you?" Odin growled.

"Then that will be the last you see of either of us" Thor said

Odin looked at them both, his fury evident. His gaze turned to Loki.

"What of you?" he asked "Do you swear to Thor just as vehemently as he swears to you?"

"Yes" Loki said

"Do you resolve to stand by him?" Odin rasped "treasure him? Are you willing to leave this realm and never return if I refuse your desires or punish you?"

"Yes" Loki said, eyes flashing.

Odin growled "Why?"

Loki stared into his eyes insolently "Because I love him."

The words crashed down on Thor with such might that his knees nearly buckled. He had always know, but Loki had never said it, never even whispered it in the throes of passion and now ...

Now he admitted it to the one man whose reaction he feared the most.

Thor had to voluntarily steady himself.

Odin's lip curled.

"If I let this continue, I am disregarding the laws of Asgard" Odin said "If I stop it, Asgard loses the king."

He sighed and gazed at the challenge in Loki's eyes and the anxiety in Thor's.

"The choice is not easy" he continued, noticing the way his sons reacted "but I cannot allow you to leave Asgard."

Thor let some relief escape where Loki held it all back.

"Do as you wish, Thor" Odin said angrily "Marry him. But explain it to the kingdom yourself."

"Y- yes" Thor said, moving forward "Of course, Father  I -"

"Just because I permit this" Odin cut him off, stopping him "does not mean I approve. I merely do this to avoid throwing Asgard into ruins. Since both of you are so stubborn, you gave me no choice. That is all this is."

Thor looked at the ground "Father -"

Odin turned to his bed "Leave, I have grown weary. We shall talk another day."

"But ... " Thor was cut off, again, when Loki pulled his hand back.

He looked at Loki and he shook his head.

'Not now' he mouthed, jerking his head to the doors.

Thor nodded and bowed to Odin

"Good bye, Father"

Odin grunted in response and went to his bed.

Once outside, Frigga ran to them, her face worried as she looked at their grim features.

"What...?" she stopped, placing a hand on Thor's arm "What?"

Thor looked at her and grinned slowly.

"Oh!" Frigga cried, throwing her arms around his neck "Oh thank the stars!"

Thor laughed embraced her back, kissing her head. She looked at him and smiled.

"By boys!" she smiled, moving to kiss Loki's cheek, his forehead "I have them back, thank the gods!"

Loki put his free arm around her and buried her face in her hair. He couldn't really speak.

She hugged him for a long time till Thor cleared his throat.

Both of them separated and smiled at him.

"What?" Loki asked, balancing the child on his arm.

"Nothing" Thor said, his throat constricted with love, relief, joy and such happiness that he hadn't thought it possible.

Frigga smiled, looking between the two "You cannot imagine the relief I feel, my children."

"Actually" Loki grimaced, "we can."

The baby gurgled suddenly, wanting attention.

Frigga looked at him, her eyes widening "Is this...?"

"Yes" Loki smiled, leaning forward.

Frigga took her grandchild from him, looking down at the little miracle "He's beautiful."

Thor pulled an arm around Loki and watched proudly. Frigga rocked him a little.

"Has he a name?" Frigga asked.

Loki looked at Thor and rolled his eyes "Thomas."

Thor grinned and kissed the top of Loki's head.

"Thomas" Frigga repeated "It is perfect."

"Yes, he is" Tor said "And I also believe a little hungry."

Frigga gasped, looking at him in elation "Wonderful, I will tend to him."

Thor pulled his arm across Loki's shoulder tighter. "I would like nothing more than that exactly."

Frigga turned, taking the newly named Thomas away "come along"

She called to the guards at the very end of the hall, leaving the two lovers in privacy.

When they were alone, Loki gasped and put a hand to his mouth, bending over.

"Loki!" Thor called, moving forward.

He stopped when Loki held out a hand signaling that he was fine.

He breathed to calm himself, not believing what had happened in the least.

"Is this reality?" he leaned against the wall, looking at Thor "Did this happen or am I dreaming?"

Thor smiled "This is no dream, though it feels like one. We are truly home, my love."

Loki looked at him and smiled, grinned and laughed. He ran and launched himself into Thor's arms.

Thor held him close, spinning him around and laughing, he couldn't seem to stop laughing.

He couldn't believe this; it had happened. They were together and nothing was going to take this away.

He set Loki down, looking into his eyes.

"Loki, this is it" he whispered, putting their foreheads together "This is the beginning, my love. I want to remember this forever, cherish this forever. Please, make it so."

Loki smiled and leaned forward to kiss him full on the mouth.

"I love you"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love all of you for reading this!! You are the best, seriously, guys.


End file.
